El Ruiseñor de la Comarca
by L.Tinuviel
Summary: Antes de salir de La Comarca rumbo a Rivendel, Frodo encuentra a una misteriosa joven, la cual mantiene sus influencias hasta el fin de la historia...¿quién será ella en realidad? . Inconclusa hasta que un día quiera seguirla..
1. La danzarina encapuchada

**Capítulo I: La Danzarina Encapuchada.**

Era uno de esos días alegres y bellos, el Sol irradiaba su luz con mucha fuerza, pero no quemaba ni calcinaba, sólo producía una agradable calidez.

La Comarca había amanecido, como siempre, en paz y armonía; y la mayoría de los hobbits llevaban un buen semblante.Eran las 11 de la mañana, en Hobbiton, y un hobbit madrugador estaba sentado al pie de un árbol, leyendo…

Su rizado y alborotado cabello oscuro caía sobre el rostro fresco, y levemente sonrojado, y su mirada azul y profunda devoraba ávidamente el contenido de aquel libro¡que por cierto era enorme! Y su concentración era tal, que no se había dado cuenta de unos fuertes murmullos que provenían de unos arbustos cercanos.

- Oye, Pip... ¿¡¡podrías bajar un poco tu voz!!?

- ¿Cómo quieres que la baje, si tú no me das el ejemplo?

- ¿Es que tengo que darte yo el ejemplo?

- Sí.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- ¡Desde ahora!

- ¡Shhhhtt!...¡Eso debería habértelo enseñado tu madre!

- Lástima, nunca tuve oportunidad de aprenderlo…

- ¡Sólo te pido que bajes tu maldita voz¿O prefieres que nuestro despistado primo nos escuche?

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí viejo..

- ¡Pues qué bien! Ahora escúchame..

- Escucho.

- Déjame seguir..

- Sigue.

Las ramas del matorral se movieron con fuerza; Merry no había aguantado las ganas de pegarle un manotazo a su primo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Oye!..¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de pasar inadvertido? No tenías porque pegarme..

- Te lo merecías.

- Agradece que nuestra presa no se dio cuenta.

- ¡Ja! Agradécelo tú, ya que TÚ fuiste el culpable..si no, no te hubiera pegado, y YO podría haber seguido con mi plan.

- ¿Ahora quien está hablando fuerte?

- Bueno, como iba diciendo..la cosa es divertirse..

- ¡Eso jamás lo dijiste!..si no, habría puesto un poco más de ate..

El arbusto volvió a mecerse: el joven Pippin recibió de nuevo un golpe de Meriadoc.

-¡Déjame hablar, Pip!

- Bueeeno...

- Bien, ahora que no nos ve nadie, podemos pegarle un buen susto a nuestro viejo amigo..

- ¿Sólo eso?

- No, después podemos perseguirlo hasta Bolsón Cerrado, y pretextando estar cansados y enfermos de la cabeza, podemos quedarnos a almorzar.

- ¡Genial!

- Shhtt...ahora, hay que ser cuidadosos, agradezcámosle a ese bendito libro el haber distraído al chico.

- ¡sí! Como agradecimiento podríamos darle algo del botín..

- ¿Qué botín?

- ¡La comida, por supuesto!

- Ahhh…bueno, sí..

- Aham.

- Los libros no comen, Pip.

- Ahh...bueno saberlo.

- Ok, ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer.

- Yo no…

- ¡Santo Cielo!

Después de un rato de susurros escandalosos, logran ponerse de acuerdo para lograr su travesura del día.

- Ok, Merry. Todo listo.

- ¡Bien!

Pippin y Merry, se acercaron "sigilosamente" al árbol en el cual Frodo estaba apoyado, y se escondieron detrás, esperando el momento más oportuno.

Cuando el momento oportuno llegó, los dos traviesos Hobbits saltaron de detrás del tronco del árbol, y…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Buuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silencio.

Merry y Pippin se miraron.

¿Qué no era que Frodo debería haber saltado completamente asustado?

El hobbit no se había ni percatado de su presencia.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

Nada. Todo seguía igual.

Merry miró a Pippin como diciendo 'nos descubrió, y se está haciendo el tonto! Todo por tu culpa Pip'.

Pippin de todas formas, no entendió la casi asesina mirada de su amigo.

Siguieron gritando.

-¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAARGGGGGGG!!!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-¡¡¡¡¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

-…

-MUUUUUUUUUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA…

-…

Pippin miró a Merry con cara de 'sigue gritando,viejo'.

Pero sintieron una voz, que les cortó toda aquella inspiración.

-Uf .. ¡menos mal que se callaron!

Era Frodo, quien había despegado su mirada del libro, y ahora los observaba a ellos, con una mezcla de molestia y risa.

-Fr..¡Frodo!-pudo decir Pippin, asombrado.

- ¿Ves Pip, lo que haz hecho? –gritó enojado Merry-. ¡Frodo nos descubrió!

- Jajajajajaja- rió un desconcertado Frodo-. Pero como no los iba a descubrir, si gritaban tan escandalosamente tras esos arbustos.

- Oh, vaya –dijo Pippin con cara triste-. Se arruinó la diversión.

-¿SE arruinó?- siguió Ferry, mirándolo de mala manera.

Frodo los miró con una sonrisa.

-Hey, vamos¡la diversión puede seguir! –dijo él-. Vamos a refrescarnos al arroyo que está cerca de ese bosque-lo apunta- y luego los invito a Bolsón Cerrado a comer.

Los dos hobbits se miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y aceptaron sin decir más.

-A todo esto…- empezó Frodo dudoso-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?..digo, en Hobbiton; no esperaba verlos por aquí tan luego.

- Jajaja nunca esperes nada de nosotros, eh, Frodo –rió Merry-.

- Decidimos darnos una vuelta por aquí un poco antes- dijo Pippin-.Tu cumpleaños y el de Bilbo es pasado mañana.. ¡tampoco queda mucho!..además, queríamos verte primito.

Frodo sonrió otra vez, y los tres hobbits corrieron por las praderas y maizales, sin cansarse y con el sol de frente, hasta llegar al pequeño arroyo que fluía al borde del frondoso bosque.

Cerca del mediodía, estaban completamente mojados, y felices.

Pippin seguía lanzando agua como loco, Merry tomaba sol, estirado en una roca; y Frodo miraba tranquilamente sentado en la hierba.

Lo pasaba tan bien con sus primos, aunque eran algo diferentes de él, pero de todas formas, eran una muy agradable compañía.

Frodo era el mayor de los tres; pasado mañana cumpliría 21 años, sería mayor de edad, pero aún se sentía un muchachito de 15, lleno de fantasías y alegría.

Merry tenía 19 años, y el más pequeño, Pippin, sólo tenía 17.

Después de todo, pocos años los separaban, aunque en apariencia, nada cambiaba, eran todos igual de jóvenes.

Frodo estaba ya absorto en sus pensamientos, miraba hacia el horizonte, deseando perderse en él alguna vez, así como lo había hecho Bilbo hace 60 años; su ansiedad por vivir aventuras lo embargaban de nostalgia, sólo quería ver aquellas cosas que su tío le contaba y recordaba con emoción.

Dragones, montañas, elfos y otras cosas más llenaban su imaginación, pero lamentablemente..sólo _su imaginación_..

Estaba en La Comarca, y no tenía la certeza de que alguna vez saliera de ella; aunque en el fondo de su corazón, tampoco deseaba hacerlo, era su lugar de origen, muy preciado para él y un lugar bello y tranquilo donde viviría sin riesgo de nada.

Pensaba en eso, y en otras cosas, cuando sintió algo.

Despejó su mente de sus comunes pensamientos, y se prestó a escuchar.

Algo sonaba, desde los claros del bosque.

Era una especie de brisa, que suavemente traía consigo, una extraña voz.

Frodo miró a sus primos; Merry estaba ya jugando otra vez con Pippin, y no se habían percatado de nada.

Se levantó lentamente, y se abrió camino sigilosamente hacia lo profundo del bosque, sin que sus primos se diesen cuenta.

A medida que Frodo se internaba en el bosque, la brisa era cada vez más fuerte, y podía oír una dulce voz mezclándose con ella.

Era una melodía desconocida para él, pero bellísima.

No escuchaba claramente la letra, pero eso no importaba.

La voz era cada vez más audible, y cada vez más suave.

Frodo caminó más y más, la curiosidad le llevaba los pies, estaba deseoso por saber que ocurría.

Hasta que llegó cerca de un claro., y lo que vio, le sorprendió.

Se escondió tras un haya, para observar bien la escena que se presentaba a sus ojos.

Una joven era la dueña de tan dulce voz, y ahí se encontraba, danzando la melodía que salía de sus labios.

Frodo no entendía.

¿Quién sería aquella chica?

Pudo escuchar la letra de aquella canción, y se dio cuenta de que no era entendible para ningún hobbit, salvo para él y Bilbo.

Aunque, Frodo no entendía casi nada; pero sabía de que se trataba.

La chica estaba cantando en _élfico_.

¿Entonces, era una elfa?

Frodo abrió bien sus ojos.

_¿una elfa en La Comarca? _

No podía ser!..aunque, él nunca había visto a un elfo.

Bilbo podría responder sus dudas, obviamente; pero su tío no se encontraba ahí.

La chica bailaba alegremente en el claro, entre las flores y los pequeños pajarillos que habían acudido a su lado.

Frodo sonrió ante esa bella imagen.

Pero de todas formas, se encontraba dudoso.

Sabía, por Bilbo, que los Elfos eran altos, esbeltos, de piel blanca como la luna, y grandiosamente hermosos. Y con orejas puntiagudas.

Trató de observar bien a la joven, y se dio cuenta de que no era alta, mas bien, era demasiado baja para ser una Elfa.

Llevaba una enorme capa verde que ocultaba su figura por completo, de la cabeza a los pies, ya que además, llevaba puesta la capucha.

Sólo veía sus brazos moverse ágilmente mientras danzaba.

Frodo no podía cerciorarse de su carácter Elfo, ya que prácticamente, no la veía; salvo por los brazos, que según pudo apreciar, eran pálidos y delgados.

¿Y si era una pequeña niña Elfa?

Pero, una niña Elfa en La Comarca?

Eso era muy extraño.

Nunca se veían Elfos por esos lugares, y si no venían¿como podía una niña elfa estar ahí?

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos, y Frodo sintió unas fuertes risas acercándose al claro.

Pero no sólo él las había sentido, la chica también; y dejando su baile de lado, se marchó corriendo, como si le asustara que la descubrieran.

Frodo quiso correr tras ella, pero sus primos ya lo habían visto, y se acercaron rápidamente a él.

-¡hey, Frodo!-lo llamó Pippin.

-¿Qué haces aquí, viejo?- dijo Merry.

-pues..nada, sólo daba un paseo..-murmuró el confundido Frodo.

-jajaja.. ¿sin nosotros?-dijo Pippin, y antes de que su primo articulara un pretexto, siguió-. Bueno, no importa, ya es la hora del almuerzo, y quedaste en invitarnos a tu casa..

-oh, si –dijo Frodo aliviado-. Bueno..¡¡vamos!!

Los hobbits corrieron de vuelta al arroyo, recogieron algunas ropas que habían dejado secando, y se marcharon alegremente a Bolsón Cerrado.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Sam Gamyi, quien regaba apaciblemente unas gardenias del jardín de Bilbo, pero que al ver a Frodo, desbordaba de contento.

-¡hola Sr. Frodo!-le saludó energéticamente Sam, luego miró a sus primos-. Sr. Pippin, Sr. Merry¡mis saludos!

Los hobbits respondieron al saludo, y entraron a la casa, donde vieron al viejo Bilbo preparando una deliciosa comida en su cocina.

-mmmmm….¡pero que bien huele!- exclamó Pippin llegando casi al éxtasis.

- sii, que delicia-siguió Merry.

Frodo rió al ver sus caras, y Bilbo salió sonriendo, al ver las inesperadas visitas.

- ¿pero si no son los jovencitos Peregrin y Meriadoc?-dijo entre risas-. ¡Bienvenidos a mi hogar, queridos niños!

Los chicos lo saludaron cariñosamente, y Frodo, al ver sus caras de hambre, aclaró todo.

- tío Bilbo, vienen a almorzar.

-jajaja, pues ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía- dijo Bilbo-. Se nota en sus caritas jajaja; pues ya, ayúdenme a acomodar todo¡la comida ya está lista!

Los chicos asintieron y acomodaron la mesa algo apresuradamente, y Frodo recordó a la misteriosa niña del bosque.

Quiso hablar con Bilbo en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que no podía.

Sacó momentáneamente sus pensamientos de lado, y se dispuso a almorzar, como los otros.

* * *

Aiya a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi historia. Pronto se irá poniendo más interesante..

Laitalë!

Lúthien.


	2. La Llegada del Mago

**Capítulo II: La Llegada del Mago.**

La mañana estaba espléndida, y el día en general se veía prometedor; ya no por el clima, si no por la fecha, y lo que sucedería esa noche.

Era 22 de septiembre, el día en que Bilbo cumplía 111 años, y en el que Frodo cumplía su mayoría de edad; pero eso era justamente lo que a los pobladores de La Comarca menos les importaba; la fiesta que se realizaría por el cumpleaños de ambos era lo realmente esperado e importante.

Bueno, no hay que exagerar; había una minoría que realmente apreciaba a este par de Bolsones, como por ejemplo, Merry, Pippin, y la sarta de familiares Tuk y Brandigamo, el leal Sam Gamyi y su familia, y alguna otra gente que no viene en cuenta para la historia.

Pero a fin de cuentas, Bilbo y Frodo eran felices con o sin gente interesada.

Muy temprano en la mañana, a eso de las 10, Bilbo y Frodo estaban desayunando muy alegres; previamente se habían saludado y abrazado muy afectivamente, y no había porque no hacerlo, si ambos pasaban a una etapa difícil y a la vez placentera de la vida.

Luego de desayunar con su queridísimo tío, Frodo salió a pasear con el pretexto de verificar que tal iban los asuntos de la fiesta; se sentó en el mismo lugar en el cual estaba el día antepasado (donde Pippin y Merry gritaron y asustaron a toda La Comarca menos a él), y se puso a leer el mismo librotote que leía anteriormente, obviamente con el afán de terminar el último capítulo de esa genial historia.

Luego de media hora, Frodo reflexionaba el fin de su libro; eso siempre lo hacía, ya que no había motivos para leer un libro si no movía tu vida.

Bueno, en la práctica, Frodo siempre leyó, leyó, y leyó un montón de libros, amaba leer y pensar en esos mundos imaginarios que aparecían en cada hoja, su estadía en la Comarca se limitaba expresamente a muy pocas cosas, entre ellas cantar, escribir, y la influencia de todo eso, leer.

Entre todos esos tempranos pensamientos acerca de su libro, uno no tan nuevo resurgió en su mente.

¿Quién era aquella mujercita del Bosque?

Había pensado hablar de eso con Bilbo, pero luego se arrepintió, no valía la pena molestar a su tío con bobadas, él ya tenía mucho en lo cual pensar.

La duda le seguía carcomiendo, y sobretodo, la curiosidad; entretanto, miraba de reojo al lejano bosquecito que se erguía tras uno de los últimos maizales, quizás no sería tan malo ir a echar una mirada, quería cerciorarse de que en realidad había una niña elfa.

Pero..¿en que estaba pensando?

-Vamos, Frodo-pensó molesto el chico-. ¿Cómo aquella niña va a ir todos los días a ese bosque? Quizás venía con sus padres sólo de pasada, o sea, ya abandonó tu querida Comarca..¿entonces, que vas a ir a hacer? Nada, por supuesto-bufó en voz alta-. Nada..

En eso, escuchó una voz.

Frodo automáticamente, se levantó.

¿Podría ser que..?

No, descartó de inmediato la idea de que fuera la niña.., la voz que escuchaba era algo cascada y profunda, y al parecer, se le hacía bastante conocida…

_El camino sigue y sigue _

_Desde la puerta. _

_El camino ha ido muy lejos, _

_Y si es posible he de seguirlooooo.. _

Frodo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Y sin pensarlo más, corrió desde su árbol, hasta una pequeña elevación que bordeaba el caminillo central.

(…) _En el hogar el fuego es rojooo.. _

_Y bajo el techo hay una cama… _

_La la la la la.. _

Frodo pudo observar con felicidad que el dueño de aquella voz no era nada más ni nada menos que su gran amigo Gandalf, quien iba en un su carreta de siempre, llena de fuegos artificiales (una de sus especialidades), con el sombrero largo y puntiagudo tapándole los ojos, y por supuesto, con un sentido de la puntualidad que dejaba bastante que desear.

-Llegas tarde- le espetó Frodo con una graaaaaaaaaaan sonrisa dibujada, todavía.

El Mago paró la carreta, y lo miró penetrantemente.

-Un mago jamás llega tarde, Frodo Bolsón-le dijo éste-. Y tampoco llega temprano; llega justo a la hora que más se le antoje.

Frodo dejó de sonreír.

Ambos se miraron durante un buen rato, hasta que no aguantaron mas la risa, y tiernamente, el joven hobbit saltó a los brazos de Gandalf.

-¡oh, Gandalf!-exclamó Frodo-. Que bien que estés ya aquí! Te extrañaba¿sabías?

Gandalf le sonrió y luego dijo:

-Bueno, no pensaba perderme tu cumpleaños y el de Bilbo, ohh¡no señor!

-jajajaja-rió Frodo, y luego agregó-. Bueno, verás, la fiesta va a ser prácticamente espectacular¡Bilbo ha invitado a media Comarca!

-ya me imagino como debe estar el viejo Bilbo-dijo el mago.

-pues, ahí está, escribiendo, como siempre desde que lo recuerdo-explicó el hobbit-. Mm..y me parece que algo se trae entre manos..¿qué sabes tú, Gandalf?

-¿yo? Jaja¡nada!-exclamó el viejo-. Bilbo tiene aún muchas cosas que contarme..

-¡pareciera que ya lo supieras todo!-dijo suspicazmente Frodo.

Gandalf rió misteriosamente, y luego siguieron conversando de otros temas que a Frodo le interesaban, puesto a que era muy curioso.

Cuando casi llegaban a Bolsón Cerrado, Frodo recordó aquello que más curiosidad le producía.

-¿Gandalf?-preguntó Frodo, ya más serio-. Sabes que tengo una duda asaltando mi cabeza..

-pues dime, querido Frodo-dijo gentilmente el mago.

-es que..anteayer, vi algo en el bosque..bueno, en realidad..alguien..-explicó el chico algo confuso.

-ahh, bueno..-empezó Gandalf-. Los Bosques siempre han sido..mm..mágicos, por decirlo así…es natural que veas algo que te deje confundido..

-es que..creo que era una elfa..-sentenció Frodo.

-¿una Elfa?- le miró extrañado el viejo-. Oh, vaya..elfos no hay por estos lares..quizás no fue eso, mi querido hobbit; la vista nos engaña a menudo, puesto que siempre nos tiende pequeños trucos, y le hace creer a nuestra conciencia verdades que distan mucho de serlo.

-entonces…¿Quién era?-preguntó Frodo aún mas confundido.

-luego lo sabrás! No debes ser impaciente..-esa fue la última respuesta que Gandalf le dio, ya que habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Bilbo.

Ambos bajaron de la carreta, y Frodo tras una alegre, pero extrañada despedida, bajó por Bolsón de Tirada a buscar a su amigo Sam.

Trató de olvidar lo recién dicho por Gandalf durante un momento, no quería pasarse todo el día de su cumpleaños vagando mentalmente por ese bosque, buscando respuestas.

* * *


	3. ¿Mera Coincidencia?

**Capítulo III: ¿Mera Coincidencia?**

En realidad, casi toda La Comarca estaba allí.

Era increíble como ese gran sitio se veía tan empequeñecido de repente, sólo una enorme masa de hobbits podían convertir lo vasto en algo minúsculo, especialmente, una masa de hobbits felices y hambrientos.

Frodo estaba sorprendido; la fiesta de veras empezaría bien.

Había mucha luz, mucha música, muchos fuegos artificiales, y muchísima comida. Estaban dispuestas muchas mesas en el lugar para cada familia; cada una con deliciosos manjares que por supuesto, rápidamente desaparecían, y muy velozmente, eran remplazados por un banquete mejor que el anterior.

Las mesas más atiborradas eran las de los Tuk y los Brandigamo, las cuales eran familias espeluznantemente grandes. Frodo echó una mirada a esos sectores, no veía ni a Pippin ni a Merry.

_- _vaya hobbits -pensó el muchacho-. Ya deben andar por ahí haciendo travesuras.., mejor ni me lo imagino.

Pasaron unas horas, y la fiesta estaba ya en su clímax.

La pirotecnia de Gandalf abundaba en majestuosidad y creatividad; volaban por ahí mariposas de fuegos de colores, estrellitas luminosas, rayos y centellas surcaban el cielo nocturno..en fin, todo era genial.

Ya la mayoría de los hobbits devoraban su cuarta comida, y el resto, bailaba alegremente al son de las melodías comarqueñas, alegres y pegajosas.

Bilbo comía, saludaba y era saludado afectuosamente por todos los invitados, comía, paseaba, comía, hablaba con Gandalf, comía, no bailaba porque personalmente no le gustaba, hasta que se sentó a relatar sus historias y aventuras a los pequeñines hobbits que ya no soportaban el aburrimiento, y que de todas maneras, escuchar al abuelo Bilbo era una opción decente.

Frodo, entretanto, fue a refrescarse con una cerveza luego de bailar durante una hora, y se encontró con Sam, el cual, aparte de haberse bebido casi toda la cerveza de esa mesa, miraba fijamente a una de las tantas damitas que se regocijaban bailando.

Frodo no necesitó mirar hacia la misma dirección para darse cuenta de todo.

-¡hey, Sam!-exclamó Frodo-. ¿no quieres ir a bailar?

- n..no, sr. Frodo-dijo Sam avergonzado-. Descuide..

-¿Cómo que no?-dijo Frodo-. ¡¿acaso no quieres bailar con Rosita?!

Sam palideció.

-yo..yo..¿con Rosita?-titubeó el hobbit algo acalorado-. No, no lo creo sr. Frodo..

Pero antes de que Sam dijera algo más, Frodo lo agarró y lo lanzó hacia la pista de baile, donde casualmente cayó en brazos de Rosita, la cual lo hizo girar como un trompo en el acto.

Frodo rió un buen rato ante el espectáculo que daba Sam, el pobre bailaba torpemente, aunque él sabía que lo haría mucho mejor si no fuera por su excesiva timidez y todos los litros de cerveza que llevaba encima.

Luego de eso, tomó un poco más de cerveza, descansó un momento más, y justo cuando se preparaba para un nuevo baile, su mirada tropezó con algo. O mejor dicho, con alguien.

El joven hobbit se quedó como estatua, mirando…

¿Y que miraba?

Pues, como una hobbit bailaba, entre tantas otras..

¿Eso es todo?

Bueno, todos creerán que el joven Frodo se parece mucho a Sam por la escenita anterior, pero no es así.

La jovencita que nuestro protagonista miraba, bailaba con gran alegría, aunque cada movimiento era hecho con dulzura y suavidad; parecía ajena a todo lo que había alrededor, danzaba inmersa en un mundo, seguramente extraño y lejano.

Desde el lugar donde estaba Frodo, no se veían muy claramente sus rasgos faciales, pero sí su silueta algo delgada para el común de los hobbits, su largo cabello castaño reluciendo bajo los fuegos artificiales, y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Frodo se sintió encantado ante lo que veía, pero eso no evitó que palideciera enormemente.

Se acordó de la niña elfa que tanto recordaba, y las encontró inexplicablemente parecidas; aunque también, muy diferentes.

Porque.. la elfa había demostrado otro tipo de encantos, que esta hobbit seguramente, no poseía, dada su costumbre de bailar con alegría y sencillez. Algo que, jamás vería en una elfa.

Los elfos era melancólicos, suaves y de modos mágicos y corteses, y así era el baile de la encapuchada, además, ella misma cantaba su melodía en élfico, algo que tampoco podría hacer la jovenzuela de la fiesta.

Pero bueno -pensó otra vez-. Vaya que pienso estupideces..obviamente, no son las mismas..

Pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Gandalf, lo llenó de dudas nuevamente.

_"..la vista nos engaña a menudo (…) y le hace creer a nuestra conciencia verdades que distan mucho de serlo…" _

¿Y si era aquella hobbit?

-vamos, estupidez tras estupidez-se volvió a decir a si mismo-. Uf, no tienes remedio, Frodo..

Bueno, pensara lo que pensara, seguía mirando a la joven. Jamás la había visto, estaba seguro de ello, a pesar de no poder observarla bien. ¿A qué familia pertenecería?

Bueno, luego preguntaría por ahí, a lo mejor era uno de los Bolger, o alguna Tuk..

Mientras la mente de Frodo vagaba en pensamientos y dudas sin sentido, y su mirada se perdía en la pequeña joven, Pippin y Merry ya habían hecho de las suyas otra vez, haciendo explotar los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf sin su permiso; lo que provocó revuelo total en la celebración y una inmediata y suave indignación del mago, quien los atrapó acto seguido de su jugarreta, y los "condenó" a una larga lavada de cacharros sucios.

Todos los invitados habían pasado por un pequeño susto, las travesuras de éste par de hobbits ya tenían fama de grandiosas y algunas veces, escalofriantes.

Los únicos que no se habían molestado en huir del gran dragón de pirotecnia, eran Frodo y la hobbit desconocida.

Frodo estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones y pequeñas dudas, y la hobbit, seguramente se hallaba en un apasionante mundo donde todo es alegría y danza.

El joven, de pronto,se sintió horriblemente distinto. Algo no iba bien..y creyó darse cuenta de ello.

¿Él, interesado en una chica?

No se lo podía creer, y por esta razón, trató de no mirarla, puesto que quizás el único don que ella poseía era bailar bien, y se imaginó que su carácter era rezongón y simplecito, como el de la mayoría de las hobbits, eso le ayudó quizás un poco, aunque lo mejor de todo, fue la ayuda que su tío Bilbo le brindó sin darse cuenta.

Éste se había parado en un pequeño barril delante de todos los presentes, en una buena postura para comenzar a pronunciar algunas hermosas palabras.

Frodo se alegró de que por fin Bilbo diese su discurso, más bien, de que su tío haya aguardado hasta el momento justo. Volteó el rostro una vez más hacia donde la hobbit había estado bailando, pero no la vio. La música cesó momentáneamente, y ella había desaparecido como un Pippin cualquiera.

-Quizás sí sea una Tuk-pensó el jovencito, buscándola con la mirada; aunque al no encontrarla, perdió la esperanza, y se tranquilizó lentamente, a medida que Bilbo empezaba su discurso.

Toda la concurrencia celebraba las palabras del viejo hobbit, él se había preocupado de expresar todo el cariño que sentía hacia ellos; pero luego dijo algo excesivamente complejo y difícil, que Frodo creyó entender, pero que dejó completamente desconcertados al público restante.

Todo había quedado en silencio, y los hobbits miraban el rostro de Bilbo, el cual extrañamente, estaba pálido, y mirando atentamente a los otros.

El silencio, después de unos segundos, se había vuelto algo tenso, y Frodo no entendía porque.

Bilbo, después de un pequeño suspiro, murmuró algo que parecía una despedida fugaz y sin más que decir, desapareció.

Gandalf y Frodo se levantaron de inmediato al ver que el hobbit prácticamente ya no estaba; y los invitados, demasiado sorprendidos, comenzaron a exaltarse por lo ocurrido. Escabullirse velozmente sin ruido alguno era una cualidad muy especial en los hobbits, pero desaparecer así tal cual era algo..asombroso, y particularmente extraño.

Gandalf se dirigió a Frodo, y le dijo rápidamente que debía apaciguar los ánimos de la concurrencia, y anunciar que la fiesta podía seguir normalmente y sin escándalos. Frodo asintió, y el mago se fue del lugar; seguramente, a buscar a Bilbo.

* * *


	4. Obligaciones & Soledad

**Capítulo IV: Obligaciones y soledad.**

Frodo despertó intranquilo, y sin muchos ánimos.

No entraba mucha luz a través de las delgadas y pálidas cortinas de su habitación, quizás era muy temprano.

Trató de acomodarse una vez más para seguir durmiendo, pero fue en vano. Ya no tenía sueño, pero sí sentía un extraño cansancio.

Después de un rato de enredo de sábanas y un indiscutible desgano, se levantó a mirar por la ventana. Según por lo que se fijó el día estaba nublado y gris.

-Uf, con lo que detesto los días así-murmuró el chico, algo enfurruñado.

Salió de su desordenado cuarto, y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Miró el gran reloj que se encontraba en uno de los estantes.

-Oh, no..¡son las 3 de la tarde!- exclamó Frodo-. Pe..pero, no puede ser tan tarde..

Revisó el aparato, quizás estaba descompuesto. No, no lo estaba.

Resignado, Frodo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Miró la sala de estar con más detención.

-Oh..-suspiró.

Era el caos.

Papeles por aquí, platos por acá. Barro en el suelo, la ventana abierta de par en par. Algunos pergaminos vacíos tirados sobre la mesa y un sinfín de migajas de comida esparcidas por todas partes. Frodo creía que desastres así sólo se veían en su propia habitación, pero se equivocó. Suspiró nuevamente, ya sin ningún ánimo.

-Siempre pensé que Bilbo era el hobbit más ordenado y pulcro de La Comarca..-pensó Frodo-.

Cerró los ojos levemente, y un flash cruzó su mente.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Bilbo!-exclamó.

Fue rápidamente hacia la cocina, bastante más ordenada que la sala, pero su tío no estaba allí.

Tocó la puerta del baño, por si estaba ahí, pero estaba muy mal cerrada, y se abrió de inmediato, sin que nadie estuviera ahí.

Recorrió prácticamente todo Bolsón Cerrado en busca de Bilbo, pero no había rastro alguno de él.

O sea, lo sucedido anoche, no había sido un sueño.

Bilbo, en efecto, se había ido. Y para siempre.

Frodo recordó cada detalle de la noche anterior, y una carga invisible se echó sobre sus hombros.

La fiesta.., la alegre hobbit que danzaba.., el discurso de su tío..y la desaparición.

Desde ese momento, todo había sido confuso.

Los asistentes a la celebración no quisieron prolongarla por mucho más. Todos ellos estaban sorprendidos, y asustados.

Era de esperarse, siempre habían opinado que los Bolsones eran extremadamente raros y atípicos. Los viajes de Bilbo, su extraña fortuna y sus misteriosos amigos, habían terminado por catalogar a tío y sobrino de 'hobbits extravagantes'. Algo que al parecer, era muy malo.

Bueno, Frodo no tuvo que hacer mucho.

La concurrencia se fue rápidamente, sin hacer mayores desordenes de los que ya habían producido, y aún con los semblantes extrañados. Al otro día mandaría a limpiar y ordenar todos los rastrojos de la casi exitosa fiesta, puesto a que era muy de madrugada. Cansadísimo, caminó hasta Bolsón Cerrado, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar la rejilla del jardín y la puerta principal abiertas. Corrió llamando a Bilbo, temiendo que sus sospechas se volvieran realidad.

Entró, pero sólo vio a Gandalf, quien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, con la pipa en su boca y rodeado de humo.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el viejo mago le confirmó a Frodo su gran presentimiento. Su tío se había marchado definitivamente de La Comarca, todo con el afán de volver a recorrer los sitios que había visitado 60 años atrás, y de tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad para terminar su libro. Frodo estaba conmocionado, pero Gandalf no le dio tiempo para impresiones.

Le indicó todos los papeleos que Bilbo había dejado, donde se verificaba que Frodo era el único y legal dueño de Bolsón Cerrado y otras pertenencias. Por último, le entregó un sobre.

Gandalf le explicó rápidamente lo que había dentro, y se marchó pretextando que debía investigar muchas cosas de último momento, pero que regresaría tan luego como pudiera.

Tras el portazo que pegó el Mago al irse, Frodo se quedó pensando, en silencio.

¿El Anillo de Bilbo?

Tocó el sobre y sintió la redondez y la fineza del anillo.

Había oído hablar de él, su tío lo había encontrado en la caverna de la horrible criatura Gollum, con quien se topó en su anterior y famosa aventura.

Ahora entendía el truco de Bilbo, él también le había mencionado que tenía el extraño don de hacer desaparecer al portador.

Pero..¿no tendría otras facultades?

Rápidamente, guardó el sobre en un baúl, con cierto recelo, y se fue a dormir.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Solo en Bolsón Cerrado.

Ahora sabía el motivo de su cansancio, pero ya no valía la pena volver a la cama. Ya era muy tarde.

Su mirada se posó en aquel baúl donde se encontraba el anillo.

Sintió curiosidad.., quería saber que tal sería desaparecer por un momento.., pero se tuvo que controlar, aunque con dificultad. Siempre había sido muy curioso e inquisitivo, Y resistirse a algo que precisamente, le producía curiosidad, era horrible.Pero pensó en el gran desastre que tenía en la casa, y se le olvidaron toda clase de tentaciones.

Se bañó y se vistió sin demora, desayunó, y salió de casa para organizar la limpieza post-fiesta.

Luego de una hora, volvió con todo listo; un grupo de hobbits previamente pagados ayudarían con eso.Ya no había que preocuparse de aquello.Pero sí de su propio hogar!

Frodo se dispuso a limpiar rápida y eficazmente la sala de estar, y ¿Por qué no?, su cuarto, que estaba mas o menos igual de caótico.

Ya eran casi las 7, y Frodo había terminado todo lo que había que hacer.

Recordó algo que se le había pasado.

Gandalf le había mencionado que Bilbo había dejado en el sótano, algunos regalos para sus amigos y parientes.Frodo supuso, que como su tío apenas tenía amigos y algunos parientes perdidos, no habrían muchos presentes.Pero se equivocó, y casi le dio un infarto al abrir el sótano.No eran 5 o 10 regalos, si no cerca de 100!!

-este Bilbo..¿de donde habrá sacado tantos amigos y familiares?-dijo Frodo palideciendo-. ¡Jamás me habló de tanta gente!

Cerró el sótano de un portazo, y se sentó a pensar bien en que haría.

Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones por ahora, más de las que desearía.

Llevaba 1 día de cumplir 21 años, y ya todo el mundo se le había venido encima.

Por suerte, sus primos Merry y Pippin llegaron media hora después, y le ayudaron a sobreponerse de su problemática.Se ofrecieron alegremente a ayudar a Frodo en la entrega de presentes, pero con la condición de que los hospedara esa noche.Frodo les agradeció infinitamente su ayuda, y trató de no preguntarse que hacían todavía éstos hobbits en Hobbiton.Travesuras, quizás.

El hobbit estaba muy cansado, pero Merry y Pippin le convencieron para ir a tomarse una cerveza a "El Dragón Verde".

Volvieron muy tarde de la posada, cantando y riendo descontroladamente. Definitivamente, Frodo era muy influenciable.

Al otro día, los hobbits se levantaron muy temprano, a pesar de una leve resaca; tomaron un contundente desayuno, y pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras Pippin y Merry sacaban todos los presentes del sótano y los trasladaban a la sala de estar, Frodo salió a Bolsón de Tirada a buscar a su amigo Sam Gamyi.

No tardó mucho en volver con Sam, el cual estaba muy dispuesto a ayudar; ya le habían avisado previamente a su familia que habría una entrega de obsequios en Bolsón Cerrado, y que debían estar presentes.El padre de Sam amablemente se ofreció para contactar a varias familias, lo que Frodo agradeció muchísimo.

En una hora, todos los regalos estaban apilados ordenadamente, y Frodo había escrito un gran cartel anunciando el evento.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho; cerca de la 1 de la tarde, Bolsón Cerrado ya estaba rebasando de gente.

Habían presentes para todos, para los Bolger, los Cavada, los Tuk, Brandigamo, Gamyi, etc,etc,etc.

No habían llegado muchos Brandigamo, por lo que Merry tuvo que guardar algunos regalos para llevárselos él mismo; en cambio, todos los Tuk estaban allí, y Pippin estaba muy feliz.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, y todavía había gente, la que, no quedando contenta con un solo presente, intentaba colarse por la casa y sacar algo de valor.

Frodo estaba cansado de tener que estar sacando gente intrusa de la cocina, o de la habitación de Bilbo.

Eran las 8 de la noche, y sólo rondaban algunos hobbits majaderos, pero todo estaba tranquilo.

Frodo no podía creer que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho limpiando la casa, fuera en vano.

Pippin y Merry se marcharían al día siguiente, y junto con Sam, ayudaron a Frodo a poner Bolsón Cerrado en orden otra vez.

Se fijaron en que habían desaparecido muchas cosas, como un candelabro, o las cucharas de plata.

Pero era de esperarse, a los hobbits siempre les había interesado sobremanera la fortuna de los Bolsón, y una cuchara no hacía la diferencia.

Se durmieron entrada la madrugada, pero igualmente se despertaron temprano.

Pippin y Merry se fueron después de almorzar en una carreta cargada de regalos y comida, y Sam se quedó un momento regando el jardín de la casa.

Cuando Frodo estuvo completamente solo, la carga se le alivianó un poco, y una paz inundó la casa, aunque seguía igual de sobrecogedora.

No le agradaba la soledad, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir así; su tío no volvería.

Al anochecer, se sentó junto a la chimenea.

Ahora si que no tenía mucho que hacer, sólo encargarse de las cosas básicas, y vivir de lo que Bilbo le había dejado.Ya no podría correr por La Comarca como antes, ni sentirse libre.Era un adulto, y debía comportarse como tal; aunque, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.No quería ser un viejo gruñón y amargado, si no que todo lo contrario.

- ah, que importa-se dijo Frodo-. No tengo por qué cambiar..¡sólo tengo 21 años!

Ese pensamiento le alegró un poco, pero aún no sabía que haría desde ese momento en adelante.

Muchas cosas estaban ocultas para él, y todavía no era tiempo de que fueran reveladas.

* * *


	5. Lluvia & Atardecer

**Capítulo V: Lluvia y atardecer.**

Una semana había transcurrido desde la entrega de obsequios a media Comarca, y Frodo todavía no se acostumbraba a la repentina soledad. En cosas así, el hobbit era lento e inseguro.

Siempre había vivido acompañado; en su niñez había sido con sus padres en Casa Brandi, y cuando ellos murieron siguió viviendo en el mismo lugar, con sus primos Brandigamo. Luego, su tío Bilbo se lo llevó a vivir con él, con el pretexto de que así podrían celebrar sus cumpleaños juntos; pero la razón, evidentemente era otra, aunque nunca quiso indagar en ello.

A pesar de todo, los últimos 9 años fueron los mejores de su vida. Bilbo le enseño muchas cosas, de él derivó su interés por la literatura. El viejo hobbit le enseñó a componer canciones, a escribir historias, nociones del élfico, y muchas otras cosas que formaron a Frodo tal como era ahora. Lo único que Bilbo no le enseñó fue a bailar, porque simplemente no le gustaba; pero Frodo era muy ágil en ese aspecto, y no dudó en tratar de enseñarle a su tío un buen baile, a lo que Bilbo se negó rotundamente.

En otro ámbito, Frodo también cultivaba su lado curioso y travieso, en lo que sus primos Pippin y Merry le instruyeron magistralmente. En Casa Brandi había tenido más oportunidad de jugar con ellos, pero al parecer, ahora a estos hobbits les habían bajado unas extrañas ganas de ir a Bolsón Cerrado, por lo que los podía encontrar casi siempre dando vueltas por ahí, sin explicación alguna, y con muchas ganas de molestar a la gente, especialmente a él.

En general, nunca fue un hobbit infeliz. 21 años se le habían pasado muy rápida y alegremente, sin grandes disturbios ni penas, exceptuando la muerte de sus padres.

Ahora que se encontraba solo en Bolsón Cerrado, no sabía que diablos haría, y una nostalgia lo acompañaba a menudo, mezclándose con el humo de su pipa y atormentándolo mientras dormía. Seguía pensando en que luego se acostumbraría, y que debería aprender a tomarle el gusto a la soledad, que después de todo, nunca fue tan mala.

* * *

Ese día, definitivamente, no le gustaba para nada.

Frodo miraba desconsolado por la ventana, nubes negras se esparcían por el cielo, corría un viento helado que mecía intranquilamente las ramas de los árboles, y además, había comenzado a llover.

-que fatalidad - murmuró el hobbit.

Se preparó tristemente para pasar el oscuro día en casa, cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Miró otra vez hacia fuera, y extrañamente, le dieron ganas de salir.

Hacía tiempo que no caminaba bajo la lluvia, y tampoco le pasaría nada malo si lo hacía. Además, era un mejor panorama que quedarse encerrado en casa, sin hacer nada. Sonrió, y fue a buscar un abrigo a su cuarto.

Luego de ponérselo, salió de la casa caminando tranquilamente. Llovía con fuerza, pero el viento helado corría más suavemente, lo que a Frodo le agradó. Al salir de Bolsón de Tirada, ya estaba completamente mojado, pero el joven ni se inmutó. No recordaba que tan fantástica podía ser la lluvia.

Siguió caminando hasta internarse en las praderas cercanas a Hobbiton, donde él siempre solía pasear; llegó al árbol donde se sentaba a leer comúnmente, y paró un momento para tomar un respiro. Luego de unos minutos, siguió su paseo.

Ya llovía más suavemente, y el hobbit caminaba por el último maizal de esos lugares. Pasó al lado de un espantapájaros decaído y embarrado, y sonrió.

-oh, vaya Frodo Bolsón..he aquí a tu gemelo -dijo irónicamente, mirándose las ropas mojadas y llenas de barro.

Pero no le importó, siguió su camino, hasta que dejó el maizal y se topó con el pequeño arroyo donde solía refrescarse los días de sol.

Lo cruzó sin mucha dificultad, y se encontró frente a frente con el bosque. Ahora sabía porque estaba ahí. Inconscientemente, sus pies lo habían llevado hasta allí, y ya no podía arrepentirse. Quería ir a ese lugar desde hace días, y sólo ahora lo había conseguido. Miró los árboles que se erguían en la entrada, y sin muchas esperanzas, entró.

No sabía que estaba haciendo exactamente ahí, caminaba cada vez más rápido, y su corazón se aceleraba junto con ello. Bueno, si lo sabía, sólo que no era un asunto importante, no tenía porque curiosear tanto. No importaba lo que pensara, sus pies no se detenían y su mirada vagaba insistentemente en busca de aquel claro donde la había visto.

Hasta que por fin, se topó con el haya donde se había escondido anteriormente, frente a la visión de la niña elfa. Miró hacia el claro, pero para su horror y desconsuelo, estaba vacío. Frodo se pegó en la cabeza, para ver si encontraba el sentido común en algún lado de ella.

-estúpido -se dijo enojado-. ¿Como crees que va a venir otra vez? Es ridículo. Además, está lloviendo.

Se sentó al lado del haya, sin importar el barro y el agua.

Era imposible que una elfa que vio hace más de una semana siguiera ahí, sobre todo cuando jamás había elfos en ese lugar. Si la vio, jamás lo volvería a hacer.

Pero, a pesar de que se lo repetía constantemente, una firme esperanza se aferraba a él, negándole toda imposibilidad. Frodo se contradecía a cada minuto, y en medio de todos sus líos internos, le bajó el sueño, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Un sutil rayo de sol cayó sobre su rostro frío y sucio.

Él pensó que una hoja se había posado en su nariz, o algo así, por lo que manoteó al aire, y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Tenía mucho frío y le dolía el cuerpo.

Sentía murmullos cerca suyo, quizás eran algunos pajarillos; no corría viento, y al parecer, tampoco llovía. Sólo caían pequeñas y dulces gotas de agua de algunas hojas del árbol. Y entre tanto murmullo de pájaros, la sintió. La voz que tanto quería escuchar, estaba allí.

Entreabrió los ojos, y vio como una luz anaranjada se colaba entre las ramas de los arbolillos.

Una suave melodía iba apoderándose de cada centímetro del bosque, la voz de aquella que suponía que sería la niña elfa, se erguía con poder, y cada brisa aumentaba con más fuerza su canto.

Frodo se quedó un momento escuchando sin levantarse, pero no aguantó la curiosidad, y lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se escondió aún mas detrás del haya.

Y ahí estaba. La misma niña de antes.

Llevaba también la misma capa larga, y el capuchón sobre su cabeza; pero ahora estaba toda mojada. Frodo se sintió contento.

La niña cantaba en élfico otra vez, y danzaba dulcemente sobre la hierba húmeda.

Estaba atardeciendo, y la luz del desfalleciente sol, naranja y roja, iluminaba el claro grandiosamente, lo que hacía que el hobbit se sintiese mas maravillado.

Se fijó en los ruiseñores que cantaban junto a ella, desde los árboles y muy cerca de ella. Viendo esto, Frodo se dio cuenta que no era el único que se sentía atraído por la misteriosa muchacha. Ella no se había percatado de que era observada, y si se dio cuenta, no demostró miedo alguno.

Estuvo mucho tiempo cantando y bailando, hasta que el sol se ocultó, y el firmamento comenzó a poblarse de estrellas.

Frodo estaba estático, sólo miraba y escuchaba, y no se había fijado en lo tarde que se le había hecho. Pensó en quien sería, pero rápidamente esos pensamientos fueron apartados. Tenía que seguir mirándola.

_-Tinúviel.._- pensó de repente Frodo.

Estaba algo confundido, pero después reaccionó.

Había evocado un nombre sin darse cuenta, por cierto muy bonito. Pero..¿por qué?. No había necesidad de ello. O tal vez sí.

_-Tinúviel.. _

No recordaba que Bilbo le mencionara ese nombre alguna vez, pero no importaba.

Era..Perfecto para ella.

Y así, mientras ella seguía en el claro, Frodo la llamó en su corazón Tinúviel, que en la lengua de los Elfos Grises significa 'Hija del Crepúsculo', algo que él sabría cierto tiempo después, pero que ahora no tenía demasiada relevancia, sólo lo hermoso que sonaba ese nombre y la extraña forma en la que había aparecido en su cabeza.

Eran cerca de las 8, y la niña se escabulló silenciosamente entre los árboles. Frodo no se dio cuenta hasta 1 minuto después, pero no hizo nada por seguirla. Seguramente, volvería al otro día; o quizás no, pero algo es algo, aunque no se conformaría fácilmente.

Lentamente volvió a Bolsón Cerrado, oteando siempre hacia atrás, hacia el bosque, pensando en quien sería ella por enésima vez.

Llegó a su casa, y se echó inmediatamente en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero siempre indagando acerca de Tinúviel.

Que raro sonaba ese nombre en su mente, y que raro todo lo que estaba viviendo. Ahora sí que lo tomaban por loco sin excusas, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. En realidad, bien poco le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él.

* * *


	6. Y luego la Oscuridad

**Capítulo VI: Y luego la Oscuridad..**

El mes de octubre acababa de pasar, y no había nada nuevo en La Comarca. La vida en Hobbiton seguía su curso normal, aún después de los 'grandes' acontecimientos del septiembre pasado, aunque no faltaban aquellos que seguían comentando sobre el incidente, sobre todo en "El Dragón Verde", donde te podías enterar absolutamente de todo.

Particularmente, la vida de Frodo circulaba entre Bolsón Cerrado, algunas visitas a "El Dragón Verde" (donde todo el mundo lo atosigaba de preguntas), jugarretas con Pip y Merry (aunque muy pocas veces), curiosidad y posterior resistencia al sobre del Anillo guardado en el baúl..y visitas vespertinas al bosquecillo donde veía a la misteriosa Tinúviel.

Bilbo siempre dedicó su vida al ocio, bueno, él también lo haría. Y hablando de su tío, cada vez tenía más ganas de seguirlo en su último viaje, lo extrañaba demasiado, y no soportaba la soledad. Sólo tenía una vaga idea de aventuras y situaciones emocionantes, pero sólo era su imaginación la que lo hacía adentrarse en otros lugares y vivencias. Sólo se podía contentar con ver todas las tardes a la niña elfa, quien lo hacía sentirse un poco más lejos de casa, y feliz momentáneamente.

En fin, así iba todo hasta esa noche, la última de octubre.

Frodo volvía a Bolsón Cerrado, luego de haber prácticamente espiado a la niña elfa una vez más. Estaba todavía bajo el encanto de la voz de Tinúviel, y caminaba arrastrando los pies, sumido en un sueño. Casi se pasaba de su casa, cuando reaccionó; volteó y entró.

Estaba todo oscuro, y un silencio extraño rodeaba la estancia. Frodo cerró la puerta, y se apresuró en prender el fuego de la chimenea. La casa se iluminó enseguida, y el hobbit fue a la cocina en busca de algo comestible, aunque primero se había puesto una ropa algo más confortable.

Mientras Frodo comía un trozo de tarta, sintió un ruido. Alguien tocaba la puerta bastante fuerte.

-qué extraño -pensó el chico-. ¿Quién vendría a esta hora?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar nada más.

Volvieron a tocar, y Frodo algo molesto, la abrió.

-¡¡Gandalf!! – exclamó, mientras toda la molestia se le pasaba.

El viejo mago entró rápidamente tras saludar al hobbit; al parecer, estaba algo acelerado. Muy acelerado.

-Frodo¿tienes todavía el sobre con el anillo de Bilbo?-preguntó éste.

- si, si lo tengo, está guardado en un baúl, ni siquiera lo he mirado-dijo Frodo extrañado.

-pues, bien..¡dámelo!-pidió Gandalf.

Frodo corrió hasta el baúl, lo abrió y buscó entre todas las cosas hasta encontrar el sobre.

Gandalf se lo arrebató de las manos, y sin decir nada, lo tiró al fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Gandalf¿¡Qué haces!?-exclamó Frodo.

Gandalf no le contestó.

El anillo descansaba en medio del fuego, y el sobre había desaparecido en él hace unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no se ha derretido?-preguntó Frodo, pero Gandalf de nuevo no contestó.

El Mago sacó el anillo del fuego, y se lo tendió a Frodo.

-vamos, Frodo, está frío- dijo el viejo.

Frodo miró en anillo y tendió la mano, todo el peso del objeto cayó sobre él, pero no estaba caliente. Al contrario, estaba helado, muy helado.

-ahora, Frodo-dijo Gandalf apresuradamente-. Revisa el anillo,..¿no ves nada?

Frodo miró aquella argolla, era de hermoso oro, liso y suave. Pero no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Estuvo a punto de decir que no veía nada, cuando la sorpresa lo inundó.

-¿ves algo?-murmuró el mago.

-¡si, si!-exclamó Frodo-. El anillo tiene unas marcas, tanto afuera como por dentro…..¡espera, son caracteres élficos!

Gandalf lo miró.

-Arden como el fuego, pero no los puedo leer..-dijo Frodo extrañado.

-nadie puede-dijo Gandalf, con un tono sombrío-. Están escritos en la lengua negra, que no pronunciaré aquí. Pero en la lengua común, significan:_ 'Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un anillo para encontrarlos. Un anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos a las Tinieblas, en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las sombras.' _

Frodo quedó impresionado e inmóvil. ¿Qué clase de Anillo era ese?

Lo depositó con miedo en una mesita.

Gandalf, respondiendo a la mirada del hobbit, le dijo:

-Si, Frodo; este anillo es más de lo que aparenta..es el Gran Anillo Único que el Señor Oscuro Sauron forjó en secreto para controlar toda la Tierra Media, desde su trono en Barad-dûr.Sólo trae horror y oscuridad.

Gandalf se sentó en una butaca grande que Bilbo había instalado para él tiempo atrás, y procedió a explicarle a Frodo los orígenes del Anillo y sus consecuencias.Pasaron horas antes de que el Mago acabase de contar todo, y Frodo no cabía en sí del miedo.

Trató de entregarle el anillo a Gandalf, pero éste se negó, explicándole lo que se produciría si él intentase tomarlo.Por lo que le hizo entender a Frodo, que él mismo debía quedárselo.

-pero..¡el Anillo no debe quedarse aquí!-dijo Frodo con más miedo aún.

-no-dijo Gandalf-me temo que tú.. deberás llevártelo lejos.

Frodo lo miró sin entender.

-Frodo-siguió el mago- ¡Si te quedas aquí, pronto te encontrarán, y toda La Comarca correrá peligro..! Por eso te aconsejo que partas de este lugar.

El hobbit entendió de pronto lo que Gandalf le decía, y una fuerza y determinación nuevas se apoderaron de él. No quería dañar a La Comarca.

-entonces…-murmuró-. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-bueno..-dijo Gandalf mirándolo con dulzura y a la vez, firmeza-. El Anillo estará a salvo en Rivendel por poco tiempo, pero servirá para que sepamos que hacer con él. Por lo tanto, debemos dirigirnos hacia allá. Lo que debes hacer ahora, es irte a vivir lejos de Hobbiton, o eso debes hacerle creer al resto de tu gente.

-¡¿dejar Bolsón Cerrado?!

-lamentablemente, sí-dijo el mago-. Véndeselo a alguno de tus parientes, y hazle creer a todos que te vas a vivir a otro lugar de La Comarca, ocultando la verdadera razón que sería..salir de ella.

-entiendo…-dijo Frodo pesaroso.

-cuando tengas todo listo, volveré y te diré lo que debes hacer desde ese momento-terminó Gandalf levantándose.

-¿Qué¿Ahora te vas?

-si, mi querido hobbit-anunció el viejo-. Debo seguir trabajando en esto, pero ya sabes que volveré pronto..dentro de dos semanas¿Sí? . ¿Estarás listo en ese tiempo?

-si..,está bien-dijo Frodo.

Y luego de despedirse, siendo muy de madrugada, Gandalf se fue otra vez; dejando a Frodo en ascuas, con la tristeza de tener que abandonar su hermosa tierra, y con la Sombra del Anillo ya acechando en su corazón.

* * *


	7. El Silencioso Adiós

**Capítulo VII: El Silencioso Adiós.**

Casi ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última visita de Gandalf, y Frodo aún no se sentía listo para emprender esa 'aventura', aunque lo que tenía que hacer fuera muy distinto a una.

Ya había hecho todos los preparativos. Había hablado con sus primos Merry y Pippin acerca del asunto, y ellos, como siempre, consintieron en ayudarle en cuanto pudiesen.

Merry, al cabo de una semana, había conseguido comprarle una sencilla casa en la zona de Cricava, donde el podría 'vivir' tranquilamente; y Pippin se había ofrecido para llevar a Frodo y sus pertenencias hasta allá en una carreta. Pero Frodo se negó ante la proposición de Pippin; sus cosas podían ser llevadas en la carreta hasta Cricava, pero él deseaba ir a pie todo el trayecto, dado que estimaba que no volvería a La Comarca en un buen tiempo más, y quería aprovechar de ese momento para disfrutar de las últimas instancias en su tierra natal. En ese caso, Pippin mandaría a su amigo el 'Gordo' Bolger a buscar las pertenencias de Frodo, y al otro día, el mismo Pip acompañaría a su primo Bolsón en el trayecto a Cricava. Frodo aceptó, y Merry quedó de esperarlos en la nueva casa de Frodo, calculando obviamente el tiempo que se demorarían en llegar.

Sam Gamyi, sabiendo también el verdadero plan de Frodo, quiso acompañarlos, pero Frodo se negó, ya que su fiel amigo Sam tenía muchas cosas que hacer en La Comarca, aparte de cuidar a su viejo padre Hamfast, quien estaba muy enfermo.

-bueno -dijo Frodo pícaramente-. También tienes a Rosita…

Sam enrojeció de vergüenza, pero aceptó quedarse en Hobbiton, muy a su pesar, cuidando de Bolsón Cerrado, que ya tenía nuevos dueños, quienes vendrían a instalarse luego de que Frodo se marchara.

Bueno, todo estaba bien. Menos Frodo. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de marcharse, no quería.

Amaba a La Comarca, y recién ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo difícil que sería abandonarla. También el Anillo lo complicaba; ahora lo llevaba en el bolsillo, y éste lo tentaba el doble que antes, pero lograba resistirse a su uso. Sentía que el Anillo lo llamaba, en susurros, le rogaba maliciosamente que se lo pusiera, pero esto lograba asustar más aún al hobbit, y más se le resistía.

Pero entre tantas preocupaciones, había algo que lo ponía más triste. Tinúviel. Sabía que dejaría de verla, quizás nunca mas lo haría, aunque siempre lo había creído así.

Una tarde, casi terminando el plazo de las dos semanas, Frodo se dirigió al pequeño bosque. Como siempre, se escondió tras el haya amiga, y esperó a que la niña elfa llegara. Cuando sentía que atardecía, y la suave brisa pasaba cálidamente por su rostro, era la señal indudable de que Tinúviel se había apoderado del bosque. Entonces sentía los primeros tonos de su canto, y se volvía a mirarla, mientras bailaba y bailaba, y bandadas de ruiseñores volaban hasta ella, también encantados con su presencia. Pero esta vez, para Frodo, era todo distinto.

Antes sentía que le quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir disfrutando de esa manera los atardeceres, pero ahora, era la última vez. Seguramente, la niña seguiría acudiendo a ese lugar, quizás cuanto tiempo más.., nada cambiaría para ella, siempre bailando sola, según lo que podía pensar. Pero el hobbit estaba muy triste, ahora tenía una obligación mucho mayor que las otras, y debía prácticamente olvidar todo aquello que en La Comarca le hacía feliz. Trató de no pensar demasiado en la angustia que todo eso le provocaba, y grabó en su memoria aquella escena, que guardaría como un tesoro en su corazón.

Empezaba a anochecer, y Frodo sintió que ya era el momento de despedirse. Pesaroso, se levantó de su escondite, y sin querer, pisó una rama. La niña, se volteó asustada, y desde la oscuridad de su capucha, se sintió el miedo que tenía de ser descubierta. Rápidamente, y para aumentar la pena del hobbit, la niña, como espantada, se fue corriendo. Frodo vio como ella se iba, y corrió hasta el centro del claro, donde ella solía bailar.

Entre la hierba, vio que algo crecía. Era una pequeña flor blanca, que recién se abría, y parecía absorber la luz de la naciente Luna. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque seguía acongojado; y así se marchó…

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Gandalf ya lo esperaba en Bolsón Cerrado.

El mago no le hizo ninguna pregunta acerca de donde estaba, y lo saludó amablemente, aunque siempre con prisas.

-bueno, Frodo-empezó Gandalf, sentándose en su butaca-. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Frodo procedió a explicarle todos los preparativos; y el viejo le sonrió un poco más aliviado.

-y..bueno, ahora tú me dices lo que debo hacer -terminó Frodo.

-sí -asintió Gandalf, y luego prosiguió-. Ya que tienes todo listo, puedes partir lo antes posible a Cricava. No esperes mucho tiempo allí, de hecho, al otro día de que hayas llegado, parte hacia Bree, cruzando en Brandivino hacia el sureste. Bueno, si tienes dudas, pregúntale a tu amigo Merry, ya que él debe conocer mejor que tú esas tierras. Pero lo que menos tenemos ahora, es tiempo.

-pero, Gandalf -dijo Frodo, procesando todo lo que el mago le había dicho-. ¿en Bree que debo hacer?

-yo estaré esperándote-le explicó el viejo-. En la Posada del Poney Pisador, casi a la entrada de la aldea de Bree. Allí le hablas al dueño, que por cierto se llama Cebadilla Mantecona, y él te llevará hasta mí.

-está bien..-dijo Frodo.

-ah-agregó Gandalf- te sugeriría que usaras un pseudónimo mientras estás fuera de La Comarca, sería muy peligroso que andes con tu nombre real, quizás descubran cual es nuestro plan..nunca se sabe como actuará Sauron, ni sus sirvientes. Ponte 'Sotomonte', así sabré que eres tú cuando llegues a Bree.

Terminando esto, y quedando todo claro, Gandalf anunció que se quedaría esa noche, y que mañana muy temprano partiría.

Frodo agradeció la compañía de Gandalf por esa noche, y siguieron hablando de otros temas que quizás a los lectores no les interesen mucho. Pero algo aquejaba a Frodo, y de eso, el mago se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Frodo-dijo Gandalf-. No te apenes por dejar La Comarca, ambos sabemos que podrás volver, hasta ahora hay esperanzas de ello.

Frodo lo miró, tratando de pareces despreocupado.

-y si hay cosas que no podrás ver nunca más, es porque han sido destinadas a aquello..-terminó el mago.

Frodo no dijo nada, pero sintió que aquello era una especie de indirecta, y que Gandalf sabía más de lo que aparentaba saber.

* * *


	8. Canciones Borrachas :D

**Capítulo VIII: Canciones borrachas y un extraño encuentro.**

La noche del 15 de noviembre, Frodo Bolsón y Pippin Tuk se preparaban para abandonar Bolsón Cerrado.

Tal como Pip había prometido, el 'Gordo' Bolger había pasado el día anterior por Hobbiton para llevarse las pertenencias de Frodo, y como el travieso hobbit le había repetido durante todo el día, a partir de esa noche gozaría de la compañía de un valiente y alegre Tuk, a lo que Frodo siempre respondía con risotadas. Bueno, por lo menos si que lo pasaría bien viajando con su primo, eso lo animaba bastante.

-¡hey Frodo!-lo llamó Pippin-. ¿será necesario llevar _tan poca_ comida?

Frodo miró los dos bolsos llenos de alimentos que el propio Pip se preocuparía de llevar.

-Mm.…no-le dijo éste sonriendo sarcásticamente-. Creo que es demasiada para dos hobbits..mm, dejaremos un bolso acá.

Pippin se aferró a los bolsos con fuerza.

-bueno, está bien..será suficiente con estos dos bolsitos-se excusó Pip con una mirada de 'pasaremos hambre'.

Frodo soltó una carcajada, y se puso un abrigo. Pippin hizo lo mismo; luego se acomodaron los bolsos, tomaron sus bastoncillos, y salieron de Bolsón Cerrado.

Frodo se quedó un instante frente a la casa, y luego de echarle una última mirada nostálgica, murmuró un adiós, y se marcharon. Luego de salir de Bolsón de Tirada, comenzó el verdadero camino.

Pippin hablaba de cualquier cosa, mientras Frodo oteaba el horizonte, pero eso no le impedía estar al tanto de las ridiculeces que su primo decía a menudo. Las estrellas ya brillaban con fuerza en el firmamento, mientras la luna estaba en menguante, casi invisible.

Caminaron y caminaron animadamente unas horas más, hasta salir dejar Hobbiton y Delagua atrás; ya estaban en el descampado, y al escuchar los quejidos de cansancio de Pippin cada dos centésimas de segundo, Frodo optó por parar y dormir ahí por lo que quedaba de noche.

Para gran suerte de los hobbits, se acomodaron debajo de un roble en cuyos pies crecían abundantes hongos, así que Pippin, ya sin quejarse, y con una gran sonrisa, instauró una nueva instancia de comida totalmente madrugadora y a base de elementos naturales (algo que no se veía comúnmente). Prácticamente se devoró todos los hongos, dejando a Frodo casi sin apetito, y se durmió feliz de la vida, siendo seguido por su agotado primo.

* * *

Se despertó casi sin haber dormido nada.

No se había sentido muy cómodo durmiendo en el suelo lleno de raíces, al contrario de Pippin, que había dormido muy profundamente, y al parecer, seguía en las mismas.

Frodo calculó que serían más o menos las 10 de la mañana, por la posición del sol, y se apresuró en despertar a su primo.

-ahhh..-se quejó Pip irguiéndose del suelo-. Me duele hasta la punta del pie...¡a quién se le ocurre dormir entre ramas!

-bueno, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de pensar en un lecho más cómodo-explicó Frodo- además, para ti eran mejor los hongos.

Pippin revisó entre la hierba con la esperanza de que quedara alguno, pero ésta se difuminó al no encontrar nada. Como consuelo, procedió a devorar gran parte de la comida que llevaban, no sin antes ser advertido por Frodo de que pronto morirían de hambre si seguía con ese apetito voraz. Luego de desayunar, se sacaron los abrigos, y siguieron su rumbo.

El sol ya pegaba muy fuerte, por lo que agradecieron que un arroyuelo se les cruzara en el camino. Ya frescos y mojados, caminaron relajadamente no sin parar cada dos horas para que Pip descansara. O era eso, o el joven Tuk se quejaba durante todo el camino.

Ya bien entrada la noche, se detuvieron a dormir en un bosquecillo de abedules, donde, para la tristeza estomacal de Pip, no habían hongos.

Y así siguieron al día siguiente, con la misma rutina. El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse, y los hobbits andaban ahora por el camino oficial, que los llevaba hacia el sector de Los Gamos.

-hey, Frodo, toma-le dijo Pip, lanzándole una manzana, y sacando una para él.

-gracias.

Después de 5 minutos..

-Frodo-dijo Pippin.

-¿Qué?

-estoy aburrido de caminar.

-pues no podemos parar…

-entonces..¡hagamos algo mientras caminamos!

-propón tu una idea-dijo Frodo sonriendo.

Pippin pensó durante un rato.

-¡ya sé!...¡cantemos!-sugirió el Tuk.

-jajaja, está bien jaja-rió el otro hobbit- a ver, vamos, empieza tú.

-no, el bueno cantando eres tú, no yo, Frodo-se excusó Pippin con cara de inocente.

-mm.. en ese caso.., cantaré yo-dijo Frodo, y luego, empezó.

_Un día decidí _

_Que saldría de mi casa, _

_No sabía el porque, _

_Ni tampoco el cuando.. _

_Pero ahí estaba yo, _

_Hasta que crucé la puerta, _

_Y el camino se formó _

_Con cada paso que daba.. _

En eso, Pippin lo interrumpe, y comienza a cantar con el mismo ritmo, pero con una letra inventada en el momento.

_Así yo caminé _

_Hasta El Dragón Verde, _

_Y bebí y bebí _

_Hasta que en el medio del camino caí, _

_Pero no estaba solo, _

_Tirado en el mismo camino _

_Estaba mi gran amigo _

_¡Frodo Bolsón! _

_Y yo le dije: _

_Hey amigo, _

_¿También tomaste mucho? _

Frodo también lo interrumpió, y le siguió el juego.

_Pues claro que sí, _

_Bebí por cantidades _

_Que ni tú te imaginarías. _

_A lo que Pippin dijo: _

_-¿ y como es que no te vi _

_En el Dragón Verde? _

_Y yo le respondí: _

_-los bares son engañosos, _

_Nunca bebas su cerveza _

_Ya que la mezclan con agua _

_¡Y saben muy mal! _

Y siguió Pippin.

_Entonces.. _

_¿Dónde bebiste tanto? _

_A lo que Frodo responde: _

_- iba caminando _

_Cerca de Bolsón Cerrado _

_Y las rameras de la otra cuadra _

_Se me cruzaron, _

_Y provocativamente, _

_Me obligaron a tomar _

_Un extraño líquido negro _

_Que tenía sabor a ron _

_Y olor a vino.. _

_Hasta que perdí la conciencia _

_¡Y aquí estoy! _

_Pero tú te caíste recién _

_¡Y yo estoy hace horas! _

Frodo siguió cantando entre risas.

_El joven Pippin _

_No podía creer _

_Lo que escuchaba. _

_Querido primo Frodo, _

_Nunca mas iré a un bar, _

_¡Por favor, te lo ruego, _

_Déjame ser como tú..! _

_Y así mas de seguro, _

_Viviré entre borrachera y borrachera _

_Sin sentir culpa _

_Ni malos sabores.. _

_Y Frodo _

_Estirando la botella _

_Que tenía en su mano _

_Le dijo: _

_-lo que debes hacer es… _

Pippin le lanzó el resto de su manzana a Frodo, y siguió.

_..andar desnudo por el camino, _

_Y así tendrás éxito, _

_Porque el alcohol es selectivo, _

_Y no al revés. _

_Pero si estás subido de peso, _

_Mejor no lo intentes, _

_Si no, recibirás patatas _

_En vez de ron.. _

-aunque..las patatas no están mal!-dijo Pip, interrumpiendo lo que él mismo cantaba.

-¡¡Pippin!!-le reprendió Frodo, riéndose mucho.

-¡¡¿qué?!! Si la podemos seguir-dijo Pip-. A ver..emm..entonces…¿Dónde estábamos?

-jajajaja, ya ni lo sé Pip-rió Frodo- creo que íbamos de absurdo en absurdo ¡jajajajaja!

-bueno, pero no niegues que te divertiste mucho jajaja-dijo Pip, también riéndose.-pero podemos seguir jajaja

A Frodo no le pareció mala idea, pero justo cuando Pip iba a empezar otra canción, sintieron que alguien se acercaba desde el otro lado del camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se escondieron tras un tronco, y esperaron a ver quien venía.

Se sentía el trote suave de un caballo, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para darse cuenta que en realidad era un caballo, que bajo las sombras de la noche, se veía de un profundo color gris. Pero lo que más les impresionó, era quien lo montaba.

No se podía advertir si era hombre o mujer, puesto que llevaba una capa y un capuchón del mismo color de su caballo, y no se le lograba ver el rostro. Aquel ser avanzaba más y más hasta el lugar donde los hobbits estaban escondidos; y éstos percibieron que estaba cantando algo, muy despacio..pero lo suficientemente audible para darse cuenta que era una voz femenina.

Hasta que el caballo se detuvo frente al tronco. Y sin bajarse de él, aquella desconocida habló.

-ya pueden salir de su escondite, amigos-pronunció con una voz profunda y algo grave para ser femenina, pero cuyo acento era bello y terso como la seda fina; Frodo no necesito saber más para suponer que ella era una elfa-. Esta noche no hay ningún mal que ronde por estos lados..

Frodo no opuso resistencia, y se levantó de inmediato; Pippin hizo lo mismo, y así los dos quedaron a la vista de la supuesta elfa.

Bueno, Frodo no estaba equivocado en su suposición; ella desmontó, y se bajó la capucha de la cabeza, quedando al descubierto un hermoso rostro, pálido y algo frío, pero igual de luminoso que una estrella. Sus cabellos negros iban sueltos, y llevaba una pequeña tiara en su cabeza, de plata fina y simple, entrelazada entre ellos. Frodo se fijó en sus orejas; sí, eran puntiagudas. Aunque no era necesario mirárselas para darse cuenta de que realmente era una elfa.

La elfa esperó pacientemente a que los hobbits terminaran de escudriñarla, y luego les habló.

-_Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_ (1), pequeños.

Frodo entendió las palabras de la elfa, y le sonrió amablemente; pero Pippin estaba esperando a que le hablaran en la lengua común.

-bueno, gentil dama, mi nombre es Frodo Bolsón-se presentó el hobbit-y éste es mi primo, Peregrin Tuk, como verá, somos nativos de éste lugar, y viajamos rumbo a la frontera del Baranduin.

-sí, si ya lo veo-dijo la elfa-. Mi nombre es Sindënís, y también estoy de viaje, como se habrán dado cuenta. Me dirijo a Mithlond, los Puertos Grises en su lengua, pero no voy con prisa, así que ésta noche me quedaré con ustedes; quiero saber más acerca de su viaje.

Frodo la miró inquisitivamente.

-pues, abandonemos el camino-fue la respuesta de Sindënís a la mirada del hobbit-. No es un buen lugar para entablar una conversación.

Y así, los hobbits siguieron a la Elfa hasta una arboleda, bastante resguardada de los peligros.

Se acomodaron, y Sindënís sacó alimentos de su equipaje, para que los hobbits comieran, dado que lo que comían los elfos era mucho más sano y nutritivo. Pero no hablaron mucho hasta terminar de comer, y Frodo no estaba muy seguro de contar _toda _la historia como en verdad era.

* * *

(1): Una estrella brilla a la hora de nuestro encuentro. 


	9. Consejos bajo las Estrellas

**Capítulo IX: Consejos bajo las Estrellas.**

-Y bien, Frodo Bolsón-empezó Sindënís-. ¿hay algo que dos hobbits jóvenes tengan que hacer un día como este, de noche?

-bueno, ya le dijimos que estábamos viajando-tomó la palabra Pippin.

-sí-replicó Sindënís, sonriéndole- pero, no creo que estén viajando porque sí.

Pippin miró al pensativo Frodo, con una cara de '¿Qué digo?'; pero su primo no le contestó el gesto. Frodo miraba la hierba.

-Es que vamos a visitar a unos parientes, a Los Gamos-dijo Pippin como excusa- nuestros primos viven ahí.

-muy bien-aprobó la elfa-pero les sugeriría que no viajasen de noche, y menos en días como éstos.., el peligro acecha mas ahora que nunca, sea pequeño o grande, hay que siempre tener mucho cuidado.

Frodo seguía sin replicar, presentía que aquella elfa sabía más de lo que demostraba; pero ese es un don de los Elfos en general, sobre todo de los más Sabios, a través de tu voz o del brillo de tu mirada, se enteran de muchas cosas ocultas hasta para uno mismo. Quizás por eso Sindënís se conformaba tan rápidamente con las excusas de Pip, pero era prudente y no seguía insistiendo.

Sindënís sonreía a menudo por las cosas que Pip le contaba, pero jamás reía o soltaba una carcajada, porque los Elfos son así, melancólicos y serios. Pero al menos le daba plena confianza al hobbit para que éste le hablara de su familia, o de la hierba para pipa; cosas muy triviales para Sindënís, pero a Pip no le importaba en demasía.

Después de unas horas, a Pippin le bajó el sueño, y Sindënís entonó una dulce melodía, con toda la profundidad de su voz. Pip se quedó dormido casi al instante, el cansancio y la canción habían influido en su estado. Pero Frodo seguía despierto, ahora mirando el cielo, plagado de estrellas, y ahora entendía por que la Elfa cantaba.

Según lo que entendía del élfico, la canción era una especie de himno a Elbereth, la Creadora de las Estrellas, la divinidad más amada por los Elfos.

Se quedó así, escuchando el himno, hasta que terminó. Y entonces, Sindënís lo miró.

-Frodo-dijo ella-estás silencioso…, pero tu silencio me aclara más cosas de las que me podrías haber dicho con palabras.

Frodo no replicó, y la elfa prosiguió.

-Los días son cada vez mas oscuros, y las noches, mas aterradoras; si deseas llegar a dónde te lo haz propuesto, ten cuidado.

-¿qué?-Frodo la miró, interrogante-¿sabes a donde me dirijo?

-cualquiera sabría que en realidad no vas a ver a tus familiares-dijo Sindënís- una sombra oculta tu corazón, llevas un gran peso junto a ti.

-¿y eso te hace saber a donde me dirijo?

-sabes muy bien lo que dices, Frodo…eres astuto-dijo la Elfa-pero eso, lamentablemente, no te salvará de tu destino. Sé lo que ocultas, y por lo tanto, sé a donde te diriges, y en eso, deberás usar tu sabiduría y fortaleza.

Frodo comprendió que ya no podía ocultar nada, pero tampoco revelar en demasía su propósito.

-sí -asintió el hobbit-pero, no estoy seguro de llegar a salvo, no sé que me espera fuera de La Comarca.

-es obvio que te sientas así-dijo Sindënís- esto es algo mas que una aventura, es una misión; me temo que la mas grande de todas las que se han hecho en esta Edad, por eso te repito, ten mucho cuidado, y desconfía de las sombras, aunque tampoco en exceso, porque no todas las sombras son malas. Sigue a tu corazón.

-pues, es difícil…-murmuró Frodo.

-sí, pero es el único consejo que te puedo dar-explicó la elfa- y creo que los elfos no somos buenos dispensando consejos. Quisiera acompañarte hasta un sitio mas seguro, pero mi rumbo ahora es distinto.

Frodo no quiso preguntarle nada acerca de viaje a Mithlond, no lo creía muy apropiado, pero sí tuvo más confianza a la hora de hablar de otros asuntos.

-nunca había visto Elfos aquí en La Comarca-se atrevió a decir el joven hobbit.

-nunca andan cerca de tu hogar-le dijo la Elfa sonriendo-, y nunca te hubieras topado con uno, a menos que vinieras justo aquí.

-es que…-Frodo dudó, quería saber si Tinúviel era una de ellos, pero le costaba hablar de eso-.

-¿viste a algún elfo antes de hoy?-preguntó Sindënís.

Frodo no aguantó más la duda.

-más bien…una elfa-dijo él-aunque quizás no lo haya sido, y mi vista me engañó.

-pasa a menudo-replicó Sindënís-, tenemos visiones de cosas que deseamos y queremos, y las personificamos inevitablemente, creando una imagen ideal cuya base y existencia depende sólo si sabemos ser persistentes con nuestros sueños…; ahora, no descartes que lo que viste realmente haya sido una elfa.

-creo que siempre tiendo a soñar mucho…-dijo Frodo-pero esto, no parecía soñado…

El hobbit, sin otra opción, le contó acerca de la primera vez que vio a Tinúviel, y lo que posteriormente, le había dicho Gandalf.

Sindënís sonreía mientras Frodo le contaba todo, y luego replicó:

-Mithrandir siempre hace de lo simple un enigma, pero eso igualmente está bien, hay que estar continuamente reflexionando sobre lo que vemos, sentimos y actuamos.

-pero…¿crees que verdaderamente haya sido una elfa?-preguntó Frodo.

-de corazón, sí-puntualizó Sindënís-más no creo que pueda decirte.

Frodo sintió que sus dudas seguían igual que antes, pero por lo menos, alguien lo escuchaba, y eso de alguna manera, lo aliviaba.

-Frodo es hora de que descanses-dijo la Elfa con amabilidad-, debes recuperar tus fuerzas siempre que puedas, y cada día es mas difícil hacerlo.., yo me iré muy temprano en la mañana, quizás ni me sientas, por eso me despido ahora. Confía en ti mismo, pequeño; y ¡no te ciegues con las tentaciones!, sobre todo, ten cuidado.

Frodo asintió.

-para que tu camino sea un poco más fácil y recibas mayor ayuda, te declararé Amigo de los Elfos, aunque en el fondo, siempre lo haz sido. ¡Te deseo mucha luz en tu misión! Buenas noches, Frodo-terminó Sindënís, despidiéndose.

-buenas noches, Sindënís-se despidió el hobbit, acostándose sobre la hierba junto a Pippin.

Siguió cavilando acerca de las palabras de la Elfa, hasta que por fin, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sindënís, como todos los Elfos, casi ni necesitaba dormir, y se quedó contemplando las estrellas, inmóvil y solemne, con una tranquilidad imperturbable.

* * *

Frodo despertó sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro, y aunque con mucho sueño, se animó a levantarse y mirar el lugar.

Pippin ya estaba despierto, y comiendo.

-buenos días, dormilón-lo saludó Pip con gracia-mira lo que no ha dejado la gentil Elfa.

Lo que comía Pippin, eran alimentos que Sindënís había dejado en la madrugada, al marcharse; junto con la comida que ya llevaban, tenían de sobra hasta llegar a Cricava.

-si que ha sido considerada con nosotros-siguió Pip, con la boca llena de fruta.

Frodo no dijo nada, y comenzó a comer también, pero perdido en las mismas dudas y palabras que la Elfa le había otorgado.

Luego de un rato, se refrescaron en un arroyo cercano, y retomaron el camino hacia la nueva casa en Cricava, con mucho mejor ánimo, pero ya más cansados.

* * *


	10. Jinetes, Perros & 1 Carreta

**Capítulo X: Jinetes, perros y una carreta.**

_Tararán tararín _

_Cantaba la hormiga, _

_Cuaracuac cuaracuic _

_Decía un pato, _

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatatatatata rí _

_Gritaba un conejo _

_Y yo entre todos _

_Reía y reía… _

Pippin cada día cantaba cosas más raras y estúpidas, pero lo hacía con el afán de divertir y divertirse, lo que era muy válido.

Frodo estaba algo ido esa mañana, con suerte sonreía al oír la voz de su primo, y Pip no podía evitar preocuparse, lo que hacía que cantara cosas más ridículas aún.

_La la la la la..LAAA! _

_Le le le le le LEEE! _

_Li li li li li LIII! _

Pippin tomó aire e interrumpió su concierto.

-¡vamos, Frodo..¿Por qué tan desanimado? Ven..¡canta conmigo!-le sugirió Pip.

-oh, Pippin, me duele la cabeza-mintió Frodo.

Pippin frunció el ceño.

-no, aquí no estamos para dolores de cabeza-le dijo, y siguió insistiendo- verás que con un par de canciones todo se te pasa.

-mm, no creo que sea buena idea Pip, tú sabes que los caminos son peligrosos y…

-Ayer no dijiste nada cuando cantábamos, y era de noche -dijo Pip- vamos, no seas así; ¡relájate y canta!

Frodo se siguió negando, y Pip siguió insistiendo; hasta que tuvo que aceptar, o si no, el dolor de cabeza de verdad le vendría.

-muy bien, señor cantante-ironizó Frodo-parte tú.

Pippin le hizo una mueca y cantó.

_Camino y camino, _

_Y tengo mucha hambre, _

_No hay nada ni nadie _

_En este lugar; _

_Comida, comida, _

_Y un lecho caliente _

_Es lo que me falta, _

_Y a tantos les sobra… _

-vamos, sigue-dijo Pippin.

-es imposible que dejes de pensar en comida¿eh?-rió Frodo, y siguió.

_Yo lo que deseo _

_Es llegar muy luego, _

_Un baño caliente, _

_Y ropa decente; _

_Una mesa puesta, _

_Hongos y cerveza, _

_Con eso me basta, _

_Y lo que sobra _

_Te lo doy a ti… _

-gracias-dijo Pip y siguió.

_Quiero hongos, _

_Quiero un buen pan, _

_Pollo y arvejas, _

_Un plato de lentejas, _

_Cerveza y cerveza, _

_Pero sé que voy a vomitar, _

_Si como todo eso… _

_Pero lo que no quiero _

_Es engordar, _

_Me veré muy feo, _

_Y nadie me querrá.. _

_y… _

Frodo lo interrumpió.

-Pippin, para-exclamó temeroso.

-¿qué ocurre?-le dijo éste.

-siento que alguien se acerca por el camino!-gritó Frodo, y luego agregó-ven, ven; ¡escondámonos!

Sin que Pippin pudiera decir nada, Frodo lo agarró de un brazo, y se escondieron debajo de una gran raíz de un roble que estaba al borde del caminito.

-Frodo-le susurró Pip- ¿y si es la Elfa?

-no lo creo-murmuró el otro hobbit-ella iba para otro lado, y además, puedo sentir una energía muy negativa en el aire, es algo peligroso. Quedémonos en silencio..¡shhht!

Pippin le hizo caso, y se dedicaron a escuchar. Como anoche, sentían el trote de un caballo, pero éste era más pesado y bruto.

El caballo se detuvo al lado del roble, y alguien desmontó. Frodo miró a través de una rendija, y lo que vio no le gustó. Veía los pies de un caballo negro, llenos de sudor y suciedad; y también vio los bordes de una capa negra. Miró a Pip, quien estaba asustado, y aguantaron la respiración.

El Jinete se había acercado a la raíz, y hacía un extraño ruido. Como si oliera.

En eso, Frodo sintió el extraño palpitar del Anillo. Éste comenzó a soltar su energía, y el hobbit se sintió tentado de ponérselo. Sin pensarlo, lo sacó de su bolsillo, y el Jinete comenzó a 'oler' con mucha más fuerza, y se agachó más hasta que tenía frente a sí a los hobbits. Ellos no se atrevieron a mover ni un solo dedo, pero al parecer, el jinete no los veía, sólo 'olía' estrepitosamente. El Jinete iba encapuchado, todo de negro, y no se veía su rostro; parecía como si no tuviera.

Mientras, Frodo no podía resistirse más al Anillo, éste lo llamaba con fuerza, y el Jinete parecía darse cuenta de ello, aunque seguía 'oliendo' con insistencia.

Bueno-pensó Frodo-si me lo pongo, el jinete no me verá y podré escapar.

Con esa idea, se dispuso a ponerse el Anillo.

Pero Pippin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y le frenó la mano, mirándolo con una cara de '¡no es tiempo de jueguitos!'.

Frodo cayó en la cuenta de que usar el Anillo no habría estado ni la mitad de bien, y que luego debería explicarle muchas cosas a su primo.

El Jinete seguía olisqueando, y los hobbits aguardaron sin hacer ruido. El tiempo parecía eterno, hasta que por fin, el 'hombre' se paró, montó y se fue. Frodo no cabía en sí de miedo e inseguridad.

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que ese Jinete Negro, algo tenía que ver con el Anillo, y eso le horrorizó más aún.

-¡Frodo!-le gritó Pippin-¿qué era ese anillo?...¿acaso estabas casado y no me lo dijiste?

Frodo lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

-era broma-se excusó Pip-pero de todas formas..¿Por qué te estabas poniendo un anillo justo en un momento así de tenso?

-Pip, esto es algo serio-le dijo Frodo, con el semblante preocupado-estamos en grave peligro; cuando lleguemos a Cricava, te contaré a ti y a Merry lo que en verdad está pasando.

Pippin pareció entender algo.

-está bien-asintió-pongámonos en marcha, aún nos queda un buen trecho, y lo ideal es que lleguemos a más tardar esta noche.

Diciendo esto, los dos hobbits caminaron rápida y silenciosamente, desviándose hacia el descampado, ya que veían extrañas sombras cerca del camino, y pensaban que quizás eran jinetes iguales al que los olió.

* * *

Eran horas de la tarde, y estaban cruzando una huerta.

Se sentaron un momento, a pedido de Pippin, entremedio de pepinos, zanahorias, lechugas y unas buenas matas de hongos, que lucían por cierto, deliciosos. Frodo se quedó dormido un momento, y su travieso primo aprovechó ese momento para recolectar todos los hongos que pudiese. No iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Eran hermosos, y de intensos colores, eso le aumentaba el apetito. Pero no probó ninguno, ya que Frodo lo podía pillar, el aliento que dejaban los hongos era bastante notable.

Estaba en eso, cuando sintió unos ladridos, más cerca de lo que hubiera querido. Pippin se alarmó, guardó su bolsa con hongos, y despertó rápidamente a Frodo, quien al oír los ladridos, se puso pálido y se incorporó.

-no me agrada lo que acabo de oír…-dijo Frodo espantado, el siempre le había tenido terror a los perros, en especial a los de granja.

-¡a mi tampoco!-dijo Pippin-¡salgamos lo antes posible de aquí!

Prácticamente corrieron para salir de la huerta, pero antes de que lo notaran, un gran perro negro, y lleno de saliva, les cortó el paso.

-lindo perrito…-murmuró Pippin intentando parecerle gracioso al perro.

-Pip…-le dijo Frodo- ¡¡corramos!!

Los dos hobbits salieron disparados hacia el otro lado de la huerta, pero otro lindo perrito también los esperaba ahí.

-¡me temo lo peor!-soltó Frodo- ¡odio esto…!

-ya, no pienses Frodito.. ¡sólo corre!

Otra vez corrieron aceleradamente, pero hacia el lado izquierdo, perseguidos por los dos horrorosos y gigantes sabuesos quienes ladraban con toda la fuerza que tenían.

Pasaron más de media hora corriendo, y tropezaban a menudo con tomates, y verduras varias; y el peso de los bolsos no les ayudaba mucho que digamos. Los perros estaban casi comiéndoles los pies, hasta que llegaron cerca de una granja, seguramente donde vivía el dueño de los bienhechores caninos.

Ya se sentían hobbits muertos, cuando una sonora voz de hombre se escuchó proveniente del interior de la casona granjera. Los perrotes, al oír la voz, dejaron de perseguir a sus presas, y corrieron gimiendo de felicidad, hasta su amo, como los jóvenes supusieron.

-¡bendito sea ese granjero!-gritó Pippin.

-Pip,¡shhht! –murmuró Frodo, totalmente aliviado-.ven, escondámonos detrás de aquel arbusto…no sería ideal que ese granjero nos descubriese en sus terrenos.

Ya detrás del matorral, observaron como un robusto hobbit, y de edad avanzada, salía con una gran carreta desde su finca, guardada tras unos grandes portones, por donde los perros habían entrado. El granjero dejó la carreta estacionada, y se bajó para acomodar la paja que había en la parte trasera. Una señora, quizás la esposa, salió con unos grandes canastos.

-querido-le empezó a hablar la esposa-no te olvides de pasar a dejar estas mermeladas a mi hermana, la de Cricava…, de verdad están muy sabrosas, guardé un poco en la despensa…

-muy bien, amor mío-le respondió el granjero tomando las cestas, y acomodándolas en su carreta- déjame entrar un momento para ir a buscar algo que se me está quedando…

El granjero entró, y su mujer tras él, quedando la carreta sola.

-muy bien-dijo Pippin-este es nuestro momento para actuar.

- ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Frodo.

-¡no seas lento, primo!-le reprendió Pip- ¡esa carreta va a Cricava!

-o sea..¿quieres que nos vayamos en ella?-Frodo no podía creer aquello- pero si no podemos, no conocemos a ese hobbit…

-bah, Frodo…eso no importa, la cosa es llegar-replicó Pippin-además, mira cuanta paja hay ahí…nos podemos meter entremedio...¡vamos ya, que se nos acaba el tiempo!

Pippin salió apresuradamente del matorral, y se subió a la carreta.

Le hizo una señal a Frodo, y éste, con un suspiro, también subió; y los dos se escondieron en la parte trasera, debajo de todos los fajos de heno y paja desbocada.

-si nos pillan Pip, será tu muerte-lo amenazó sarcásticamente Frodo, a lo que Pip respondió con una mueca de risa.

El granjero no tardó en volver a su carreta, y sin demora, la hizo partir. Ni siquiera había notado que llevaba dos polizones en ella.

* * *

Ya estaba todo oscuro, y los hobbits ya estaban totalmente incómodos y adoloridos, con paja hasta en la garganta.

Frodo no aguantaba más, y Pippin se hacía el dormido; no sabían que hacer al momento de bajar. Sólo habían actuado.

En cierto momento, la carreta paró. Frodo asomó su cabeza para ver que ocurría. Una angustia lo llenó de repente.

Veía sombras… y una silueta a caballo, la cual se acercaba al granjero. Éste, sobresaltado, había parado, y preguntaba quien era.

Pensó que era un Jinete Negro, y que los ubicaría rápidamente. Pero toda esa mala ilusión se esfumó, cuando se dio cuenta, que no era un caballo, sino un poney.

Un hobbit en poney.

El hobbit se quedó frente a la carreta, y comenzó a hablar con el señor granjero, el que también hablaba con amabilidad. Frodo no sabía que hobbit era, y apenas sentía su voz. Hasta que el granjero, con su lámpara, iluminó levemente el rostro del desconocido.

¡¿Merry?!

Loco de alivio, 'despertó' a Pippin, y le indicó la dirección en donde Merry se encontraba. Éste, al verlo, dejó atrás todo camuflaje y saltó de la carreta.

-¡¡MERRY!!..¡¡ MERRY!! –gritó Pippin con alegría.

Merry, se quedó mirando a su aparecido primo con total sorpresa. El granjero con más sorpresa aún, notando recién que el hobbit había venido escondido en su carretita. Bueno, Frodo tampoco aguantó mucho, y también salió. Merry y el granjero quedaron aún más pasmados.

-pe…¿¡¡pero que significa esto!!?-reaccionó el señor de la granja.

-¡Pippin¡Frodo!-reaccionó también Merry-que bueno que ya están aquí!...los iba a ir a buscar, se retrasaron mucho y me preocupé demasiado! Justo ahora le estaba preguntando al sr. Redondo si los había visto en algún momento… pero aquí están!! Que bien!

Los otros dos hobbits sonrieron, pero el sr. Redondo frunció el ceño.

-me hubieran dicho que deseaban que los llevara¡yo hubiera aceptado!-dijo el sr. Hobbit-no me gusta llevar polizones…

-disculpe, sr. Redondo-se disculpó Frodo-pero la necesidad nos tenía desesperados, y necesitábamos llegar esta noche…

-entiendo, entiendo…-dijo el granjero, y luego agregó-bueno, ya debo seguir mi camino, si me disculpan …

-¡no se preocupe!-le dijo Merry-ellos irán conmigo.

-si, si-asintió Pippin-¡muchas gracias por todo!

-y perdón por las molestias-agregó Frodo.

-no importa, jovencitos-se rió el sr. Redondo-pero para otra vez¡avísenme!

Y diciendo esto, se marchó en su carreta por el camino, mientras los tres hobbits se reían de lo ocurrido.

-que feliz me siento de que por fin hayan llegado-dijo muy alegre Merry.

-si, y hay muchas cosas que contarte -suspiró Pip.

-bueno, apresurémonos ya en llegar a la casa, que se hace cada vez más tarde-sugirió Frodo.

-bien-aprobó Merry-no queda lejos, andando.

* * *


	11. El 'Secreto' de Merry

**Capítulo XI: El 'Secreto' de Merry.**

No tardaron mucho en divisar la nueva casita de Frodo. Bueno, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se dieron cuenta que en realidad, no era un casita. Era el agujero más grande que alguien haya visto jamás. Y rodeado de faroles, de diversos colores y luminosidad.

-¡wow! –logró decir Frodo luego de un minuto de silencio inalterado- ¡e..es ..maravilloso..! En realidad, no sé que decirte Merry…

-un gracias no estaría nada de mal-dijo el aludido.

-oh, gracias amigo-respondió Frodo avergonzado.

-era broma, eh Frodo-dijo Merry sonriendo-de verdad esta casa es una maravilla y me costó un tanto conseguirla, pero te la mereces viejo…mm…tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños jajaja.

-uy, en ese caso yo te debo uno Frodo!-se agitó Pippin.

-jajaja, no te preocupes Pip, suficiente regalo fue el que me acompañaras hasta aquí-aclaró Frodo, a lo que Pippin sonrió con malicia.

-pero…-dijo el travieso Tuk-¿Por qué tantos faroles..¿Hay necesidad de ellos?

-mmm…no sé-dijo Merry-no fui yo quien los puso…

-¿entonces?-preguntó Frodo.

-jajaja, no sé, supongo que de todas formas, le dan un toque alegre a la apariencia del hogar…

-más que hogar parece un bar…-dijo Pippin, con otra sonrisa maliciosa cruzándole el rostro.

-Ni lo digas jajaja-rió Merry, y luego agregó con un tono más serio- emm¿pasemos?

-¡ya era hora!-se quejó Frodo entre risas.

Al cerrar la puerta, a los recién llegados se les abrieron los ojos como pepas. Esto era más impresionante de lo que se veía por fuera. Los 3 hobbits habían entrado a una especie de hall, pero inmensísimo, muy bien decorado, y baldosado.

Merry los guió por un largo y acogedor pasillo, y entraron por una de las últimas puertas. Allí había un gran baño, con una gran tinaja llena de llaves, y un espejo de cuerpo entero, el que además, era el armario para las toallas.

-bueno-dijo Merry-supongo que lo que primero desean hacer es darse un baño ¿no?

-pues claro, viejo Merry-asintió Pippin-pero aunque el baño sea de este tamaño, Frodo y yo no podemos estar en el mismo.

-pues claro que no-aclaró Frodo, frunciendo el ceño.

-jajaja, pero miren…-Merry fue hacia el pasillo, y abrió la puerta del lado- ¡he aquí otro baño! Es igual de grande y cómodo.

-no he dicho nada-dijo Pip-bueno, Frodo, anda tu para allá…

Frodo entró al baño paralelo, y dentro de una media hora, estaban bien limpios y frescos.

* * *

Merry los fue a buscar, ya que la casa era muy grande y se podían perder. 

-Merry…

-¿sí, Pippin?

-tengo hambre…

-pues a eso vamos…a saciar nuestra hambre…

-¡excelente!

Merry los llevó sin demora al gran comedor de la casa; la mesa estaba ya casi lista, llena de comida exquisita y que por lo visto, duraría muy poco.

-oh…creo que moriré de un infarto…-dijo Pippin en éxtasis.

-no seas exagerado jajaja-rió Frodo.

-es que…-Pippin se interrumpió y abrió sus grandes ojos-¡se me olvidaba algo¡Esperen!

Pippin salió corriendo inexplicablemente hacia cualquier lado, y luego de un minuto, volvió.

-¡hey, Merry! Tú conoces esta casa más que yo-le reclamó-¡ven, ayúdame a buscar mi bolso!

-pero…está bien-dijo Merry, y sonriéndole a Frodo, se fue.

Frodo no sabía que hacer exactamente.

No conocía la casa. Por eso, se quedó mirando por ahí, los rincones, y a curiosear un poco. Hasta que escuchó una voz. Una voz dulce que cantaba. Frodo puso toda su atención en la melodía; era sencilla y muy alegre, una típica canción hobbit. Pero igual le dio curiosidad.

Aquella voz provenía de la cocina, la cual estaba al lado del comedor, y allí se dirigió. Desde la puerta, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

Una hobbit estaba echando cerveza en una gran jarra, y era ella la que cantaba. Mientras lo hacía, se iba moviendo graciosamente, pero sin derramar ni una gota de líquido. Para suerte o desgracia de Frodo, ésta le daba la espalda.

Por detrás el hobbit podía apreciar una gran melena castaña y brillante que le llegaba más o menos hasta los hombros, y una figura delgada y fina, muy extraña para una hobbit normal. La joven, entre tanta apreciación por parte del hobbit, ya había terminado con la cerveza, y en medio segundo, había volteado para ir al comedor. Ella al ver a Frodo en el umbral de la puerta, ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y el hobbit se quedó perplejo mirándola. Ahora que la veía de frente, era más pálida de lo que imaginaba, su rostro era risueño y alegre, y su mirada era de un luminoso café, pero penetrante. De todos modos, parecía muy sencilla. Frodo luego de unos segundos, atinó a presentarse.

-em… hola-saludó tímidamente- soy Frodo Bolsón…

-¡ah!-la chica le sonrió y agregó- hola, Frodo, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar…

Pero no alcanzó a decir más; Pippin y Merry ya habían llegado a la cocina.

-¡Frodo! Mira lo que tengo-gritó Pippin mostrándole una bolsa, pero luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven, y se quedó en silencio.

-¡Merry! Que bueno que estás acá-exclamó la joven rompiendo el silencio-¿no me presentarás a tus amigos?

-¡Lila!-dijo éste sorprendido-¡creí que te habías ido hace un rato!

-este…no-dijo ella, un poco molesta-decidí quedarme…¿algún…problema?

-no, no, ninguno-dijo Frodo, algo tímidamente.

La hobbit le sonrió y Merry se encogió de hombros.

-bueno, a él si lo conoces…Pippin Tuk-dijo Merry señalando a su primo, el cual le hizo un gesto tierno de saludo a la chica.

-si, jajaja, si lo conozco, disculpa mi mala memoria-dijo ella.

-si, y supongo que recién haz conocido a Frodo…-dijo Merry.

-pues claro…-asintió.

-¿¡¡ENTONCES PARA QUE DEMONIOS QUERÍAS QUE TE LOS PRESENTARA!!?-gritó Merry descontrolado.

Todos quedaron asustados junto a la puerta, menos la jovencita.

-oh, discúlpame querido-dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente-tú sabes que soy así…despistada…

-mmm…bien-murmuró Merry, todavía algo histérico por la casi estupidez de la chica, y el hambre, por supuesto.

-pero…-siguió ella- Frodo no sabe quien soy.

-pues preséntate-dijo Pip.

Ella miró a Frodo, y le tendió la mano, la cual él estrechó.

-mucho gusto, Frodo, yo soy Lila, la hermana de Merry.

-¿he…hermana?

-¡pues claro!-dijo Lila.

Frodo miró a Merry con asombro, pero no dijo nada, y le sonrió también a Lila.

Sabía que su primo tenía muchas hermanas, pero jamás había oído hablar de ella; luego le pediría explicaciones a su viejo amigo. Lila los miró a todos con una curiosidad extraña, y luego se fijó en la jarra que llevaba en una mano.

-¡oh!...llevaré esto a la mesa-dijo, y salió de la cocina.

-Merry-le susurró Frodo, aprovechando el momento-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana?

-¡si sabías que tengo muchas!-le respondió él.

-pero nunca supe de la existencia de ella-le replicó Frodo.

-no tiene mayor importancia, es una de mis tantas hermanas, pero la más cercana..me atrevería a decir…mm..por desgracia-dijo casi inaudiblemente Merry.

No alcanzaron a hablar más, Lila ya estaba de vuelta, y Pippin le tendió una bolsa.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó.

Pippin le sonrió, y ella abrió la bolsa.

-mmm…-dijo Lila después de ver bien lo que había dentro- ¿para que diablos queremos hongos venenosos? . ¿Qué acaso te quieres morir?

El joven la miró sin entender.

-se nota que nunca haz cosechado buenos hongos-suspiró Lila- los de colores más bonitos y fuertes, son justo los peores…

-oh…-dijo Pippin, algo triste-no me había dado cuenta.

-pues las apariencias engañan, amigo-dijo ella, tirando la bolsa a la basura, y luego añadió-pero hay hongos también en la mesa, muchísimos para que te hartes! Y de los buenos ¿eh?

A Pippin se le iluminó la mirada, y corrió hasta el comedor.

Luego de un rato, estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente, menos en el caso de Pip, que devoraba todo lo que se cruzara con su plato, y tragaba toda la cerveza que caía en su vaso.

Frodo tenía ciertas dudas en la cabeza aún, sobre todo por la hobbit que recién venía conociendo…; si se fijaba bien, le resultaba extrañamente familiar…pero la razón la sabría quizás más adelante.

* * *


	12. Revelaciones Post Comida

**Capítulo XII: Revelaciones post-comida.**

-oh, simplemente genial-dijo Pippin finalizando la gran cena.

-excelente- dijo Merry limpiándose la boca.

-estaba delicioso…-dijo a su vez Frodo, quien en realidad, no había probado mucha comida.

-gracias, lo preparé todo con mucho cariño-dijo Lila con orgullo.

La mesa estaba prácticamente asquerosa.

Pippin había comenzado a tragar por kilos y litros, y luego Merry lo siguió, dejando el caos total.

Ni Frodo ni Lila habían producido suciedad alguna, ellos eran los únicos que podían decir que comían decentemente.

Habían hongos y pedazos de pollo en toda la mesa, fuera de los platos y en el piso; cerveza derramada en todos lados, jugo de esto, carne de aquello…

-em…creo que empezaré a limpiar este desastre-dijo Lila con una cara de asco que se notaba a kilómetros.

-yo te ayudo, si quieres-dijo amablemente Frodo.

-¡ah, no, Frodo!... ¡Pippin y tú deben contar sus aventuras desde Hobbiton hasta acá!-exclamó Merry.

-bueno, en ese caso, limpiaré después-dijo Lila soltando un plato, y dejándolo en la mesa-quiero escucharlo todo.

A Merry no le agradó demasiado la decisión de su hermana, pero tampoco la podía echar de la casa, más que mal, ella les había preparado una deliciosa cena.

Así que asintió, y Lila se sentó, presta a oír todo.

-bueno, antes que todo…-empezó Pippin- Frodo debe contarnos algo más…¿no es cierto?...tú me dijiste que estábamos en peligro, y que este asunto era mucho más serio de lo que creíamos. O sea, hay algo que no sabemos…y que deberíamos saber…porque creo que es algo importante…

Frodo palideció.¿Podría contarles todo a sus amigos?

-¿y bien, Frodo?-dijo Merry, muy interesado.

Al parecer, no tenía otra opción.

-bueno, ustedes son mis amigos…no puedo ocultarles nada-aclaró Frodo- pero les pido mucha consideración y comprensión…esto es difícil para mí.

-vamos, Frodo; consideración encontrarás entre nosotros… comprensión, no tanta como quisieras; eso depende de cuan explícito seas.-lo alentó Lila.

-bueno, sí…-murmuró el joven hobbit-está bien, comenzaré. Me remontaré a la noche de la fiesta de Bilbo, cuando él…desapareció…

Los hobbits lo escucharon atentamente desde el principio.

Frodo les contó acerca de la partida de Bilbo, que no estaba muy clara para el resto de La Comarca; los andares de Gandalf, el Anillo de Bilbo y lo que realmente era…, finalmente les contó las últimas revelaciones del viejo mago, y el plan que éste le había propuesto.

-no lo puedo creer…-dijo Merry- ¿conseguí esta casa por nada?

-Merry…lo siento-se disculpó Frodo- Gandalf me aconsejó esto, y al principio, no pensaba contárselo a nadie, dada su importancia…

-mm…entonces, si sirve para tus propósitos, valió la pena comprar este agujero-dijo Lila mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien estaba algo escandalizado.

-entonces….¡era eso!... ¿ese jinete negro tenía algo que ver?-dijo Pippin, ahora con la mirada de alguien que realmente entiende, y que además, tiene susto- es que..como tú te ibas a poner ese Anillo…

-¿de que están hablando?-interrumpió Merry-cuenten todo desde donde quedaste Frodo.

-pues bien…-empezó Frodo otra vez; y contó todo lo que le faltaba, con ciertas intervenciones de su amigo Pip, quien estaba emocionado por contar algo realmente vivido por él.

La partida con Pippin, sus aventurillas en el descampado (como las canciones 'borrachas'), el encuentro con Sindënís en medio del camino principal (sin mencionar la charla que él tuvo con la Elfa, dado que era un asunto más bien personal), y luego, el extraño y denso encuentro con el misterioso Jinete Negro, el ataque de los perros de la huerta y el incidente con la carreta del viejo Redondo.

-bueno, y aquí estamos; ya no tengo nada más que contarles-terminó Frodo.

Merry estaba impresionado con todo aquello, y Lila se veía algo intranquila.

-¿Quién habrá sido ese Jinete Negro?-preguntó ella.

-no lo sé-respondió Frodo-pero…creo lo mismo que Pippin, tiene algo que ver con este Anillo…

-espero que no lo volvamos a ver–agregó Pippin, un poco más calmado…, bueno, sólo un poquito.

-Frodo¿Por qué Gandalf te encomendó esto a ti?-preguntó Merry.

Frodo no sabía muy bien la respuesta.

De hecho, nunca lo tuvo demasiado claro…

-nunca me lo mencionó-aclaró él-quizás yo tenga que llevarlo porque el Anillo prácticamente 'es' mío, lo heredé de Bilbo, aunque sé que no es una posesión de la que pueda sentirme realmente dueño…y tampoco quiero serlo. Lo único que sé es que debo llegar lo antes posible a Bree, para encontrarme con Gandalf…; lo siento Merry, no podré disfrutar de este agujero…y sé que te costó mucho conseguirlo.

-no te preocupes, viejo-le respondió Merry, sonriendo- entiendo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Frodo estaba mirando el suelo, con el semblante cansado; Lila miraba el techo, y Merry estaba pensativo.

En cuanto a Pippin, tenía el rostro de alguien con una duda muy grande y existencial.

-¿y cuando partiremos?-preguntó por fin el hobbit.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿a que te refieres con 'partiremos'?-preguntó Frodo exaltado.

-bueno…¿acaso eres tonto?-se rió Pippin.

-hablaste en plural, amigo-dijo Frodo-y se supone que yo soy el único que tiene que partir.

-se supone…-aclaró Merry guiñándole un ojo a Pippin- pero, no estamos para suposiciones…, Pippin dijo bien.

-esperen…-dijo Frodo, tratando de no imaginar lo que sus primos querían hacer.

-ay, Frodo…¿Qué tiene que vayamos contigo?-preguntó Lila, algo divertida.

Merry la miró con asombro.

-¿Qué? … ¡los que partiremos seremos Pip, Frodo y yo!-dijo Merry-nadie te incluyó a ti. ¡Esto no es una misión para niñas, es algo serio!

-ah…-suspiró Lila, y luego miró a su hermano con odio- pues bien, quédense aquí conversando sus cosas serias, yo me largaré de aquí! Seguramente estas son cosas que una niña como yo no debería haber oído!

Luego de eso, Lila se levantó de la mesa, y corrió hacia la puerta principal, con el rostro crispado de la furia, y las manos empuñadas.

-pe..pero..-balbuceó Frodo- ¿Por qué te vas?

Ella no respondió y pegó un portazo.

-Merry..¿Qué hiciste?-le reprendió Frodo-no puedes herir así a tu hermana!

-pues ella quería ir con nosotros…y me preocupo por lo que le pueda pasar…

-espera, ni siquiera yo les he dicho a ustedes que me acompañen!-repuso el hobbit Bolsón ya enojándose-no puedes actuar de esa manera, primo…quizás a donde se haya ido…

Merry bajó la mirada, culpable.

Si se preocupaba tanto por Lila, no debió haber dejado que se marchara sola; vendría siendo lo mismo que ir con ella hasta Bree.

-pero Frodo…-comenzó Pip-queremos ir contigo…, acompañarte, ayudarte en lo que podamos! Además, ya somos parte de esto, ya sabemos lo que ocultas…de alguna manera sería mejor que fuéramos contigo, estarías más seguro, y tranquilo de que nadie está expuesto en La Comarca de ser capturado y torturado por saber cosas de este tipo…

-Pip, es lo mas inteligente que haz dicho desde que te conocí-murmuró Merry, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

Frodo reflexionó acerca de las palabras de su primo Tuk.

Él tenía razón, no podía ir solo…, muchos peligros podían aguardarle, y con compañía se enfrentaban mejor.

Y por supuesto, si dejaba a sus primos en La Comarca sabiendo todo el secreto, correrían peligro, más de seguro; era algo un poco improbable, aunque no imposible.

Sólo le quedaba la duda acerca de Lila¿Dónde se habría metido?

Aunque…pensó bien, y se dio cuenta de que, si ella no supiera cuidarse bien, no habría salido ni aunque la patearan.

Confío en ese pensamiento, y todo quedó un poco más claro.

-está bien…-aceptó Frodo-vendrán conmigo.

Merry levantó la cabeza y Pippin se puso a aplaudir de alegría.

-gracias, Frodo-dijeron los dos, cada uno de diferente manera, por supuesto.

-de nada-sonrió el hobbit-pero tendremos que irnos a dormir de inmediato, debemos madrugar, y preparar todas las cosas para partir en un pequeño lapso antes de que el sol salga. ¿Quedó claro?

Los otros hobbits asintieron firmemente; para luego mirar la asquerosa mesa, y darse cuenta que deberían limpiarla ahora, o si no, quedaría para la eternidad.

* * *


	13. Acechos y Huidas

**Capítulo XIII: Acechos y Huidas.**

Frodo fue el primero que despertó.

En realidad, no durmió absolutamente nada, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba.

-hay cosas peores que el cansancio-se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se vestía, resignado.

Estaba todavía muy oscuro. Perfecto, tendrían tiempo de sobra para alistar el viaje.

Salió de su habitación, y fue hacia la de Pippin .

-¡Pip!. ¡Despierta ya!- le susurró Frodo a su durmiente primo, el cual se empezó a mover y abrió los ojos con molestia.

Frodo salió rápidamente al pasillo, y fue al cuarto de Merry, al cual dejó completamente en pie, y con mucha disposición.

Fue a la habitación de Pippin otra vez, y lo pilló dormido de nuevo.

Lo despertó ahora a gritos, y del susto, el pobre Tuk no volvió a dormirse.

Debían ser cerca de las 5 de la mañana, y los hobbits desayunaban antes de preparar cualquier cosa.

Pippin estaba perdido entre un humeante té y una deliciosa tarta, mientras que Merry y Frodo comían tostadas, y un café, para mantenerse más atentos y despiertos.

Luego, mientras Merry lavaba los platos, Pippin y Frodo preparaban su equipaje.

Después Merry, preparó el suyo, y Frodo re-preparaba el de Pippin, que estaba muy mal organizado.

Luego los tres hobbits empacaron alimentos suficientes, un poco de agua por si les faltaba, y algunos enseres para preparar fuego y comida, aparte de guardar sus preciadas pipas y la hierba para fumar.

Quedando todo esto organizado y muy bien dispuesto, los hobbits se pusieron sus capas para el frío, tomaron sus bastones, y salieron encontrándose con una fría madrugada.

-qué lástima que tengamos que abandonar este lugar tan rápido…-se lamentó el joven Pippin.

-pues, si quieres, todavía puedes arrepentirte y quedarte-le sonrió sarcásticamente Frodo.

-me encanta tu humor, Frodo-refunfuñó Pip-obviamente, no me quedaré; pero seguro que volvemos ¿no?

-¡seguro!-dijo Merry animadamente- ¡pero venga, amigos! Apuremos un poco el paso, hay que llegar a Balsadera de Gamoburgo, y eso aún queda a unas pocas millas.

Los hobbits asintieron y se alejaron del gran agujero.

* * *

Ya había salido el sol en todo su esplendor, y los hobbits habían avanzado un gran trecho. 

Lo más probable era que entrada la noche, pudieran llegar a Gamoburgo, y de ahí cruzar el Brandivino para salir de La Comarca.

_'Una vez había un hobbit_

_Que comía con los pies,_

_Era gordo y muy tozudo,_

_¡Le llamaban Grasapiel!_

_El nunca se bañaba,_

_Y tampoco se limpiaba,_

_Grasoso y gordinflón vivía…_

_¡Entre cervezas y carne asada!'_

Mientras Pippin cantaba, Frodo y Merry coreaban cada estrofa; alegres y traviesos por el momento, pero siempre con cierto recelo.

Estaba atardeciendo, y hace un rato que se habían levantado de comer y fumar de sus pipas.

Ya estaban terminando el trecho en donde finalizaba las tierras de Los Gamos, y Pippin comenzaba una nueva, graciosa y estúpida canción de Alforzaburgo.

Pero Frodo sintió algo extraño en el aire.

Algo que impedía, de alguna forma, que respirara normalmente.

Un breve deseo se le cruzó por la mente…

¿Qué tal estaría el Anillo?

Se tocó el bolsillo por fuera; ahí estaba.

Tranquilo, moviéndose cautelosamente tanto en su escondite como en la mente de Frodo, susurrando cosas incomprensibles…y horribles.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

Ya no se sentía alegre; algo venía hacia ellos, esparciendo maldad y terror.

-amigos!-los llamó Frodo confuso y con miedo- ¡algo terrible se acerca…!

Pippin lo miró aterrado.

-¿Qué?-dijo éste- ¿acaso es…un Jinete Negro?

-me temo que sí; siento el mismo mal presentimiento de la vez anterior-aclaró Frodo-además, el aire esta casi irrespirable…

-bien, entiendo…no nos podemos quedar en este lugar entonces-apuntó Merry con firmeza- salgamos rápido de aquí!... miren, vayamos por aquella arboleda, es espesa y no creo que nos vea.

-de vernos, no lo hará-dijo Frodo- al parecer no puede, pero si 'huele' muy eficazmente…es algo extraño…, y también tiene un oído fino, creo.

-entonces, no nos verá…, y tampoco nos sentirá, podemos escabullirnos rápido!...vamos!-finalizó Merry.

Los hobbits se deslizaron veloz y silenciosamente a través de los árboles, no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado huyendo del supuesto Jinete, pero ya a Frodo le parecía que la calidad del aire había mejorado, y no sentía mayor miedo.

-Uf, creo que lo perdimos-susurró él, con alivio.

-aún así no nos detengamos, Balsadera queda al otro lado de este bosquecillo-dijo Merry-además, ya oscurece y puede que nos topemos con ese Jinete.

Le encontraron la razón, y siguieron.

No por nada Merry era un Brandigamo, conocía todas aquellas tierras y las que circundaban La Comarca.

A Frodo se le ocurrió la idea de que si Lila era perteneciente a la misma familia, también debería conocer muy bien esos lugares; en realidad, les hubieran sido muy útiles sus conocimientos, al igual que los de Merry. Sinceramente, lamentó no poder contar con ella en ese viaje.

Aún seguían cruzando esa arboleda, en silencio, cada uno adentrado en sus pensamientos.

De repente, un chillido se escuchó muy cerca de ellos.

No, más que un chillido, era un grito de muerte; frío, desesperante, y estrepitosamente fuerte y terrible.

Antes de que se dieran la suficiente cuenta, un Jinete se les cruzaba en el camino.

Los hobbits, asustados, echaron a correr, tratando de seguir la misma dirección.

Un intenso frío se había apoderado del ambiente, así como el miedo de los corazones cálidos.

-¡vamos! ..¡Síganme!-gritaba Merry ya casi histérico- síganme! Rápido!

Pippin había logrado llegar cerca de Merry, mientras Frodo se veía acorralado por el Jinete Negro, quien ya había notado la presencia del Único en él.

-¡vamos, Frodo!. ¡Quítatelo de encima!-gritaba Pippin aterrorizado.

Frodo no decía nada, y estaba sudando por montones; sentía que tenía difícil escapatoria, el Jinete le impedía moverse y el caballo le pegaba con sus patas si se acercaba.

Pippin y Merry ya estaban algo más lejos, pero seguían gritándole para que se apurara. Él no podía fallar. Tenía que liberarse del Jinete Negro a como de lugar.

Frodo se acomodó el equipaje, y con decisión, intentó zafarse del maléfico ser con toda su fuerza.

Pegó un par de saltos a un lado, y luego, utilizó su gran habilidad de escabullirse velozmente por el otro lado.

Así dejó atrás al Jinete, pero no por mucho; el caballo negro corría tras el con furia, y el miedo se retorcía en el corazón del hobbit.

Sus amigos le esperaban al borde del pequeño muelle, pero vio con horror que el Transbordador se encontraba un poco más lejos de esa orilla. Ellos aún le gritaban, y Frodo corrió aún más fuerte.

Una idea se le ocurrió en el momento.

Casi cuando alcanzaba la orilla, y el Jinete estaba a punto de agarrarlo, Frodo pegó un inmenso salto desde ese punto, hasta caer estrepitosamente en el agua.

El Jinete Negro dio otro chillido, peor que el anterior, y los otros hobbits se asustaron más, y haciendo caso a Frodo, también saltaron al río, aunque no sabían para que fuera a servir.

De repente, se dieron cuenta de algo.

El Jinete se había quedado en la orilla, sin entrar a las aguas del Brandivino. Chillaba y chillaba, pero no tocaba el río.

¿Qué pasaría?

Después de un rato, y para alivio general de los hobbits, el Jinete se do vuelta y se marchó de allí.

Pero quedaron pasmados de terror nuevamente, cuando vieron cuatro sombras galopando tras el Jinete, que ya bordeaba el Brandivino, seguramente para ir a buscarlos al otro lado.

-¿qué?- Pippin no se la podía creer- ¿más Jinetes?

-esto ya está poniéndose macabro -agregó Merry, desalentado.

-Uf, me imaginaba que no era uno sólo-dijo Frodo, pálido- si nos quieren atacar, no puede ser con una fuerza mínima…

-si te quieren atacar, querrás decir-corrigió Merry, pero luego agregó- Frodo..¿Cómo supiste que el Jinete se quedaría estancado en la orilla?

-no lo sabía-dijo sorprendido el hobbit- sólo me lancé al agua, así no me agarraría cuando se lo proponía; además, no creo que haya podido entrar con su caballo.

-pues estuvo genial-lo animó Pippin.

-bueno, ahora hay que salir del agua, e ir al Transbordador, que se suponía que debía estar aquí, y no unos metros más allá -dijo Merry muy molesto.

Los compañeros salieron a duras penas del agua, se trataron de quitar un poco de agua, y corrieron hasta la balsa.

Ya ésta estaba flotando en el tranquilo río, y los hobbits revisaron los bolsos para ver si algo se había salvado.

Por suerte, la mayoría de los alimentos estaban bien.

Todavía se oían chillidos cerca de ellos, pero ya no los podían alcanzar.

Estaban a salvo, por sólo un momento.

Ahora Frodo tomaba bien en cuenta las palabras de Sindënís, en cuanto a la noche y sus peligros. Estaban de veras en un asunto demasiado serio y comprometedor.

* * *


	14. La Pastora del Bosque Viejo

**Capítulo XIV: La Pastora del Bosque Viejo.**

La noche ya había caído con todo su peso sobre las tierras norteñas, y tres hobbits vagaban cansados cerca de las orillas del Brandivino, y finalmente, fuera de sus tierras, La Comarca.

-¿y ahora?-preguntó Pippin- ¿alguien me puede decir donde estamos?

-Pip, acabamos de pasar la frontera de La Comarca-le respondió Merry- pero no puedo decirte exactamente donde nos encontramos, pues eso no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-preguntó otra vez Pippin indignado-se supone que tú…

-hey, tranquilo Pippin-dijo Frodo- con esta oscuridad, dudo mucho que nuestro Merry sepa ubicarse bien…¿o no?

-sí -asintió Merry-pero además, nunca he salido más allá de ésta frontera…sólo sé por mapas como hay que llegar a Bree.

-algo es algo-dijo Frodo, un poco cansado.

-pensé que sabías este camino como la palma de tu mano-le dijo Pippin a Merry, más indignado aún.

-Pip, hay que descansar por ahora-le dijo Frodo-¡no le exijas más al pobre Meriadoc!

-buena idea, Frodo-aceptó Merry-pero avancemos un poco más, y no prendamos fogata, porque los Jinetes pueden andar muy cerca todavía.

-muy bien-dijo Frodo, y Pippin siguió mirando con cara de enojo a Merry, mientras buscaban un buen sitio donde dormir.

Al fin, encontraron un hueco entre dos árboles, estaba cubierto de raíces, pero no había otro lugar seguro; tendrían que dormir incómodos.

Los hobbits, sin excepción, miraron el lugar con tristeza.

-no saben cuanto quiero una cama en estos momentos…-murmuró Pippin.

-no eres el único-dijo Merry, con cara de depresión total.

-bueno, no hay otro lugar, vamos, 'acomodémonos'-dijo Frodo, ya resignado, mientras sacaba mantas para el frío.

Luego de comer algo, los hobbits se quedaron profundamente dormidos, cosa no tan rara, puesto que estaban muy cansados, y hubieran dormido hasta en una cama de clavos si les hubiera sido posible.

* * *

Despertaron mal.

Algunas raíces se habían incrustado en algunos brazos, y en la espalda, y se encontraban muy adoloridos y por supuesto, de mal humor.

Apenas comieron algo, para el gran disgusto de Pippin; y su mal humor, personalmente, se hizo mayor.

-¿y ahora hacia donde?-preguntó Frodo a Merry.

-mm…hay que caminar un buen trecho, hasta llegar al Bosque Viejo-explicó Merry, inseguro.

-¿El Bosque Viejo?-preguntó Pippin con una mirada que decía 'pobre de ti si es algo aterrador…'

-mmm…me suena-dijo Frodo, pensativo.

-el Bosque Viejo es un sitio…uf, como decírselos…-dudó Merry, algo complicado.

-…¿aterrador?-murmuró Pippin, con una mirada de 'que no sea así'

-¡¡si!! Eso mismo…los árboles son tan viejos que…se han vuelto amargados y densos…es un sitio bastante oscuro, y apenas creo que se puede respirar, puesto que los viejos árboles le hacen la vida imposible a los viajeros que andan por ahí, los cuales son pocos, dadas las circunstancias…-explicó Merry.

-¿¿QUEEEEE??-gritó Pippin-¡¡no me digas que tendremos que cruzarlo!!

-me temo que sí-dijo Merry con cara de disculpa.

-¿¡no elegiste un sitio mas horrible!?-le siguió gritando el muy malhumorado Tuk.

-vamos de mal en peor…-murmuró Frodo- pero nada puede ser tan terrible como esos Jinetes Negros; así que anímense, que cruzaremos ese Bosque, no importa el miedo…

-¿¡Cómo que no importa¡?..¡Nos vamos directo al suicidio!-exclamó Pip con pánico.

-entonces mejor te hubieras quedado en Cricava-le dijo Frodo preocupado-este viaje te afectará mucho, y tú lo sabías…

-vamos, eres un grandísimo cobarde Pip-le espetó Merry- tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Bree, y ese es el camino más 'seguro'…y creo que el único, en realidad…ah!, pero bueno, si no quieres venir, te quedas aquí, y vuelves solo a La Comarca…

-¡¡hey!!-le interrumpió Pippin-¿Qué me crees cobarde?

-sí.

-ah pues bueno¡no lo soy!

-¡demuéstralo!

-chicos…-murmuró Frodo cansado de la discusión.

-¡pues iré!...¡me atrevo!-dijo Pip con aires de valiente- ¡los acompañaré aunque sea a la muerte más trágica!

-bien, anotaré eso-sonrió Merry.

-haz lo que quieras, Meriadoc-refunfuñó Pippin.

-bueno¿vamos?-dijo Frodo entre risas; le ponía de buenas oír esas discusiones tan infantiles.

Los pequeños hobbits, luego de ese incidente, tomaron sus cosas, y marcharon hacia el Bosque Viejo.

La caminata se hacía muy agotadora, y no podían evitar sentarse un momento, y comer, beber o fumar de sus pipas.

Sentían que a cada paso que avanzaban, más oxígeno les faltaba, y el ambiente se tornaba áspero y denso.

Todo eso aumentó, hasta que en uno de los siguientes días, se enfrentaron al temido y mal afamado Bosque Viejo.

-sigo pensando en que esto no es buena idea…-susurró Pippin-pero está bien….sigamos.

Tomando un poco de valentía, los aventureros hobbits se sumergieron en el profundo y oscuro lugar, no sin encomendarse a la buena suerte y quizás a algo más.

Los árboles eran enormes, viejos, algo roñosos, y muy espesos; sus hojas no eran verdes ni amarillas, sino que cafés, y oscuras.

Ya al entrar, todo indicaba que les costaría mucho salir de allí.

Ningún rayo de sol entraba a la espesura del bosque, ninguna brisa recorría ese lugar, el aire estaba viciado, y todo oscuro y aterrador.

Los troncos de los árboles daban mucha impresión, estaban llenos de agujeros y marcas, y los hobbits se imaginaban que cada uno de esos árboles tenía un rostro, y que los vigilaban continuamente.

Caminaban lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, el miedo ya los comenzaba a llenar, y no paraban de mirar hacia todos lados, porque a cada paso que daban sentían más susurros y ojos con odio que los observaban.

Con suerte se atrevían a hablar, y cuando lo hacían, susurraban.

Tampoco comían mucho, el pavor les quitaba el apetito.

Llevaban ya casi un día atravesando el bosque, y el sitio se volvía más horrible todavía.

-no puedo más-susurró Frodo-esto se vuelve cada vez peor…, siento que los árboles nos odian…

-yo también siento lo mismo-asintió Merry- ellos viven, pero están llenos de amargura…

-shtt… -los calló Pippin, con miedo-no hablemos más.

Nunca supieron si la noche ya había llegado, puesto que de día, el bosque era igual de oscuro.

De todas formas, no se atrevieron a dormir, y tampoco tenían sueño.

Sólo querían salir de ahí.

Suponiendo que ya había pasado un día, los hobbits seguían caminando, pero parecían no avanzar.

A medida que se adentraban en el bosque, los árboles eran más grandes y sombríos, e iban cerrando el camino, como queriendo ahogar a los visitantes.

Ellos parecían sentir risas…, risas ancianas y endemoniadas, susurros fríos, los troncos hacían muecas tenebrosas y las ramas se movían amenazadoramente en torno a ellos.

-esto es horroroso…-murmuró Merry, ahogado.

-es peor…no podemos salir-dijo Frodo, desesperado- siento que estamos dando vueltas…sin sentido.

-ese tronco lo he visto antes…-susurró Pippin, apuntando a un viejo árbol con un gran agujero.

La desesperación se apoderó de ellos por completo, Frodo estaba en lo cierto. Sólo estaban dando vueltas en círculo.

Estaban perdidos.

Pero no sacaban nada quedándose sentados; siguieron su rumbo, tratando de salir del hado del Bosque Viejo, el cual parecía tenerles más trampas preparadas.

Ahora todo parecía moverse más, el Bosque entero planeaba matarlos, ahogarlos con sus hojas, llenarlos de amargura y oscuridad.

-me siento…mal…-murmuró Frodo, desvaneciéndose.

-¡Frodo!-Merry corrió a sujetarlo, pero él también se ahogaba, y cayeron los dos hobbits al suelo que no se veía entre tantas raíces y bicharracos.

Pippin estaba un poco más compuesto que los otros dos, pero sí muy mareado.

Se acercó a auxiliarlos; estaban desmayados.

Pip se sintió solo y con mucho miedo…él pronto caería bajo alguna rama, o el ahogo terminaría con él.

Pero mientras estuviera 'bien', protegería a sus amigos.

Trató de mantenerse neutral, pero no lo consiguió.

En medio de la oscuridad, algo se movía.

Hacia ellos.

Pippin no podía ni siquiera gritar, ya empezaba a sentirse mal.

Era como esa especie de pesadillas en donde algo te persigue y no puedes ni correr ni articular palabras.

Esa 'cosa' que se acercaba, se movía lentamente, era como uno de los tantos árboles del lugar…; sus ramas eran viejas y largas, y se movían en torno a su tronco, azotando la negrura del bosque.

El joven Tuk ya no aguantaba más.

Se descompuso rápidamente, la falta de aire le empezó a hacer mucho efecto, y finalmente, viendo las ramas del supuesto árbol, se desmayó cayendo junto a sus compañeros.

* * *

Esto era lo más extraño que les había sucedido, salvo por ciertos sucesos que derrochaban negatividad y miedo.

Pero a diferencia de esos momentos, éste era más raro aún… no había otra forma de describirlo.

Los hobbits se encontraban todavía en el Bosque Viejo, pero ya no habían troncos agresores, ni oscuridad total.

Tampoco les faltaba el aire.

De hecho, a ese sitio le llegaba con timidez la luz del sol, y un leve viento se esparcía, trayendo alivio y paz momentánea.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamó Merry, sorprendido.

Nadie le pudo responder.

La hierba crecía con normalidad, habían matorrales, rocas, una pequeña cascada, cuya agua caía en una fuente natural y…árboles.

-¡NOO!-gritó Pippin con terror- ¡árboles! Nos vienen a atacar..

-Pip, tranquilo…fíjate bien en sus ramas…ellos son buenos, o eso creo…-dijo Frodo con calma.

El hobbit paró de gritar, y miró bien.

Esos árboles eran más claros, sus hojas eran verdosas, y con frutos colgando de las ramas; y además, sus troncos eran lisos y sin ninguna marca horrible.

-ahh…-suspiró aliviado Pippin.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó otra vez Merry, con algo de temor.

-uhmm, uhmm.. este es lo que creo que se llama…mm..mi hogar- una profunda y cantarina voz le respondió al hobbit, quien volteó su cabeza, asustado.

No veía a nadie.

-¡¿Quién habló?!-gritó Frodo, también asustado.

-uhm…pues yo¿Quién más?-la voz volvió a hablar.

Los hobbits miraron hacia todos lados, buscando al dueño de esa voz, pero no lo veían.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Pippin temiendo lo peor- ¿nos quieres atacar?

-uy, pequeñuelos…que risa me dan…

Los hobbits estaban desesperados, tratando de encontrar a aquel ser, mientras se apoyaban en el tronco de un árbol.

Pero ese tronco comenzó a temblar, sentían una especie de hormigueo dentro de ese árbol que los asustó.

Se separaron rápidamente de él, y una hoja cayó de él.

-uhm…no me hace muy bien reírme, se me cae el pelo…-la voz volvió a hablar, y luego agregó- pequeños¿todavía no saben que soy?...¡vamos, acérquense a mi!

Los hobbits estaban paralizados.

No creían lo que acababan de ver.

-¿es idea mía o…ese árbol nos mira?-dijo Pippin-.

-no sólo eso…-agregó Frodo-también nos habla.

-uy¿se acaban de dar cuenta? …¡les he hablado todo el tiempo!

Era verdad.

El árbol se comenzó a mover hacia ellos. Pero era muy extraño.

Parecía tener piernas, muy largas y que parecían raíces; los brazos eran ramas repletas de hojas, y el tronco liso y claro. Era un árbol de veras muy extraño.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el árbol los tomó con sus 'brazos' y los depositó en una de las ramas cercanas a su 'cuello'. Ahora podían verle sus ojos. Eran grandes, y de un hermoso color verde…, era inexplicable la sensación que les producía su mirada, era profunda, y a la vez, muy liviana…; era sabia, y también algo alegre…; todo se resumía en la extrañeza.

No veían donde se encontraba su boca, seguramente estaba tapada con algunas hojas de su espeso 'cabello', el cual fluía por todo su cuerpo, verdoso y largísimo. Su voz volvió a salir, tal cual como la habían oído antes, grave, y a la vez como una canción…melodiosa.

-bueno pequeñuelos-empezó- después de que terminen de examinarme, pueden presentarse…sé que les causo un poco de uhmm..sorpresa.

Frodo se fijó una vez más en la mirada del árbol, el tono del iris había cambiado…, ahora el verde era más claro y alegre.

Notó que el espíritu de aquel ser era, en palabras más fáciles, bueno. Al darse cuenta de lo dicho por el árbol, reaccionó con sorpresa.

-oh…, yo…yo soy Frodo…, Frodo Bolsón-murmuró el hobbit.

Los otros también volvieron en sí.

-ah…yo soy Meriadoc Brandigamo…pero me dicen Merry¡mucho gusto!

-y yo soy Peregrin Tuk, pero mm…me puedes decir Pippin.

-oh, que nombres más tiernos- dijo el árbol- me agradan, mm…bueno, yo también me presentaré. Soy Fimbrethil, pero todos los que me han visto me llaman ' La Pastora del Bosque Viejo'.

-que nombre más extraño-dijo Pippin tratando de pronunciarlo.

-no más que el tuyo, pequeño hobbit-dijo Fimbrethil, con un tono que denotaba gracia.

- ¿nos conoces?-exclamó Merry.

-no, pero he visto a tu pueblo desde lejos…no están muy lejanos a éste bosque..¿cierto?

-bueno…no…

A Frodo le asaltó una duda.

-espera…¿eres _ella_?

-¿ella?... eso podrías aplicárselo a una elfa, o a una mujer…¿pero a mí?-Fimbrethil parecía reír- pero bueno, en mi raza era algo así como 'ella', así que tienes cierta razón.

Frodo quedó sorprendido, a simple vista no parecía 'ella'.

Pero otra duda surgió en su cabeza.

-¿hay más como tú?

-mmm…sí, sería bastante extraño si estuviera sola en esta tierra, aunque lo parezca…pero, no quisiera aburrirlos con esto, pequeños; ¡debo sacarlos de aquí! Este bosque es muy peligroso uhmm…y me costó muchísimo liberarlos de la muerte..mm…

Pippin pareció recordar algo…, el árbol que se acercaba hacia ellos, azotando la oscuridad; seguramente era Fimbrethil, pero prefirió no decir nada, quizás fuera demasiado imprudente hablarle mucho.

-sepan que los habitantes de este Bosque, a excepción de mi, ahora están consumidos por la codicia, la amargura y la chochez. No es bueno ese lugar…y menos en éstos tiempos. ¡Menos para ustedes!

-¿conoces la salida?-preguntó Merry.

-claro que sí, pequeño…allá los llevo.

Después de eso, no hablaron más.

Fimbrethil avanzaba lentamente, pero a grandes zancadas, apartando con sus ramas a los árboles viejos que los intentaban interceptar.

Los hobbits sentían como el interior del tronco de Fimbrethil hormigueaba, y como ella murmuraba cosas casi inaudibles y sin interpretación. Hasta que llegaron a la salida.

Los hobbits se alegraron muchísimo, desde ahí podían ver un claro atardecer, y avistaban un río y algunas praderas. Fimbrethil los bajó de sus ramas.

-bueno, lindos hobbits…ahora me iré, debo cuidar de mi hogar, sino esos malos árboles me lo tragarán-dijo 'el' árbol- tengan mucho cuidado…uhmm… hay peligro allá afuera ..mm.. y algunos odiosos han escapado de este bosque para hacerle la vida imposible a seres como ustedes…uhm…fue un placer conocerlos, adiós.

Los hobbits se despidieron alegremente, y con mucho agradecimiento, y Fimbrethil se alejó, con lentitud…

-uf- suspiró Frodo- peligro tras peligro…¿Cuándo acabará todo?

-no lo sé, Frodo, no lo sé-dijo Merry- sólo nos queda seguir caminando…

-si, alejémonos de aquí…no quiero ver mas árboles en mi vida-dijo Pippin, todavía un poco shockeado.

-siempre tan exagerado-sonrió Frodo.

Pippin le sacó la lengua, y corriendo se alejaron del Bosque Viejo, una de sus peores pesadillas.

* * *


	15. Una Dulce Trampa

**Capítulo XV: Una Dulce Trampa.**

Por suerte, no se toparon con ningún árbol odioso y amargado, como les adelantara la Pastora del Bosque Viejo.

Tampoco vieron a los Jinetes Negros, ni nada malo que se les pareciese. Aunque sólo llevaban un día de haber salido de aquel horripilante bosque, los hobbits creían que por fin, tendrían un viaje estable y tranquilo a Bree, donde estarían a salvo.

Bueno, lo que quedaba de viaje; la mayoría del camino había sido un completo desastre…¿Cómo confiar en que lograrían terminarlo bien?

Estaba amaneciendo, y los jóvenes viajeros tomaban su desayuno alegremente, junto a los rescoldos de la pequeña fogata de la noche anterior. Frodo había puesto objeciones para prenderla, el fuego llamaría al peligro inevitablemente; pero el frío lo venció y cambió de parecer, aunque no estaba muy contento.

Para su alivio, despertaron enteros, sin rasguños ni problemas.

Eso si que era un avance. Quizás ya no los perseguían; aunque no lo daba por hecho.

-muy bien-dijo Frodo- hasta ahora todo está normal…

-si, esperemos que siga así-dijo a su vez Merry- en realidad no falta demasiado para avistar Bree; estamos casi llegando al río Tornasauce, luego de eso, hay que seguir hacia el sur.

Pippin los miraba con la boca llena de pan, tratando de entender las indicaciones de Merry.

-bueno, pero ¿cuanto crees que tardaremos en llegar a Bree desde aquí?-le preguntó Frodo.

-mmm…tres días aproximadamente…-dijo Merry, haciendo cálculos mentales- pero debemos andar muy rápido y sin detenernos tanto, sino nos demoraremos más.

Terminaron de comer, y emprendieron de nuevo la marcha.

A media tarde ya habían llegado al borde del Tornasauce, un río cristalino y calmo, lleno de juncos y rodeado de un sinfín de enormes sauces que dejaban poco claros los límites del río.

No era muy grande en su extensión, pero tampoco era demasiado fácil bordearlo para pasar hacia el otro lado.

-hey, vamos…-dijo Merry- ¡esta noche podremos estar al otro lado!

-si, pero…¿Cómo se supone que andaremos por aquí?-preguntó Pippin- no hay ningún camino disponible…¡ni siquiera se ve claramente el río!

Frodo miró a su alrededor, fijamente.

-es como si…el río estuviese sumergido en un mar de sauces…-dijo éste.

-mmm…-Merry también miró bien- sí, con razón tiene ese nombre…, los sauces tapan todo el lugar, son demasiado espesos, y su número es grande; será muy difícil abrirnos camino hasta el otro lado…

-bueno, pero supongo que es como un bosque normal-replicó Pippin- o sea, nos daremos cuenta si lo que hay es agua o árboles ¿o no?

-claro…en realidad, no importa; tenemos que entrar al saucedal, es obvio que desde ahí veremos mucho mejor las líneas del Tornasauce, porque no creo que los sauces crezcan en el agua misma-dijo Frodo, con media sonrisa.

-bueno, vamos-dijo Merry, y los hobbits entraron al saucedal, aunque en verdad, ya estaban dentro de él; el Tornasauce era el centro de toda aquella masa de árboles que lo protegían del exterior.

Pero resulta un tanto extraño que los mismos hobbits no se hayan percatado de los sauces hasta ese momento…bueno, seguramente, es una explicación que luego será dada.

'Al entrar', sólo vieron ramas.

Verdes y largas ramas cayendo desde el cielo, y formando figuras en la hierba. No se veía el cielo, pero la luz alcanzaba a penetrar las insondables copas de los sauces, de hojas claras y suaves.

Cada rama se movía bajo una extraña brisa cálida, se percibía el sonido del agua, tranquilo y relajante, y nada más que eso, ya que un silencio sobrecogedor y muy distinto del que sintieran antes, se posesionaba del lugar, haciendo mucho más evidentes los sonidos naturales.

Frodo suspiró suavemente, los otros hobbits se voltearon.

El suspiro había sonado mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente era.

-esto es…hermoso-murmuró Merry- jamás había visto algo así…

Nadie dijo nada más.

En los ojos de cada hobbit había una paz inquietante, se sentían bien…, quizás demasiado.

Caminaban lentamente, como sumergidos en un sueño.

Todo era demasiado tranquilo, no había nada más que sauces, viento, agua y silencio.

Ya habían avanzado mucho, cuando Pippin se detuvo.

Un sauce muy cercano al río, le sonreía.

El hobbit también sonrió.

Una de sus ramas tocaba ligeramente el agua, produciendo una extraña y placentera canción.

Pippin se quedó extasiado mirando esa rama, era tan delicioso ver las ondas del agua, y el sonido que se producía.

Se olvidó de sus compañeros, y se dirigió a ese rincón donde estaba el sauce que le sonreía; quería meter su mano dentro del agua, y sentir la paz que ésta le proporcionaba.

Pero sus amigos no se habían ni inmutado con la lejanía de Pippin.

Ellos seguían andando, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, y ajenos al resto del mundo.

Merry veía sauces por todos lados.

Sauces hermosos y fraternos.

Sauces moviéndose al ritmo del viento.

Sauces encantadores, profundos, pacíficos…

Sauces que lo invitaban a quedarse con ellos, querían vivir con su presencia para siempre en ese lugar, lo atraían hacia ellos como un topo es atraído siempre hacia las profundidades…

Se sentía algo adormilado, la brisa silenciosa lo mecía, y lo llevaba hacia la espesura, para que durmiera entre los cálidos sauces, quienes lo cobijarían hasta que despertara renovado de nuevas energías.

Pero Merry no pensaba en eso; sólo deseaba perderse entre sus amigos sauces, y desaparecer…, no le interesaba nada más que su paz interior, su vida misma, que disfrutaría alegremente si permanecía allí…

Entretanto, Frodo estaba bajo el mismo encantamiento que mantenía a sus amigos perdidos; pero éste era muy distinto.

Todos los sauces se apartaban cuando él pasaba, le mostraban un nuevo camino, desconocido, salvo para él.

La luna ya había salido, demasiado rápido, pero eso no importaba.

Su luz traspasaba cada rama, cada hoja, cada brizna de hierba, y le encandilaba hasta el alma.

Sentía fluir su espíritu de una manera magnífica, por fin su vida tenía un real sentido, él había desperdiciado un montón de días viviendo en La Comarca, la cual le parecía ahora un sitio oscuro, triste y sucio.

Él estaba destinado a encontrar ese lugar, donde sería sin dudas muy feliz, sin gente extraña a su alrededor, sin familia, sin amigos, sin cargas…

Frodo paseaba lentamente por el pequeño camino que los sauces le ofrecían, no corría brisa, pero aún así éstos se movían; la Luna se reflejaba en sus ojos serenos y soñadores, los cuales se detuvieron en una hermosa flor que brotaba allá, un poco más lejos…

Corrió hacia ella, desesperado, antes de que alguien se la arrebatara.

Qué bella era…, blanca, pequeña y brillante, sin duda había sido creada para él, un regalo de la Luna para Frodo, quien la cuidaría y la amaría hasta que muriera.

Pero como una ilusión, la flor se desvaneció; y alguien, entre los árboles, entonó un canto, que Frodo pareció recordar muy bien.

-¡Tinúviel!-susurró.

Sí, no hacía falta nada más para ser feliz.

Ella estaba allí, para acompañarlo…

-¡Tinúviel!

Ella se dejó ver por un instante, y Frodo no cabía en sí de alegría.

Ya no llevaba la capa, sólo un sencillo vestido blanco que se arrastraba por el suelo, manchado de florecillas.

Sin embargo, le daba la espalda al hobbit.

Sólo podía ver su cabello liso y brillante, la luz de la Luna resplandecía impresionantemente en ella, y Frodo no conseguía verla sin encandilarse con fuerza.

Tapándose los ojos con una mano, caminó hacia ella, tanteando con la otra mano.

-¡¡Tinúviel!!

Ahora gritaba, pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

El volumen de su voz aumentaba, e invadía a Frodo de un extraño miedo. Él seguía gritando, con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación, pero Tinúviel no escuchaba.

Todo se había vuelto blanco de repente, y la niña elfa cantaba y cantaba, ahora con un tono diferente, más oscuro y triste, como atrayendo a su presa a un destino trágico y fatal.

Frodo ya casi la tocaba, cuando una nueva fuerza entró en él.

No era ni parecida a la de Tinúviel, sino peor.

Era maquiavélica y ambiciosa, mortal y fría, su poder lo tentaba…

Un brillo dorado apareció en la mirada de Frodo, una de sus manos tanteó su bolsillo, y sacó el resplandeciente Anillo…

Lo llamaba, lo buscaba, deseaba ser usado…

¿Por qué en ese momento?

Tinúviel parecía inalcanzable, se alejaba considerablemente, mientras que el Anillo permanecía con él, lo acompañaba, y seguramente jamás se separaría de él.

Frodo sonrió, y trató de ponérselo en un dedo.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Sus manos estaban atadas, con algo invisible y fuerte…

-¡suéltame¡Suéltame las manos!

El Anillo brillaba aún más, y los deseos de Frodo de ponérselo aumentaban sin cesar. Pero algo le sujetaba las manos; el oro del Anillo comenzaba a deformarse, su energía se expandía, y las delgadas escrituras de fuego de la argolla comenzaban a aparecer, nítidamente, mientras murmullos extraños circulaban por los oídos de Frodo.

El Anillo comenzaba a quemarle la mano, y ahora lo único que quería era quitárselo de encima.

Pero no podía, las movía y las movía, y permanecían atadas a algo que no podía ver.

El hobbit ya estaba colapsando, más que un sueño, todo eso era una pesadilla; al igual que el Anillo, los Sauces comenzaron a quemarse, y todo se convirtió en fuego y sombras.

Pero la voz de Tinúviel ahora se volvió cercana, aunque apenas cantaba.

Sintió como la luz de la luna era derrotada por la flamígera oscuridad, y el miedo entró en él.

Hasta que sus manos, fueron extrañamente liberadas.

Y Frodo se levantó y corrió.

Lo más lejos que podía.Todavía llevaba el Anillo en su mano, pero ya no le quemaba tanto. Lo guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo protector, y siguió en lo que estaba.

Corrió y corrió, pero los Sauces, convertidos en hogueras ambulantes, le impedían el paso, y uno de ellos, se puso en su camino.

Frodo chocó con él, y se golpeó en la cabeza, pero no logró quemarse. Era como un fuego…imaginario. Pero eso no le impidió el dolor del golpe. Miró hacia todos lados, pero ya no había nada. Todo le daba vueltas, y mareado, cayó al suelo, golpeándose aún más fuerte, con lo que quedó inconsciente.

* * *

_¡Frodo¡Frodo! _

Alguien lo llamaba.

Pero él no quería escuchar.

_¡¡¡Frodo!!! _

-¡no!¡ no quiero más pesadillas!-gritó él.

_¡Frodo¡¡Escúchame¡Despierta! _

La voz que lo llamaba era suave, pero preocupada.

_Frodo… _

Le sonaba a voz de niña.

Abrió los ojos, y sintió mucho dolor.

Trató de mover la cabeza, pero le dolía demasiado.

-uf.. ¡Por fin estás despierto!

Frodo miró hacia arriba.

Un rostro se erguía sobre él.

Un rostro muy familiar…

-vamos, yo te ayudo a levantarte…

Sintió como una frágil mano lo sujetaba, y lo tiraba hacia delante, con delicadeza.

Cuando estuvo prácticamente levantado, pudo saber bien de quien se trataba. Una chica de su estatura se encontraba frente a él, vestida con una sencilla camisa blanca, una falda larga de color azul, y una gran capa verde musgo cubriéndole la espalda; su cabello estaba algo enmarañado y suelto, y sus ojos oscuros lo miraban con preocupación.

-¡¿Li…Lila?! – exclamó Frodo muy asombrado.

-si, sé que no esperabas verme aquí…-dijo Lila con una leve sonrisa- en realidad yo tampoco lo esperé…, bueno, luego hablaremos. ¡Ahora debemos salvar a los otros!

-¿salvar?

-¡pues claro!... ¿te sientes mejor?

-s.. si.- el hobbit estaba pasmado, venía como despertando de un largo sueño, que de tan bonito, se transformó en lo inverso..; algo difícil de entender. Pero ahora había vuelto en sí, se sentía mucho mejor.

-bien,¡vamos! Cuando los veas, no harán falta demasiadas explicaciones- dijo Lila tirando de Frodo, quien no entendía absolutamente nada.

Ambos corrieron hacia el lado contrario, por donde habían venido; y Lila buscaba desesperadamente a los otros hobbits.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Frodo con miedo.

-es lo mismo que me gustaría saber…donde los dejaron…-murmuró Lila.

-¿qué?...¿donde los dejaron¿Quiénes?

-los Sauces…

Frodo no alcanzó a preguntar más, un desgarrado grito rompió el silencio. Los hobbits miraron hacia todos lados, pero entre tantos sauces, era imposible saber de donde provenía el grito.

De nuevo, alguien gritó, pero más fuerte.

Frodo reconoció al dueño de esa voz.

-¡¡Merry!!-gritó él- ¡¡¿Dónde estás?!!

Lila, también reconociendo la voz de Merry, lo ayudó a gritar.

-¡¡MERRY¡¡MERRY¡¿DONDE ESTÁS MERRY?!

Tardaron un poco en saber la respuesta.

-¡¡AQUÍÍ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! – el grito se oía más cercano que antes.

-¡MERRY¿EN DONDE ESTÁS?-gritó Frodo.

- ¡EN EL ÁRBOL!- gritó Merry, con voz ahogada- ¡EN EL ÁRBOL DE LA ROCA!

Frodo y Lila se miraron interrogantes, y luego comenzaron a buscar algún 'árbol de la roca', hasta que lo encontraron.

Era un Sauce, mucho más grande de los que habían visto, y bajo su sombra había una enorme roca, oscura y terrosa.

-¡MERRY¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?- le gritó Lila al tronco del Sauce.

-SIII…SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ESTOY DENTRO!

-¿dentro¿dentro del árbol?-Frodo no lo podía creer.

-¿y como te sacamos?-Lila estaba bloqueada, tampoco podía creer que su hermano estuviese…dentro de un árbol!!

Merry, más ahogado aún, les dio la respuesta.

-¡AGUA!..¡TRAIGAN AGUA! ÉL LO DETESTA!

-¡agua!, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que lo odia?-preguntó Frodo.

-vamos, Frodo, ve a buscar agua y tráela luego-le dijo Lila, apresuradamente, a lo que el hobbit obedeció.

Corrió hasta la orilla más próxima, tanto como los sauces se lo permitían, y sacó una gran cantidad de agua con una de las ollas que colgaban de su bolso.

Se preparaba para volver, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Había algo…en el agua. Y flotaba.

Frodo se acercó precavidamente, dejando la olla en el suelo.

Tomó una vara que encontró entre las piedras de la orilla, y tocó aquella cosa inerte que flotaba.

Era blanda, y al contacto con la varilla, se comenzó a mover, hasta que dejó a la vista una cabeza de pelo rizado.

Frodo ahogó un grito.

-¡Pippin!- logró decir luego de la impresión.

Rápidamente, entró en el agua, y sacó al inconsciente y casi ahogado hobbit, quien estaba enredado entre las ramas de un sauce, que lo agarraban firmemente y lo sumergían, al parecer, intencionalmente.

-maldito sauce- murmuró Frodo, quitándole las ramas de encima a Pippin, que ya comenzaba a toser.

-Pip…¿estás bien?- le preguntó Frodo al otro hobbit.

Éste tardó en asentirle, y todavía tosía mucho.

-Pippin, espérame aquí un momento…tengo que ir a buscar a Merry-el joven Tuk miró a su alrededor con miedo, y Frodo agregó- mantente bien despierto, así nada te hará daño.

Diciendo esto, se marchó corriendo con la olla llena de agua, aunque era un poco dificultoso estando todo mojado.

Al llegar, Lila lo miró sorprendida, pero Frodo no le dio tiempo para replicar.

-Lila, ve a buscar a Pippin, está a la orilla del río; ¡no hay tiempo!-

Lila comprendiendo todo, se alejó rápidamente en busca de su primo Tuk.

Frodo, entretanto, agarraba firmemente la olla, y lanzaba el agua al tronco del sauce.

-¡Merry!.. ¿crees que funcione?

-si!! Él se está quejando!...¡le duele!-le gritó el otro hobbit desde el interior.

Frodo estaba desalentado, no pensaba en que ese método funcionara.

Bueno, eso pensó hasta que la oscura corteza del tronco comenzó a derretirse y a hacerse muy blanda; parecía hecha de barro.

-Frodo.. ¡Ayúdame a salir!

Frodo entendió la intención de Merry, y comenzó a escarbar torpemente en el tronco del sauce. Merry hacía lo mismo, estaban cavando todo lo que podían para hacer un hueco en el tronco, para que así el hobbit pudiera salir.

Durante un buen rato, escarbaron el 'barro' del tronco, hasta que un brazo de Merry logró salir.

Lila y Pippin volvieron al sitio con rapidez, estando éste último mucho más recuperado del casi-ahogo.

Al ver a Frodo tratando de sacar a Merry, también se prestaron a ayudar, lo que hizo la tarea mucho más fácil.

Hasta que por fin, Merry salió; embarrado y muy ahogado, pero por suerte, entero.

Se quedó tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras el sauce se desmoronaba sobre sus raíces, y los otros hobbits respiraban agitadamente tras el arduo trabajo.

-uf, que bueno que estás aquí, Lila- le dijo Frodo a la cansada joven- sin ti hubiéramos estado ya muertos…

Merry, bruscamente, levantó su cabeza y se dio cuenta, de repente, que su hermana estaba allí.

-¿¿Y TÚ??..¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- le gritó.

Lila lo miró con una pícara sonrisa.

-ay, hermanito…, déjame descansar y luego te explico ¿sí?- le dijo ella.

Merry miró a Frodo, sin saber que pasaba; acababan de salir de otro peligro, pero esto había sido algo más que suerte.

* * *


	16. Aparentes Aclaraciones

**Capítulo XVI: Aparentes Aclaraciones.**

-Lila..¿Piensas, en realidad, explicarnos alguna cosa?- gritaba Merry, muy aturdido por el momento.

Los hobbits, luego de haber sido encontrados por la joven Lila en medio de los Sauces, tenían un montón de preguntas en su mente acerca de lo sucedido. En especial Merry, quien no aguantaba las ganas de saber que demonios hacía su hermana en un lugar tan peligroso.

Muchas dudas habían en el aire…, y que Lila todavía no se dignaba a responder.

Increíblemente, la hobbit conocía mucho mejor que el resto aquellos caminos, y los sacó sin dudar del saucedal, para cruzar hacia el otro lado del río Tornasauce.

Tal como predijo Meriadoc, estarían en el otro lado al anochecer, pero lamentablemente, no fue por obra suya.

Merry le preguntaba a su hermana a cada segundo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en su rumbo, y no le prestaba atención.

Pippin estaba ya mucho mejor, pero mostraba seria reticencia al agua y a los árboles en general. Algo, inevitablemente entendible.

En su caso, Frodo estaba pensativo; lo que realmente le había impresionado no era que Lila los encontrara, sino que _ella estuviese ahí._

¿Los habría seguido?..¿o simplemente paseaba?

Bueno, lo del paseo lo dudaba, pero…de todas formas le preguntaría.

También pensaba en lo vivido, o más bien soñado en aquel lugar…; todo había sido terrible.., hasta que la hobbit lo despertó.

-hey! Aquí nos detendremos-les avisó Lila, despabilando a cada uno de los otros hobbits de sus propias cavilaciones-, no creo que podamos seguir por esta noche. Es muy peligroso.

La hobbit se desprendió de su bolso, y comenzó a sacar algunas mantas para el frío.

Merry comenzó a buscar algunas ramas para prender una fogata, pero su hermana lo frenó.

-¡no!..¡una fogata nos pone en un serio riesgo!- le dijo ella severamente.

Merry la miró amargadamente, y se sentó cerca de un árbol, mientras sacaba una manzana de su bolso.

Cuando ya estuvieron instalados en medio de aquel paraje algo cercano al río aún, los hobbits pudieron soltar todas aquellas preguntas que tenían guardadas. Lila parecía ya no poner objeción en responderlas.

-Lila-empezó Merry- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-si, a mi también me gustaría saberlo…-dijo Pippin- digamos que es algo extraño todo esto.

Frodo no dijo nada, y Lila les sonrió con una expresión adusta, para luego responder.

-bueno, no es nada tan complicado, aunque quizás si lo sea…, déjenme explicarles. El asunto por el que estoy aquí es grave. Esa noche en la que me fui de Cricava-al decir esto los miró avergonzadamente-, volví a Casa Brandi. Pero no era mi intención quedarme allí como si nada. Después de saber lo que ustedes tres iban a hacer, las ganas de acompañarlos no me abandonaron, y pues, decidí seguirlos, luego de hacer un buen equipaje y avisar a nuestros padres. Pero cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba hecho un caos. La familia Brandigamo estaba completamente asustada y gritaban para todos lados, además, Casa Brandi había sido saqueada por completo.

-¿QUEE?- la interrumpió Merry a gritos- ¿saqueada?

-si, pero no creerás por quien- le dijo Lila-; nuestro padre estaba casi al borde del desmayo, así que no pude hablar con él. Le pregunté a nuestra hermana Melilot acerca de lo sucedido, y ella con horror me habló de unos hombres negros a caballo que habían entrado brutalmente a la casa, mientras todos cenaban.

Frodo palideció al instante…; y los otros hobbits se quedaron horrorizados ante lo que la joven les contaba.

-lo peor de todo es que…-Lila tomó un poco de aire, y siguió- no paraban de chillar el nombre 'Bolsón' mientras arruinaban nuestro hogar…bueno, Frodo, ya sabías que esos jinetes te persiguen…; pero están matando del susto a casi toda La Comarca.

-lo sé…-la voz de Frodo temblaba- porque nos encontramos con uno de ellos cuando casi llegábamos a Balsadera, creo que era el mismo que vimos Pip y yo…; pero no sabíamos de más Jinetes…

-¡pero si vimos más!- exclamó Pippin- detrás de ese Jinete iban otros cuatro..

-pero Frodo se refería a que no estábamos seguros de ello-dijo Merry- bueno quizás si lo estuvimos, pero el miedo nos paralizó por completo.

-entonces avanzan rápido-dijo Lila, también pálida- quizás nos esperan en Bree…, es lo más seguro.

-pero Lila-le dijo Merry- termina lo que nos estás contando…

-sí-asintió ella, y continuó-; em, al enterarme de lo sucedido, decidí partir de inmediato tras ustedes, necesitaba alertarlos acerca del gran peligro que corrían, o sea, que corren aún… ; bueno, y está de más decir que los acompañaré en el viaje a Bree…

Merry trató de ponerle obstáculos a su hermana, pero ésta le interrumpió.

-no seas mañoso, Merry…; piensa que si yo no hubiera llegado, todavía estarían perdidos en el Tornasauce.

Eso hirió profundamente al hobbit, y no dijo nada más; aunque le encontraba algo de razón a su hermana, sin ella, estarían muy mal…, aunque tenía dudas acerca de aquello.

-En resumen-dijo Pippin, tratando de entender todo-, los Jinetes dejaron un completo desastre en Los Gamos, antes de toparnos con ellos en Balsadera; y tú nos seguiste para advertirnos del peligro, pero ahora te quedarás con nosotros para guiarnos a Bree. ¿así es?

-sí-asintió Lila con una sonrisa- pero de guiarlos hasta Bree…mm…, trataré, nunca he ido hasta allá.

Pippin frunció el ceño, y los hobbits se quedaron un momento en silencio, comiendo o fumando de sus pipas.

-Lila…-dijo Frodo, rompiendo el silencio-, no entiendo algo…, y creo que ninguno de nosotros lo entiende…

-dime…¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste en el Tornasauce?

Lila bajó la mirada y permaneció callada unos segundos, como eligiendo las palabras que usaría para la respuesta.

-em, no es tan difícil atravesar el Saucedal si te mantienes totalmente consciente del peligro…-replicó ella luego de su silencio.

Los hobbits la miraron interrogantes.

-bueno…, no sé; yo hice eso, y los pude encontrar rápidamente…sea lo que sea, nada me afectó, y me mantuve bien despierta-dijo Lila apresuradamente-. Además, como buena Brandigamo, conozco muy bien las tierras que rodean a La Comarca, así pude orientarme bien y llegar hasta donde ustedes se encontraban. Ya salir de ahí era más fácil, pero siempre hay que estar conscientes del peligro que deambula por estos territorios.

-¿eso es todo?-preguntó Pippin, todavía procesando.

-claro que sí…-afirmó Lila- jamás he andado por aquí…

Merry sabía que su hermana decía la verdad, ninguno de los dos había salido de La Comarca antes, así que quedó conforme con lo explicado por ella.

Pippin por lo tanto, también mostró conformidad; en realidad, ese asunto ya no le importaba mucho, sólo le alegraba que su prima Lila los acompañara.

Frodo, en cambio, estaba totalmente inconforme.

Presentía que Lila no había dicho todo lo que sabía, o que quizás, estaba mintiendo; de todos modos, su explicación no respondió a sus dudas…

¿Cómo es que ella atravesó El bosque Viejo¿y el Saucedal?

Ninguno de los otros hobbits había podido hacerlo sin ayuda..; ¿Cómo ella pudo llegar hasta ese punto sin la ayuda de nadie?

En realidad todo eso era extraño.

Hasta la misma Lila estaba extraña.

Y Frodo no entendía porque Merry y Pippin no se habían percatado de ello, siendo que la conocían desde hace bastante tiempo.

Le parecía que la joven hobbit estaba mas seria, más reflexiva, se mostraba mucho más experimentada que su hermano en cuanto al camino, siempre estaba alerta, sin perder el sentido común, y por sobre todo, ocultaba cosas…, cosas que Frodo necesitaba saber, para estar seguro de que Lila realmente era de confiar.

Entre tantas cavilaciones y dudas existenciales, Frodo no se había dado cuenta de que Merry y Pippin roncaban apaciblemente junto a él.

Los miró, y decidió dormir también, o sino mañana despertaría demasiado agotado.

Pero cambió fugazmente de idea, al ver que Lila seguía despierta, un poco más alejada de los otros hobbits, mirando en dirección al Tornasauce.

Frodo sintió que esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para interrogar a la joven, y se acercó silenciosamente a ella.

-Frodo…¿Qué todavía no te duermes?-le preguntó ella sin voltear el rostro.

-vaya, creí que no me sentirías…-dijo él a tono de excusa.

-mm, una de las cosas que me enorgullece es que tengo un oído bastante fino- le respondió Lila ahora mirándolo, con una media sonrisa.

Frodo se sentó junto a ella, y oteó hacia el río. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-m, sé que la explicación que di no fue de lo mejor-confesó la hobbit para sorpresa de Frodo-; es más, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien vendría a interrogarme, tarde o temprano.

-Merry y Pippin quedaron conformes con tu historia- replicó Frodo.

-jajaja-rió Lila- esa explicación estaba destinada para ellos, no para ti. Ellos son demasiado majaderos cuando se lo proponen y debía dejarlos contentos con algo.

-bueno¿y que es lo que debes contarme?-preguntó Frodo, extrañado por las reacciones de Lila, realmente una hobbit no actuaría con semejante tacto.

-antes que todo…-Lila lo miró penetrantemente, y al hobbit le dio un escalofrío- ¿Quién es esa..mm, tal Tinúviel que mencionabas en tu visión? Gritabas y gritabas su nombre sin cesar…

Frodo se quedó de piedra. Ella había presenciado toda su alucinación desde el exterior, y ahora conocía su gran secreto. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a hervir, y bajó la mirada.

No sabía que responder.

-¿no me quieres responder?-preguntó Lila.

-mm, no es eso…sólo que…-Frodo titubeó, no sabía si hablarle del tema o no.

-no importa, está bien, no me digas nada- dijo Lila, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos castaños- se ve de lejos que el tema te incomoda…; será porque Tinúviel debe ser importante para ti…

Frodo sentía mucha vergüenza, pero logró reponerse.

-pero debo reconocer que me preocupé por ti-siguió la joven, cambiando el tema- estabas muy agitado, pálido y sudabas…; prefiero no saber que es lo que viste en ese lugar.., seguramente fue igual de horroroso que lo de Merry o Pippin, aunque..quizás fue peor.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos también vieron cosas?

-debes creerme cuando te digo que jamás he estado aquí…, pero tampoco puedes esperar que sea completamente ignorante en estos asuntos - Lila estaba ahora totalmente seria.

-mm, primero me gustaría saber como lograste atravesar el Bosque Viejo- dijo Frodo, interrogante- ahora todos sabemos que es un sitio lleno de amargura y terror, y me extraña que tú sola hayas podido salir de él sin un rasguño.

Lila lo miró con completa extrañeza.

-sabía de esto pero…jamás pensé que fuera tan terrible-dijo, y Frodo la miró sin comprender-, o sea, se me hizo muy largo y agotador el viaje a través de ese bosque, pero nada me afectó.

-¿e…ellos no te tocaron?-Frodo estaba sorprendido.

-mm, creo que deberías hablarme detalladamente acerca de tu experiencia…- dijo Lila levantando una ceja, y Frodo se prestó a contarle todo lo que habían pasado en el Bosque Viejo, incluyendo el encuentro con Fimbrethil y sus advertencias.

Al acabar, la hobbit estaba atónita.

-no sabía que ese bosque era tan…oscuro-la última palabra le salió como un suspiro, y luego de hacer una pausa, siguió-; creo que mi historia es muy diferente…, a mi no me pasó nada parecido a lo que ustedes vivieron, es más, ningún árbol me tocó ni me asustó, fueron totalmente inofensivos..., pero igualmente todo era muy tedioso, y sentí una gran nostalgia en el aire, mezclada con sentimientos ruines y ambiciosos…

-yo también sentí lo mismo, pero obviamente, a nosotros nos afectó demasiado- replicó Frodo, con cada vez mas dudas en su mente-, lo que no entiendo, es porque a ti no te hicieron nada…

-no lo sé…pero, a esa Pastora…¡yo también la vi!- a Lila se le iluminó la mirada.

-¿te dijo algo?- preguntó apresuradamente el joven.

-mm…no, la vi de lejos-murmuró Lila un poco triste-, la acabo de reconocer por la descripción que me hiciste…; me parece ahora que me hacía señas con sus ramas…, no sé con que fin, pero las hacía.

Los dos hobbits se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, y luego, Frodo habló otra vez.

-quizás por eso los Sauces no te hicieron gran cosa…

-mm, quizás-dijo lacónicamente Lila.

Ya estaba todo aclarado, pero Frodo seguía sintiendo que la joven Brandigamo ocultaba algo; a pesar de que también notaba completa sinceridad en sus palabras. Y como un flash, se dio cuenta de algo.

-Lila, aún no me has contado la versión de tu historia que tenías reservada para mi…

-ah, en realidad sólo era un detalle…-a Lila le brillaron los ojos otra vez -es que…no estaría aquí con ustedes si…no hubiera recibido un poco de ayuda…; bueno, es que… un hombre se me cruzó en el camino, antes de entrar al Bosque Viejo…

-¿un hombre?

-sii, estaba vestido de verde, y llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo; se parecía algo a Gandalf, pero de cerca era muy distinto…; ese hombre viejo me miró, y se acercó muy gentilmente, pero con algo de prisa.

Me dijo: _-tus amigos están en peligro ahora, pero confía en que alguien los auxiliará; es dentro de unos días cuando tú debes ser la que los saque de los líos_…Yo lo miré sin entender, pero el rápidamente procedió a explicarme como ubicarme dentro del Bosque Viejo, y cual era el camino que debía seguir hasta el Tornasauce; el viejo me habló del Gran Saucedal y del grave peligro que los peregrinos corrían en ese lugar.Yo le pregunté como iba a librarme de ese peligro y ayudarlos a ustedes, pero el sólo me dijo_:-no necesitas más que del camino correcto para estar libre de daños, lo verás claramente cuando llegues._ Después de esto, me dio una extraña bendición, y se marchó casi desapareciendo.

-que extraño…

-si, pero tenía razón; cuando llegué al inicio del Saucedal, vi un camino, no muy bien señalado, casi ni se notaba, pero lo vi…y lo seguí hasta llegar al Tornasauce, donde los árboles se agolpaban más y todo se hacía mucho más confuso…; es ahí cuando realmente te das cuenta que entraste a un mar de sauces, pero gracias al hombre de verde pude saberlo antes, y…bueno, el resto de la historia ya la sabes. Lo que me resulta muy raro es que mis conocimientos del terreno no me sirvieron de nada, sólo el consejo de aquel viejo me guió hasta acá…

Ahora Frodo entendía todo, y le encontró razón a Lila el haber ocultado ese 'pequeño' detalle a sus amigos, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

-ah, no sé porque terminé hablando de más-le dijo Lila sonriendo- creo que me inspiras más confianza que el resto del grupo..; además..¿Cómo ocultarle algo a una persona tan perspicaz?

Frodo no dijo nada, sólo sonrió algo azorado.

La joven se le hacía extrañamente cercana, pero aún muy enigmática.

Prefirió no hablar más del tema del viaje, y agotado, se despidió de Lila para ir a dormir, lo que ella también hizo un rato más tarde.

* * *

Al otro día… 

-¡hey, chicos! –Lila los llamaba, un poco más adelantada en el camino- esta noche podremos llegar a Bree!

Los otros tres hobbits corrieron hacia donde estaba la joven, y pudieron ver desde ese punto unas llanuras amarillentas, y una diminuta y pintoresca aldea entre ellas.

El sol pegaba fuerte, y los viajeros estaban demasiado extenuados, pero aliviados, y con firmeza, siguieron su camino.

Ahora Merry y Lila iban en la delantera, y Pippin y Frodo detrás, siguiendo a los hobbits más conocedores.

El joven Tuk tarareaba alegremente una canción, pero Frodo iba pensativo.

¿en verdad Lila veía un camino que los otros hobbits no podían percibir?

¿Quién habría sido ese viejecito tan parecido a Gandalf a excepción de sus vestiduras?

Luego llegarían a Bree, y su viejo amigo podría responderle muchas de esas dudas que todavía atormentaban su mente y no lo dejaban en paz.

* * *


	17. Desaparición Compensada

**Capítulo XVII: Desaparición Compensada.**

Ese venturoso anochecer, después de haber pasado por hambre, frío, calor, cansancio y muchos riesgos y peligros dignos de una epopeya hobbit…, por fin nuestros viajeros habían llegado a la aldea de Bree.

Corría un viento muy helado, y seguramente estaba nublado, ya que ninguna estrella coronaba el firmamento, y la Luna no aparecía.

Los jóvenes hobbits corrieron apresuradamente a las puertas de la aldea, se podía predecir una fuerte tormenta en el ambiente, y ellos no querían estar a la intemperie cuando eso sucediese.

Luego de entrar a Bree (tras una serie de preguntas del guardia a cargo), trataron de encontrar lo más rápido posible la posada que Gandalf le había recomendado a Frodo, pero al principio, fue un poco difícil hacerlo.

Aún con el pronóstico de un mal tiempo, estaba el camino principal saturado de 'gente grande', que iba y venía, con carretas y caballos, e interceptando a los pequeños hobbits, los cuales se sentían bastante impresionados por la altura de toda esa masa (recuerden que ellos sólo conocían a un ser así de alto, o quizás más: Gandalf).

Después de salir del interminable gentío gigante (que no era nada agradable y los miraba mal), pudieron avistar la famosa posada, llena de luces y un cartel enormísimo donde se podía leer su nombre: El Poney Pisador.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Frodo los detuvo.

-amigos- les dijo éste- aún si nos encontramos con Gandalf, este sitio no está exento de peligro, por ésta razón, no usaré mi nombre real¿escucharon? Aquí seré 'Sotomonte', así que cuidado con lo que dicen o hacen.

Los otros hobbits asintieron, y calados de frío, entraron.

En primera instancia, todo fue un shock.

Una oleada de humo y un fuertísimo olor a bebida les golpeó las caras, y para más remate, un centenar de voces, gritos y risas los dejó casi sordos.

Tardaron un buen rato parados en la puerta, tratando de acostumbrarse a semejante lugar, hasta que un hombre regordete, de baja estatura, con unos cacharros en ambas manos y que parecía ser de alguna forma el tabernero, se dio cuenta de la presencia de los pequeños.

-señoritos, pequeña dama- les saludó amablemente el tabernero- ¿en que puedo servirles?

Los hobbits lo saludaron también con gentileza.

-disculpe…,-dijo Frodo- ¿usted es el dueño de la posada?

-así es, señor…

-Sotomonte…-respondió el hobbit en el acto.

-ahh, señor Sotomonte-el hombre lo miró agudamente, pero sin perder la amabilidad-, soy Cebadilla Mantecona, un placer; ¿quieren una mesa?

-si, pero antes que eso…-Frodo decidió ir al grano- estamos buscando a alguien que no espera justo aquí, Gandalf…¿lo ha visto?

Mantecona lo quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa, pero sin perder aquel brillo agudo en sus ojos.

-mm..¿Gandalf?...-preguntó éste, como tratando de recordar- ¿el viejo mago?

Frodo asintió, confiando en que luego los llevaría hasta él.

- vengan, amables hobbits, tengo que hablarles de algo importante- dijo ahora el tabernero, con una notoria seriedad, y mostrándoles un ancho pasillo.

-pero…¿y Gandalf?- preguntó Frodo, algo impaciente.

-de eso se trata, señor Sotomonte-afirmó Cebadilla, llevándolos hacia ese pasillo- de eso se trata, pero no podemos hablar de algo tan urgente en un lugar público.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de una de las habitaciones del recinto, el señor Mantecona les ofreció asiento en alguna de las sillas que allí había, y avivó un poco el fuego de la chimenea.

-aquí estaremos mejor-dijo él con el semblante levemente preocupado.

-ehm..¿disculpe?- le dijo Lila- ¿Qué cosa tan importante tiene que decirnos?

El tabernero sonrió nerviosamente.

-bueno, es algo que me ocurrió hace algunos días…-comenzó; parecía como si tratara de contar algo muy trivial-.

-creo que eso no nos interesa demasiado-dijo Frodo secamente- necesito hablar con Gandalf. ¿Dónde está él?

-de eso se trata, no se apresure…-murmuró Cebadilla.

-es que creo que no se dio cuenta de la urgencia de mi petición…necesito verlo ya!-.

El señor Mantecona lo miró algo asombrado, y dejando sus nervios atrás, habló.

-Gandalf no está-.

Los hobbits se quedaron en silencio, tratando de entender aquella declaración. Sus rostros se habían vuelto rápidamente pálidos.

-¿Cómo?- Frodo quería escucharlo de nuevo.

-este…, Gandalf no está- repitió el tabernero-, de hecho…no lo he visto hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, Frodo sintió que todo el mundo se le había caído encima. ¿Gandalf no estaba?

-no lo entiendo, señor Mantecona- dijo el hobbit, intentando estar calmado-, Gandalf me aseguró que estaría aquí cuando mis amigos y yo llegásemos.

-bueno…-Cebadilla parecía estar nervioso otra vez-, él también me lo hizo saber. Hace algunas semanas que el mago estuvo aquí, iba muy apresurado, como siempre, pero aceptó quedarse una noche. En esos momentos, el me dijo que dentro de un corto tiempo, un hobbit llamado Sotomonte, muy amigo de él, vendría a Bree, y que lo recibiera muy amablemente. No está de más decir que él también lo recibiría, eso me dio a entender. Pero como verá, Gandalf no está. Eso me preocupa sobremanera, puesto que una persona como él jamás es impuntual, y quizás algo le ha pasado; bueno, también es uno de mis mejores clientes, es inevitable que me preocupe.

Frodo estaba más que asustado. Tenía miedo de lo que podría haberle pasado a Gandalf.

Pero más terror le provocaba pensar en lo que haría sin su presencia.

¿A dónde tendría que ir ahora?

El no podía quedarse con el Anillo, eso estaba claro.

Pero… tampoco podía volver a La Comarca así como así después del infructuoso camino que tuvo que recorrer.

Miró a sus amigos; todos estaban tan asustados como él, o quizás más.

Todo el alivio que había experimentado, se esfumó.

Mantecona lo observaba, aún con esa expresión entre nerviosa y preocupada. Había algo más por decir.

-siento hacerle sentir mal, señor Sotomonte, pero esto no es todo- los hobbits volvieron su mirada hacia el posadero, y él prosiguió-; como había empezado a contarle hace algunos minutos, algo extraño me pasó hace unos días, creo que dos o tres antes de hoy.

Cebadilla tragó saliva, y Frodo le alentó con la mirada para que siguiera.

-es raro que un hombre común y corriente como yo experimente este tipo de cosas, pero creo, que al conocer a un vejete como Gandalf, marco un poco la diferencia…, sólo un poco-.

-¿a que se refiere?- preguntó Pippin, curioso.

-Ah, iré al grano- Mantecona estaba acostumbrado a irse siempre por las ramas-; tuve un sueño. Un extraño sueño. O no sé si denominarlo una alucinación…si, quizás sea lo correcto. Bueno, en la alucinación aparecía Gandalf, pero algo más viejo y cansado que de costumbre. Me hablaba tan rápido que apenas alcanzaba a entender todo lo que me decía. Lo que conseguí entender fue suficiente. El estaba en apuros, y no vendría el día indicado. Pero lo que mejor recuerdo de sus palabras fue: 'Frodo está en peligro, Cebadilla; vienen por él!...protégelo en tu posada el tiempo que sea suficiente'. Después de eso, el viejo se esfumó. Lo peor de todo es que se escuchan rumores de que las sombras han despertado, no sé si será cierto. Lo que sí es cierto es que usted y sus amigos están aquí, y están en apuros… porque…¿usted es Frodo, no?

El aludido no sabía si asentir o negar a la pregunta, todavía no confiaba plenamente en el posadero y en su historia; ¿acaso Gandalf se encontraba en tan serio aprieto que había olvidado lo de su pseudónimo?

Pero viendo la miedosa sinceridad en los ojos del posadero, no tuvo más remedio que reconocer su verdadero nombre.

Mantecona lo miró algo más tranquilo.

-muy bien, señor Frodo, ahora como sé que es usted, trataré de hacer lo posible por ayudarlo- dijo el tabernero afablemente- le pido que confíe en mis palabras, hasta yo mismo estoy asustado de lo que pueda pasar, no quiero que mi negocio pierda éxito ni nada por el estilo, si usted me entiende.

El hobbit asintió, mucho mas aliviado; aquel hombre no tenía ninguna mala intención, lo único que deseaba era proteger su bienamado lugar de trabajo y a los hobbits que el Mago le había encargado.

-bueno, señor Mantecona-interrumpió Pippin, algo cansado de estar en ese lugar-¿no podría llevarnos a alguna mesa? Tenemos mucha hambre…

-oh, por supuesto, pequeño señor, de inmediato los llevaré- dijo el posadero con una gran sonrisa- ¿desean una mesa privada o junto con el resto de la masa?

Frodo y Lila estuvieron a punto de pedir una mesa privada, pero sus dos traviesos amigos hablaron antes que ellos articularan palabra.

-muy bien, síganme al salón principal- dijo Mantecona satisfecho-, rápido, que se me olvidan mis otros clientes!

ººº

-oh¿Por qué tenemos que comer con toda esta…gente?- a Lila no le agradaba para nada la pinta de la posada; toda la gente que había allí era muy desagradable, sucia y casi todos bebían y bebían hasta perder la conciencia, mientras los que no, gritaban y reían de forma descontrolada.

A Frodo tampoco le gustaba, pero prefería no quejarse.

Mantecona les había servido bastante comida y muy buena, además de algunas cervezas, que Merry y Pippin habían hecho desaparecer en el acto.

-vamos, Lila, come algo- le decía Merry a su hermana, quien estaba algo asqueada del lugar-; ¿no tenías tanta hambre?

-se me acaba de quitar- dijo ella, dando vueltas por el salón con la mirada, indiferente a 'los placeres de la mesa'.

Merry suspiró, y se levantó a pedir mas cerveza, seguido por el muy alegre Pippin.

Lila seguía mirando a su alrededor, algo no le caía muy bien; sentía que alguien los observaba, y eso no era agradable en absoluto.

Frodo permanecía en silencio, pensaba en lo que haría mas adelante, en el futuro tan incierto que lo esperaba.

Pero la hobbit irrumpió sorpresivamente en sus pensamientos.

-Frodo-lo llamó Lila, muy alerta-, alguien nos vigila.

-¿qué?-.

-shtt…-.

Merry y Pippin llegaron con grandes tarros de cerveza, los bebieron y se fueron raudamente a buscar otros; Lila agradeció que no intervinieran demasiado en su plano físico.

Hasta que lo vio.

Era un hombre, sentado en un rincón, con ambas piernas estiradas casi descaradamente.

Encapuchado, con una pipa en su boca, las líneas de su rostro apenas se percibían en la oscuridad; pero la joven Brandigamo estaba segura que los ojos ocultos de ese hombre habían emitido un fuerte destello.

Mediante eso, se dio cuenta de que él alguna extraña intención tenía.

En realidad, sólo miraba a Frodo. Algo tramaba.

No quiso decirle nada más al hobbit, y siguió mirando hacia ese rincón.

En un segundo, la mirada de ambos se encontró, y Lila volteó el rostro de inmediato. No deseaba ponerse en evidencia.

Trató de obviar la presencia de ese hombre, pero le parecía que no podría por mucho tiempo más.

-Frodo-lo llamó de nuevo-¿tienes algo pensado?

-no-dijo él, mirándola seriamente- no sé que tenía pensado Gandalf al respecto.

-si tan sólo lo supiéramos…-Lila recordaba fervientemente al viejo 'mago' verde, deseaba que él le hubiera dicho mucho más acerca de los caminos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Unos gritos irrumpieron en los pensamientos de ambos hobbits.

-hey! Primo! Primo!- gritaba Merry desde la barra, se dirigía a Frodo-, nuestros amigos quieren que les cantes algunas de tus canciones! Están algo aburridos.

El hobbit le señalaba a unos viejos borrachos que reían fuertemente a su lado; Pippin corrió hacia Frodo con una cerveza en la mano.

-vamos, Frodo- le susurró, mientras trataba de levantarlo de la silla- hagamos alguno de nuestros shows!

Lila los miró divertida.

- ¿te dignas a hacer 'shows' con Pippin?... no me lo habría esperado de ti -.

-bueno, sí, pero…-.

-ven, primo, vamos a cantar algo, seguro les gusta!- lo animaba Pip.

Frodo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sabía que haría el ridículo, pero era mejor eso que seguir discutiendo con su amable y prudente primo Pippin.

-bueno, que quieres que cantemos?-.

-yo empezaré, tu sígueme la corriente- le dijo Pip.

El joven Tuk se subió arriba de la mesa, y Frodo tras él, casi sin ánimos. Lila se alejó un poco con su silla, temía que alguno de ellos cayera de repente y la aplastara.

Pippin tomó un trago de cerveza, una bocanada de aire intoxicado por el humo, y comenzó, moviendo ligeramente sus pies y sus manos.

'_oh, posada,_

_Posada tan gentil,_

_Cerveza regalas,_

_Cerveza nos das!_

_Oh, que desgraciados,_

_Nosotros, pobres viajeros,_

_Si no encontráramos _

_En nuestro fatigado camino,_

_Tu redondeada figura,_

_Tu abrumador aroma,_

_Oooh, tu cerveza..!'_

Frodo, a pesar de lo desanimado que estaba, no pudo aguantar más la risa. Pip se había salido otra vez con la suya. Tomando aliento, prosiguió.

'_Pero mejor que eso_

_Son otras cosas,_

_Más sugerentes,_

_Más deliciosas._

_Como las rameras_

_Que tienes en tus cuartos,_

_Bellas y oscuras,_

_Perversas e inocentes.._

_Ho ho ho! '_

El ritmo estaba aumentando; los dos hobbits bailaban alegre y contagiosamente arriba de la mesa, y el público se desternillaba de la risa.

'_Todavía recuerdo_

_Nuestra aventura del camino,_

_Tú con las rameras,_

_Yo con el Dragón…_

_Oh, como deseo_

_Vivir ese momento,_

_Tirarme al camino,_

_Estar todo bebido…!'_

'_Risas y risas_

_Provoca ese momento,_

_El líquido oscuro,_

_Minutos tan absurdos,_

_Pippin paseando desnudo_

_Y yo riendo mucho!'_

'_Ese no era yo,_

_Estás equivocado,_

_Era Grasapiel,_

_Gordo y fofo,_

_Tomando cerveza,_

_Junto con una vieja_

_A la salida del bar,_

_Mientras el sol salía,_

_Y los vecinos aún dormían..'_

'_El sol salía?_

_Que desvergonzado_

_Era ese hobbit,_

_Si estuviera justo aquí,_

_Se habría tomado_

_Toda la cerveza_

_Y el pobre Mantecona_

_Quedaría llorando de cabeza,_

_Pero no nos lamentemos más_

_Disfrutemos sin su compañía,_

_Bailemos y bailemos,_

_Pateando nuestra mesa!'_

Frodo al cantar ese último verso, pateó realmente la mesa, pero usó tanta fuerza, que la rompió de una sola vez.

Los dos hobbits cantantes cayeron bajo las maderas de su improvisado escenario, y la concurrencia creía que todo era parte del espectáculo, por lo que seguían riéndose a carcajadas.

Lila y Merry corrieron hacia el lugar de la caída, pero sólo vieron a Pippin, quien se levantaba riendo sin parar acerca de lo sucedido.

-Pip¿Dónde está Frodo!-.

El Tuk reaccionó de inmediato, y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Frodo no estaba, había desaparecido bajo la mesa rota sin que nadie lo notara.

El resto de la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, hasta que se percataron de la ausencia del otro hobbit cantante.

Eso ya no era parte del show, los otros tres amigos estaban casi desesperados buscándolo, y los borrachos empezaban a mirarlos con desagrado.

Sin embargo, Frodo estaba allí.

Sólo que no a la vista, ya que llevaba el Anillo puesto, por primera vez.

Él no entendía como el Anillo había llegado a su dedo, había sido algo asombroso.

Había pateado la mesa, se rompió, y cayó junto con su primo, pero el Anillo logró alcanzar su dedo por su propia voluntad, y ahí reposaba ahora, mostrándole una dimensión totalmente distinta del mundo.

¿Qué era aquel lugar?

Era como un sitio vacío, sin formas ni colores, pero a la vez, lleno, de algo que no podía definir.

Veía sombras lejanas, moviéndose sin percibir su presencia; no escuchaba nada, sólo su propia respiración, sólo sentía una energía terrible que deseaba tenerlo en su poder, pero que aún estaba demasiado lejos.

Se sentía relajado, pero a la vez, enormemente presionado por aquella fuerza poderosa y remota, que vivía en el Anillo, pero en menor grado.

Frodo recordó una de las propiedades del Anillo, la que Bilbo había aprovechado tan bien: volverse invisible.

Así que ahora…¡era invisible!

¿Esa sensación producía?

Qué extraño era todo…

Pero sentía miedo, y mucho más que antes. Aquello no podía ser tan bueno, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía así, apartado de todas las miradas.

Trató de sobreponerse a la tentación de seguir en ese estado, debía sacarse el Anillo, y volver con sus amigos.

Tardó unos minutos en quitárselo, hasta que lo logró.

Lo guardó en su bolsillo, y suspiró.

Ahora veía todo tal cual era, los colores, las formas y los tamaños.

Se encontraba debajo de otra mesa, y escuchaba un montón de gritos, risas y alboroto.

Al parecer, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Se preparó para salir de su escondite, pero una mano, grande y firme lo agarró de su capuchón y lo tiró hacia fuera, llevándolo hacia el gran y sombrío pasillo.

Antes de que reaccionara totalmente, Frodo fue lanzado bruscamente hacia una sala oscura y fría, donde para su sorpresa, también estaban Pip, Merry y Lila.

Sus tres amigos se encontraban algo intimidados, especialmente Pippin; Merry además, estaba muy a la defensiva, y Lila, permanecía algo más tranquila.

Frodo se levantó, y volteó para observar que clase de peligro tendrían que enfrentar ahora.

Un hombre alto, encapuchado y algo andrajoso cerraba la puerta de un portazo, para luego mirarlos de frente.

-señor Sotomonte- el desconocido se dirigía a Frodo, con una voz madura y un acento especial, muy diferente a cualquiera oído antes; denotaba ironía-, debería tener más cuidado con sus pertenencias, es muy fácil perderlas en este lugar.

Frodo se alarmó.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-eso no importa ahora- respondió el extraño-. Lo que sí importa, es que no debería jugar con cosas de tan elevada importancia, no lleva algo tan simple.

-yo no he estado jugando con nada- respondió Frodo, asustándose con este nuevo peligro.

-claro que no- ironizó el hombre, quitándose la capucha.

Ahora podían ver su rostro; a simple vista parecía un hombre común y corriente, pero no era así.

Su cabello era largo y oscuro, hasta los hombros, y caía enmarañadamente sobre su rostro, curtido por el sol y largas estadías a la intemperie. Su mirada era gris y penetrante, con un brillo más que especial, era algo que simplemente no se podía definir. Eso lo hacía verse noble y aguerrido, a pesar de su deplorable y raída apariencia.

-cantas bien-siguió el extraño hombre-, pero ten más cuidado cuando quieras patear las mesas, eso puede provocar…otra desaparición.

Frodo miró al suelo sin saber que decir.

-se ve el miedo en tus ojos, pero no tienes lo suficiente- el desconocido lo miraba audazmente-, sé quien eres y lo que traes encima.

-¿Quién eres?- Frodo repitió la pregunta-.

-por estos lados me llaman Trancos- respondió el hombre, pero se percató de que no era suficiente respuesta para los hobbits-, eso debería ser más que suficiente por el momento. Lo que ahora me urge es que salgamos de aquí. No debes esperar a Gandalf, Frodo.

El aludido lo miró interrogante.

Tenía dos dudas.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

¿Conocía a Gandalf?

De alguna manera, Trancos se dio cuenta de aquellas dudas.

-sí, conozco al viejo mago- le dijo el hombre, tranquilamente-, desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no hay tiempo ahora para ese tipo de explicaciones. Gandalf está en apuros. Mantecona se los ha dicho, eso lo sé. Pero creo ser una fuente más fiel para ustedes en ese ámbito. No sé que le ocurre al mago, pero el me hizo saber que vendrían ustedes aquí. No lo deben esperar. El peligro se acerca; te persiguen Frodo, y debemos irnos ya.

-¿Cómo sabemos que debemos confiar en alguien como tú?- murmuró Merry, todavía desafiante.

-conoce a Gandalf, eso es prueba suficiente por ahora-le dijo Lila seriamente.

-veo que eres una chica lista-le sonrió Trancos-, pero eso no te salvará del peligro, me temo; y tampoco puedo demostrarles la veracidad de mis palabras. Sólo hay que actuar.

Frodo aún estaba intranquilo, y desconfiaba.

Pero un agudo chillido lo sacó de sus divagaciones.

-¡Jinetes Negros!-gritó Pippin, con miedo.

Trancos miró por la ventana, y se volteó rápidamente.

-tranquilos, permanezcan aquí-les dijo-, les tenderé una trampa. Quédense quietos. Ya vuelvo.

El hombre salió, y los hobbits se acurrucaron en un rincón.

-me temo que este es un pillo que quiere robarnos o algo así-susurró Pip- ¿no ven como anda vestido?

-eso no importa-replicó Lila-, esperemos a que vuelva, y veremos si realmente es de fiar. Aunque a mi, no me da tanta mala espina. Él nos vigilaba en el salón principal, Frodo. Pero creo que puede sernos de ayuda.

Sus palabras tranquilizaron el ambiente, y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Trancos volvió.

Lila les sonrió triunfalmente.

-ahora sólo hay que esperar a que lo peor pase- murmuró el montaraz.

Chillidos y más chillidos llenaban de terror la noche.

Comenzaba a llover, y grandes goterones se impregnaban en la ventana.

Los hobbits veían con horror las sombras oscuras de los Jinetes entrar a la posada. Gritaban, y sacaban sus afiladas espadas.

-nos buscan- susurró Frodo, agobiado.

-sí, pero ahí no los encontrarán…; espero que nos hayamos librado de ellos esta noche- dijo Trancos.

Y así sucedió.

Los Jinetes salieron del lugar repartiendo más chillidos y espanto.

No habían encontrado lo que buscaban, y se notaban confusos y rabiosos, por lo que habían destrozado todo el inmobiliario del Poney Pisador.

Velozmente, montaron sus caballos, y se largaron bajo el filo de la noche.

Los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados.

-¿qué son?- preguntó Frodo; se refería a los jinetes Negros.

-ellos son los sirvientes más temibles del Señor Oscuro-murmuró Trancos, con gesto sombrío-, espectros, entre la vida y la muerte; poderosos y mortales. Nunca se cansarán de perseguirte, sólo hasta que te quiten su más preciada posesión, y obviamente, te maten. Pero, una vez fueron humanos, reyes y grandes guerreros, que sucumbieron al poder de Sauron, y ahora son lo que son. Los Nazgûl, los Espectros del Anillo.

-Gandalf nunca me habló de ellos- dijo Frodo, sintiendo un repentino escalofrío en su espalda-.

-A Gandalf no se le cruzó por su mente que ellos participarían en esto- dijo Trancos- quizás fue un error no haberlo anticipado.

Seguía lloviendo muy fuerte, pero aparte de eso, Bree estaba silenciosa. Los Espectros ya habían abandonado la aldea, pero sus malas vibras todavía flotaban en el aire.

-deben dormir por ahora, pequeños; mañana nos espera un largo viaje- anunció el montaraz.

-¿viaje?- preguntó Merry.

-sí, hacia donde Gandalf pensaba ir: Rivendel, uno de los hogares de los Elfos-.

Los hobbits lo miraron impresionados, y Trancos los alentó a dormir nuevamente.

Improvisaron algunos lechos en el frío suelo, y allí se tendieron, esperando a que el sueño se los llevara por algunas horas.

Mientras, el todavía desconocido hombre, oteaba por la ventana y hacía guardia.

* * *


	18. Reminiscencias & Agonía Espectral

**Capítulo XVIII: Reminiscencias & Agonía Espectral.**

_Era un atardecer de primavera._

_Las flores de los cerezos caían, y pálidas rosas exhalaban un suave aroma…_

_Él caminaba, lenta y apaciblemente, en la calidez del agonizante sol._

_Un grupo de ruiseñores cantaba desde lo más profundo de los árboles._

_Él sabía lo que le esperaba._

_Sonreía; no era la primera vez que la veía._

_Habían sido muchas veces, demasiadas…, pero ésta vez, él tendría el valor. Aquel valor que siempre le había faltado._

_Ella se veía radiante y hermosa. _

_No llevaba su capa, no era necesaria. Ahora vestía de azul pálido, y bailaba sin parar, con exquisita delicadeza._

'_Tinúviel', susurró; al pronunciar el bello nombre, adquirió fuerza y ánimo. Este sería el día._

'_Tinúviel!', ahora gritaba dulcemente; el sonido de su llamado le sonaba a gloria. Siguió así, hasta que ella, logró escucharlo._

_Detuvo sus movimientos, y permaneció quieta, escuchando una y otra vez aquella voz que la llamaba._

_Por alguna extraña razón, siempre le daba la espalda…_

_Cuando ella se volteó, él creyó que se desmayaría._

_Pero no vio lo que el fervientemente deseaba ver._

_No vio nada…, fue imposible observar su rostro._

_Todo se oscureció, muy deprisa._

_Se sintió desesperado, y angustiado. Otra vez se había marchado._

_Hasta que vio una luz plateada en algún punto de su oscuridad, que se fue llenando de ella, hasta quedar encandilado._

_Un águila volaba arriba, muy arriba…y la luz lo acompañaba._

_Pero pronto el águila también desapareció, y comenzó a llover, suavemente…_

_Una cortina de tibia llovizna cubría el panorama, la paz lo invadió, y momentáneamente, olvidó su creciente pena._

* * *

Trancos y los hobbits ya habían abandonado Bree hace algunos días.

Ahora se dirigían a Rivendel, con extraños parajes y una nueva esperanza por delante.

Dejar la aldea de Bree les había costado un poco.

El Poney Pisador estaba completamente en ruinas, y Mantecona destrozado. Tendría que renunciar al éxito y la abundancia soñados, para volver a re-acomodar su taberna.

Frodo se sintió de alguna manera responsable por lo ocurrido, y trató de darle algo de su dinero, pero el posadero se negó con algo de pena, sus principios le impedían exigirle ese tipo de cosas a un cliente, que si bien había atraído a esos Jinetes, no era con ninguna intención.

Partieron a la mañana siguiente, después de que Lila y Pippin se encargaran de comprar algo de comida, y que Trancos les entregara a cada uno una espada corta, de brillante hoja y preciosa empuñadura. Él les dijo que eran armas de la lejana Oesternesse, tierra bendecida y bella como pocos lugares, de ahí provenían los Dúnedain, hombres del Oeste, sabios, nobles, pero lamentablemente pocos en número.

Necesitarían esas espadas para defenderse en el peligroso camino.

-es sabio- les había susurrado Lila en esa ocasión a los hobbits-, por eso hay que confiar en él.

Ella parecía tener una leve inclinación hacia el montaraz, pero ninguno de sus compañeros entendía por qué.

Frodo hacía caso a los comentarios de Lila, y trataba de mostrarse más seguro y abierto.

Fuera como fuera, el hombre los guiaba ágilmente por los bosques y colinas, las mesetas y los arroyos, sin grandes descansos, apenas comían y dormían, necesitaban llegar lo más pronto posible a Rivendel.

Pero Trancos tenía el corazón cálido, y trataba de demorarse un poco más por consideración a los pequeños, en verdad le simpatizaban mucho, pero cada uno de distinta manera.

Era muy observador, y podía darse cuenta de las claras diferencias que algunos hobbits presentaban en cuanto a los otros.

Por ejemplo, Frodo era algo distinto a Pippin y Merry, tanto en carácter como en apariencia, además, notaba en la mirada del hobbit un brillo especial y un aire lejano. Sin embargo, pensaba que Lila, tenía más parecido con Frodo que con su propio hermano, Merry. Era bastante alegre y optimista, pero algo distraída, y con modales algo inquietantes. Ese aire de lejanía también lo percibía en ella, y presentía un extraño enigma en torno a su persona.

Pippin y Merry eran los seres más traviesos, inquietos y alegres que había visto. Pero no le cayó mal conocerlos. Al contrario, se contentaba con verlos, a pesar de la preocupación que sentía.

-miren- Trancos les señalaba una colina bastante cercana al lugar donde se encontraban, una construcción muy antigua se erguía en ella-, Amon Sûl, la Cima de los Vientos; antiguamente, hubo una Torre en ella, pero fue asaltada y derribada. Sólo quedan ruinas.

Era una hermosa vista, sin duda alguna.

Frodo notó que los ojos de Trancos brillaban orgullosamente al mirar esa cima. Un cierto aire de nobleza lo volvía a cubrir, y el hobbit pensó que el montaraz no demostraba todo lo que realmente era. Se notaba que conocía demasiado esos lugares, y seguramente sabía acerca de mucho más, puesto que era un viajero empedernido.

Ya atardecía cuando por fin llegaron a la vieja construcción de la Cima de los Vientos. Estaba completamente destruida, pero todavía conservaba un estilo imponente y algo sombrío. Había algunas figuras de piedra, altas y frías, mirando siempre hacia los cimientos de la antigua torre.

-muy bien, dormiremos aquí esta noche-les anunció Trancos-, pueden acomodarse, y comer algo.

Los hobbits así lo hicieron, mientras el montaraz se sentaba un poco más alejado, mirando seriamente hacia el oeste, apoyado en una de las derruidas paredes.

Frodo fumaba plácidamente de su pipa, Pippin y Merry se peleaban por una manzana, y Lila recorría el lugar con interés.

Los rayos del sol casi se extinguían, cuando Frodo oyó a Trancos entonar suavemente una canción. Le sonaba conocida, la melodía, la letra, todo parecía como de un momento hermoso y remoto…

'_Tinúviel elvanui_

_Eleth alfirin edhelhael_

_On hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol…'_

Eran sólo unos versos, pero parecían el canto más largo que alguien hubiese escuchado.

Frodo se exaltó de repente.

Había reconocido una palabra entre todas aquellas que difícilmente manejaba y conocía.

'_Tinúviel…'_, sonaba en su mente abochornada…

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a Trancos, y tímidamente se sentó junto a él.

-hermosa canción…-le dijo, esperando saber que tenía que ver Tinúviel con todo eso; Trancos le sonrió.

-sí-afirmó éste-, sólo es un fragmento de una gran balada.

-¿de que trata?-.

Merry y Pippin ahora comían en silencio, y escuchaban la conversación, atentos. Lila también escuchó, y se sentó al lado de Frodo.

-cuenta la historia de Beren y Lúthien, y su hermoso idilio- le explicaba Trancos, con voz melancólica-, sin embargo, su amor estaba lleno de pesares, porque él era tan sólo un hombre, mientras que ella pertenecía a la hermosa estirpe de los Elfos, y se dice que era la doncella elfa más bella que jamás habitó este mundo. Además, vivieron en una época de intenso dolor y oscuridad, y muchos peligros tuvieron que enfrentar juntos.

-Pero…¿al final fueron felices?-preguntó Lila, claramente emocionada.

-sí, finalmente lo fueron, pero Lúthien tuvo que tomar una triste elección; debía decidir entre el amor y su inmortalidad. Ella eligió a Beren, y por tanto, compartió su mortalidad. Vivieron felices cuanto pudieron, e incluso tuvieron un hijo, pero tarde o temprano debían morir, y así fue. La Tierra Media pareció haber perdido su belleza. Pero toda esta historia ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo, y me temo que es muy larga y triste para contarla entera. Creo que en Rivendel podrán oír el lay completo, en la hermosa voz de algún elfo o elfa-.

Frodo estaba confundido, y también emocionado.

La historia, aunque contada con brevedad, le había llegado al corazón.

A Lila, al parecer, le ocurría lo mismo. Estaba muy rara, y los ojos le brillaban con una mezcla de nostalgia y emoción.

Merry y Pippin no decían nada, estaban algo pensativos.

-Tinúviel-susurró Frodo para sí mismo, pero Trancos logró escucharlo.

-Ese era el nombre por el que Beren llamó a Lúthien la primera vez que la vio-le respondió-, en un atardecer en el bosque de Neldoreth, mientras ella danzaba y cantaba con gracia y hermosura jamás vistas.

Frodo lo miró totalmente sorprendido.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

¿Tinúviel?... ¿_su _Tinúviel?

Bajó la mirada, con la mente en completo caos.

No entendía aquella coincidencia…

Recordaba las visitas clandestinas que hacía a aquel bosque de La Comarca para ver a la niña elfa, y los sueños en que la veía cada noche. Veía en su mente aquellos momentos…, rememoraba el día en que nació de sus labios un nombre para ella, como si lo hubiera sabido desde hace mucho tiempo…, pero en realidad ni su significado conocía.

Sólo la había llamado así, instantáneamente, sin pensarlo…

¿En realidad esto era una coincidencia?

Si lo pensaba bien, todo había sucedido de la misma forma en que la historia de Beren y Lúthien se había desarrollado, aunque estaba consciente de que su propia historia aún no había empezado del todo, y que jamás superaría la magnificencia de aquella ocurrida edades atrás.

Sin embargo, estaba shockeado; no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, y sus pensamientos iban a menudo a la niña elfa, la Tinúviel que el conocía, y no podía concebir una explicación a todo eso.

-¿Qué significa Tinúviel?-le preguntó confuso a Trancos-.

-el sentido que Beren le daba era 'Ruiseñor'- le dijo éste, sorprendido por su pregunta-, pero en la lengua de los elfos grises, significa 'Hija del Crepúsculo'.

Frodo recordó a los ruiseñores que cantaban junto a Tinúviel, los atardeceres que caían junto a sus visiones, y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque con pena y nostalgia.

Se sentía demasiado pequeño, las dudas lo embargaban, iba a la deriva en quien sabe que río, o qué mar de ilusiones; le parecía que todo lo que había vivido era sólo una visión de un pasado remoto, o quizás alguna de las historias de Bilbo lo había confundido.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así. En realidad, no sabía nada.

Miró fugazmente a su lado, allí estaba Lila, aún muy extraña, mirando perdidamente hacia el horizonte, y con los ojos brillando más que nunca, tal cual como le habían brillado la noche en que ella le contó su travesía hacia el Tornasauce.

Se agitó. Ella sabía acerca de su visión de Tinúviel, comprendería de alguna forma el sentido de su secreto, y eso le inspiraba pavor.

Pero trató de no pensar en aquello, buscó alguna otra razón por la que ella se sintiera así…, pero no encontró nada, salvo la emoción del momento.

Se alejó de Lila y de Trancos, y tomó su pipa, para seguir reflexionando.

Trancos lo observó de reojo, lo notaba raro, y confundido.

El hombre se levantó, de repente, cogiendo su espada.

-iré a verificar si no hay peligro por los alrededores- les comunicó a los hobbits- manténgase alerta, y no se muevan de aquí. No tardaré en volver.

Ya unos minutos después de que Trancos se marchara, Lila se sentó junto a Frodo, y miraba como éste hacía figuras con el humo saliente de la pipa. Él temió que ella fuera directamente a preguntarle quien era Tinúviel. Pero no lo hizo, de hecho, parecía algo aburrida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó ella sorpresivamente.

-creo que bien…-le respondió Frodo, extrañado y aliviado-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-bueno, llevar un Anillo de semejante envergadura debe ser muy pesado…-.

-em, sí…-Frodo en realidad no se había percatado en absoluto de la 'pesadez' del Anillo, al contrario, habían otros asuntos que lo tenían más preocupado. Aunque la tentación de su carga iba y venía en los momentos más inesperados, y casualmente inoportunos.

-siento que tengas que hacer todo este esfuerzo…-le dijo Lila, con cierto aire de culpa-, realmente tú no eres responsable de esta carga.

Frodo estaba cada vez más sorprendido; ¿de donde venía semejante preocupación?

-estás muy abstraído- continuó la hobbit-¿algo más te sucede?

-ehhh…bue…-antes de que pudiera responder algo, fue interrumpido por un sonido que lo sobresaltó y que siempre había temido escuchar…, le puso los pelos de punta al instante. Lila también se alarmó.

-¡Chillidos!- exclamó Frodo; miró a Merry y Pippin, y lo que vio no le agradó.

Habían encendido una fogata para calentar algo de comida, y ahora se daban cuenta del error que habían cometido.

-estúpidos!-les gritó Lila, apagando el fuego- nos han encontrado!

Todos estaban asustados. No tenían tiempo de réplicas, debían huir lo más pronto posible, pero no sabían donde.

Los Jinetes estaban demasiado cerca, gritaban desesperados y con rabia, estaban a un paso de lograr su objetivo.

Los hobbits desenvainaron torpemente sus espadas, y esperaron en un rincón del Círculo de Amon Sûl.

Hasta que los vieron.

Cinco siluetas altas se erguían en la oscuridad de la noche, ya habían ascendido a la cima, y caminaban solemnemente hacia ellos, con sus largas espadas en posición de ataque.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Merry y Pippin fueron lanzados sin demora hacia ambos lados del Círculo, cayendo fuertemente en el húmedo suelo.

Los Espectros querían a Frodo, no les importaba el resto.

Pero Lila no se movía de su posición. Ella y Frodo temblaban, pero se protegían mutuamente.

El Anillo comenzaba a susurrar cosas…, y Frodo sintió un hormigueo en su mano; pero no podía tomarlo.

Uno de los Espectros desenvainó una oscura y delgada daga, y se adelantó hacia ellos. Los hobbits retrocedieron, hasta chocar con una pared. Estaban acorralados.

Lila instintivamente se puso delante de Frodo, a modo de protección, mientras él desviaba su atención hacia el Anillo, quien lo llamaba más que nunca.

El Nazgûl tomó a Lila de la capucha, e intentó moverla, pero le fue difícil.

Ella clavó su espada en la oscura capa que cubría a su agresor, pero no le sucedió nada al espectro, y la preciosa arma cayó hecha pedazos.

-Frodo, apártate!- le gritaba Lila, desesperada.

Pero el hobbit no reaccionaba, estaba entre el profundo miedo, y una tentación gigante.

Hasta que no pudo más, y sacó el Anillo de su bolsillo.

-Frodo! Guárdalo! Guárdalo!-.

El Espectro, impaciente, trató de sacar a la hobbit del medio.

Pero le era prácticamente imposible.

Ella sin saberlo siquiera, estaba proyectando un fuerte escudo alrededor de ellos dos, algo que el Nazgûl no podía traspasar.

Pero en un momento de descuido, pánico y cansancio, él actuó.

La levantó, agarrándola más fuerte de la capucha, y antes de que Lila lo evitara, éste le enterró la hoja de su daga en el abdomen.

El grito de Lila fue desgarrador, y tanto Frodo como los otros hobbits reaccionaron con un susto mortal.

-¡Lila!-gritó Merry, totalmente fuera de sí.

Frodo miró a la hobbit tirada en el suelo, gritando del dolor, y luego desvió su mirada hacia el espectro, temiendo que le hiciera lo mismo.

Y sin pensarlo más, se puso el Anillo, tratando de escapar.

Pero cometió un error.

Estaba en el Vacío, pero éste ya no era vacío.

Varias formas completamente claras lo miraban expectantes y rabiosas, blanquecinas, como hechas de niebla; tenían rostros crueles y fríos, ojos de fuego y coronas en sus cabezas cubiertas de cabellos largos y plateados. Se había equivocado, eran ellos. Eran Visibles.

Se fijó en el rostro del Espectro que tenía delante, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una mujer, pálida y de aspecto más gélido que el resto…; luego miró al suelo, le llamó la atención la dorada y cálida luz que emitía la silueta de Lila, a la cual reconoció por haber caído en ese lugar.

Pero ella ya no se movía, y su luz comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Miró el Anillo, estaba llevando su mano hacia la Mujer-Espectro, y ella intentaba tocarlo…

No, él no podía ofrecerle en bandeja el destino de la Tierra Media así tan fácilmente.

Guió su mano de vuelta hacia su propio cuerpo, resistiendo sobremanera su tentativa; pero no consiguió mucho.

La Nazgûl, observándolo con ira y desesperación, levantó su daga y trató de clavársela en el corazón, pero Frodo la esquivó y la hoja cayó en su hombro izquierdo, produciéndole un dolor demasiado irresistible y poderoso.

Gritó todo lo que podía haber gritado, pero no estaba visible para que le ayudaran.

Mientras trataba de quitarse el Anillo Único, dos nuevas figuras aparecieron frente a él.

Una, muy oscura, con una antorcha en una mano, y la espada en la otra, atacando a los Espectros; ese debía ser Trancos.

La otra, era muy luminosa e incandescente, como si fuera propiamente una gran hoguera; caminaba hacia él, y los Nazgûl no le tocaban, y se alejaban despavoridos ante su presencia.

Frodo no sabía quien era, pero agradeció que hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Podía sentir su calidez, su fogoso espíritu…Pero el dolor lo consumía.

A duras penas, logró sacarse el Anillo del dedo, y cuando lo hizo, gritó otra vez con sufrimiento.

Vio a Pippin correr hacia él, mientras que Merry permanecía junto a su hermana, inmóvil y fría.

El dolor se hacía tan agudo que ya le costaba respirar, veía borroso y su mente estaba totalmente en las tinieblas.

Sin aguantar más, cayó inconsciente, junto al cuerpo de Lila, también en sus mismas condiciones.

* * *


	19. El Espíritu de Fuego

**Capítulo XIX: El Espíritu de Fuego.**

_Oscuridad._

_Nada más que…oscuridad._

_Y lamentos…, gritos lejanos…; luego, susurros…_

_Su piel se desvanecía,_

_Sus ojos ya no veían más que tinieblas._

_Ya no había calidez en su cuerpo…_

_Sentía frío…, mucho frío…_

_Intenso dolor…, cercana angustia…;_

_Crueldad…, veneno… y muerte._

_

* * *

Merry y Pippin estaban ahogados de desesperación ante lo ocurrido._

Corrían velozmente por las ruinas de las escaleras de Amon Sûl, colina abajo, tras Trancos y aquel desconocido.

Merry jadeaba, y parecía que fuera a desmayarse en ese mismo momento; su hermana estaba en peligro, podía morir sin grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir, al igual que Frodo.

Pippin, como en la gran mayoría de las veces, estaba en mejores condiciones emocionales que su primo, y lo apoyaba en todo sentido.

Pero también les preocupaba en demasía Frodo, él no podía acabar así! Sería demasiado duro para todos.

Corrieron hasta un bosque cercano a la Cima, donde el montaraz y el otro hombre se habían detenido, cada uno llevando a un hobbit herido.

Los dejaron acostados en la hierba, y los otros hobbits ilesos acudieron a ver su estado.

Ambos, Lila y Frodo, estaban horriblemente pálidos, sudorosos, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y blancos, inyectados en sangre; sus labios estaban entre morados y verdosos, y apenas podían respirar.

Movían sus brazos y piernas frenéticamente, quizás tratando de agarrar o tocar algo, pero no lo conseguían.

También gritaban, pero sus voces eran ya irreconocibles, emitían chillidos entrecortados, débiles, como si agonizaran luego de una feroz tortura.

Merry y Pippin estaban sin aliento, el dolor era inevitable, y eso también les producía un sufrimiento propio.

El hombre desconocido se había adentrado en la espesura del bosque para traer luego de un momento su caballo, de un resplandeciente blanco, y crines de plata.

Trancos le había susurrado algo al extraño, y se había marchado entre los árboles, al parecer en busca de algo.

Lila movía su mano izquierda hacia arriba, mientras exhalaba suspiros ahogados, y sus ojos ya no pestañeaban.

Merry le tomó la mano para tratar de hacerle sentir mejor, estaba fría y húmeda, y ella parecía no sentir contacto alguno con su hermano.

Frodo gritaba todavía, cosas incoherentes e inentendibles.

El desconocido se acercó rápidamente a él, con el rostro grave.

Miraba al hobbit con atención, y le revisaba la herida, susurrando quien sabe que cosas.

Pippin lo miró, y cayó en la cuenta de que llamarlo 'hombre' había sido un error. No lo era, su apariencia era muy distinta a la de uno.

Era alto, un poco más que Trancos; esbelto, de contextura delgada y piel clara. Vestía extraños ropajes de caza, de color marrón y verde musgo; llevaba arco y un carcaj de flechas en su espalda, y podía verse también que portaba un cuchillo envainado junto a su cinturón. Su rostro era de una belleza que inspiraba respeto y coraje, y que lo más probable, producía el más inquietante temor en sus enemigos. Sus cabellos eran largos, lisos y de un negro brillante, iban atados a una media cola algo desordenada por una evidente cabalgata; todos sus rasgos parecían perfectos, serios y nobles, pero ahora se habían suavizado al tratar con Frodo.

Lo que más le inquietó a Pippin fueron sus ojos, eran de un dorado impresionante, y refulgían como si un fuego habitara en ellos. Le dio la sensación de que si lo mirara, lo quemaría al instante, pero después se percató que más que producir terror, le otorgaba fuerza y una calma insuperables.

Merry miró a su primo brevemente, y le pegó un codazo.

-es un elfo-le susurró a Pip-.

Pippin bajó la mirada. Le parecía casi un pecado mirar por demasiado tiempo y casi descaradamente a un ser así.

De repente recordó a Sindënís, la elfa que habían visto en La Comarca.

Se reprochó el no haberlo recordado antes, se habría dado cuenta de inmediato que clase de persona era el que los acompañaba.

Sí, ahora, pensándolo bien, tenía un aire a Sindënís, pero a la vez, era distinto…, no sabía como explicárselo bien.

Trancos no demoró en volver.

Traía unas hierbas en la mano, que tenían un fuerte y refrescante aroma.

Rápidamente se arrodilló junto a Lila, que parecía la más grave, y le abrió la camisa para ver su herida.

Estaba muy inflamada y tenía un tono amoratado, un líquido negruzco borboteaba del interior.

El montaraz frotó algunas hojas de la hierba y se las puso delicadamente en la herida.

Lila gritó, al parecer le había ardido y le molestaba esa sensación.

Pero los otros hobbits estaban deleitados con el olor que exhalaba la hierba luego de la fricción. El ambiente se había refrescado, y parecía que una suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos.

Merry sentía que estaba en primavera, y los ojos se le habían nublado con la visión de un sol cándido e ilusorio.

Pippin añoraba más que nunca un lecho tibio y una comida apetitosa, recordaba el olor de los hongos y la cerveza espumosa…, la casa de Cricava…

Trancos sonrió levemente al ver sus rostros risueños.

-es _athelas, _hoja de reyes en la lengua común-les explicó-, siempre produce sensación de bienestar, pues ese es una de sus mayores cualidades. Pero creo que no servirá demasiado en esta ocasión. Han sido heridos con dagas _morgul_, de magia negra; se volverán espectros como los Jinetes si no hacemos algo rápido.

Se incorporó, y fue hacia Frodo, para repetir el proceso.

El hobbit ya no gritaba, sólo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Trancos y el elfo lo miraban asombrados, parecían entender algunas de las palabras que Frodo soltaba.

Pero no replicaban nada.

Ambos se levantaron, y se dirigieron hacia el blanco caballo.

El elfo comenzó a ensillar su caballo.

-ellos necesitan medicina élfica- susurró éste, con una voz suave y delicada, pero sin perder gravedad-, debo llevarlos junto a Elrond.

-pero son dos medianos- le dijo Trancos-¿podrás llevarlos tú solo?

El elfo le dirigió una mirada altiva, y el montaraz comprendió sus intenciones.

-_dartho guin berian. __Rych le ad tolthathon. _('quédate con los otros hobbits. Enviaré caballos para ustedes')_-_dijo el elfo.

-_be iest lîn _('como desees')- murmuró, excusándose, y se apresuró en montar a los hobbits heridos en la parte delantera del caballo, mientras el Elfo montaba atrás, y los sujetaba con ambos brazos para que éstos no cayeran al suelo. Por suerte, sus cuerpos eran livianos, y era fácil mantenerlos.

-no demores mucho- le pidió a Trancos, a lo que él asintió. Merry y Pippin suspiraron, deberían seguir caminando quien sabe cuantos días hasta Rivendel, sin saber si sus amigos estaban vivos o muertos.

El elfo le susurró algo a su caballo, y éste, enardecido, trotó velozmente hacia el sureste, perdiéndose en la noche.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Pippin.

-_Lachfaer_, uno de los Altos Elfos de Rivendel- respondió Trancos, con voz queda-. Él los cuidará. Tengan fe. Ahora, en marcha, pequeños.

* * *

Lachfaer no se había detenido ni un solo momento en el camino; ya era de día, y estaba muy cerca del vado del Bruinen.

Su caballo corría tan veloz como el viento mismo, haciéndole honor a su nombre y al Valar al cual le pertenecía: _Súlimo_, el Señor de los Vientos.

Podía considerársele esto como un atrevimiento, pero para el elfo era lo de menos. Conocía bien el terreno que pisaba.

Los hobbits estaban levemente inconscientes, seguían balbuceando cosas, y botaban un líquido gangrenoso de sus bocas.

Por suerte, estaban fuera del peligro de una caída del caballo, pero no de la muerte, que parecía arrastrarse hacia ellos de forma inexorable.

Lachfaer estaba impresionado con aquellas criaturas.

Jamás había visto una, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en la Tierra Media.

No los juzgaba por su apariencia, sino por su alma. Reconocía en ellos una fuerza sobrenatural, extraña hasta para un Eldalië; eran gente pequeña, pero sin duda con un gran espíritu.

Pero algo le dejaba dudas. El hobbit que llevaba el Anillo no paraba de pronunciar un nombre, pero eso no le molestaría si el nombre no le fuera tan conocido.

¿_Tinúviel_?

Él no podía conocerla, entonces ¿Por qué la llamaba?

En cuanto a la pequeña dama, había algo más raro aún.

Una suave aura dorada la cubría, aún en aquellos fatídicos momentos. Ninguno de los otros hobbits que había visto emitía semejante energía, ni siquiera el enigmático Frodo.

¿Habría algo diferente en ella?

Lachfaer, aún en su más grande sabiduría, encontraba recovecos incompletos, dudas que mantenían despierta su mente.

En Rivendel encontraría las respuestas, eso le animó.

Ahora sólo debía concentrarse en su deber más urgente, debía cruzar el Bruinen esa misma tarde.

-_noro lim, Súlimo! _– le susurró a su caballo.

Súlimo aumentó la velocidad, pero el obstáculo más temido apareció.

Desde una llanura aparecieron los Nazgûl, pero esta vez los Nueve por completo y cabalgaron más rápido que nunca hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de Lachfaer.

Pero sus chillidos mortales no le asustaban, y el Hálito Negro no le hacía efecto, lo que era una gran ventaja.

-_noro lim! Noro lim!_-.

Los caballos negros chorreaban espuma de sus hocicos, y eran constantemente apresurados por el látigo de los Jinetes.

Pero por más que quisieran, Súlimo no les dejaba avanzar hasta él.

Cruzaron el último bosque que los separaba del gran río, y los Espectros gritaban llamando a Frodo, y al Anillo.

Éste parecía verlos claramente, aún sin el Anillo puesto, y ahora también chillaba, a manera de respuesta, con sus ojos completamente blancos y abiertos.

Lila, simplemente, no reaccionaba.

Los Nazgûl estaban ya demasiado cerca, y Súlimo no podía correr más rápido de lo que ya corría.

Estaban a un paso del Bruinen, pero Lachfaer sabía que no lo alcanzaría si no se deshacía de sus perseguidores.

Miró hacia atrás, alentando a su caballo.

-_A Elbereth Gilthoniel! _–gritó, orientando su energía hacia los Espectros.

Ellos gritaron con expresión de dolor, y disminuyeron algo su cabalgata.

Odiaban a la Dama de las Estrellas con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no era lo suficiente para detenerlos. El elfo lo sabía.

Lo que deseaba era crear una distancia suficiente entre él y los jinetes, para así tener tiempo para actuar.

-_A Eruanna ngalad! Lasto beth daer! Rimmo lach nîn dan in Ulaer!-_('Ah! Gracia de Luz! Escucha la gran palabra. Fluye tu Llama contra los Espectro del Anillo!').

No hubo necesidad de repetir aquella invocación; tuvo tal fuerza que dio resultados antes de lo esperado.

Lachfaer emitió una gran Luz desde su interior, y ésta fue haciéndose más poderosa y cálida, hasta transformarse en una hoguera de gran extensión y fuerza.

El elfo, con la mirada chispeante, alargó un brazo, mirando hacia los Espectros, y éstos se detuvieron, con gran terror.

Hacia su mano corrió la energía del fuego, y ésta creció aún más en magnificencia, mientras Lachfaer susurraba el nombre de Elbereth con delicadeza. Allí, la Llama esperó, hasta que Lachfaer le diera la orden de ataque.

Un Nazgûl tuvo la valentía de acercarse un poco más al Elfo.

-dame al mediano, elfo!- chilló el susodicho, con ira.

Éste debía ser el Señor de los Espectros; no había otra razón para que le desafiase así.

-si lo deseas, tómalo por tus propios medios-le dijo fríamente Lachfaer.

El Espectro tomó la palabra del elfo en serio, y ese fue su gran error.

Cuando se acercaba raudo a arrebatarle a Frodo, Lachfaer le tomó por sorpresa.

-_Rimmo lach nîn, Elbereth!_- gritó, dándole aún más poder al Fuego que crecía en él.

La llama que fluía en su mano, despertó y se dirigió hacia el Nazgûl, quien se encontró paralizado y envuelto en llamas.

-el mediano! El mediano!-comenzó a gritar éste, y los otros Jinetes corrieron hacia Lachfaer.

Pero ya era imposible deshacerse del Fuego.

El Elfo pronto los dejó encerrados en un círculo de llamas que no podían cruzar, puesto que éste fuego provenía de la Luz de Elbereth, y era más poderoso que cualquier fuerza natural que habitara en el mundo.

-_Súlimo! Noro lim!-._

Ahora nadie le perseguía, pero no debía correr riesgos.

Cabalgó con velocidad hacia el Puente Último, hasta que por fin se encontró bajo la protección de su raza, al otro lado de las bendecidas aguas del Chithaeglir.

Suspiró, y se detuvo.

Miró a los heridos, parecían algo más tranquilos, pero en realidad habían empeorado.

Rivendel ahora estaba demasiado cerca.

No debía parar el trayecto, el peligro real era la muerte de aquellos pequeños, y podía evitarlo todavía.

Espoleó a Súlimo, y volvió a emprender la marcha hacia el Hogar de los Elfos, con la esperanza de que Elrond supiera curarlos.

* * *


	20. Algunas Explicaciones

**Capítulo XX: Algunas Explicaciones.**

Al abrir los ojos, creyó que el sol le encandilaría, pero sólo se encontró con un alto cielo raso, y una refrescante brisa.

Pensó en cerrarlos, pero eso no le iba a convencer de que estaba soñando. En realidad, debía estar soñando.

Centró su atención en el techo, que parecía ser de madera lisa.

Luego, sintió el viento, para después caer en la cuenta del lugar en el que su cuerpo se encontraba.

Era blando y mullido, demasiado cómodo para abandonarlo.

No, si eso era un sueño de reemplazo de la cruda realidad, necesitaba verlo mejor.

Se incorporó con precaución, y sorprendido con todo aquello, volvió a acostarse.

¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

Estaba, efectivamente, acostado en una cama, de una habitación muy grande y luminosa, en donde era imposible ver todos sus componentes en un segundo. Y el viento, seguramente entraba por alguna ventana abierta.

Pero quería ver otra vez. Volvió a incorporarse, y observó con más detención. No tenía palabras para describir el cuarto. Necesitaría días para descubrir cada detalle, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado para comenzar. En general, era un cuarto cómodo, abierto y hermoso, pero extraño para un hobbit como él.

Miró hacia su derecha, por donde entraba el viento.

Había un gran ventanal, abierto de par en par, dando paso a un pequeño balcón en donde se podía apreciar un extraño y hermoso paisaje. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que en aquel balcón, había alguien. Alguien que creyó que no vería nunca más.

La alegría lo inundó por completo, hasta explotar.

-¡Gandalf!-.

El viejo mago se volteó, se sacó la pipa de la boca, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-oh! Veo que ya haz despertado completamente, mi querido Frodo- le dijo, sentándose al pie de la cama.

-no lo sé…¿en realidad esto no es un sueño?- le preguntó Frodo, muy feliz pero todavía dudoso.

-depende de cómo lo veas-le respondió Gandalf, aún sonriéndole-, pero si quieres una respuesta concreta, no, no estás soñando.

-entonces…¿Dónde estoy?-.

-pues en Rivendel…¿Dónde más?- dijo Gandalf, soltando una dulce carcajada.

Frodo lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿en Rivendel, pero…¿Cómo llegue aquí¿Qué ha sucedido?-.

-con calma, querido amigo-dijo el mago, ahora sin sonreír-, han ocurrido muchas cosas, y como me temía, no recuerdas casi nada…; pero dime primero¿Cómo te sientes?

-no lo sé, creo que bien…, aunque algo cansado…y, tuve un sueño tan extraño que…-Frodo se tocó su hombro, y lo sintió frío; abrió su camisa y pudo ver una delgada y larga cicatriz; eso le bastó para interrumpirse.

-Frodo, eso no fue un sueño, como te darás cuenta- dijo dulcemente el mago-, ojalá lo hubiera sido, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sólo nos queda agradecer profundamente que te hayas recuperado, y no al revés. Corriste mucho riesgo, y me siento culpable por aquello. Pero como ves, ya estás curado, aunque me temo que no por completo…-.

-no entiendo…- espetó Frodo-.

-sufrirás por aquella herida, la llevarás el resto de tu vida, y te la complicará en algunos momentos…pero debes ser fuerte. Como siempre lo haz sido.-le explicó Gandalf- Por cierto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, está de más explicar el por qué.

Frodo se palpó las ropas¿Dónde estaría el Anillo?

-en tu cuello- respondió Gandalf, adivinando sus pensamientos-, fueron muy corteses al entregarte una cadena para llevarlo, está más seguro de pérdidas.

-oh, vaya…-suspiró el hobbit, tocando el Anillo que colgaba de una fina y resistente cadena de plata, a salvo; pero luego miró al mago, con expresión interrogante-…Gandalf…¿Por qué no llegaste a Bree?

-oh…es una larga historia, y te agotaría demasiado si la contara ahora- se excusó Gandalf-, pero celebraremos un Concilio próximamente, y ahí podrás saber todo lo que respecta a mi retraso.

-¿concilio?-.

-no esperarás que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras Sauron busca su preciado Anillo, y de paso destruye toda la Tierra Media; hay que debatir acerca de muchas cosas-.

-ah…-Frodo tenía muchas ganas de saber que le había ocurrido a su viejo amigo, pero frenó su curiosidad, y optó por otro asunto-, entonces…¿Qué pasó conmigo? Apenas recuerdo algo…, sombras, Trancos, y luego los Jinetes…

-oh, esos Jinetes…-Gandalf suspiró, con el semblante sombrío-, pensar que podría haber previsto su persecución…, te habría ahorrado muchos problemas…; pero bueno, ya es tarde para enmendar mi error, aunque no tanto como para contarte que ocurrió en la Cima de los Vientos, porque…¿de lo anterior te acuerdas?

-sí- afirmó Frodo.

-muy bien-dijo Gandalf-, tú ya estabas aquí cuando yo llegué, y por suerte, también estaba tu amigo Trancos, y los otros hobbits, por lo que pude ponerme al tanto de todo lo sucedido desde Bree. Supongo que tú me contarás luego como partiste desde La Comarca, y como es que tus queridos amigos partieron contigo. Lo que más me extraña, es que hubiera una joven hobbit metida en todo esto.

-Lila!-exclamó Frodo, recordándola de repente, y luego agregó con ansias- ¿ella está aquí también?

-oh, Lila, si, lindo nombre-sonrió Gandalf- sí, está aquí, también convaleciente, pero un poco mejor que tú. Despertó ayer, y tuvo que permanecer obligada en su cama; miren que chiquilla más inquieta, lo único que quería era salir de su habitación para venir a verte.

Los recuerdos le volvían rápidamente al hobbit, y rememoró con horror la puñalada que los Espectros le habían asestado a Lila.

-pero si, ella también estaba bajo peligro de muerte¿Cómo pensaba salir de su cuarto para venir a verme?-exclamó una vez más Frodo.

-quizás tiene más resistencia que tú, querido Frodo; la puñalada que le dieron en el abdomen fue muy peligrosa, pero la tuya lo fue más, porque estaba más cerca del corazón, donde seguramente, querían herirte aquellos Espectros-.

-cuéntamelo desde el principio, para ir así reafirmando mis recuerdos- le pidió Frodo, y así lo hizo el viejo mago.

-bueno, Merry y Pippin fueron muy amables al contarme el 'pequeño' incidente con la fogata, estaban demasiado arrepentidos, pero no hay que culparlos demasiado por el suceso. Los Nazgûl odian el fuego, pero tratándose de una buena señal de ubicación, no perdieron el tiempo. Cuando ya estaban en la Cima, se fueron directamente a atacarte, con una previa protección de tus amigos, pero al parecer, Lila fue la más firme.Al Nazgûl que te atacó le costó moverla de tu lado, pero nadie dura mucho frente al ataque de un ser tan terrible, así que recibió una cuchillada. Luego, desapareciste.

A medida que Gandalf le contaba lo sucedido, él iba recordando, y el dolor de aquellos momentos fue grabándose en su rostro.

-sí…me puse el Anillo…, creí que así me desharía de los Espectros-confesó Frodo, avergonzado-, creo que en el momento de desesperación no use mi sentido común…, me sentí un tonto cuando vi a los Espectros tal cuales eran…

-entiendo-dijo Gandalf-. Cada vez que te pones el Anillo, entras a la dimensión en la que ellos se mueven, y te pueden ver perfectamente, y por ende, localizan al Anillo con precisión.

-pero…no todos son _ellos_-replicó Frodo-, el Espectro que me atacó era mujer.

-¿mujer?-el rostro de Gandalf se contrajo-, era de esperarse. Ella fue hace mucho tiempo la Reina-Bruja de Angmar, destructora de muchas zonas de la Tierra Media, y cruel como nadie. Ahora, es la Capitana de los Nazgûl, y Señora de Minas Morgul. Bueno, era natural que fuera ella la que te atacase, y no otro. Pero ella no es la única 'mujer' del grupo. Otras fueron reinas y guerreras y cayeron bajo el poder de los 9 Anillos, pero nadie sabe de sus nombres y vidas.

La habitación se había oscurecido un poco.

Frodo permaneció en silencio, y Gandalf prosiguió con los sucesos en Amon Sûl.

-bueno, siguiendo con lo anterior, tras un momento de tensión por tu desaparición, llegó Trancos a auxiliarte…-.

-sí, pero había alguien más!-le interrumpió Frodo.

-si, era un Alto Elfo, Lachfaer, perteneciente a la antigua raza de los Noldor- declaró el mago-; él fue en búsqueda de ustedes enviado por Elrond, y luego de unos días se topó con Trancos. Seguramente sintieron la presencia de los Espectros, por lo que volvieron rápidamente a la Cima. Los Nazgûl fueron dispersados, pero tú no apareciste hasta un buen rato después. Estabas herido, al igual que Lila. Así que acordaron en que Lachfaer los traería hasta acá, puesto que es el jinete más rápido entre los Elfos. Cerca del Vado del Bruinen, tuvo un encuentro con los jinetes, pero ésta vez estaban los Nueve. Pero como ves, logró vencerlos momentáneamente, y llegó a Rivendel. Luego mandó caballos para tus amigos, y éstos llegaron al cabo de dos días.

-mmm…-Frodo pensaba en lo ocurrido, hasta que una de sus tantas dudas saltó a su lengua-, cuando tenía el Anillo puesto, podía ver la sombra de Trancos, pero también vi una desconocida, que ardía como si fuera una gran hoguera…¿era Lachfaer?

-sí-asintió Gandalf-, él vivió antes de que el Sol y la Luna despertaran, al igual que muchos de los de su raza, en las Tierras Bendecidas. Lo que tú viste, es su real apariencia, en términos más simples, su espíritu. En realidad, pocos seres emiten un aura así en aquel vacío.

-Lila!- se agitó Frodo, había recordado otra cosa…-, ella también!...cuando desaparecí, también pude verla! O sea, su aura…era dorada, pero se desvanecía; supongo que era por su herida.

Gandalf frunció el ceño, y su rostro se volvió pensativo.

Aquello ya lo sabía, había visitado a la chica para ver como seguía su herida, y percibió la enorme fuerza que ésta poseía.

-una hobbit con aura poderosa…-murmuró Gandalf.

-¿a que te refieres?-.

-todos tenemos un aura, Frodo; pero sólo aquellas lo suficientemente grandes y poderosas pueden verse, así como la de Lachfaer-.

-eso hace…que Lila sea especial?-preguntó Frodo, sorprendido.

-bueno, sí, pero no sé que clase de especialidad tendrá-dijo Gandalf-, tendré que interactuar más con ella…

-yo también, pero, siento que con ella tengo una gran afinidad…-.

-¿afinidad? Yo no lo llamaría así…-Gandalf sonrió pícaramente, acercándose aún más a Frodo-, mira, te contaré un secreto…; existe otro hobbit que también emite un aura igual…

-¿Quién?-.

-oh! Tu perspicacia ya no es como antes, pequeño!- rió Gandalf-.

Frodo lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

-tú, Frodo, posees el mismo aura de Lila; eso lo supe apenas te conocí-le dijo seriamente el viejo.

-¿yo?...pero, Gandalf eso es…-.

-no es imposible, querido hobbit, y menos para mí, tú lo sabes-aclaró Gandalf-. Frodo, eso es más que afinidad. Lachfaer me habló de esto cuando llegaron. Él percibió muchas cosas en ti, y en Lila, especialmente esa aura dorada que ambos llevan, aunque el tuyo es más difícil de sentir…; tómalo como si fueran 'hobbits excepcionales', aunque en realidad lo son…

Frodo se quedó sin habla. Todas esas revelaciones eran demasiado para él. Aunque Gandalf se lo había explicado de la forma más simple…, había conseguido impresionar al hobbit.

-tranquilízate, Frodo-le calmó Gandalf-, las respuestas a todo esto vendrán con el tiempo; no te bloquees con las revelaciones, porque hay otras que son más grandes y peores…

El silencio dominó en la habitación durante unos momentos, mientras Frodo trataba de pasar en limpio todo lo sucedido, en búsqueda de detalles dudosos.

-Frodo-le dijo el mago-, Lachfaer y 'Trancos' te escucharon pronunciar un nombre mientras estabas entre la vida y la muerte. Y me gustaría que tú me aclarases ese punto…

Frodo captó de inmediato lo que Gandalf estaba insinuando.

Él había estado llamando a Tinúviel, eso lo sabía, a pesar de haber estado inconsciente. Y también sabía a lo que se exponía si la llamaba.

No tenía más remedio que aclararle eso al mago.

-Tinúviel…-dijo Frodo.

-es la 'elfa' que viste cerca de Hobbiton?-preguntó el mago.

-sí…-.

-muy bien, quiero escuchar tu historia-pidió Gandalf, sonriéndole otra vez- y completa.

Frodo comprendió; y se prestó a hablar.

Empezó con las visitas a la 'elfa', la partida de Bolsón Cerrado con Pippin, hasta llegar al encuentro con Sindënís.

Cuando le habló de su conversación con la Elfa, Gandalf se mostró muy interesado.

-Mm, Sindënís…-murmuró, pero no dijo nada más. Parecía conocerla, aunque así era en realidad, la Elfa había hablado de Gandalf con soltura y conocimiento.

Otra de las cosas que le interesó a Gandalf fue el encuentro con Fimbrethil, la aventura en el Tornasauce, y la llegada de Lila, y su posterior conversación con ella.

-¿un viejo vestido de verde!-exclamó Gandalf, con sorpresa.

-sí, gracias a él, Lila llegó a nosotros…, pero nunca supo quien era-.

-ah, seguramente era Radagast…, otro Mago de mi Orden.., aunque no estoy seguro, tendré que conversar con Lila también-dijo Gandalf.

Frodo lo miró con sorpresa, y prosiguió con la llegada a Bree, el asunto del Poney, el encuentro con Trancos, y la llegada a la Cima de los Vientos.

-bastante suerte para un grupo de cuatro hobbits-sonrió Gandalf-, un viaje memorable, sin duda. Pero me hubiera gustado que fuera menos peligroso.

No comentó más, y Frodo le habló de la canción de Trancos, y la confusión que se produjo en su mente con ella.

-Beren y Lúthien…-susurró Gandalf-, fue una triste historia…

-mm…sí-dijo pensativo el hobbit-, pero con respecto a Tinúviel…¿crees que todo sea una coincidencia?

-con el tiempo aprendí que nada es coincidencia simplemente porque sí-meditó Gandalf-, el tiempo es uno de los mejores maestros, déjalo pasar, y te dará las respuestas más satisfactorias.

-no sé si tenga la paciencia…-.

-la tendrás.-le afirmó el viejo, y agregó- lo que no entiendo es aquella inspiración que tuviste para llamar así a aquella 'niña'. Un nombre de elfa, para alguien que quizás no lo sea. Además, una elfa legendaria. Piensa bien en lo que te rodea, Frodo. Y, recuerda mis palabras: la visión a menudo nos engaña.

Tras decir eso, Gandalf se levantó.

-bien, creo que debo dejarte un momento-murmuró-, debes descansar un poco más. Creo que mañana estarás listo para levantarte. Aprovecha ahora para reflexionar. No creo que haya muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

-espera!- exclamó Frodo-hay algo más que deseo saber.

-pero que hobbit más curioso, venga, dime-.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de Trancos?-preguntó de sopetón.

Gandalf levantó una ceja, y luego volvió a reír.

-Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn-respondió-. Creo que con eso basta.

-sí, basta-dijo Frodo alegremente-. Es que no me gustaría llamarlo 'Trancos' toda la vida!

-me parece bien. Descansa Frodo. Luego nos veremos!- se despidió Gandalf, cerrando la puerta del cuarto, y dejándolo en una constante reflexión acerca de todo lo conversado.

* * *


	21. El Refugio de los Elfos

**Capítulo XXI: El Refugio de los Elfos.**

Ya había amanecido esplendorosamente en Rivendel, cuando Frodo pudo levantarse al fin, libre de peligros, pero aún convaleciente.

Un elfo de cabellos marrones, alto y muy amable entró a su habitación, declarándose como su 'elfo de compañía'.Llevó al hobbit al gran baño de su habitación, para que se lavara, y luego le mostró un armario donde había mucha ropa a su medida, y entre las cuales podía elegir.

Frodo se vistió con una túnica azul oscuro con el cuello abierto, hasta algo más arriba de las rodillas, terminada en punta, y ceñida a la cintura, donde llevaba un fino cinturón de plata con una gema blanca engarzada; y pantalones del mismo tono de la túnica.

Era un atuendo muy sencillo, pero en Frodo se veía muy bien, y a su 'elfo de compañía' le pareció que el pequeño hobbit tenía cierta faceta élfica que sólo en esas circunstancias podía mostrar a la perfección.

Luego de que Frodo estuviera listo, el Elfo lo guió hacia el comedor, donde podría desayunar.

El hobbit estaba impresionado; había una multiplicidad increíble de enormes pasillos, todos con hermosas columnas de mármol blanco y gris.

Podía observar también los jardines, hermosos y llenos de variados tipos de árboles, surtidores de agua, flores que daban la impresión de estar atravesando continuamente un arcoiris, y un sinfín de cosas bellas, que luego podría ver más detenidamente. Notaba en el aire una esencia distinta al resto de los lugares, era una mezcla de melancolía y paz que dejaba a Frodo entre aliviado e intranquilo.

Tras caminar cerca de diez minutos por un laberinto de corredores y salas, por fin llegaron al comedor, un amplio salón con una gran y larga mesa en su centro, donde podían comer perfectamente todos los allegados a la Gran Casa de Elrond, que por supuesto, eran una multitud.

En ese justo momento, había muy poca gente desayunando, pero la suficiente como para que Frodo se sintiera muy feliz.

Sentados a la mesa, estaban sus queridos amigos, Merry, Pippin y Lila.

Corrió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Amigos!-exclamó el hobbit.

Los otros hobbits voltearon sus rostros, y lo miraron sorprendidos.

Luego de unos segundos, Pippin curvó una sonrisa y se levantó, abalanzándose encima de Frodo.

-¡FRODO!-gritó éste con emoción.

Merry y Lila también se levantaron, y se acercaron para recibirlo.

Pero estaban algo cambiados, casi irreconocibles, a excepción del cabello revuelto típico de hobbits y sus rostros traviesos.

Frodo se percató de que estaban vestidos como él, a la usanza élfica; eso había operado el cambio en ellos.

Pippin y Merry vestían muy parecidos entre sí, con camisas de lino color crema, pequeñas túnicas damasquinadas, y pantalones marrones.

Pero Lila sí que estaba distinta.

Le había parecido al principio que ella era una pequeña joven elfa, pero había sido una suposición errónea.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido morado oscuro, con un pequeño escote ornamentado con motivos de florecillas; las mangas eran largas y de tela transparente de un violeta claro, abierto desde el codo hasta las manos; y llevaba un cinturón delgado de lino del mismo tono de las mangas. En cuanto a joyas, un colgante de plata fina cruzaba su cuello, con una pequeña gema lila como centro; y una delicada tiara adornaba su cabeza, mezclándose con su rebelde cabello.

Frodo pensó que estaba impresionantemente bella, aunque prefería a la Lila común y corriente, le hacía sentir más seguro y menos tímido, que era como estaba ahora.Además, recordó lo del aura dorada, y resultó peor para él entablar alguna conversación con ella. Sin contar de que se sentía culpable por la herida que había sufrido por defenderlo.

Luego de que Merry lo soltara, Lila le dio un abrazo muy afectivo y sincero, lo que él no pudo evitar corresponder.

-que bueno que estés bien-le susurró ella.

Se separaron, y los cuatro hobbits se sentaron alegremente a la mesa.

El desayuno, para su fortuna, era muy extenso y contenía una variedad de alimentos exquisitos, y algunos desconocidos.

Merry y Pippin devoraban su segundo desayuno con ansias, y Lila los miraba algo atragantada.

-creo que ya no tengo tanta hambre…-murmuró, abandonando el pastel que comía.

-si lo vas a dejar, dámelo enseguida!-le dijo Pippin con los ojos brillantes, y Lila aceptó.

-wow, Frodo, estás irreconocible-comentó Merry-, si no hubiera sido por Pip, hubiéramos pensado que eras un niño elfo jajaja.

-digo lo mismo de Lila-dijo éste, con una tímida sonrisa, y ella algo azorada, cambió el tema.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Frodo?-le preguntó.

-pues, muy bien!-exclamó, contento-, aunque todavía algo agotado…, pero bien!

-jajajaja, es que eres un hobbit muy resistente, amigo-dijo Merry, guiñándole un ojo-, eso lo heredaste de los Brandigamo.

-jaja, si tú lo dices…-.

-por supuesto, un ejemplo claro es mi hermana¿no?-.

Lila lo miró con reproche, no quería oír más de aquel tema, menos en el desayuno.

-oh! Mnmnmss estas nnmnmbb salchimbbr están de lo sbbnmbm mejor-dijo Pippin con la boca llena.

-no sabía que los Elfos las comieran- dijo Frodo, extrañado.

-no las comen!-exclamó Merry-, hay mucho de aquí que no comen, pero nos trajeron estos alimentos como cortesía. Ellos sólo se alimentan de verduras, frutas y cosas 'livianas'.

-¿y cómo sabes tanto de comida élfica, Merry?-preguntó Lila con interés.

-pues porque, mientras ustedes permanecían en 'claustro', nosotros cenábamos maravillosamente junto al resto de los Elfos-respondió Merry, con tono burlón.

-oh, Merry, eres un bribón!- le gritó Lila, simulando rencor -, haz disfrutado mucho más que nosotros la estadía!

-hey! No me envidies! Jajaja, ya no tienes que hacerlo! Estás en pie!-.

-bueno, sí, pero aún sigo convaleciente…¬¬-.

-yo también! Así que tendremos que recuperar todos estos días perdidos…y ustedes nos ayudarán!- replicó Frodo, con una sonrisa.

-ah ¿sí?-Pippin ya había tragado toda la comida-¿Cómo?

-mostrándonos Rivendel!-aclaró Frodo.

-muy bien-Merry parecía contento-así lo haremos¿verdad, Pip?

-clarmmsnqmmmmsii-dijo éste, con la boca llena otra vez.

Al terminar el desayuno (después de 2 horas xD.), Merry y Pippin guiaron a los hobbits convalecientes en un breve recorrido por el lugar, mostrándoles las diferentes salas, sus dormitorios, los jardines, las caballerizas, el camino que salía del Refugio, e incluso la biblioteca y las cocinas (ya se habían hecho amigos de los Elfos encargados de ellas).

-qué hermoso lugar…-suspiró Lila, admirando las cúpulas de los largos corredores-jardín, y la gran cascada que no quedaba muy lejos de ellos.

Frodo también había quedado sin aliento.

-espera a ver esto, Frodo, y quedarás peor-le dijo Pippin, sonriendo con su característica malicia.

-¿qué?...espero que no hayan tramado alguna de sus travesuras o si no…-.

-no! no es nada de eso! Vamos!-le dijo misteriosamente, Merry.

Caminaron velozmente a través de más pasillos, hasta llegar a otro jardín, algo alejado de la parafernalia élfica.

Era muy tranquilo, y al parecer, nadie lo visitaba.

Recorrieron un poco el lugar, hasta que se toparon con una fuentecilla, y unos banquitos alrededor de ella.

Frodo ahogó un grito.

En uno de aquellos banquitos, tomando el sol plácidamente, y con un libro en la mano estaba…

-BILBO!- exclamó el hobbit, muy emocionado, y corriendo hasta él.

El viejo hobbit lo miró, y soltó una carcajada.

Ahora los años se le notaban mucho más, parecía haber envejecido muy rápido, todo lo que en esos años el poder del Anillo había impedido.

-Mi querido Frodo!- Bilbo y su sobrino se abrazaron cariñosamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, y tenían tantas cosas que contarse.

Los otros hobbits también saludaron a Bilbo, y se sentaron junto a él.

-¿Cómo has estado!-le preguntó Frodo a su tío.

-pues bien! Mejor que nunca!-respondió el viejo, con gracia-, definitivamente, este es el sitio ideal para terminar mi libro! Aquí está todo lo que necesito. Pero tú, querido..¿como estás? Tanto te he extrañado! Si hubiera sabido que vendrías a parar aquí, te hubiera llevado de La Comarca conmigo! Jajaja…

-bueno, yo tampoco creí que llegaría a este lugar-Frodo le sonrió con ternura-, pero estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado!

Y así siguieron conversando con alegría, acerca de La Comarca y las andanzas de Bilbo, hasta que una campanilla les interrumpió.

-es el aviso de que el almuerzo está listo!-gritó Pippin, levantándose de un tirón; Merry hizo lo mismo.

-bueno, mis hobbits, vayan a comer!- dijo Bilbo.

-¿no irás con nosotros?-preguntó Lila.

-no, cada vez tengo menos hambre! Me estoy poniendo muy viejo jeje!-rió con gracia Bilbo,- en fin, mañana pueden venir a visitarme nuevamente, creo que el resto del día lo destinaré a mi libro, y no deseo ser interrumpido.

Los otros hobbits asintieron, y se despidieron del viejo Bilbo, prometiéndole una próxima visita.

Frodo estaba demasiado feliz, no podía creer que su tío estuviera ahí. Tenían tantas cosas que compartir…

* * *

El almuerzo fue bastante más rápido que el desayuno, la mayoría de los comensales (elfos.) se había marchado apresuradamente y los hobbits habían quedado solos. 

Salieron del comedor, y Merry y Pippin tenían ciertos planes traviesos por detallar y practicar, así que se despidieron de sus amigos, y se alejaron.

-vaya, nos han abandonado- murmuró Lila-, y no tengo nada que hacer!

-yo tampoco-agregó Frodo-, pero si quieres, podemos ir a los jardines.

-mm, buena idea!-aceptó Lila-con mi hermano como guía apenas pude echarles un vistazo!

Caminaron lenta y tranquilamente por uno de los corredores-jardín, llamados así por estar al aire libre, y porque enredaderas y flores se entrelazaban en las columnas.

Permanecían silenciosos, admirando la belleza que les rodeaba, hasta que llegaron a un gran balcón, desde el cual se podía admirar la cascada y la totalidad del Valle de Imladris.

-nunca había visto algo tan…-dijo Lila, la vista la dejaba maravillada-…, no sé, no encuentro un término aplicable a la hermosura de este lugar.

-creo que no lo hay-comentó Frodo.

-me encanta este paisaje-a Lila le centelleaban los ojos-, pienso que hubiera sido lindo ser una elfa…, vivir aquí…

Frodo la miró. Ella no necesitaba ser una Elfa, bastaba con lo que ya era. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-Lila-la llamó, y luego agregó- yo necesito…darte las gracias…

-ah?...¿las gracias?-ella no entendía.

-sí, por lo de la Cima de los Vientos…-.

-aahh…-Lila bajó la mirada.

-resultaste herida por defenderme, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo-se interrumpió para tomar aire-, yo estaba embobado con el Anillo, e hice caso omiso a tus advertencias. En ese caso, también debo pedirte disculpas…-.

-Frodo, no es necesario todo esto-cortó la hobbit, mirándolo con algo de tristeza-. Era mi deber como amiga, porque eso es lo que soy, no? Tú ya tenías suficientes responsabilidades, y yo tenía que tomar una. No te culpes por lo pasado, no me arrepiento de lo sucedido.

Frodo intentó decir algo más, pero ella no lo dejó.

-y ya no sigamos con ese tema tan desagradable, estamos en Rivendel, por ahora hay que disfrutar de nuestra suerte-.

-sí, tienes razón…-.

-bueno, ayer me visitó Gandalf!-exclamó Lila muy emocionada-.

-a mi también-sonrió Frodo-, creo que te visitó después de que me viera mi.

-quizás, pero fue tan simpático y amable conmigo-contó ella-, me pidió que le contara mi versión del viaje, y por supuesto, lo hice! Y ¿sabes lo mejor de todo?...me reveló la identidad del hombre de verde! Era Radagast, uno de los magos de su Orden, se caracteriza por estar vestido con los colores de los árboles, y es un experto en bosques, plantas y animales! Estoy tan feliz de haberlo conocido. Y por supuesto, me alegra mucho más que Gandalf haya querido hablar conmigo!

Frodo la miraba divertido, jamás la había visto tan emocionada.

-y también me habló de un Concilio-continuó Lila-, no sé exactamente que será, pero dijo que sería importante mi presencia…; definitivamente, no sé que haré yo ahí..

-sí, también me hablo de eso, y yo también iré, por lo que me dio a entender-dijo Frodo.

-ah! Por lo menos tendré compañía!-exclamó Lila, sonriente-, a todo esto, te ves muy bien con esas ropas! Pareces un elfo!

-jaja, si? Tú lo pareces más-dijo el hobbit, sonriente.

-ah! Eso fue milagro de Galadwen!-se excusó ella-, es mi 'elfa de compañía', como se hizo llamar. Me hizo gracia jaja, pero es muy linda y amable conmigo. Dijo que podríamos ser muy buenas amigas.

-si, también apareció en mi habitación un elfo de compañía, pero no me dijo su nombre, será que son más reservados…-.

-no sé, Galadwen no parece tan 'élfica'…, o sea, sí jaja, pero es más cercana que muchos de ellos.-aclaró Lila-, porque he visto ya algunos elfos en los corredores y en el comedor, pero son muy introvertidos, y tienen ese aire melancólico…-.

-Mm, creo que los de la cocina no son así, sino, no creo que soporten mucho a Merry y Pippin-rió Frodo.

Estuvieron conversando y riendo mucho rato, y ya estaba atardeciendo, pero no se habían percatado de ese hecho.

-hay algo que no me cuadra-dijo Lila-, no he visto más a Trancos…¿se habrá marchado?

-no lo sé, tampoco lo he visto…-murmuró Frodo, acordándose del intrépido montaraz-. Creo que no es bueno seguir llamándolo Trancos.

-yo no sé su nombre-.

-Aragorn; Gandalf me lo dijo-.

-oh, vaya, que lindo nombre, y es justo para alguien como él!-comentó Lila-, aunque no sé exactamente quien es.

En ese momento, llegó el Elfo de compañía de Frodo, y les avisó que la cena estaría pronto lista, y que debían presentarse en el comedor.Él los acompañaría.

Los hobbits lamentaron que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, pero otro día podrían seguir con la conversación; así que resignados, marcharon al Comedor, guiados por el Elfo.

* * *

El Comedor estaba repleto, parecía que todo el mundo guardara hambre hasta la cena, porque era justo en ese momento en donde todos aparecían. 

Elfos y elfos llenaban la mesa, y Frodo pensó en cual sería su lugar.

-Frodo!- alguien lo llamaba; era Pippin, quien había llegado detrás de él junto con Merry- ¿listos para comer?

El elfo de compañía estaba a punto de llevarlos a su lugar, cuando Gandalf apareció detrás de todos.

-buenas noches, queridos hobbits-les saludó cuando ellos lo vieron, y se dirigió a Frodo y Lila- veo que esta es su primera cena oficial…

Ellos asintieron.

-muy bien; tendrán el honor de compartir la mesa con Lord Elrond-anunció con una sonrisa-, vamos!

Los cuatro hobbits le siguieron hasta el comienzo de la gran mesa, donde acostumbraban a sentarse los Señores de Rivendel y los invitados nobles.

Allí los recibió un Elfo hermoso, de cabellos morenos, ojos melancólicos y modales altivos y elegantes, que se presentó como Elrond.

Junto a él estaban sus hijos, muy parecidos a él, y para más remate, gemelos, Elladan y Elrohir; y su hija, Arwen, la más hermosa de todas las Elfas conocidas. No había palabras para describirla.

Ella les sonrió, y Frodo pensó que con esa sonrisa bastaba para iluminar todo el comedor.

También había otros elfos relacionados con la familia, pero la mirada de Frodo se detuvo en uno de ellos. Le parecía bastante conocido.

El elfo se percató de que el hobbit lo miraba, y se les acercó.

-_mae govannen _('feliz encuentro')pequeños- saludó, específicamente a Lila y Frodo-. Soy Lachfaer, espero que disfruten de su estadía en Rivendel.

A ambos se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Él era el que los había salvado de las garras de los Nazgûl, y ni siquiera le habían agradecido eso. Se sintieron algo avergonzados, y Lachfaer lo captó.

-no necesitan darme las gracias, fue un honor haberlos ayudado-les sonrió, y luego volvió a sentarse, cosa que los hobbits no tardaron en hacer.

La cena, en general, fue larga y bien servida.

Frodo se sentía algo raro e incómodo, y Lila estaba en las mismas; la gran mayoría hablaba en élfico, y los que no, como Gandalf y Elrond, debatían acerca de cosas poco interesantes.

En cambio, Pippin y Merry lo estaban pasando en grande, se servían de todo e intentaban entablar conversación con cualquier elfo que pareciese simpático.

Al fin, Elrond se levantó de su asiento, dando por terminada la comida; y se dirigió al salón contiguo a este.

Todos los elfos se levantaron y fueron hacia el mismo lugar, por lo que los hobbits hicieron lo mismo.

Gandalf los alcanzó sin demora.

-ahora nos dirigimos al Salón del Fuego, es costumbre pasar allí las veladas, escuchando baladas élficas, bailando, o simplemente, charlando-les explicó el mago-.

Dicho salón era algo bastante amplio, con hermosos murales, y lámparas finamente labradas, que difundían una luz muy suave.

Sillas de oscura madera se esparcían por el lugar, dispuestas para cualquier elfo que quisiera sentarse, y en el caso de Elrond, y sus hijos, sillas más espléndidas.

Los hobbits tuvieron algunas dificultades para sentarse en una, puesto que eran muy altas, pero con ayuda, lo consiguieron.

Sin demora, una bella elfa comenzó a cantar con voz dulce una balada, y la sala se sumió en un profundo y respetuoso silencio.

La canción parecía duras horas y horas, eran tan larga que algunos hobbits ya bostezaban.

Cuando terminó, un elfo entró a toda prisa y le susurró algo a Elrond y Gandalf, por lo cual pronto se levantaron de sus sillas, y abandonaron el salón.

Eso no interrumpió la actividad de ésta; Arwen se levantó delicadamente, con un arpa en las manos, y se dirigió a la concurrencia.

-he aquí la _Balada de Leithian_; la historia de Beren y Lúthien cantada en honor a nuestros pequeños invitados-anunció con voz suave, mirando a los hobbits despiertos, y muy sorprendidos, (Pippin y Merry dormían profundamente)-. No hay mejor lay para su recibimiento.

De inmediato, comenzó a cantar, mientras sus finos dedos rasgaban hermosos acordes.

Su voz era líricamente preciosa, y de un poder inimaginable, con el que dominó las emociones de todos los presentes.

Frodo no entendía gran cosa, pero ya sabía de que trataba todo.

Estaba impresionado por la peculiar bienvenida de la dama Arwen¿acaso ella sabía algo de lo que le estaba pasando?

Lo dudaba. Sentía su alma vibrar con cada melodía, mientras su mente corría en algún bosque, en búsqueda de Tinúviel.

Arwen lo llevaba de la alegría a la repentina tristeza, de la felicidad a un intenso dolor, sólo dejaba a sus emociones fluir, y creía que las lágrimas le saltarían en ese mismo instante.

Luego de un largo momento, la canción terminó, y todos los elfos aplaudieron a su Dama con respeto y regocijo.

Ella con una sonrisa dulce, se acercó a Lila, quien tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-no llores por el pasado, querida-dijo, secándole el rostro-. Piensa en el afortunado presente.

Se inclinó ante ambos atónitos jóvenes, y se marchó del salón.

¿Qué significarían aquellas palabras?

Lila estaba impactada, la Dama Arwen en persona se le había acercado, y además, le dedicó misteriosas palabras.

¿Por qué habría hecho ella todo eso?

Ella lloraba por la emoción de la balada, nada que le incumbiera personalmente. ¿Arwen se habría equivocado?

Mientras Lila reflexionaba, Frodo recordaba las sensaciones que había experimentado; otras voces comenzaron a cantar, y algunos elfos bailaban.

Pero luego, Merry y Pippin se despertaron, y les pidieron que fueran ya a sus habitaciones, a lo que tuvieron que aceptar.

Estaban muy cansados, y además, aún convalecientes, era conveniente irse a dormir, y olvidar las confusiones.

* * *


	22. La Verdadera Responsabilidad

**Capítulo XXII: La Verdadera Responsabilidad.**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas de la llegada de los Hobbits a Rivendel, y todo seguía su curso normal.

Frodo y Lila ya estaban bastante mejor en cuanto a sus respectivas heridas, y ahora disfrutaban tanto de su compañía como la de Bilbo y los Elfos.

Trancos (bah, Aragorn…) había vuelto de sus andanzas en quién sabe donde, pero había vuelto a partir junto con Gandalf, que también iba y venía, pero menos de lo acostumbrado.

De todas maneras, al mago no lo veían muy a menudo; o desaparecía, o se encerraba en largas charlas con Lord Elrond.

Lo único que podían hacer, en el caso de Merry y Pippin, era dar vueltas y vueltas por Rivendel, haciendo travesuras y molestando a los elfos, especialmente a los de la cocina.

En cuanto a Frodo y Lila, se habían hecho bastante buenos amigos, y pasaban casi todos los días juntos, conversando acerca de cualquier cosa, yendo a visitar a Bilbo a su habitación, o junto a la doncella encargada de Lila, Galadwen, quien les contaba maravillosas y antiguas historias acerca de los Elfos, además de atenderlos muy gentilmente.

El aire de Rivendel les había hecho muy bien, y ahora lucían despreocupados y alegres, aunque ciertamente algo más melancólicos.

Esa tarde, estaban los cuatro hobbits reunidos en los jardines, mientras Merry comentaba entre risas el susto que les habían dado a los cocineros escondiendo todos sus ingredientes habituales en la habitación de Elladan (o Elrohir, no creo que distingan muy bien entre los dos xD).

Galadwen llegó de repente, y alcanzó a oír gran parte de la conversación.

Como también le había tomado cariño y confianza a los otros hobbits, se dio la libertad de darle un tirón de orejas a los ocasionadores de problemas.

-así que armando mas líos¿eh?-les sonrió sarcásticamente la elfa.

-sólo fue uno pequeño!-se excusó Pippin-.

-a nadie le va a importar!-agregó Merry-, bueno, a nadie le importó; ya está todo en orden ".

Lila y Frodo se desternillaban de la risa, mientras Galadwen les soltaba las puntiagudas orejas, y ellos se las sobaban.

-eso es para que aprendan a no subestimar a los Elfos!-les aconsejó Galadwen, también riendo, y luego cambió de tema-. Pero bueno, yo venía a otra cosa.

-¿ocurrió algo?-preguntó Lila.

-Sólo debo avisarles, por mandato de Lord Elrond, que mañana se celebrará el Concilio, y Frodo y tú deben prepararse para el-.

-¿concilio? Yo no sabía de eso¿Cómo es que no nos han invitado?-preguntó Merry, algo enojado.

-¿mañana?...vaya..-comentó Frodo, pasando por alto las quejas de sus primos.

-¿y por que no nos avisa en la cena?-preguntó Lila.

-acaban de llegar Gandalf, Aragorn, y Mensajeros de los distintos Reinos; tendrán una reunión en poco minutos y se saltaran la comida-les dijo Galadwen, seriamente.

-wow, o sea que el Concilio es un evento bastante importante-dijo Lila.

-claro que sí! Deberían sentirse muy honrados de poder asistir-.

-¿y por que nosotros no vamos?-murmuró Pippin, resentido.

-bueno! Frodo es el que porta el Anillo Único! Por derecho debe asistir-le dijo Galadwen.

-¿y Lila?-.

-eso es algo de lo que no me he enterado-siguió la Elfa-, pero si Gandalf y Lord Elrond así lo quisieron, así debe ser. No reprochen sus decisiones, además¿Qué podrían hacer ustedes ahí?

A Merry y Pippin no se les ocurrió nada que decir, así que Galadwen creyó que los había convencido.

-vengan, es hora de la cena-les anunció la elfa, y partieron hacia el comedor; Lila y Frodo algo ansiosos, y Pippin y Merry cuchicheando entre sí.

Al terminar la cena, y luego de despedirse, cada hobbit fue escoltado hasta su habitación por sus 'elfos de compañía'.

-buenas noches, Lila- le susurró Galadwen arropando a la hobbit con cariño-. Mañana vendré temprano a despertarte.

-buenas noches, Galadwen- murmuró Lila, pensando en que significaría asistir a un Concilio dirigido por Elrond.

* * *

Después del desayuno, una campanilla sonó melódicamente por toda la gran casa, llamando a los invitados al Concilio. 

Gandalf en persona fue a buscar a Frodo a su habitación para llevarlo al lugar donde se celebraría la reunión.

El elfo que atendía al hobbit se había preocupado de vestirlo con las mejores galas, y el mago sonrió al verlo.

-vamos, Frodo. Es importante la puntualidad-le dijo a modo de saludo.

El lugar donde se realizaría el Concilio era al aire libre, pero bastante protegido y oculto de espías o gente que observara indiscriminadamente.

Era amplio, y habían muchas sillas, dispuestas en forma circular, donde cada asistente había tomado asiento.

Por suerte, Frodo reconoció a Lila entre la multitud de desconocidos, y vio que había un asiento de su estatura reservado para él junto a ella.

Al lado de Frodo, se encontraba el lugar de Gandalf.

Ambos se sentaron, y Lila lo saludó alegremente.

Ella también estaba elegantemente vestida, como todos los días, Galadwen no descuidaba ningún detalle.

Todavía se sentía mucho ruido en el lugar, así que el hobbit optó por dedicarse a mirar a su alrededor.

Al lado de Gandalf se encontraba Lachfaer, quien le sonrió orgullosamente al entrar; junto a él, estaban los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir, y un montón de nobles elfos de Rivendel.

Miró hacia el lado de Lila, también habían Elfos, pero no eran morenos, sino de hermosos y finos cabellos dorados, y apariencia esbelta y refinada, vestidos de colores verdes y marrones; para ser más precisos, eran un Elfo y una Elfa, quienes miraban altivamente a su alrededor al igual como Frodo lo hacía. Se fijó en que la Elfa miraba con curiosidad a la hobbit sentada a su lado.

Más allá, había un grupo de enanos, barbudos y alegres, se reían con estridencia. Al lado de ellos, había un elfo de tez pálida y cabellos muy oscuros y rostro joven y hermoso, vestido de negro; pero Frodo miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, aquel elfo miraba a los hobbits penetrantemente y sin pestañear. Al parecer, él no conocía nadie, puesto que permanecía en silencio.

Junto a él estaba Aragorn, a quien previamente había saludado, y otra Elfa, de cabellos negros, ojos grises, y vestida con ropajes de un profundo azul. Parecía una habitante típica de Rivendel, pero jamás la había visto por aquellos lugares, así que supuso que vendría de otra región. Ella se hallaba inmersa en una conversación con el montaraz, se notaba que se conocían.

Frodo se extrañó de que Arwen no estuviera, a lo mejor no era el tipo de cosas que a ella le agradara presenciar; también Bilbo había sido invitado, pero prefirió no asistir; según él, las reuniones muy largas le cansaban demasiado.

Luego de un momento, Lord Elrond se levantó de su asiento, e impuso orden y silencio.

La reunión debía comenzar sin más demoras.

-bienvenidos, amigos de Rivendel y de otros Reinos lejanos-saludó Elrond a los presentes-. Nos hemos reunido aquí, con el fin de tomar ciertas decisiones importantísimas para el desenlace de esta Edad. Debo dejar en claro que la realización de este Concilio ha coincidido con la llegada de varios mensajeros, y esto nos será bastante útil, creo.-

Un ansioso silencio dominaba la estancia.

-Todos sabemos los grandes acontecimientos que están por ocurrir-prosiguió Elrond, seriamente-, y me temo que no están a nuestro favor. Seré claro, para que no queden dudas: Sauron, el Enemigo de los Pueblos Libres de la Tierra Media, ha vuelto. Las fuerzas de Mordor se han multiplicado y el poder de Barad-dûr ha crecido de una forma asombrosa. Muchos años han pasado, desde que Sauron fue vencido, pero ya era hora de que volviera levantarse. La paz nunca es definitiva. Sauron desea fervientemente hacerse con el dominio de este mundo, pero le es imposible sin su objeto más preciado, aquel que él mismo creó en secreto, depositando la mayoría de su poder en él. Les hablo del Anillo Único, aquel que Isildur le arrebató, y para lástima de nosotros, no fue destruido.-

La concurrencia estaba levemente sorprendida, y Frodo se sentía algo incómodo.

-Al ser Isildur asesinado por los orcos, el Anillo cayó a las aguas del Anduin, y en muchos años no se supo acerca de su existencia. Creíamos que había desaparecido, y quizás, destruido. Pero cuanto nos equivocamos. En definitiva, todos tenemos algo que decir, y lo haremos, en orden según como corra la historia del Anillo Único. Por eso, antes que todo, debo presentarles el objeto en cuestión- al decir esto, miró al hobbit, y señalando una pequeña mesa de piedra, agregó-. Frodo, muéstranos el Anillo.-

Frodo miró temeroso al resto de los presentes, y sacó al Anillo de su cadena, para luego depositarlo tímidamente en la mesa.

Cada uno de los invitados soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, a excepción de Gandalf, Lila, Aragorn, Elrond, Lachfaer y el extraño elfo pálido, quien se inclinó mirando con interés el Anillo.

Frodo se sentó en su sitio, extrañado por el comportamiento tan peculiar del Elfo, que no había despegado un segundo los ojos de los hobbits, y ahora observaba la dorada argolla.

-gracias, Frodo-dijo Elrond-. He aquí la creación más sublime de Sauron, aquella que podría destruir la Tierra Media en un corto lapso de tiempo si llegara a encontrar el dedo de su Amo. Ahora dediquémonos a comenzar esta historia de la mejor forma posible.-miró al elfo pálido y extendió su mano hacia él-. Les presento a _Bellcaunion, hijo del mismísimo Celebrimbor._ -

Los presentes volvieron sus sorprendidas miradas hacia el Elfo, que ya se había levantado de su asiento, y una multitud de murmullos se irguió por sobre el silencio.

-silencio!-interrumpió Elrond-. Entiendo la sorpresa de cada uno de ustedes, ya que nunca se supo si realmente Celebrimbor tuvo hijos. Pero aparten las dudas de su mente, porque ya acabamos de conocer a uno. Él les explicará el porque de su ocultamiento, y como hijo de aquel que forjó los Tres Anillos Élficos, nos hablará de los sucesos que acontecieron tras la creación del Anillo Único-.

Bellcaunion miró altivamente a los presentes, parecía evaluarlos uno por uno, y finalmente detuvo sus ojos en la hobbit Lila, quien nerviosa, bajó el rostro.

-como acaba de anunciar Lord Elrond, yo soy el hijo de Celebrimbor-declamó con voz potente y orgullosa-. Y me hallo aquí, porque me pareció que era el justo momento en el cual yo podría adoptar mi verdadera identidad, y participar en la guerra contra el Enemigo, ese que tanto dolor y daños nos ha producido, en especial a los Noldor, quienes caímos inocentemente bajo su yugo escondido. Comprenderé que algunos no crean lo que les digo, pero con lo que les contaré, basta y sobra. Yo he visto a Sauron bajo las apariencias más hermosas y con los modales más amables, conozco sus artimañas. Pues bien, iré al grano- ahora sus ojos recorrían toda la estancia-. Les contaré como es que Sauron actuó luego de forjar el Anillo Único…

Mientras Bellcaunion hablaba, con tono imperante y lleno de orgullo, Frodo se iba sintiendo más incómodo.

Había veces en que el Elfo desviaba su mirada hacia él, y no le agradaba en nada.

Tenía un 'no sé qué' que no pasaba del todo, parecía alguien que viniera directamente a cobrar lo que tanto sufrimiento había ocasionado.

Más que mal era el hijo de Celebrimbor, tanto su nombre como sus palabras lo llenaban de la nobleza y arrogancia características de los Noldor.

Sin embargo, Lachfaer pertenecía al mismo gran grupo, y no actuaba de tal manera. Era altanero y orgulloso, pero no poseía esa extraña fuerza que Bellcaunion ostentaba tan fácilmente. Era la fuerza de alguien destrozado por las circunstancias.

Miró a Lila, ella escuchaba atentamente lo que el Elfo contaba.

¿Ella percibía lo mismo?

-_Ost-in-Edhil _fue destruida, y los Noldor huyeron de Eregion-había pasado un buen rato desde que comenzara a hablar-. Sauron tomó la Casa de los _Mírdain_, y mató a mi padre, usando luego su cuerpo mutilado como estandarte. Después robó los Nueve Anillos, destinados a los Hombres. Todo quedó en ruinas.-

-es eso muy cierto-dijo Lachfaer, desde su asiento-. Yo no estaba en el momento en que los Anillos del Poder fueron forjados, ya que siempre desconfié de Sauron y sus artimañas. Así que abandoné Eregion, junto con Galadriel, ella se dirigió a Lothlórien, mientras yo vine hacia acá, previniendo a Lord Elrond del supuesto Enemigo. Cuando supe de la destrucción de Ost-in-Edhil, lloré por ustedes, un profundo dolor arremetió contra mi corazón, porque después de todo, siempre amé a mi pueblo. Pensé que tú vendrías también a Rivendel, pero no lo hiciste, y pensé en guardar en secreto tu identidad como muy bien te lo planteaste, para que así no corrieras el peligro de muerte. Creo que fue muy atinado de tu parte.-concluyó el elfo.

Bellcaunion asintió levemente, con respeto, pero con un notable recelo.

-yo también hubiese partido-aclaró éste-, desde el primer momento temí a Sauron y lo que pudiese hacer, pero también debía mantenerme fiel a mi pueblo y a mi padre.-sus palabras parecían llenas de reproche hacia Lachfaer, pero el 'aludido' no comentó nada-. En fin, creo que debo ceder la palabra a otros. He terminado mi parte.

-muy bien, Bellcaunion- Elrond tomó la palabra de inmediato-. Ahora yo les contaré, aunque muchos ya lo sepan, como fue que Isildur arrancó el Anillo del dedo de Sauron y lo que ocurrió después.

Bellcaunion se había sentado, y ahora observaba a los hobbits; Lila no lo percibía, puesto a que estaba absorta con todo lo que relataba, pero Frodo no podía evitar mirar a ese Elfo. ¿Qué diablos miraba tanto? .¿Acaso nunca había visto un hobbit?

Luego de que Elrond terminara con la pérdida del Anillo en el Anduin, Gandalf se incorporó.

-esta es la parte que seguramente todos ansiaban escuchar-dijo el mago, con seriedad-. ¿Qué sucedió con el Anillo tras la muerte de Isildur? Es un gran enigma. Bueno, hasta ahora. Por que yo les contaré que es lo que pasó…

Frodo ya conocía aquella parte, Gandalf se lo había relatado, tiempo atrás, en Bolsón Cerrado.

Un hobbit, como ellos había encontrado el Anillo, en uno de los deltas del Anduin. Un hobbit llamado Sméagol, perteneciente a una de las familias que vivían a la orilla del río, en tiempos en que La Comarca todavía no existía. En el momento en que encontró el Anillo, se encontraba junto a su prometida, Derlia, y ella le pidió el Anillo como obsequio de matrimonio. Pero él se negó, la belleza de la joya lo tenía impresionado. Derlia insistió e insistió en que se lo regalara, hasta que terminaron peleando a causa de ello. Sméagol estaba ya fuera de sí, y sin pensarlo, asesinó a Derlia, estrangulándola. Luego de eso, huyó con el Anillo hacia las Montañas Nubladas, donde se refugió cerca de 500 años (el Anillo extendía su vida, y lo transformó en una horrenda criatura). Allí el Anillo esperó su oportunidad de liberarse. Y hace algunos años, lo logró.

Bilbo Bolsón, su tío, se había adentrado en la cueva de Sméagol, llamado ahora por sí mismo Gollum.

Bilbo encontró el Anillo en medio del barro, y lo escondió de Gollum, de quien se liberó ganándole en una apuesta de acertijos. Pudo haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo. Sintió compasión por la extraña criatura.

-cuando Bilbo me habló de su 'Anillo Mágico', y el poder de desaparición que tenía, lo tomé simplemente como tal, útil en aventuras y casos parecidos-contaba Gandalf-, pero hace pocos años, comenzó a levantar mis sospechas. Principalmente porque Bilbo parecía no envejecer, y su personalidad se había hecho extrañamente dependiente del Anillo. Así que opté por buscar información, y lo que hallé fue alarmante. El Anillo Único revelaría su identidad bajo los efectos del fuego. Pero decidí buscar a Gollum de todas formas y primero que todo, debía cerciorarme de estaba en lo cierto. Junto con Aragorn (aquí presente) buscamos y buscamos a la criatura, hasta encontrarla cerca de Moria. Para nuestro horror, ya había sido atrapado por Sauron, y prontamente liberado, así que temimos que éste hiciera algo. Le sacamos toda la verdad de lo ocurrido, y lo llevamos hacia el Bosque Negro, para encargárselo a los Elfos que allí viven. Luego me dirigí hacia La Comarca, y me di cuenta que realmente era el famoso Anillo de Sauron. Así que convencí a Frodo para que dejara su hogar; hubiera corrido demasiado peligro si se quedaba. Él partiría hacia Bree dentro de dos semanas. Yo volví a su casa luego de ese plazo, para verificar que todo estuviera bien para su partida- Gandalf tomó un poco de aire, y siguió-. Pero lo peor es lo que les contaré ahora. Luego de dejar a Frodo, marché hacia Isengard para pedirle consejo a Saruman, el Blanco, el Jefe de mi Orden. Pero lamentó decirles, en pocas palabras, que él se ha pasado al otro bando. Cuando llegué a Orthanc, era un lugar irreconocible, y Saruman también lo estaba. Después de una charla, él me comenzó a hablar del poder de Sauron y su magnificencia. -_debemos unirnos a él, Gandalf_- eso fue lo que me dijo finalmente, y creí que se había vuelto irremediablemente loco. Rechacé su petición después de que insistiera, y me comunicó que los Nueve ya estaban en camino hacia La Comarca. Traté de salir de la Torre, pero Saruman no me lo permitió, y me encerró en lo más alto de ella. Desde ella pude ver todas las maquiavélicas actividades que comenzaba a practicar, y me sentí prácticamente un viejo estúpido. No llegaría a tiempo para recibir a Frodo en Bree, así que me 'contacté' con Aragorn para que fuera en su búsqueda, y también con el encargado de la posada donde pasarían la noche, así no les pondría problemas. En cuanto pude, escapé, Gwaihir, una de las Grandes Águilas me ayudó en esa labor. Me dirigí directamente hacia acá. Y bueno, el resto ya lo saben. En fin, tenemos también a Isengard en nuestra contra. Esto es peor de lo que pensamos-.

Todos los presentes murmuraban con indignación y asombro, habían confiado en el buen juicio de Saruman, y éste les había traicionado.

Elrond calló el ruido en un momento.

-todavía no comentaremos lo ocurrido-dijo el Elfo-, ahora es el turno de que Frodo y Lila nos cuenten acerca de su riesgoso viaje hasta acá.-

Los hobbits, muy nerviosos, comenzaron su parte de la historia, con la ayuda de Aragorn, desde su encuentro en Bree hacia delante.

Lachfaer también habló de su enfrentamiento a los Nazgûl y con eso, el rompecabezas quedó decentemente armado.

-Mm…así que te encontraste con Radagast-comentó Elrond, dirigiéndose a Lila-mucha suerte tuviste entonces, pequeña. Pero sus palabras son muy difíciles de descifrar.

-Todos los Istari tenemos eso en común, Elrond-dijo a su vez Gandalf, con una leve sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo Elrond-. Muy bien, ya todo está contado. Ahora surgen las dudas, pero antes, prestémosles atención a los nobles mensajeros que han llegado desde tierras lejanas. -

Rápidamente, y con el consentimiento de Elrond, los Elfos rubios sentados al lado de Lila, se levantaron.

-Lord Elrond, Gandalf-saludó el Elfo, cortésmente.

-dinos, _Legolas hijo de Thranduil_, cual es el mensaje que nos traes-dijo Elrond.

-es un pesar decirles esto, pero es mi deber-Legolas miró con angustia a los presentes-. Gollum, quien estaba prisionero en el Bosque Negro hasta hace unos días, ha escapado.

El murmullo general fue intenso, y la elfa que estaba sentada al lado de Legolas, tomó la palabra.

-disculpen por mi interrupción-se excusó-, pero yo fui en parte responsable por el escape de la criatura Gollum. Como una de las Capitanas de los Elfos del Bosque Negro, me encargué personalmente del prisionero, pero una urgencia me sacó de aquella preocupación, y dejé a Gollum a cargo de otros elfos centinelas. Cuando volví, habían muchos heridos. Un grupo de orcos liberó a la criatura, no entiendo por qué-.

-gracias por la aclaración, _Nibenwen_-le dijo Gandalf, preocupado-. Realmente es una mala noticia la que nos traen, pero sin embargo, era tal como me lo esperaba. Gollum no podía permanecer prisionero durante mucho tiempo más. No estaba en su real destino.

-Gandalf tiene razón-dijo Lachfaer-, Gollum aún tiene un papel por desempeñar en todo esto.

-eso lo dice un excelente vidente-sonrió el mago-, así que hagan caso de sus palabras.

-pero creo que mejor vidente es Galadriel-agregó Lachfaer-¿Qué mensaje nos ha enviado la Dama?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, la elfa de cabello oscuro sentada al lado de Aragorn, se levantó, dirigiéndola una fugaz mirada a Lachfaer.

-_Merilnen, doncella de Galadriel_-la presentó Elrond-. Haz venido desde muy lejos. ¿Qué mensaje traes para nosotros?

-gracias, señor, por su amabilidad-sonrió gentilmente Merilnen-. El mensaje que les traigo no es bueno ni malo, es una alerta. Galadriel está intranquila, y a través de mis palabras les doy a conocer lo que ella dice: '_la Sombra acecha expandiéndose desde el Este, y no hay otro camino que la Muerte para cumplir con la Gran Misión. El fuego creador es el gran remedio, y a la vez, nuestro fin. Estén alertas, y sobretodo, confíen en las pequeñas fuerzas del mundo.'_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral tras las enigmáticas palabras.

Gandalf se prestó a hablar.

-Gran sabiduría y misterio guardan esas palabras, y ni yo las comprendo perfectamente aún-dijo éste, y Merilnen asintió-. Pero creo entenderlas lo suficiente como para saber a que solución se refiere. Puedes sentarte, Merilnen.-

Ella así lo hizo, y Elrond le dio la palabra a los Enanos que habían asistido al Concilio. Uno de ellos, Gimli, les comunicó los casi diarios ataques que los orcos realizaban a Erebor, la montaña Solitaria.

Luego de haber oído a todos los mensajeros, Gandalf, una vez más comenzó a hablar.

-pues bien, aquí estamos, y ya se ha relatado todo lo necesario para saber que el Anillo Único no puede permanecer aquí- Frodo lo miró, helado¿Qué planeaba el mago?-. Hay muchos lugares donde puede ir a parar, pero sólo uno nos servirá. Este es el mensaje oculto tras las palabras de la Dama Galadriel: el Anillo debe ser destruido, pero el único modo es yendo hacia el Monte del Destino, donde fue forjado, y lanzarlo a sus flamígeros fuegos. Sólo así Sauron perderá su poder y será realmente vencido. Uno de nosotros, debe hacerlo-.

Frodo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

¿alguien debía internarse en la oscuridad y horror de Mordor para destruir el Anillo?.. ¿en el propio territorio del Enemigo?

-eso es una locura!-exclamó Bellcaunion de repente, y con un ligero enojo-. ¿Quién sería capaz de prácticamente ofrecer su vida a cambio de la liberación de la Tierra Media? No creo que nadie tenga la valentía-.

-acá hay mucha gente con coraje, Bellcaunion-le interrumpió Aragorn-. Es posible que alguien se atreva.

-¿tú?.. Puede ser-ironizó el Elfo, mirándolo con cierto desprecio.

-cuidado con lo que dices-Merilnen se había deslizado delicadamente entre los dos, y enfrentaba a Bellcaunion con expresión adusta-, porque no estás tratando con un humano cualquiera.

-pues ya lo sé, si no, no estaría presente en el Concilio-.

-no es sólo eso! Una vez más te digo, ten cuidado! Porque Aragorn es el que próximamente unificará el Reino de Elendil, y no merece el desprecio con el que lo miras- le dijo la Elfa, con expresión triunfante.

Bellcaunion lo quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-¿entonces tú eres el famoso Heredero de Isildur?... ¿el Heredero al trono de Gondor?-.

Aragorn no le respondió, y Gandalf se impuso.

-no es tiempo para discusiones de este tipo, les sugiero que tomen asiento!-y sin demora, le obedecieron.

Frodo esta vez si que estaba impactado.

-sabía que él no era quien aparentaba-le susurró Lila, con los ojos brillantes-. Sabía que él era especial.

Bellcaunion captó el susurro de Lila, y la miró con detenimiento.

Ella se dio cuenta, y trató de prestarle atención a Elrond, quien era él que hablaría.

-como ha dicho Gandalf antes de las interrupciones, alguien debe llevar el Anillo Único hacia el Monte del Destino. Alguien de nosotros.-especificó.

-¿y como sabremos quien es el indicado?-preguntó Legolas.

-por supuesto, ya sabemos que un Elfo no es indicado para tal misión-dijo el enano Gimli con cierto descaro y burla.

-pues un enano tampoco sería lo adecuado-respondió Nibenwen en defensa de Legolas.

Gimli y los enanos que le acompañaban se levantaron rápidamente a enfrentar al par de elfos.

Elrond trató de parar la discusión, pero le fue imposible.

Los hobbits estaban entremedio de toda esa disputa, y se encontraban bastante tensos por el momento.

Lila se escabulló entre la masa que discutía, y Frodo no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

Ahora se había unido Bellcaunion a la disputa, y algunos de los nobles de Rivendel. Gandalf y Elrond trataban de imponer la paz.

Frodo estaba muy cercano a la mesa donde el Anillo yacía, y aprovechó la distancia para admirarlo.

Pero sólo vio terror, guerra y muerte en su mortífero brillo.

-_quisiera que esto no estuviera sucediendo_…-pensó, mientras miraba a todo aquel revoltijo de Elfos y Enanos peleando por algo tan absurdo-. _Sólo es…destruirlo. Sólo es eso. Realmente todos son unos egoístas…¿acaso no pueden obviar sus diferencias?...yo no pensaría en mi propio bien…sólo en el bien de mi propio mundo.._

Pensó bien en las palabras que habían surgido en su mente.

Acaso él…¿acaso él podría?

Escuchaba la potente voz de Bellcaunion por encima de todas.

Él quizás tuviese mas derecho a llevarlo, era el hijo de Celebrimbor. Destruyendo el Anillo, podría vengar a su pueblo. Pero no confiaba en él, algo se lo impedía.

Siguió con la mirada y la mente fijas en el Anillo.

-_ya pudiste una vez…-_se escuchó una vocecilla en el interior de Frodo-._seguramente podrás de nuevo…, pero ambas veces no se compararán en cuanto a peligro se refiere…; de todas formas, tú eres el indicado…_-¿realmente eran sus pensamientos?- _tú ya haz experimentado lo peor…_-definitivamente no lo eran- _tú lo llevarás…dilo! _-¿Qué debía hacer?- _dilo! Yo llevaré el Anillo! Yo llevaré el anillo! Yo…_

-…llevaré el Anillo!-había terminado de exclamar Frodo, y con horror se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Pero se sintió ligeramente bien. Tomó el Anillo de la mesa, y lo apretó fuertemente en su mano. En realidad era su trabajo.- yo llevaré el Anillo!

Muy poca gente logró escucharlo.

Lila se volteó, totalmente pálida.

-¡Frodo!...tú!-no cabía en sí de asombro y miedo.

Gandalf también lo había oído, al igual que Aragorn, Merilnen y Elrond. Con pesar, el mago se dio cuenta que Frodo estaba en lo cierto. Desde siempre había estado destinado a llevar ese peso.

-yo llevaré el Anillo!-dijo Frodo por última vez, ahora todos lo escuchaban, en silencio, y sin poder creer en la decisión de aquel mediano-…aunque…, no sé el camino…-

-Frodo¿por qué…?- exclamó Lila con horror.

-desde siempre ha sido mi deber, Lila. Yo heredé este Anillo de mi tío Bilbo, y como dueño momentáneo, debo preocuparme de que éste sea definitivamente destruido. No creo que nadie más pueda hacerlo- eso hizo que la hobbit realmente comprendiera.-

-¿y que te hace pensar que nadie más puede hacerlo?- Bellcaunion había sido el que le hablaba, y lo miraba penetrantemente-.

Lila lo miró desafiante.

-Frodo es el único capaz, porque mientras ustedes discutían como perros y gatos, él tomó una verdadera decisión. Algo que ni tú ni el resto hicieron-.

El Elfo se mostró ciertamente ofendido, pero aún así, le interesó la audacia de la joven.

Gandalf se mostró sumamente risueño.

-Frodo, eres el ser más excepcional que conozco-le sonrió-. ¿Pero realmente estás dispuesto a pasar por horrores y peligros para destruir el Anillo?

-sí-afirmó el hobbit.

Lachfaer se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-él no irá solo-declaró-. Muchos habrán de acompañarle en su camino.

-claro que no irá solo-dijo Elrond-. Designaré una compañía especial con la misión de proteger a Frodo.

-buena idea, Elrond-asintió Gandalf- me parece adecuado y prudente.

-bueno…para empezar, yo iré-determinó Lila, para sorpresa de Frodo.

-¿tú!. No! .Es demasiado peligroso para ti!-le argumentó.

-ella irá-afirmó Lachfaer, con una sonrisa, gesto que Lila correspondió-.

-sí…me temo que debe ir, junto a Frodo-dijo Gandalf-.

-¿y por que?-pregunto el hobbit, sin entender.

-por que es simplemente, su voluntad-respondió Gandalf, y a Frodo le pareció que no era suficiente respuesta, algo ocultaba el viejo mago.

-yo les tengo una pregunta-dijo Lila- ¿Por qué me invitaron a mí al Concilio y no a Pippin o Merry?

-bueno, por dos cosas-aclaró Gandalf-. Primero, por tu parte del viaje, la cual me interesó mucho, y quería que se la contases al Concilio; y segundo, porque tienes una particular afinidad con Frodo, y eso te hace tan merecedora de estar presente como él-.

-¿sólo por eso?-Lila parecía algo decepcionada.

Frodo creyó que el mago aludiría al tema de 'las auras doradas', pero para su alivio, no lo hizo.

-sí, sólo por eso-.

De repente, unos ruidillos entre los matorrales alertaron a los miembros del Concilio. Dos cabezas melenudas salieron entre ellos.

-hey! Nosotros también iremos con Frodo!-eran Pippin y Merry, que al parecer, no habían perdido el tiempo, y habían espiado todo el Concilio sin que ningún astuto Elfo se percatara de ello.

-si! No nos pueden separar de nuestro querido amigo! Sería muy cruel!- gritó Merry, haciendo pucheros.

Gandalf reía abiertamente y Elrond los miraba con media sonrisa.

-jajajaja, estos pequeñuelos nos salieron bastante astutos-rió Gandalf- creo que serán bastante buena compañía.

-¿Qué¿Insinúas que iremos?-dijo Pippin con ansias.

-no perderán nada jeje-agregó Merry.

-está bien. No sacamos nada con discutir con ellos.-replicó Elrond-. Irán junto a sus amigos. Definitivamente es mejor eso a que me destruyan Rivendel por completo o terminen matando a cada Elfo con sus diabólicas travesuras.-

-muchas gracias Lord Elrond!-agradeció Merry saltando en un pie.

-si! Gracias, gracias! –repitió Pip-, hey! Mire que somos inofensivos..!-

La intervención de los hobbits había puesto de muy buen humor a la concurrencia, y Gandalf se mostraba bastante más risueño.

-muy bien, creo que la reunión ha concluido-anunció Elrond, todavía con su leve sonrisa-. El Portador del Anillo partirá hacia Mordor en un mes más, en compañía de sus amigos. El resto de los miembros de su escolta serán elegidos y próximamente anunciados cuando sepa quienes son los adecuados. Ya es hora de descansar y comer. Les agradezco a todos su gentileza.-

-genial! Comida!-Merry y Pip se abalanzaron sobre la multitud, tratando de llegar a la salida-,a ver quien llega primero al comedor!-

Así terminó el Concilio, y el destino ya había hecho parte de lo suyo. Frodo tenía miedo de su decisión, pero no se sentía capaz de retractarse. Esto estaba bien. Debía afrontar su propia carga.

* * *


	23. No mires hacia atrás

**Capítulo XXIII: No mires hacia atrás.**

Ya casi había pasado un mes desde la realización del Concilio, y Rivendel parecía más melancólico que de costumbre.

Parecía como si los árboles, los jardines, y la Casa misma presintieran la próxima partida hacia Mordor, y se lamentaran por la suerte que correrían los viajeros.

Elfos iban y venían por los corredores, y miraban con respeto y reverencia a Frodo, a Lila, e incluso a los otros traviesos hobbits, aunque era en Frodo donde se centraba toda la atención.

Él era el Portador del Anillo, en él recaían todos los pesares y angustias de un viaje del que quizás no volviese.

Los mensajeros de los otros Reinos permanecieron en Rivendel durante todo ese tiempo, al parecer, la decisión de Lord Elrond influiría también en ellos.

Frodo estaba ansioso de conocer a quienes lo acompañarían en la riesgosa travesía, y como Lila le había hecho saber, ella también esperaba lo mismo.

Merry y Pippin seguían igual que siempre, haciendo de la Casa de Elrond un manicomio donde era difícil sobrevivir sin que alguna fastidiosita travesura llegara a tu puerta, o a algún lugar más apetecible.

A pesar de esto, todo transcurría con normalidad.

Los jardines tranquilos, conversaciones con Bilbo y Lila, encuentros esporádicos con Gandalf, risas con sus primos, comidas apetitosas, celebraciones en la Sala del Fuego, y algunas dudas como de costumbre. Ya soñaba cada vez menos con Tinúviel, algo que le aliviaba enormemente; debía concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso bastaba.

En uno de esos días, a media tarde, Gandalf salió en busca de los hobbits. Por suerte, los encontró a todos reunidos, con la elfa Galadwen, sentados bajo un hermoso roble en los jardines.

-hola, amigos!-saludó el mago, de buen humor-.

-Gandalf!-exclamó Frodo-. Hace días que no te veía!-

-oh, si! Tenía que arreglar unos asuntillos fuera de los límites de Rivendel-comentó Gandalf-. Pero ya estoy aquí, y ya hemos decidido quienes serán los que te acompañarán a Mordor, aparte de tus amigos.-

Galadwen hizo ademán de retirarse, pero el mago no tenía problemas en que ella también escuchase, y la elfa permaneció en su lugar.

-bueno!...¿quienes son?-preguntó Lila, ansiosa.

-mmm-Gandalf tomó aire de misterio-…

-Gandalf! No tenemos todo el día, eh?- le reprochó Merry, entre risas.

-para empezar, creo que iré yo-dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Es muy importante para mí participar en esa cruzada, además, Frodo debe tener a alguien que lo proteja, aunque estoy seguro de que todos lo harán.-

-tú! Gandalf!-Frodo estaba entre sorprendido y alegre-. Que bueno! Eso me hace sentir bastante mejor!-

Los otros hobbits también se mostraban felices de que el mago los acompañara, por lo menos tenían la seguridad de que marcharían con alguien poderoso y sabio, además de amigo.

Pasada la primera impresión, Gandalf siguió.

-supongo que les agradará saber que Aragorn ha sido elegido como otro de nuestros acompañantes-sonrió, y los hobbits ya saltaban en un pie-. Bueno, creo que más bien él decidió unirse, lo que es mucho mejor.-

-Aragorn irá con nosotros! Eso si que es buena noticia- exclamó Lila, quien siempre se mostró a favor del 'montaraz', y le había tomado mucho cariño.

-también irá con nosotros Merilnen de Lothlórien-continuó-, ella tampoco dudó en ofrecer sus servicios, y Lord Elrond se mostró bastante contento con esto. -

-¿no es ella la que trajo el mensaje de Galadriel?- preguntó Frodo, recordando a la elfa de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises-.

-sí-afirmó Gandalf-. Además de ser su Doncella y Mensajera, es una excelente arquera, y sabe defenderse bastante bien de cualquier ataque.-hizo una pausa, y siguió-. Otro acompañante que tendremos es Gimli, hijo de Glóin, uno de los enanos de la Montaña Solitaria. Al parecer también él tomó la reacia decisión de participar, lo cual me parece bien, un enano siempre es buen guerrero y útil en cosas de camino.-

-no entiendo algo-dijo Pippin, cambiando el tema-. ¿Por qué les llaman 'enanos' si son más altos que nosotros?...y eso que he escuchado que a nosotros nos llaman medianos!-

-piensas agudamente, Peregrin Tuk-dijo Gandalf, y Pip miró a todos con cara de 'ven? Soy más inteligente que ustedes mwahahaha'-. Bueno, no hay porque cuestionar el nombre de los Enanos; son Enanos y ya está. Pero los hobbits resultaron ser más pequeños…, y creo que aún los hombres no se han dado cuenta de que usaron mal los términos. En cuanto a 'medianos', se les llama así porque llegan a la mitad de la estatura de los Hombres del Oeste; es una razón muy simple. Aunque prefiero sinceramente, el nombre de 'hobbits'.-

-sí, yo también-agregó Pippin.

-espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta-le dijo Frodo-, pero no haz dejado que Gandalf continúe con la enumeración de la Compañía.-

-hey! Pero si tenía que tomarse un respiro!-se excusó Pip.

-sí, claro-dijo Lila con ironía- bueno, y quien sigue?-

-Legolas, el Príncipe del Bosque Negro-la hobbit recordó al Elfo rubio del Concilio-.Dos Elfos nos serán de mucha ayuda, aunque se dice que Legolas tiene la mirada más aguda que muchos de los de su raza, y es excelente guerrero. No dudo de que así sea.-

-y quien más?-preguntó Merry.

-originalmente, la Compañía tiene Nueve Integrantes, éstos seremos los que viajemos a Mordor-explicó Gandalf-. Pero otros dos partirán con nosotros de Rivendel, y seguirán rumbos distintos. Una de ellos será Nibenwen, capitana de los Elfos Silvanos del Bosque Negro, quien deberá tomar el camino hacia su hogar con el fin de alertar al Rey Thranduil y preparar a sus guerreros para la inevitable batalla que podría llevarse a cabo. El otro será nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Celebrimbor, Bellcaunion – Frodo hizo inconscientemente una mueca de disgusto-; Elrond le encargó una misión aparte de la tuya. Ambos Elfos se separarán de nosotros cuando lo crean conveniente; como ya dije Nibenwen irá al Bosque Negro, y Bellcaunion deberá seguir hasta el Valle de Rhovanion, donde alertará a los Beórnidas, y luego irá hacia Dorwinion, donde se ocultan algunos de los Noldor sin patria junto a los Dorwinrim, quienes estarán gustosos de ayudar en cuanto puedan. Seguramente querrá también reconstruir Ost-in-edhil, lo que sería una buena fortaleza, pero también un desatino.-

-¿desatino?-.

-sería una alerta para Sauron, y arremetería sin demoras sobre los pocos Noldor que aún quedan-aclaró el mago.- pero si vemos el lado positivo, sería una muralla que el Enemigo difícilmente podrá destruir.-

-o sea, seremos una Compañía de once-murmuró Frodo-. No es un mal número.-

-por supuesto que no. Pero piensa más bien que seremos Nueve, y eso tampoco es tan malo-dijo Gandalf, y luego agregó-muy bien! Debo marcharme por ahora. En una semana más partiremos, todavía hay tiempo para los últimos respiros. Adiós, queridos.- y el mago abandonó los jardines con prisa dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la Casa.

-¡No!...Merry! nos queda muy poco tiempo para poner en práctica nuestros geniales planes!-gritó Pippin angustiado.

-¿geniales planes¿Qué se les ha ocurrido esta vez?-preguntó Galadwen, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese momento.-

-Mm…nada grandioso-aclaró Merry mirando a Pip amenazadoramente-, Pippin sólo bromeaba.

-ah, sí-murmuró el aludido, con una tierna sonrisa.

-de todas formas Pip tiene razón, nos queda muy poco tiempo!-dijo Lila con algo de pena-, será muy triste abandonar Rivendel.-

-sí, los extrañaré mucho cuando se vayan-dijo Galadwen, también algo triste.

* * *

Al fin, el día de la partida había llegado. 

La Compañía dejaría Rivendel a media tarde, por consideración a las múltiples despedidas que se llevarían a cabo.

Galadwen, junto con otras doncellas, se habían hecho cargo de los equipajes de los hobbits, guardando tanto su ropa habitual, como algunas prendas élficas.

La elfa estaba más nostálgica de lo común, ese sería el último día en que podría ver a sus queridos hobbits; pero por sobre todos, extrañaría a Lila.

Así que cuando pudo, la apartó de sus compañeros para dedicarle una despedida especial.

-mi querida niña-comenzó ésta- este adiós será muy triste, pero sin embargo, estoy alegre porque haz tomado una decisión sabia y de corazón-.

-oh, Galadwen!-las dos se abrazaron con fuerza, soltando algunas lágrimas; ambas se habían encariñado mucho con la otra.

-hey! Hey! Siento interrumpir en tan emotiva despedida- exclamó Merry, sarcásticamente-. Pero Lord Elrond nos llama a su despacho.-

-¿y Frodo?-preguntó Lila, soltándose del abrazo de Galadwen.

-fue a despedirse de Bilbo, Pip lo fue a buscar-.

-oh! Pero yo no me he despedido de él!-.

-yo tampoco-le dijo Merry-.pero el viejo Bilbo nos irá a despedir cuando partamos, allá afuera. Vamos, apresúrate!.-

-sí, anda Lila, yo iré también al camino junto con el resto de los Elfos-le sonrió Galadwen, y los dos hermanos Brandigamo se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Elrond, donde ya se encontraban Pippin y Frodo, junto con el resto de la Compañía.

-bien-dijo Elrond, con satisfacción-. Hoy, en unos pocos minutos, la Compañía del Anillo saldrá de Rivendel, como se acordó hace un mes atrás. Los reúno aquí para desearles lo mejor en esta empresa, aunque sé que no será necesario ni suficiente. Pero sí considero necesario advertirles de los peligros que correrán, sobre todo el Portador, quien lamentablemente, ya no puede desistir de su cargo. Espero que sean fieles a Frodo, pero tampoco le fallen a sus propios principios. Si alguno de ustedes a excepción del Portador, desea retirarse de la Compañía, puede hacerlo, pero de una manera digna y decidida. Ojalá que siempre haya un poco de luz en sus caminos, y que la misión se lleve a cabo lo mejor posible. Adiós, Comunidad del Anillo-.

Dicho esto, los presentes inclinaron sus cabezas con respeto, y se retiraron de la habitación, exceptuando Gandalf, quien dijo que se adelantaría luego.

La compañía se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa, donde se prepararían para partir. Aragorn se había desviado por uno de los pasillos, sin explicación, pero luego volvería.

Legolas y Nibenwen revisaban la integridad de sus flechas, Merilnen ataba su pequeño bolso, mientras que Bellcaunion miraba como siempre a su alrededor. Pippin y Merry revisaban sus paquetes por si había suficiente comida, y Lila le echaba una ojeada a la nueva espada que Elrond le había entregado como reemplazo a la otra que se hizo pedazos en Amon Sûl. Frodo también revisaba la suya, pero ésta era distinta la anterior.

-¿y esa espada, Frodo?-preguntó Lila.

-oh, me la acaba de regalar Bilbo-respondió el hobbit-. Se llama Dardo, y la encontró en una cueva de trolls, en una de sus aventuras. Su hoja brilla de color azul cuando hay orcos cerca. -

-wow, que magnífica-exclamó Lila, observando las runas grabadas en la hoja, y luego agregó, acordándose de algo- oh! Creo que se me queda algo…iré a revisar a la habitación. Luego vuelvo!-

Se marchó corriendo al interior de la casa, mientras Aragorn salía de ella.

Lila entró a su cuarto, pero al parecer todo estaba en perfecto orden; no había olvidado nada.

Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Pero algo le distrajo, una brisa corría hacia una de las estancias, y le pareció que un blanco velo flotaba con ella.

Fue hacia esa dirección con curiosidad, y cuanta fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a la Dama Arwen, quien le sonreía con misterio.

-oh…-murmuró Lila, con vergüenza- disculpe, no sabía que se encontraba aquí.-

-no, yo quería que vinieses aquí-le dijo Arwen suavemente- quería darte algo para el viaje.-

-¿algo?..¿a mí?-Lila lucía perturbada.

Arwen, sin demora, depositó en las manos de la hobbit una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul, con una 'A' bordada en dorado.

Lila la abrió temblorosa, y vio para su sorpresa que contenía una hermosa y delicada cadena de plata con una extraña piedra blanca engarzada a ésta.

Arwen tomó la cadena yse la pusoen el fino cuello, haciendo que Lila se ruborizara.

-es un pequeño presente-dijo Arwen con sencillez-, pero te servirá cuando haya malos momentos, o cuando desees claridad en medio de la confusión. Si tienes problemas, o dudas, deposítalas en la piedra, así yo podré contactarme contigo y ayudarte en lo que pueda.-

-gr…gracias-balbuceó Lila sorprendida- pero…¿Por qué me da usted este regalo?..¿acaso lo merezco?-

-todo lo que tienes lo mereces-replicó la Dama enigmáticamente-, y lo que deseas también. Tú eres alguien muy especial, y de eso aún nadie se da cuenta, o por lo menos, no las personas que deberían. Si alguien debe realmente ayudar al Portador, esa eres tú. Aunque no sepas el por qué, estás muy unida a él.-

-quisiera entender todo esto, estoy muy confundida-dijo la hobbit, mirando hacia el suelo.

-luego verás como todo se ilumina, sólo debes esperar. Mira siempre hacia delante, sin prisas, haciendo todo tal cual debe ser. Libérate a ti misma y sé quien realmente eres.-

-¿Quién realmente soy?-dijo aturdida Lila- creo que eso…lo tengo claro.-

-no tanto como deberías-sonrió Arwen-. Olvida tu pasado, y no mires hacia atrás, sólo para recordar las cosas bellas que alguna vez viviste. Olvida tu pasado…olvida el dolor.-

Lila sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, no entendía casi nada de lo que la Dama Arwen le decía…¿a que se refería?

Sus palabras encerraban tanto misterio como las que había pronunciado en la Sala del Fuego.

-es lo mismo que debo hacer yo-continuó Arwen-, debo comenzar a dejar mi pasado atrás, y mirar hacia delante, aunque el efecto será inverso. Tendré que dejar lo largamente bello y dulce, para probar lo amargo.-

-¿Por qué?-.

-fue la elección de Lúthien, y ahora será la mía-respondió la Elfa.

Lila pensó…¿la elección de Lúthien?

Y una luz se encendió en su mente.

-¿elegirás la mortalidad?-Lila no podía creerlo.

-el peso del destino ya ha caído sobre mí, y ya tomé mi decisión; luego tú tomarás la tuya, estoy segura de ello- la luz que emitía Arwen parecía oscurecerse durante unos momentos, pero ahora volvía a resplandecer-. Adiós, pequeña Lila. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, en algún futuro incierto. Trata de no mirar hacia atrás.-

Diciendo esto, la Dama Arwen besó la mejilla de Lila, y se retiró, casi desapareciendo como una ilusión frente a los ojos de la hobbit.

Ella miró la piedra blanca del collar, y sintió como una nueva energía corría por su cuerpo.

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que debía irse, y seguramente, la esperaban allá afuera.

Estaba en lo cierto.

Al llegar, todas las miradas voltearon hacia ella, y notó el gesto de impaciencia de algunos de los miembros de la compañía.

Junto a ellos, había un grupo de Elfos, en los que vio a Elrond, Lachfaer y Galadwen, y entre ellos, el viejo Bilbo.

-uf! Menos mal que llegaste!-exclamó Pippin.

-sí, sí, ahora debemos irnos-dijo Gandalf, seriamente, mientras Frodo la miraba con extrañeza.

Lila pensó en contarle lo sucedido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía guardar el secreto. Eso estaría mejor.

Bellcaunion era el único que llevaba un corcel, serviría para montar algunos de los bolsos de comida y agua, y en peor de los casos, ayudaría en las emergencias.

Lentamente, mientras algunas nubes abochornaban el pálido cielo, la Compañía fue despidiéndose de Rivendel, siendo la última Merilnen, quien dirigía una última palabra a Lachfaer.

Lila percibió una extraña nostalgia en los ojos de la elfa al despedirse del Noldo¿acaso ya se conocían?

-¿encontraste aquello que se quedó en tu cuarto?-preguntó Frodo.

-ah…ah, no, no olvidé nada. Sólo lo pensé, como soy algo olvidadiza.- le respondió Lila, distraídamente, y Frodo no volvió a decir nada más.

La Compañía ya se había alejado un poco de la Casa, rumbo a la salida del Valle, con Gandalf a la cabeza, y Merilnen y Aragorn en la retaguardia.

Todos estaban silenciosos, quizás pensando en el largo camino que deberían recorrer, y midiendo sus propias decisiones.

Lila estaba segura de la suya, y sabía que Frodo también lo estaba, aunque ahora lo veía algo vacilante.

Pero su naturaleza era así, y se sintió feliz de poder acompañarlo a tan grandiosa misión.

* * *


	24. Parajes Desolados

**Capítulo XXIV: Parajes Desolados.**

La Compañía había abandonado Rivendel hace dos días, y para su gran fortuna, habían logrado avanzar más rápido de lo supuesto.

Pronto atravesarían las inhóspitas tierras de Eregion, lo cual ponía de bastante buen humor a Gandalf, quien junto con Aragorn los guiaban a través de difíciles y escarpados senderos.

Por ahora, todo marchaba bien.

La noche ya llegaba, e irremediablemente tuvieron que detenerse, cosa que los hobbits agradecieron con cansadas sonrisas.

Armaron sus tiendas en silencio, mientras Aragorn y Legolas se preocupaban de encender alguna fogata.

Cuando el fuego ya crepitaba en medio del frío, y la comida ya estaba caliente, Gimli rompió el silencio.

-no me gustan estos lugares-dijo con su profundo vozarrón-. Son tan desiertos y vacíos, me producen desconfianza.-

-es inevitable que tengamos que cruzarlos-replicó Gandalf, tardando un poco en su respuesta-; sólo por este camino llegaremos a salvo a las Montañas Nubladas.-

-¿y luego?- preguntó el curioso Merry, luego de tragar un pedazo de pan.

-luego tendremos que cruzar dichas montañas, yendo siempre hacia el sureste-dijo el mago quedamente-. Pero basta de preguntas, todavía nos queda un buen trecho para llegar allá.-

Luego de eso, los hobbits optaron por dormir, mientras los otros se repartían los turnos de guardia.

La primera guardia la haría Legolas, la segunda Nibenwen, la tercera Merilnen, y la cuarta, Bellcaunion.

Así, Legolas se levantó a otear hacia la oscuridad, mientras el resto se acurrucaba cubriéndose con sus escasas mantas, junto al fuego.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada, lo que les sacó el peso de andar bajo los agobiantes rayos del sol en aquel lugar donde apenas había arboledas y resguardo. 

Los hobbits desayunaban lo más rápido posible, aunque no era tanto lo que se disponía para saciar su hambre.

Gandalf hablaba con Aragorn en un lugar algo más apartado, quizás discutiendo acerca del camino; Gimli revisaba con detención su gran hacha, Merilnen intercambiaba algunas palabras con Legolas y Nibenwen, y Bellcaunion guardaba sus recién afiladas dagas en sus vainas, yendo luego hacia Gandalf, para enterarse de lo que pensaba.

Luego de terminadas las actividades, recogieron el campamento y emprendieron la marcha.

-esto es peor de que imaginé-se quejó Pippin, todavía bostezando.

-y eso que recién comenzamos-agregó Merry.

-bueno, señores Intrépidos, ustedes decidieron venir-les dijo Lila con ironía; también se notaba algo cansada, pero con mucho mejor ánimo.

-no es necesario que nos eches en cara nuestras propias decisiones-dijo Merry algo ofendido, y deteniéndose-, hicimos bien.-

-Concéntrese más en el camino, Maese Meriadoc-le sonrió amablemente Merilnen-, no hay por qué detenerse, si perfectamente puede hablar y andar a la vez.-

Merry suspiró, y volvió a retomar la caminata, bajo la mirada divertida del resto de los hobbits.

Frodo se sentía algo agotado, pero no era un agotamiento físico, sino más bien de otra índole. Fuera lo que fuera, el Anillo tenía algo que ver en su estado, como siempre.

Apenas se detuvieron ese día, Gandalf estaba empecinado en llegar a Eregion en la jornada próxima, certeza de la cual no se equivocó.

En la media tarde del otro día pusieron por fin pie en las Tierras de Acebeda, así llamaban a aquellos territorios donde antiguamente los Noldor habían habitado, construyendo la ciudadela de Ost-in-edhil.

Frodo notó que el temperamento de Bellcaunion se volvía algo taciturno, y triste, pero como siempre, se mantenía audaz y penetrante.

-Bellcaunion conoce más de estas tierras que yo-dijo Aragorn, mirando hacia el noldo-, más que mal, fue su antiguo hogar.-

-si así lo desean, los puedo guiar-dijo éste, con la satisfacción de alguien que siente que es indispensable para los otros.

Gandalf aceptó, y el Elfo caminó junto a él, quedando los Elfos del Bosque Negro a la retaguardia.

El paisaje que se admiraba era extraño, parecía marchito, como un desierto, pero sin embargo, no lucía tanto como uno, sino más bien apagado y con aire denso, algo roñoso, como haciendo notar la antigüedad de aquellos parajes, totalmente resecos y sin casi ninguna brizna de hierba o benignos árboles.

No había un camino señalizado, seguramente se había borrado con el pasar de los años, pero Bellcaunion se manejaba muy bien en aquel territorio homogéneo, y los guiaba con excelencia.

Anocheció, y acamparon en un rincón resguardado y protegido del frío y posibles espías.

-¿Quién hará la primera guardia?-preguntó Gimli, algo soñoliento-.

-yo puedo hacerla-se ofreció Bellcaunion con una extraña amabilidad-, no tengo sueño por ahora.-

Los demás asintieron, tranquilos, y se dispusieron a dormir.

Menos Frodo, quien no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía demasiado agobiado sin saber por qué.

El hobbit sin opciones, se incorporó del lecho, y miró los rescoldos del fuego que ya comenzaba a apagarse.

Bellcaunion se percató de la falta de sueño de Frodo, y lo miró minuciosamente. Siempre tenía ese afán de estudiarlo y analizarlo, cosa que al hobbit siempre le desagradó.

El rostro del Elfo, de una claridad asombrosa, se veía aún más pálido a la luz de la luna creciente, y sus ojos no brillaban, contrarios a toda luminosidad; se incorporó ágilmente de donde se encontraba, y se sentó al lado de Frodo, quien hizo como si no le importara.

-deberías dormir un poco-dijo Bellcaunion, después de un buen rato-. Después el cansancio te afectará en el momento menos oportuno.-

-no tengo sueño-dijo Frodo, cortante.

-insisto, deberías descansar-el Elfo estaba empeñado en hacerle dormir.

-pues tú también deberías hacerlo-replicó Frodo.

-no lo creo, los Elfos apenas dormimos, por eso nos turnamos las guardias-dijo Bellcaunion, orgullosamente-. Pero nunca he sabido de un mediano que no necesite dormir, mira a tus amigos.

Pippin y Merry dormían acurrucados uno al lado del otro, mientras que Lila se encontraba más cerca de Frodo, tendida apaciblemente.

La mirada de Bellcaunion centelleó brevemente.

-¿desde cuando la conoces?-al parecer, el Elfo prefirió no insistir, y cambió drásticamente el tema.

-¿perdón?-.

-a Lila¿desde cuando la conoces?-.

-¿a que se debe la pregunta?- Frodo no entendía el interés de Bellcaunion en su amiga.

-sólo deseo informarme-dijo suavemente el elfo-, no me gustaría estar siempre de viaje con desconocidos.-

-bueno, no me conocerás más si me preguntas acerca de Lila-respondió fríamente Frodo.

-creo que no nos estamos entendiendo-susurró Bellcaunion-¿acaso sabes quien es ella?-.

Frodo lo miró escandalizado.

-¡claro que sé quien es ella!; el que no lo sabe, creo que eres tú-.

-yo no diría lo mismo-Bellcaunion se tornaba muy misterioso-.

-no sé a donde diablos quieres ir a parar-Frodo comenzaba a molestarse-, tampoco sé en que se basa tu repentino interés en Lila, sino es que se trata de algo más fuerte.-

-¿fuerte?-ahora era Bellcaunion quien lo miraba con asombro-, espera, no quiero que me malentiendas; no es esa clase de interés.-

-ah¿no?-Frodo dio un respingo.

-de ningún modo!-ahora el Elfo parecía reírse-. Pero te confesaré que siento algo peculiar en ella…-

-creo que no malentendí…-.

-Mm, creo que te preocupas demasiado por ella, y por quien pone sus ojos en ella-replicó Bellcaunion, sabiendo bien la reacción que estaba provocando en el hobbit-. No es mi intención meterme en medio…, sólo que la muchacha me llama la atención.-

-¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención?-preguntó Frodo, pasando por alto las insinuaciones que el elfo le hacía-.

-no saco nada con decírtelo. Espero que te esmeres por tu cuenta en descubrirlo- respondió Bellcaunion con simplicidad, e incorporándose y yendo hacia el otro extremo del sitio-.

-eres demasiado descarado para ser un Alto Elfo-murmuró Frodo, sabiendo que éste le escucharía a la perfección, estando allí o más lejos.

-eres demasiado terco para ser un simple hobbit-le dijo Bellcaunion con su sonrisa característica, y Frodo, algo enojado, se acostó otra vez tratando de olvidar aquella conversación.

* * *

-por fin esta noche saldremos de los límites de Eregion-exclamó Gandalf-, reconozco que no me gusta para nada ese lugar-. 

-a mí tampoco-dijo Legolas, sentado junto a él-, el aire que corre por aquí me abruma demasiado el corazón.-

-aún se siente la presencia de mis ancestros allí, el sonido de las fraguas, los cánticos alegres, las memorias de un pasado lleno de luz-dijo Bellcaunion, evocando con nostalgia todos aquellos recuerdos.

La Compañía se había detenido para comer y descansar por unos instantes, cerca de unos filos rocosos.

Desde allí se podía apreciar la terrible y espectacular vista del Caradhras, una de las más grandes montañas, y por la cual el Mago estaba decidido a pasar, para acortar camino hacia el sur.

Gandalf fumaba tranquilamente de su pipa, mientras hablaba con Legolas y Bellcaunion.

Nibenwen estudiaba el ambiente y el clima, también poniendo atención en todo lo que se hablaba.

Merry y Pippin se dedicaban a devorar la poca comida que había, Frodo y Aragorn escuchaban una de las graciosas historias de Gimli, mientras Merilnen trataba de enseñarle a Lila como manejar el arco, algo que después de un rato, la hobbit pudo dominar.

-vaya, mis brazos-se quejó Lila, sentándose en una roca-.

-después se te pasará el dolor, es natural-le dijo Merilnen-.

-¿desde hace cuanto practicas?-le preguntó la hobbit.

-uf, desde muy pequeña…-

-espera, eso no me sirve; haré una mejor pregunta. ¿Qué edad tienes?-.

Merilnen se reía con gracia ante la inocente pregunta de Lila.

-oh, soy muy vieja comparada contigo!...tengo 2.500 años-.

-¿qué?- Lila había olvidado que los Elfos eran inmortales-, vaya, sí que eres anciana!...aunque, no, no puedo decírtelo a ti, eres una Elfa, y jamás envejecerás.-

Merilnen seguía riéndose, le encantaba la dulzura de la pequeña hobbit, y la cara que ponía cuando tenía alguna duda.

-en realidad el alma jamás envejece, los años sólo sirven para medir el tiempo, más allá de eso, no tienen real importancia-le dijo ésta, con ternura- aunque te digo algo…, soy considerada casi una niña entre los de mi raza.-

-niña? Tú?-Lila la miró estupefacta-entonces que seré yo!-.

En ese momento, Frodo se levantó de su lugar.

Presentía algo raro, algo se acercaba hacia ellos con rapidez, una fuerza extraña que lo aterrorizaba.

Los Elfos también parecieron sentir lo mismo, y pusieron en guardia al resto.

-algo viene!-gritó Nibenwen, alertándolos-, debemos escondernos ya! Son sirvientes del Enemigo!-.

A lo lejos, ya se sentía un ruidoso batir de muchas alas, y el cielo se tornaba oscuro.

-a las rocas!-clamó Gandalf, y todos corrieron hacia ellas, y a los arbustos cercanos, guardando previamente todas sus pertenencias y ocultándolas con ellos.

Las alas se sentían más y más fuerte, y la compañía apenas hacía ruido, tratando de casi ni respirar.

Eran un centenar de pájaros negruzcos, feos, y diabólicos; chillaban y se picoteaban entre ellos con maldad y fiereza.

Sobrevolaron todo el territorio rocoso, en búsqueda de presas, pero al no encontrar nada de su interés, la bandada dio vuelta atrás, rumbo a su oscuro lugar de origen.

Sin embargo, una de las aves rezagadas se percató de la presencia de seres vivientes en el lugar, y se refugió cerca de un tronco, para espiar.

Legolas fue el primero en salir, sin mucha confianza de que el peligro hubiera pasado, y aún atento a cualquier signo alarmante.

El resto le siguió, con cautela.

-eran crebains de Dunlan-exclamó Gandalf, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación y la ira-, y no eran espías de Sauron, pero sí de Saruman. Recuerden que él también nos acecha! Menos mal que esos pajarracos no nos descubrieron!-

-pero podrían! Van hacia el mismo lado que nosotros, correríamos riesgo si los siguiéramos-argumentó Aragorn.

-estás en lo cierto, debemos seguir otro camino-dijo Gandalf.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos por las Minas de Moria?-preguntó Gimli, y todos lo miraron reproche, a excepción de los hobbits, que no sabían que era ese lugar.

-yo no me arriesgaría a cruzar Moria, a menos de que no hubiera elección-dijo Gandalf, resueltamente-. Debemos ir por el Caradhras! -.

Frodo miró con poco entusiasmo hacia la montaña, completamente nevada y neblinosa.

-creo que podría ser igual de peligroso enfrentarnos al Cuerno Rojo- comentó Merilnen-. su voluntad es difícil de sobrellevar, y nos costaría mucho que él nos dejase pasar-.

-pero hay que intentarlo-le alentó Nibenwen-. Sinceramente, prefiero esa ruta que la oscuridad de Moria.-

-yo también-dijo Legolas-.

Al final, todos quedaron de acuerdo en la ruta del Caradhras, y Gimli terminó aceptándolo de muy mala gana.

-bueno, sugeriría que nos pusiésemos en camino, siento algo raro aquí-comentó Legolas, y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia la 'alentadora' Montaña.

Luego de unos minutos, el crebain espía se alejó de su escondite, muy satisfecho por la información que había obtenido.

La Comunidad tendría serios problemas, y no sólo sería el Caradhras quien se los pondría.

* * *


	25. La Furia del Cuerno Rojo

**Capítulo XXV: La Furia del Cuerno Rojo.**

-¿en verdad debemos tomar esta dirección?-preguntó Pippin con inseguridad.

Nadie le contestó, y el hobbit miró sin aliento la Montaña, ya casi sin esperanzas de tomar otro camino.

El Caradhras era la más cruel y maliciosa montaña existente en esos territorios; tenía muy mala fama, incluso desde antes de la llegada de la Oscuridad.

Nieves eternas coronaban su cima, y su voluntad era tan cambiante como siniestra.

Pero debían enfrentarla, era el camino más seguro hacia el otro lado, aunque eso significara morirse del frío y el hambre.

Al otro día de partir de Eregion, llegaron a la base del Caradhras, totalmente cubierta de nieve, la cual caía ya copiosamente desde los cielos.

Los hobbits nunca habían visto la nieve, y estaban entre impresionados y atemorizados, mientras sus espesas cabelleras se iban llenando de aquellos helados copos.

-oh, ya sabe de nuestras intenciones-gruño Gimli, a paso lento-, desde ahora impedirá que lo crucemos.-

-¿a que te refieres?-murmuró Lila, sacudiéndose el cabello-.

-la Montaña tiene voluntad propia-le explicó el enano-, Caradhras nos desafía.-

A Lila le dio un escalofrío, no le gustaba para nada el panorama.

La comitiva iba dirigida una vez más por Gandalf, quien los guiaba ascendiendo por un estrecho sendero apenas limitado; la nieve comenzaba a ocultar el firme suelo, y los pies de los hobbits estaban completamente helados.

Siguiendo a Gandalf iban Legolas y Nibenwen, caminando con paso ligero, y apenas tocando la nieve. Bellcaunion iba tras ellos con su corcel cargado de alimentos y agua.

Gimli andaba de mal humor, no le gustaba la nieve, y menos el lugar de donde provenía.

Los hobbits iban protegidos por Merilnen y Aragorn, cuidando de que no resbalaran o perdieran el ritmo.

Al final del día, lograron llegar a un buen punto de la montaña, y se detuvieron para descansar.

No prendieron fogatas, tanto por seguridad como por la simple razón de que entre tanta nieve era imposible.

-en un par de días más estaremos al otro lado-les dijo Gandalf, con voz serena-, pero me temo que tendremos que andar mucho, y la nieve se agrupa en demasía bajo nuestros pies.-

Todos, menos los Elfos, tiritaban de frío, y un repentino sueño los adormecía.

-ahora mismo quisiera una cama…-pensó en voz alta Merry-.

-mejor no desees nada, Merry-le dijo Lila-, aún falta mucho para que podamos disfrutar del placer de un lecho. Lo que es yo, tengo tanto sueño…-.

-vamos, deberías descansar-le sugirió Merilnen-, yo te arroparé.-

Se acurrucó junto a la hobbit, abrigándola, hasta que ésta se quedó profundamente dormida, y luego la dejó delicadamente tendida.

Pippin y Merry también descansaban, y Frodo, como casi siempre, estaba entre el sueño y el insomnio, deseando dormir, pero aún en eso no encontraba mayor descanso.

-Frodo, duerme-le dijo Aragorn, y el hobbit, para no contradecirle, intentó pegar un ojo, hasta que lo hizo, pero después de unas horas.

Por mientras, escuchaba como el resto de la compañía susurraba cosas entre ellos.

-no entiendo cual es el objetivo-comenzó Gimli, intentando apaciguar su voz-. Caradhras no nos quiere aquí. Nos matará antes de que lleguemos a su cima.-

-yo también opino lo mismo, ahora que lo veo-dijo Bellcaunion-, los _beriain _no aguantarán el trayecto-.

-Caradhras por sí solo no nos echará, aún cuando su voluntad sea muy fuerte-aclaró Gandalf-. Necesitaría de otro poder semejante o más grande, que lo aliente y así, dará por ganada la lucha-.

-voluntades en nuestra contra hay de sobra-comentó Bellcaunion-. Ya nos basta con dos Enemigos, y el Cuerno Rojo.-

-si te refieres a Sauron y Saruman, estás equivocado. Saruman nos persigue, pero él no es más que un títere del verdadero Enemigo, sólo que aún no lo sabe-dijo Gandalf-.

-eso es cierto, pero de todos modos en este camino no nos irá bien-dijo Aragorn-.

-insisto en el punto que Bellcaunion remarcó-dijo Merilnen-. Estoy preocupada por los hobbits, para ellos esto es muy difícil.-

-sí, pero no los compadezcamos mucho, ellos decidieron venir sin que nadie se los pidiera o rogara-dijo Gandalf-, tampoco los subestimen. Son más resistentes de lo que aparentan.-

-yo no lo veo así…-dijo burlonamente Bellcaunion, haciendo que Frodo estallara en ira mientras escuchaba. El elfo siguió- por ejemplo, Lila, es una muchachita, y con suerte soporta todo esto-.

-no entiendo que insinúas-replicó Nibenwen, con un tono algo molesto-, está tan cansada como todos.-

-no quiero decir que porque sea mujer sea más incompetente-.

-bueno, yo diría que es tan incompetente como Frodo-comentó Aragorn con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-insinúas que ambos tienen la misma fortaleza?-preguntó Bellcaunion, de forma suspicaz.

-no sólo eso-interrumpió Gandalf-, sus destinos están unidos.-

Frodo tragó saliva.

Gandalf volvía a hablar acerca de eso, algo que le confundía demasiado.

Recordó las auras doradas, pero lo último le puso los pelos de punta.

¿Destinos unidos?

-eso se ve a simple vista-murmuró Merilnen-, por lo menos para un Elfo.-

-cualquier Elfo puede notarlo, pero sólo los más poderosos, los Sabios, pueden determinar de qué se trata todo esto-dijo Gandalf-.

-tú eres uno de ellos; explícanos-espetó Bellcaunion.

-tú eres un Noldo, en ti el poder se acumula aún más que en las otras razas de los elfos-respondió el mago-, pero aunque tuvieras tus dudas, no las resolvería, porque este asunto es algo peculiar y secreto.-

-¿entonces?..¿Para que lo mencionas?-.

-para que todos estén atentos a los designios del Destino-declamó Gandalf-. Y no sólo hablo del Destino de ambos hobbits, sino de la repercusión que esto tendrá en los grandes asuntos.-

Todos permanecieron en silencio, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza.

Frodo cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué todos ellos hablaban acerca de eso?

¿Por qué todos sabían lo que ocurría, menos él?

No entendía cual era el objetivo de unirlo a Lila, y seguro que ella tampoco lo entendería.

¿o lo sabría ella?

Como iban las cosas, tardaría en hablar con ella, debían preocuparse del camino.

Gandalf le ocultaba cosas, Bellcaunion le ocultaba cosas, Merilnen, y todos!

Eso no era nada alentador.

-uf! El viento está demasiado helado-susurró Nibenwen-, será mejor que descansen. Yo haré la primera guardia-.

Así terminó la 'secreta' charla, y el fuego se apagó rápidamente, mientras todos trataban de dormir.

Menos Frodo, ya atormentado por un sinfín de dudas.

* * *

Esa mañana todos los seres 'no-élficos' amanecieron calados hasta los huesos. El frío era perturbador, casi doloroso, y la nieve, un tormento. 

Habían ya subido bastante, y una atronadora tormenta los amenazaba.

Además, ya no había camino. Estaba todo cubierto de nieve.

Los hobbits apenas podían caminar, eran tan pequeños que la nieve les llegaba hasta el pecho, y a menudo se resbalan, caían, o se quedaban varados.

Por lo tanto, lo más grandes se encargaron de ellos.

Aragorn llevó a Frodo a cuestas, Merilnen a Merry, Nibenwen a Pippin, y Bellcaunion a Lila; Frodo no pudo evitar sospechar del Elfo pálido, quizás que planes urdiera.

Gimli tuvo que montarse en el corcel del Noldo, y Gandalf lo llevaba de las riendas. Legolas se había alejado cuesta arriba para verificar como estaba todo.

Después de unos momentos, comenzó a nevar con más fuerza, y la tormenta estalló sin demora.

Ya no podían ascender más, el paso estaba bloqueado, y pequeños aluviones caían desde la cumbre, poniendo en peligro a la Compañía.

Se encontraban en un pequeño desfiladero, ya bastante alto, y podían caer fácilmente de el.

Legolas volvió raudo, con el hermoso rostro preocupado.

-no hay camino…, a menos que podamos hacer una zanja, pero es demasiado peligroso-les dijo al llegar-. Además, siento una voz maligna en el aire, junto con el sonido de los truenos, el viento y la nieve-.

El resto de la compañía se prestó a escuchar atentamente en silencio, haciendo caso a Legolas.

Frodo no oía más que las ráfagas de viento, y algunos truenos, hasta que sintió un terrible poder erguirse junto al Cuerno Rojo; un vozarrón lleno de malicia sonaba a lo lejos, mezclado con el viento nevado, y remeciendo los cimientos del Caradhras.

-¡Es horrible!-gritó Lila débilmente-.

-¡Es peor que eso!..¡Es Saruman!-exclamó Gandalf con los ojos como tizones encendidos.

-¿Qué quiere hacer?..¿Derribar la montaña?-los gritos de Aragorn apenas se escuchaban con la tormenta y las ráfagas-.

-¡Resguárdense, yo me encargaré de esto-, Gandalf estaba lleno de ira, y se puso casi al borde del precipicio con su bastón apuntando hacia el cielo. Comenzó a declamar con potencia palabras extrañas y desconocidas, seguramente contra-conjuros para reestablecer la montaña; pero eso no ayudaba en mucho, porque el Caradhras ya había elegido el lado del cual quería estar.

Los aluviones seguían ocasionándose, y Frodo creía escuchar una risa diabólica desde lo más profundo de la montaña.

Ya apenas veía a Gandalf, la nieve se agolpaba por encima de él, hasta que sintió un gran trueno chocar contra el pico del Cuerno Rojo, y más nieve cayó sobre ellos, ahora sepultándolos por completo.

Luego de unos minutos, los Elfos lograron salir de la 'tumba' que el Caradhras les había preparado, y sacaron al resto de la Compañía.

Gimli y los hobbits se hallaban muy por debajo de la nieve, y cuando salieron, estaban casi ahogados, del frío y la presión.

El viento seguía soplando maléficamente extraño, pero ya no había voz alguna que lo manejara.

De alguna u otra forma, el Caradhras había cumplido su cometido.

El paso estaba totalmente cerrado, y la Compañía ya no lo podía cruzar.

-¡Bajemos!-gritó Gandalf- ¡ya no podremos cruzar el paso!-.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, y deseosos de abandonar aquel lugar, la Compañía obedeció, descendiendo trabajosamente, contra los ventarrones, y todavía con el riesgo de nuevas tormentas.

* * *

-¿y ahora¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Nibenwen, llegando de las últimas al pie de la montaña, con Pippin a cuestas. 

-debemos seguir otro camino-dijo torvamente Gandalf.

-¿pero cual, este era el único posible!-dijo Merilnen.

-no. hay muchos otros caminos, recuerdo habérselos mencionado. Sólo que este me parecía mucho menos arriesgado.-luego el mago agregó- alguien nos espió en el momento en que decidimos tomar esa dirección, por eso Saruman vertió en el Caradhras toda su maldad. Ahora, no podemos ni siquiera volver a Rivendel. Debemos seguir por otro camino, aunque me temo que sea el más sombrío.-

Pippin miraba a Merry con desesperanza, estaba algo arrepentido de su decisión de dejar Rivendel, y su primo también lo estaba.

Lila prefería no perder el ánimo, todavía ni empezaban los verdaderos horrores; Frodo era de la misma opinión, pero el ánimo le había abandonado hace días.

-¿entonces?-preguntó Legolas.

-Gandalf, debemos pasar por debajo de la montaña.-le sugirió Gimli, con los ojos centelleantes-. Debemos cruzar Moria.-

Todos lo miraron aterrorizados, menos Gandalf.

-¡Moria!- exclamó Nibenwen-. ¡Es un lugar lleno de oscuridad y horror!. No podríamos salir de allí jamás.-

-te equivocas-le contradijo Gimli-. Ese fue el hogar de Durin y todos sus descendientes, y es improbable que se encuentre en ruinas-.

-pero también es muy probable de que se encuentre así-dijo Gandalf-, aún así, es el único camino que podemos seguir-.

-sí, entiendo Gandalf. La salida de Moria lleva directamente al Valle del Arroyo Sombrío, ya he estado una vez allí-comentó Aragorn.

-pero…¿no hay otro camino disponible?-Nibenwen se resistía a la idea de cruzar las Minas de Moria, el terror se apreciaba en su pálido rostro.

-No-negó el Mago, seriamente-. El trayecto será oscuro, penoso y largo, pero no hay otro. Lo seguiremos, a no ser que no lo deseen-.

-yo iré contigo, Gandalf-dijo Gimli con firmeza-. ¿Qué tipo de enano sería si no me atreviera a cruzar Moria?

-yo también voy-dijo Aragorn-.

-y yo-agregó Bellcaunion, con su orgullo característico-.

-yo desisto-murmuró Nibenwen, y Legolas le dio la razón.

-no hay otra manera-Merilnen se veía perturbada-. Iré a Moria.

-¿y los hobbits?-preguntó Aragorn.

Ninguno de ellos habló. Esperaban que Frodo lo hiciera.

-me parece horrible cruzar esas minas…aunque no conozca muy bien que ha pasado con ellas-murmuró, indeciso-. Pero tampoco podemos volver a Rivendel sin haber intentado sortear todos los obstáculos o no haber aprovechado bien las oportunidades. Me sobrepondré a cualquier miedo. Iré con ustedes-.

-en ese caso, yo también-dijo Lila; y Pip y Merry no tardaron en dar su aprobación.

-muy bien-dijo Gandalf, con satisfacción-iremos allá; lo siento por los que no lo deseaban, si quieren, pueden abandonar aquí la misión-.

Legolas y Nibenwen se mostraron reacios a dejar a la Compañía, por lo que accedieron a ir por Moria, algo atemorizados.

-entiendo su miedo-les dijo a los Elfos; Bellcaunion dio un respingo-. Allá hay cosas más viejas y mortales que los orcos, puesto que los enanos cavaron demasiado hondo. Pero no se preocupen demasiado, iremos con cuidado- y luego agregó-. Bien, en marcha! Debemos retroceder, creo, para así tomar el camino que sigue el cauce del Sirannon. Quizás podamos entrar por la puerta de Acebeda-.

Diciendo esto, la Comunidad reanudó una vez la fatigada marcha, rumbo a la oscuridad de la 'Mina del Enano'.

* * *


	26. Ithildin & los Altos Árboles

**Capítulo XXVI: Ithildin & los Altos Árboles.**

_Creía estar flotando en medio de un gran vacío, sin compañía y totalmente consciente de la propia nada que le rodeaba._

_No cabían dentro de su mente los pensamientos negativos, o las emociones confusas._

_Se sentía tan bien… sin cargas ni preocupaciones._

_Hasta que escuchó algo…un sonido estruendoso y profundo, relajante…; y a lo lejos, muy debajo de la 'nada', un gran océano descansaba; olas iban y venían, chocando contra inmensas rocas…_

_Pero eso no era lo que en realidad le llamaba la atención._

_En medio del mar, y bañado por las repentinas luces de un atardecer, se abría paso un navío, minúsculo y de pálidas velas, rumbo hacia el sol._

_Comenzó a llover, y el navío desapareció, al igual que el día._

_La nada comenzó a llenarse, y sentía las gotas de lluvia impregnándose en su débil cuerpo._

_Se rodeó de luminosidad, y un hermoso sendero verde se dibujó, desde sus pies y hasta un horizonte difícil de prever._

_Caminó, con una creciente confianza, hasta llegar a una pradera, enorme y maravillosa como ninguna otra._

_Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que sólo había hierba, y dos árboles en su centro._

_Tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un momento, se había encandilado con la visión de aquellos árboles, radiantes e increíblemente enormes y frondosos._

_Al acostumbrarse, pudo ver que uno de los árboles tenía radiantes hojas de oro y un tronco luminoso; y el otro, era de suave y hermosa plata._

_Ambos emitían una luz tan poderosa y extensa, que no se atrevió a acercarse más a ellos._

_Se percató de que el cielo estaba desnudo, apenas unas estrellas brillaban en él. Parecía como si los Árboles tuvieran la gracia de proveer de luz al mundo._

_Con sorpresa, llegó a otro lugar sin ni siquiera haber dado un paso._

_Ahora estaba frente a una Torre Blanca, altiva y orgullosa, y en la punta de ella, muy alta, brillaba una estrella con flamígera energía._

_Sintió que se llenaba de una calidez extraña, y luego se miró una de sus manos. Le pareció que irradiaba con fuerza una silueta dorada, parecida a la de la estrella, e incluso a la del árbol de Oro._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse por completo, hasta que saltaron fuertes chispas, y el frío volvió a pegarse a su agotado espíritu._

* * *

Frodo se sentía cada vez más cansado. 

Apenas conseguía descansar por las noches, y debía caminar grandes extensiones de día.

De todos modos, no podía quejarse, todos pasaban por el mismo agotamiento, aunque estaba seguro de que sólo los hobbits se sentían así de desesperanzados. Ellos no tenían la fortaleza de los hombres, ni la experiencia y conocimiento de los Elfos. Pero sí poseían una firme voluntad, aún cuando creían que ya se había disuelto.

Ya anochecía, y seguían caminando, en busca de la entrada a las Minas de Moria.

Gandalf los guiaba a través de un cenagoso camino al borde de un fino cauce de agua, el Sirannon, que mucho antes había corrido con fuerza por esos lugares.

Unos grandes muros de roca áspera y dura se erguían junto al cauce, encerrándolo casi por completo.

Gimli al ver ese panorama, silbó con asombro.

-esas son las murallas de Moria-explicó con una sonrisa-.

-así es-dijo Gandalf-. Antes había una entrada por este lado, especialmente para los Elfos de Eregion, pero ha quedado permanentemente cerrada. En unos minutos llegaremos a la otra-.

Siguieron andando.

Los hobbits estaban abrumados por el cansancio, pero debían resistir. No era la idea ser una carga para el resto de la compañía.

Lila iba algo más animada, y tarareaba casi inaudiblemente una canción.

Frodo la miró de reojo, y ella dándose cuenta de eso, dejó la melodía y se acercó al hobbit.

-¿cansado?-.

-ni lo digas…-dijo Frodo, sin aliento-. Pero Gandalf dijo que faltaba muy poco…-

En ese momento, caminaban por la orilla de un gran lago de aguas oscuras; había un aire lúgubre y pesado, y todo estaba silencioso.

-como odio este lugar-murmuró Lila-, llevamos demasiado tiempo andando sin encontrar la famosa puerta-.

-¡Deténganse!-ordenó Gandalf, desde adelante-.

La Compañía se detuvo obedientemente.

El Mago se hallaba frente a uno de los Muros, pero la roca era lisa, y parecía trabajada; no como las otras, ásperas y naturales.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Bellcaunion.

-hemos llegado a la Puerta-dijo solemnemente Gandalf.

-yo no veo nada-opinó Pippin.

En efecto, Gandalf parecía haberse equivocado, pero no era así.

-¡Claro que no ves nada!-le dijo el mago- ¡Es una puerta secreta!-.

-sí, eso lo sabía-dijo Gimli con orgullo-, pero como harás para revelarla?-

-pues ya verán; esperemos a que la luz de la Luna nos alcance-dijo Gandalf para misterio de todos.

-pues a esperar!-suspiró Merry.

Para suerte de todos, la Luna no tardó en aparecer tras la niebla, y su pálida luz iluminó todo el cenagoso lugar.

Al llegar al Muro, unas delgadas y finas líneas de plata comenzaron a dibujarse en la fría roca, adoptando diversas formas y figuras.

El asombro de todos era infinito, y Gandalf sonreía satisfecho.

Ahora podían ver la Puerta, tenía la forma de una muy peculiar; runas élficas cruzaban toda la superficie, arriba de ciertos dibujos: un martillo y un yunque, una estrella de cuatro puntas, y dos árboles entrelazados con unas columnas. Abajo también se delineaban runas.

Lo más singular era que todo eso brillaba con esplendor y delicadeza, como un encantamiento lunar.

-¡Ese es el símbolo de la Casa de Durin!-exclamó Gimli, señalando el yunque y el martillo-.

-¡La Estrella de la Casa de Fëanor!-dijo a su vez Bellcaunion con sorpresa.

-¡Y los árboles de los Altos Elfos!-gritó Legolas-.

-sí, esta es una puerta de honor-dijo Gandalf, sin perder su sonrisa-. Está grabada a base de _ithildin, _plata lunar; es una técnica muy preciada. Sólo cuando la luz de la Luna choca contra la puerta, ésta se revela. Muy bien pensado-.

Todos estaban impresionados, pero Frodo y Lila parecían confusos y alarmados.

Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta, y la observaron detenidamente, sin salir de su asombro.

-yo he visto esos árboles-susurró Lila, con la respiración agitada-.

Gandalf y los demás la miraron, sin comprender.

Frodo se volteó, pálido.

-yo…yo también-balbuceó.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Lila.

-pues…los vi; o mejor dicho, los soñé-respondió el hobbit-. Y no sólo esos árboles, también vi la estrella-.

-¿Arriba de una Torre Blanca?-preguntó Lila, agitada.

-¡Sí!-.

-creo que deben ponernos al tanto-dijo Gandalf, seriamente-.

-sí¿de que hablan?-preguntó Pippin, totalmente perdido.

-bueno…-dijo nerviosamente Frodo-. Tuve un sueño, es decir, tuvimos. Al parecer fue el mismo…-

-¿y de que trataba?-Gandalf y los demás se mostraron muy interesados.

-estaba flotando en el vacío-comenzó Frodo-, y abajo veía un mar grande y lejano; un navío salía de sus costas, en un atardecer…-

-comenzó a llover-prosiguió Lila-, y caminé por un sendero muy largo…hasta llegar a una gran pradera, donde habían Dos Árboles, uno de plata y otro de oro, y ellos iluminaban todo el lugar. En el cielo no había ni Luna, ni Sol. Sólo unas pocas estrellas…-

-y luego, una gran Torre Blanca se erguía sobre mí, y muy arriba, en su punta, una Estrella de cuatro puntas brillaba…y comencé a encenderme como una llama…y desperté-terminó Frodo.

El Mago permaneció silencioso durante un instante. Parecía confundido.

-no veo la razón de porque hayan tenido que soñar eso-murmuró Bellcaunion, con sorna-. Y precisamente, ustedes, dos medianos-.

-en realidad no sé de qué trata todo esto-le dijo Frodo, algo molesto-. Y tampoco entiendo por que Lila también lo soñó.-

-ese sueño tiene entonces una extraña naturaleza-replicó Merilnen, con ojos risueños-.

-creo que es un mensaje divino-susurró Legolas, y Nibenwen asintió.

-yo no me apresuraría en catalogar ese sueño de 'divino', ni con otros apelativos-sugirió Gandalf-. Es mejor que lo dejemos tal cual, por ahora; no tengo una respuesta para el suceso…-.

-creí que entenderías el significado, Gandalf-dijo Aragorn, extrañado.

-entiendo muchas cosas, pero no son para ser explicadas aquí-dijo éste-. Ese lugar no es seguro.-el Mago parecía excusarse.

-uf! Otra cosa que no puedo entender-murmuró Lila, con un suspiro.

-¿acaso hay más…?-Frodo la miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

-oh, en realidad, nada. Sólo exagero- se había percatado de la indiscreción de su comentario.

Frodo la miraba confuso. Creyó pensar que ella sabía o entendía hechos que él necesitaba comprender, pero después lo descartó. Ella parecía igual de confundida.

-muy bien¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Gimli-. Un sueño no nos abrirá las Puertas de Moria-.

-debemos citar la contraseña, eso señalan las runas-dijo Gandalf, señalando las escrituras plateadas-

-¿y cual es?-preguntó Pip, ansioso.

-no lo sé-dijo sencillamente el Mago.

-¿Qué?..¡ no la sabes!-.

-claro que no, jamás había entrado por esta puerta-se escandalizó Gandalf.- pero probaré con algunas que sé y pueden servir-.

-primero me gustaría saber que dicen las runas-dijo Merry, con curiosidad.

-'He aquí las Puertas de Durin, Señor de Moria. Habla amigo, y entra'-leyó el Mago-, abajo dice: 'Yo, Narvi, construí estas puertas. Celebrimbor de Eregion, grabó estos signos'.-terminó, y dijo-. Como lo suponía, estos caracteres pertenecen a él.-

-sí, había olvidado este suceso-comentó Bellcaunion-. Mi padre era muy amigo de Narvi, y ofreció gran parte de sus servicios para embellecer las estancias de esta morada. Le debemos mucho a los Enanos, ellos nos enseñaron de sus artes, al igual que nosotros les enseñamos a ellos las nuestras-.

Gimli sonrió placenteramente al oír ese comentario.

-bueno, dejemos a Gandalf recitar la contraseña-dijo Aragorn, como mandato-.

Gandalf se acercó más a la Puerta, afirmó su báculo en ella, y comenzó a recitar palabras en élfico.

Pero la Puerta no se abría.

Pacientemente, el Mago siguió recitando, en élfico; pero aún así, no ocurría nada. Exclamó palabras en el idioma de los Enanos, pero no funcionaron bajo ninguna perspectiva.

-mm, creo que esto no ayudará mucho. No creo que la lengua de los enanos en realidad me sirva. Si las inscripciones son élficas, la contraseña también debe serlo. Continuaré- el mago comenzó otra vez a soltar diferentes vocablos élficos, pero la puerta seguía cerrada.

Gandalf perdió de un momento a otro la paciencia, y se sentó en una roca, cansado y angustiado.

Frodo y Lila también observaban la puerta, estaban sumamente interesados en ella luego de encontrar ciertas coincidencias con sus sueños.

Intentaban imaginar alguna contraseña, y para eso, se limitaban a leer la inscripción élfica de la puerta.

Había algo allí que no entendían del todo.

-creo que es un acertijo-pensó Lila en voz alta.

Gandalf la miró rápidamente.

-¿crees?-.

-sí, pero no soy buena descifrándolos-confesó ella.

-lo intentaré yo-dijo Frodo, determinadamente.

-muy bien-sonrió Gandalf, confiando en el sentido común del hobbit; luego se dirigió a Bellcaunion- sería bueno que mandaras a tu corcel a Rivendel, no creo que desee entrar a Moria. Sería muy peligroso para él, y si lo aprecias, déjalo ir. La carga la distribuiremos entre nosotros.-

El Elfo le obedeció de mala gana, a pesar de que le encontraba la razón. Descargó el equipaje, y algo triste, dejó marchar a su caballo entre el barro y la oscuridad.

Pippin y Merry miraban el sombrío lago con mucho interés, al parecer querían un poco de diversión antes de entrar a las minas.

Aragorn percibió las sonrisas traviesas de los hobbits.

-no hagan nada extraño-les advirtió-, esas aguas son peligrosas, algo se esconde en ellas. Los estaré vigilando-.

Los hobbits se arrepintieron, y se sentaron completamente aburridos en algunas rocas del suelo.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó Frodo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿la contraseña?-preguntó Nibenwen, dudosa.

-¡Sí!-asintió Frodo, y luego agregó apresuradamente- 'Habla amigo, y entra'! esa es la clave. En realidad, debería ser: Di 'amigo', y entra. Es otra acepción de la inscripción-.

-que inteligente nos ha salido el joven hobbit-comentó alegremente Gimli-.

Gandalf asintió, con la mirada llena de orgullo.

-ahora¿Cómo se dice 'amigo', en élfico?-preguntó Frodo.

-_mellon_-declamó Lila seriamente.

Inmediatamente, las puertas se abrieron con una fuerte resonancia, y un pasaje oscuro se reveló ante ellos.

-nunca me dijiste que sabías algo del élfico-le dijo asombrado Frodo a Lila.

-no, no sé hablar élfico…-ella parecía muy contrariada y confundida-sólo se me vino la palabra a la cabeza, y sentí que debía pronunciarla.-

-está bien-Gandalf la miraba entre preocupado y contento-, entremos ahora, rápido. No es bueno permanecer aquí un segundo más.-hizo una señal para que se apresuraran.

Los hobbits se quedaron atrás, esperando a que los otros revisaran el lugar.

Frodo comenzó a sentirse adormilado, sin explicación alguna.

Sus ojos se cerraban continuamente, y luego le dolían por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos.

Entre todo eso, una voz lo llamó.

'_Frodo'_, susurró suavemente…

El hobbit miró a Lila, pensando en que se trataba de ella, pero no había abierto la boca.

Miró a las Elfas, ellas se encontraban ya dentro de las Minas.

'_Frodo'_, escuchó nuevamente.

La voz provenía desde atrás, y con cierto temor, volteó su rostro.

Una figura delgada se erguía a las orillas del lago.

Emitía una suave aura blanquecina, y tenía algo…que atraía inexorablemente al hobbit.

Él se acercó con lentitud, y vio entonces que la figura era una joven, pálida y hermosa, de cabellos negros y largos, y un vestido gris.

Lo miraba tiernamente, como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

'_Frodo…'_-escuchó en su mente-, _'Frodo…tanto tiempo he querido verte'-_

El hobbit no encontraba que decir; se hallaba inmerso en la visión de la joven. No sabía quien era, o más bien, que era.

No parecía humana, pero tampoco una elfa.

Poseía un aire conocido…, que lo embargaba de tranquilidad y paz.

'_ahora aquí estás…, frente a mí. Me siento tan dichosa'._

Ella le sonreía con dulzura, y parecía que sus ojos estaban ahogándose en lágrimas.

Frodo se sintió algo cohibido, no esperaba que alguien así se sintiera dichosa por encontrarlo.¡Si ni siquiera se habían visto!

Pero de alguna forma, estaba bien.

Caminó un poco más hacia ella, y sus pies rozaron el agua del lago.

'_¿y tú?; ¿no estás feliz de verme?. Por fin estaremos juntos…hasta el fin de los tiempos'._

Eso sonaba extraño, pero encantador.

Frodo asintió, inconscientemente.

De pronto, creyó que por fin estaba frente a Tinúviel; fue una idea que atravesó fugazmente su mente, y lo dio por hecho.

Una felicidad lo inundó al máximo.

Estaría con ella…hasta el fin de los tiempos.

'_Sí, estaremos juntos siempre. Pero es preciso que no me dejes ahora…; te he encontrado, y no deseo separarme de ti'._

Frodo volvió a asentir, con firmeza.

Él tampoco estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir, ahora que la veía.

Pero…¿y sus amigos?... ¿y su misión?

'_no pienses en eso…, la misión la cumplirán otros. Tus amigos estarán bien, y protegidos…'_

En ese caso…él estaría dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por ella.

La mano frágil de la dama tomó la de Frodo, y lo fue guiando hacia el interior del lago.

'_ven conmigo…, te llevaré al lugar más maravilloso que jamás hayas visto…'_

Su voz sonaba tan bella y conciliadora…

Se dejó llevar por ella, ya no había nada que deseara más…

Sintió unos gritos, muy lejanos a él.

'¡Frodo¡Frodo!', gritaban.

Pues que siguieran gritando, ya nada valía la pena, ni siquiera ellos…

La joven Dama se notaba algo perturbada, y llevaba a Frodo más rápido; el hobbit tenía el agua hasta el pecho.

Los gritos aumentaron en volumen y cantidad, pero Frodo no volvió el rostro. No quería despedirse.

De un momento a otro, una gran luz se hizo presente.

Pero no provenía de Tinúviel…sino de otro lugar.

Alguien estaba detrás de Frodo, y seguramente era quien esparcía tanta claridad.

Una voz, temblorosa y algo chillona, totalmente opuesta a la de Tinúviel, exclamó palabras que hicieron que la Dama se detuviese.

'_Tiro nîn, úan! Drego 'ngalad nîn! Drego nan ndoll!' – _('Mírame, monstruo! Huye de mi luz! Huye hacia la oscuridad!').

¿Quién había gritado?

Frodo soltó de repente la mano de Tinúviel, y se dio vuelta para mirar.

Una pequeña sombra se perfilaba y de ella provenía toda la luz.

Tinúviel lo tomó otra vez, ahora con fuerza.

La voz siguió repitiendo las palabras, y Tinúviel soltó un grito de horror, totalmente desagradable para sus oídos.

Y ahí, Frodo percibió que había sido engañado.

Ella no era Tinúviel, lo podía notar ahora.

Junto con gritar, la Dama Hermosa había desaparecido, y ahora sólo veía una terrible y alta figura de niebla oscura, quien hizo temblar todo el lugar, y revolucionó las aguas pútridas del lago.

Antes de que se hundiera bajo el agua, unas manos firmes lo sacaron del peligroso lugar.

Frodo, ya en sí, vio que se trataba de Aragorn.

-¡A las Minas!-gritaba Gandalf, autoritariamente- ¡Entren ya!-.

Aragorn corrió velozmente hasta la entrada de Moria, seguido por Bellcaunion, que llevaba a Lila entre sus brazos; para la sorpresa de Frodo, ella estaba inconsciente.

La horrorosa sombra todavía gritaba con dolor, y más fuertes se hacían los temblores, hasta que las puertas de Moria comenzaron a resquebrajarse, y derrumbarse por completo.

Para suerte o lástima de la Compañía, todos estaban a salvo y dentro de las Minas.

Una oscuridad completa habitaba en aquel lugar, y Gandalf no tardó en iluminarlo con su báculo.

-Frodo¿estás bien?-le preguntó Merilnen, muy preocupada.

-sí, sí…pero, no sé que ocurrió, y Lila¿Qué le pasó a ella?-.

-un mal espíritu-respondió Gandalf, secamente-, ha sentido el poder del Anillo en ti, y quiso robártelo. Obviamente, debía matarte primero.-

-pe…pero, y Lila?-exclamó Frodo, muy preocupado.

-ya, ya, sí ya estoy bien-dijo Lila, ya despierta de su inconsciencia y con voz algo ahogada-.

-tuviste suerte de que Lila te haya salvado-siguió Gandalf-, sino, no hubieras reaccionado. Las ilusiones son el mayor poder de ese espíritu, y al parecer, encontró una precisamente buena para ti. Pero repito, gracias a tu querida amiga, estás bien.-

-tú…tú pronunciaste esas palabras para ahuyentarlo?-preguntó Frodo, aturdido.

-no…no fue nada, sólo grité, y ellas salieron. No sé que significaban-murmuró Lila, agobiada y muerta de vergüenza.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, menos Gandalf.

-no importa lo que significan, sino el efecto que tuvieron en ese maligno ser-sonrió el mago, enigmáticamente-, pero creo que te agotó el esfuerzo. Deja que Bellcaunion te lleve.-

El noldo obedeció en el acto y con una sonrisa.

Frodo no lo miró muy bien, y además, se encontraba muy confundido.

¿es que nadie le aclararía que estaba sucediendo?

Ahora resultaba que Lila hablaba élfico sin quererlo, y además, tenía poder por sobre seres completamente malignos y poderosos.

Merry se acercó a él con el rostro de alguien demasiado sorprendido.

-no puedo creer todo lo que mi hermana está haciendo-susurró-.

-yo tampoco…-.

-no entiendo porque Gandalf no fue el que te salvó-le dijo Merry, casi inaudiblemente-, él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía antes que Lila, y no hizo nada. Parecía como si hubiese querido que ella se acercara a ti-.

-ya, no demoremos más¡Debemos encaminarnos hacia las profundidades!-dijo Gandalf- Enfrentemos la larga Oscuridad de Moria.

Merilnen tomó la mano de Frodo suavemente, para que caminara junto con ella. Nibenwen se encargó de los otros hobbits.

Así, la Compañía se encaminó por la sombría e impredecible Moria, donde quizás encontrarían al pueblo de Gimli, que años antes, había tomado posesión de las Minas.

Pero ahora, todo parecía desnudo y silencioso, y no había rastros de ser alguno más que de ellos mismos.

* * *


	27. Fuego en las Profundidades

**Capítulo XXVII: Fuego en las Profundidades.**

Caminaban y caminaban, y parecía que aquel oscuro 'pozo' no tenía fin.

La luz del báculo de Gandalf sólo alcanzaba a iluminar lo suficiente como para reconocerse a ellos mismos, y en las 'guardias', apenas escrutaban la punta de su propia nariz.

Llevaban dos días en Moria, sin que sucediera gran cosa, pero el miedo los dominaba de igual manera, en especial a los Elfos, por su natural rechazo a la oscuridad, y a los Hobbits, por su entendible situación.

Gandalf les había asegurado que el trayecto duraría cuatro días mínimo, eso dependía de cuan rápidos y silenciosos fueran.

No se habían topado con ningún orco, ni troll, ni nada.

Tampoco habían encontrado a ningún enano, pero esperaban hacerlo luego; aunque, sin muchas esperanzas.

Hace horas que andaban por un pasillo estrecho y húmedo, sin encontrar una salida más espaciosa.

Los hobbits iban muy juntos entre sí, cuidados por los Elfos. Aragorn iba en la retaguardia, y Gandalf y Gimli adelante, este último muy emocionado, a pesar de que no encontraban vestigios de su pueblo.

Hasta que por fin, el pasillo se ensanchó, y desembocó en una gran sala derruida y poblada de rocas y pedazos de muro, producto de algún ataque o quien sabe qué.

En el otro extremo de la sala, habían tres salidas, igual de oscuras y tenebrosas que el resto de las Minas.

Gandalf se detuvo, observando con detenimiento los pasillos frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Gandalf?-preguntó Merry.

El Mago no le contestó, estaba ensimismado mirando el lugar; había algo que no le calzaba. Jamás había visto aquel lugar, ni siquiera en antiguas expediciones por Moria.

-¿hay algún problema?-preguntó Aragorn, acercándose al mago.

-no recuerdo este lugar-murmuró Gandalf, preocupado.

Aragorn miró la sala.

Él tampoco reconocía donde se encontraban. Pero le extrañaba que Gandalf no lo hiciera.

-no lo recuerdo-repitió Gandalf-, y tampoco recuerdo esos tres pasillos…; no sé por cual deberíamos ir.-

-¿qué?-exclamó Bellcaunion-. ¿No que habías venido antes?-

-claro que sí-Gandalf lo miró, serio-. No pongas en duda lo que ya he dicho. He venido, pero jamás por este lugar.-

-¿y tú, Gimli?-preguntó Nibenwen al enano.

-¿yo qué?-Gimli estaba algo molesto-. Esta es la primera vez que piso Moria, desgraciadamente.-

-oh, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí varados!-dijo Bellcaunion- debe existir una salida-.

-existen tres, Bellcaunion-le dijo Gandalf, también molesto-. Allá al frente están. Si te crees capaz de escoger la correcta ahora mismo, pues ve. Pero yo debo sentarme a pensar unos momentos, debo elegir con cuidado-.

Pippin suspiró con fuerza, y bajó la cabeza.

-Gandalf tiene razón-agregó Aragorn-, dejemos que él piense y recuerde, nosotros aprovecharemos de descansar-.

Bellcaunion hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no dijo nada.

La Compañía se acomodó en donde pudo, no habían muchos lugares cómodos; Gandalf se sentó en lo alto de una columna destrozada, entremedio de algunas rocas, mirando atentamente los pasillos.

Por unos instantes, nadie dijo nada.

Todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, o en sus pipas.

Del Mago dependía la salida de Moria, y si no se decidía pronto por una de los corredores, podían dar el fracaso de la misión por hecho.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora, y todo seguía igual.

Merry y Pippin estaban algo aburridos, como siempre en ocasiones de ese tipo, y Pippin se quejaba continuamente del hambre que sentía.

Frodo miraba al vacío mientras pensaba, sin percibir la presencia de los demás.

Lila estaba sentada en un rincón sola, con el capuchón puesto y en actitud de reflexión.

Bellcaunion se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó el Elfo, mientras sus ojos normalmente opacos, centelleaban.

-creo que no-murmuró Lila, mirándolo de reojo.

-estás muy callada-replicó Bellcaunion.

-algunas veces lo estoy-dijo Lila, cortante.

-¿y a qué se debe tu silencio?-.

-sinceramente, no creo que te interese mucho saberlo-.

-¿y por qué no habría de interesarme?-preguntó el Elfo, dedicándole una sonrisa-, vamos, no quisiera que entre nosotros hubiera una barrera; a mi me gustaría ser tu amigo-.

Lila lo miró con sorpresa, y luego con ironía.

-siempre haz estado ayudándome, constantemente; pero, ser amigo de una hobbit?..lo espero de Merilnen, pero de ti?.Aunque me ayudas, lo haces porque Gandalf te lo pide-.

-te diré una cosa-dijo Bellcaunion, bajando el tono de su voz-, no eres una simple mediana-.

-¿no?..-ella parecía confundida-, bueno…ahora no me sorprende escucharlo, todos repiten una y otra vez lo mismo. Me gustaría saber por qué-.

-Yo sé la razón, y de veras podría revelártela. Pero no soy un Elfo de confianza para ti…-.

-tú sabes algo!-exclamó Lila, y luego susurró-…he escuchado muchísimas cosas, y todas determinan que Frodo y yo somos hobbits especiales. ¿Por qué?-.

-no deseo hablar de Frodo-cortó Bellcaunion-, si quisiera, iría directamente a hablar con él. Pero verás, no le caigo muy bien…-.

-mm, prefiero que me aclares punto por punto-sugirió Lila-, no entiendo nada de lo que dices…-.

-muy bien-dijo Bellcaunion-, pero antes, desearía que estuvieses dispuesta a ser mi amiga. Si no fueses tan pequeña y no tuvieras los pies peludos, pensaría que eres una Elfa; imaginarme eso me es muy agradable, y prefiero mirarte así. ¿Aceptarías ser amiga de un elfo tan orgulloso como yo?-.

Lila lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y seriamente, pero luego sonrió alegremente como no lo había hecho en muchos días.

-está bien-aceptó ella-, pero no sé como tratarte, los Elfos son tan distintos a hobbits como yo…-.

-pues yo si sé como tratarte-dijo el Noldo con simplicidad-, los Elfos seremos distintos a los medianos, pero siempre hay excepciones en cada raza-.

-muy bien, pero deseo que vayas al grano-le interrumpió la hobbit-. Tú sabes algo que yo no sé…-.

-sí-Bellcaunion se tornó muy serio y miró hacia todos lados con cautela-, pero no me está permitido revelar nada. Aún así, te diré lo que sé, que justamente es lo que noté en ti al verte…-el elfo tomó aire-. Tú no eres quien aparentas ser-.

-¿Qué?..no entiendo-dijo Lila-. No me estás revelando nada…-.

-tú no eres Lila…tú eres…-.

-¡Lila!..¡Lila!-Pippin la llamaba a gritos, y toda la Compañía lo silenció de una sola vez, con molestia-. Lila…, no tienes nada para comer que me puedas regalar?..me muero!-.

Lila miró a Pippin muy contrariada, y Bellcaunion parecía divertido.

-ah, Pippin…creo que tengo algo por ahí…-dijo la hobbit- te lo buscaré-

-oh! Gracias, me quedaré esperando-dijo Pippin, para disgusto de Lila, quien deseaba seguir con la conversación con el elfo.

Bellcaunion se incorporó, y con una sonrisa burlona, se fue dejando a la hobbit totalmente ansiosa de saber que ocultaba, y con cierta rabia por la interrupción de su primo. Pero él no tenía la culpa, así que apaciguó su furia con rapidez.

Mientras Bellcaunion se acercaba a hablar con Lila, Frodo estaba muy pensativo, y dudoso.

Pero luego volvió a la 'realidad', y se percató de que Lila hablaba con aquel arrogante Elfo que no lo dejaba en paz.

Los miró de reojo, con un notable enojo.

¿Qué tramaba Bellcaunion?..¿Acaso quería hacerle enojar seriamente?

Lila parecía muy sorprendida, y a la vez encantada con la cercanía del Elfo…¿a ella le simpatizaba?

Seguramente sí, todos los Elfos poseían esa atrayente belleza y encanto; y a pesar de ser orgulloso y burlón, Bellcaunion no estaba falto de las dotes de su raza. Es más, en él parecían aún más remarcadas.

Quizás a Lila le gustase…, era una idea que siempre lo atormentaba, aún no entendía la razón.

Pero siendo realista, era muy poco probable que la hobbit albergase sentimientos hacia Bellcaunion, apenas se les veía juntos. No había porque predeterminar ese tipo de cosas.

Frodo recordó la noche en que mantuvo una pequeña charla con el Elfo.

Éste parecía tener secretas intenciones hacia Lila, pero había negado la posibilidad de un interés en un ámbito más comprometedor.

Aún así, eso no lo creía del todo, y seguía mirando hacia la misma dirección, con desconfianza.

-hola, Frodo-le saludó una voz.

El hobbit miró hacia su derecha, y vio que se trataba de Nibenwen.

-hola-murmuró Frodo.

-¿sucede algo?-dijo ella sentándose a su lado-. Estás muy tenso.-

Frodo la observó detenidamente.

Era una bella Elfa, sin duda alguna, además de aguerrida e intrépida, como lo eran en su mayoría los Elfos del Bosque Negro.

Su hermoso y cálido rostro se mostraba contraído por la preocupación, enmarcado por su lacio cabello dorado, y su azul mirada brillaba con nostalgia.

-sí, pero no es nada importante-respondió Frodo, luego de mirarla-.

-me da igual la importancia del problema, estoy dispuesta a escucharte-dijo Nibenwen, con una sonrisa decidida-.

-no dispones de tanto tiempo-se excusó Frodo-.

-claro que sí-le contradijo la elfa-, tanto como para que tengamos una buena charla. Gandalf aún está tratando de recordar el camino, y yo estoy tratando de saber que te ocurre; pero, eres muy cerrado, y para los ojos élficos es difícil entrar en ti-.

-¿Acaso todos los Elfos de la comunidad han intentado analizarme?-el tono de Frodo era sarcástico-.

-no lo sé, pero de todas maneras, es natural en nosotros-dijo Nibenwen-, pero vamos, dime que ocurre. No estoy interesada en la estabilidad del Portador del Anillo, porque entiendo que jamás la tendrá. Pero si me gustaría conversar alguna vez con él antes de dejar la Compañía-.

-¿Cuándo te irás?-preguntó Frodo, desviando el tema.

-en cuanto salgamos de aquí, creo-le respondió Nibenwen, con un tono triste-, falta muy poco…-.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?-Frodo alcanzó a notar la mirada de la elfa, súbitamente apenada-.

-ahora eres tú quien me analiza-dijo ella, intentando tomar una actitud divertida-.

-no lo hice con intención-se disculpó Frodo-.

-no importa-dijo Nibenwen, mirando hacia el grupo de Aragorn, Merilnen, Gimli y Legolas, quienes conversaban en susurros. Su mirada se detuvo en la figura esbelta de Legolas, y no la despegó de ahí.

Frodo miró hacia la misma dirección, y creyó por un momento saber la razón que provocaba la angustia en la Elfa-.

-¿extrañarás a Legolas?-preguntó, inseguro.

Nibenwen lo miró, y creyó que los hermosos ojos azules lo traspasarían.

-los Elfos no solemos sentir este tipo de cosas…; pero…¿Qué puedo hacer yo?. Está fuera de mis designios.-dijo ella, enigmáticamente-. Además, tampoco deseo dejar de sentir algo así. Es doloroso, pero bonito.-

-e…estás enamorada de Legolas?-.

-quizás tú me entiendas-dijo por toda respuesta Nibenwen-. Cuando comienzas a sentir esto, ni lo percibes. Crees que sólo es admiración, amistad, cariño natural hacia el otro. Y experimentas celos, preocupación, quieres proteger al otro de todos los peligros, incluso querrías perder la vida para que el otro esté feliz. Pero no sabes de donde viene todo eso. 'Debe ser porque es mi amigo', pensé, cuando sentía rabia o impotencia por cualquier cosa que a él le concernía. Necesitaba ayuda para darme cuenta de que realmente lo amaba, y esa ayuda llegó, muy a mi pesar. Siempre he sido su Capitana, tenemos gran confianza el uno con el otro, pero jamás he sabido si él experimentaría algo parecido a lo mío. Dudo que lo haga…-.

Frodo permaneció en silencio.

-No todos los asuntos del amor ocurren de esa manera, pero así lo viví-siguió Nibenwen-. Es extraño todo lo que un ser puede albergar en su alma, además de sorprendente. Y es más extraña esta situación. Contándole mis penas a un hobbit…muy perspicaz, por lo demás-.

-Lila también una vez me dijo lo mismo-dijo Frodo, mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba, y se sorprendió al verla con Pippin-.

-¿Lila?-Nibenwen cambió la expresión de su rostro, ahora algo más soñador-Siempre he pensado en que tiene la sencillez de una hobbit, el coraje de una mujer, y la belleza de una Elfa.-

-no soy tan observador como un Elfo-dijo Frodo-, pero sí es una excelente amiga y compañera. Siento que me entiende mejor que nadie.-

-eso es muy bueno, pero no es lo único-rió Nibenwen-. ¿no has encontrado algún otro sentimiento hacia ella?-

-no te entiendo-.

-No todos somos lo que parecemos, tú y ella menos que nadie. Deberías escrutar más tu alma, y resolver con tu habitual astucia los asuntos que te confunden y te hacen dudar. Quizás no necesites mayores ayudas- Nibenwen se detuvo al ver el rostro confuso del hobbit, y luego continuó-. Te diré algo simple: siempre he pensado que ustedes hacen muy bonita pareja-.

Frodo bajó el rostro, completamente sonrojado.

-sé que son buenos amigos, sólo doy mi opinión-volvió a reír la elfa-.

-yo también pienso en que tú y Legolas se ven muy bien juntos-dijo Frodo, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Nibenwen-oh, lo siento…-.

-no te preocupes. Llevo siglos sola, y pasarán siglos en los que seguiré igual; pero soy paciente…-.

-si pudiera hacer algo…-

-puedes-sonrió Nibenwen-, pero no por mí. Piensa en ti.-.

Como todos los Elfos, ella lo dejó con un enigma más para resolver; ella se levantó para ayudar a Merry a sacar algunas mantas, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Frodo quiso ir a sentarse con Lila, pero después de todo lo que Nibenwen le dijo, no se atrevió.

Por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia una roca algo más lejana, desde la cual se podían observar las profundidades de un pequeño precipicio.

Ya comenzaba a perderse dentro de sus pensamientos otra vez, cuando vio algo que lo dejó helado.

En el precipicio, muy cerca de la roca en la que él estaba, una sombra siseaba y se escondía, trepando habilidosamente por los escombros.

Frodo ahogó un grito, y corrió a avisarle a Gandalf.

-Gandalf! Hay algo allá abajo..!-le susurró apresuradamente al mago.

Éste lo miró con calma, mientras volutas de humo de su pipa se dispersaban.

-es Gollum- le dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?..¿Gollum?-Frodo no podía creerlo.

-sí, nos ha seguido desde hace días-dijo Gandalf.

-pero…¿Cómo?..¿por qué no lo alejamos?..¡Perjudicará nuestra misión!-.

-no es recomendable. Dejémoslo como está. No podemos hacer nada más por Gollum. Si quiere seguirnos, pues que nos siga. Pero no podrá acercarse a nosotros; él desea el Anillo, pero tú estás muy bien protegido.-

Frodo le encontró la razón, y se dejó caer al lado del Mago.

-ah! Como desearía que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo-murmuró el hobbit-, ojalá el Anillo nunca hubiera llegado a mis manos…-

-pero ya está en tus manos, y no puedes hacer nada para volver atrás. Y aunque volvieras, no podrías cambiar nada, porque de alguna forma, estabas destinado a tener el Anillo.-

-¿y por que yo y no otros?-.

-Haz sido elegido, pero no por algún mérito que otros no tengan. Aunque…-el mago hizo una pausa-, puede ser que tengas alguna cualidad escondida…, sólo depende de ti mostrarla-.

A Frodo le parecía que Gandalf le hablaba otra vez en enigmas, y ya se sentía un poco harto de esas situaciones.

-esto es demasiado para mí…-.

-luego te darás cuenta de que tu límite aún no es traspasado, y que puedes aguantar mucho más.-le dijo Gandalf-. Hay cosas, Frodo, que en el presente, siempre serán un misterio; en un futuro descubrirás que eran el verdadero sentido de tu existencia, sean para bien o para mal-.

-¿estás tratando de decirme que el Anillo es el sentido de mi existencia?-.

-No. El Anillo marcará tu vida, obviamente, y la cambiará, me temo. Pero no varía en lo más mínimo la verdadera esencia de tu alma, aún cuando lo sientas así. El sentido de tu vida es amplio y diverso; ni siquiera tú puedes evitarlo-.

-oh…-suspiró Frodo. Creía entender algo de lo que el Mago le había dicho, pero supuso que lo comprendería mejor más adelante.

-Vaya!-exclamó Gandalf, con una sonrisa-, debemos ir por el pasillo de la derecha!-.

-Bravo! Gandalf recordó!-gritó Merry.

-no, no recordé-dijo Gandalf-, es que por ese lado no huele tan mal! Muy bien, en marcha, rápido!-.

Luego de unos momentos, la Compañía tomaba el corredor de la derecha.

Caminaron horas a través de la acostumbrada oscuridad, hasta que les pareció llegar a una gran estancia.

-creo que iluminaré un poco más este lugar-dijo Gandalf, y su báculo emitió una luz mucho más fuerte.

Grandes columnas se alzaban ante ellos, hermosas y frías, con la característica solemnidad de los Enanos, en un gran salón de mármol, duro hasta los cimientos.

La extraordinaria belleza del lugar los dejó sin aliento a todos, y Gimli parecía el más emocionado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Siguieron caminando por la estancia, hasta que les pareció ver una tenue luz proveniente de uno de los lados del salón.

Fueron hasta allá apresuradamente, y se encontraron con una habitación no muy grande, pero sí bien iluminada.

También allí habían columnas de mármol, y para su sorpresa, muchos esqueletos, viejos y polvorientos.

Gimli estaba fuera de sí, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Eran esqueletos enanos, sin duda alguna, con trozos de flechas orcas entre sus restos.

Y en medio de la sala, había algo parecido a un mesón de mármol blanco, donde la luz parecía llegar mucho más fuerte.

Se acercaron a mirar de que se trataba; habían runas enanas grabadas en el mármol. Gimli, repentinamente, comenzó a lamentarse.

-'Aquí yace Balin, hijo de Fundin; Señor de Moria'-leyó Gandalf-. Así que está muerto…, esta es su tumba-.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, con respeto hacia la descubierta tumba.

Frodo recordó con dolor que Balin había sido uno de los trece enanos con los que Bilbo había vivido tantas aventuras.

-muerto…-murmuró Gimli, con el rostro acongojado.

-o sea, no hay enanos en Moria… todos han muerto-dijo Gandalf, sombríamente.-

-y ahora?-preguntó Aragorn.

-debemos irnos. Si estoy en lo cierto, el Puente de Moria no está lejos de esta re-cámara…-dijo el mago, observando el lugar-, me trae recuerdos. Esta debe ser la Cámara de Mazarbul, o también llamada Sala de los Registros. Pero esperen, déjenme revisar…-.

Gandalf registró el lugar rápidamente, mientras todos se ponían en guardia. Algo raro se sentía en la estancia.

-miren lo que he encontrado-exclamó Gandalf, con un libro muy viejo en la mano-, espero que nos sirva de algo-.

Lo leyó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo escucharan. Estaba escrito con runas enanas, y en algunas partes, con símbolos élficos; las hojas estaban sucias, y algunas en muy mal estado.

Como se contaba en el libro, Balin y sus enanos habían conseguido entrar en Moria sin ningún disturbio, y estaban en proceso de reconstrucción de las Minas. Todo iba bien hasta unos años después, cuando un orco mató por la espalda a Balin mientras contemplaba el lago Kheled-zarâm; cientos de orcos entraron entonces a Moria y la sitiaron. Los enanos no pudieron resistir lo suficiente los ataques que recibían, hasta que los orcos consiguieron apoderarse de todo, matando hasta al último de los habitantes de Moria.

Eso dedujo Gandalf, puesto que las escrituras terminaban con un horroroso 'ya vienen por nosotros'…, que delataba que los orcos no tardarían en llegar a la Cámara.

Para su suerte, el libro se mantuvo lo suficientemente bien como para poder ser leído, y además producirle gran terror a los miembros de la Compañía.

-¿Qué estamos esperando para irnos?-dijo Legolas, temeroso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó Pippin, completamente asustado. Se había topado con un esqueleto muy feo mientras retrocedía hasta una pared. Uno de los huesos se le había metido por el capuchón, y trataba de sacárselo, desesperado.

Gandalf se acercó a Pippin con la mirada encendida, y le sacó el hueso de la capa.

-estúpido Tuk! En un montón de huesos te convertiré si sigues gritando de esa manera!-le espetó, y Pippin cerró los ojos, arrepentido.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de la gran estupidez que el hobbit había hecho; una infinidad de tambores comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, como aviso del gran peligro que se acercaba.

-alguien viene!-gritó Merilnen, sacando su arco en el acto.

-¡Frodo!-exclamó Lila, quien le señalaba horrorizada su espada mal envainada.

Frodo la sacó rápidamente, la hoja estaba completamente azul.

-¡Orcos!-gritó Frodo, y todos se pusieron en alerta.

-vengan, aquí hay una salida hacia el puente-los llamó Gandalf, corriendo hacia una pequeña puerta.

Salieron velozmente por allí, y se precipitaron hacia otra estancia llena de grandes columnas, las cuales, para su horror, estaban rodeadas de goblins de las profundidades.

Desde una puerta contigua a la de la Cámara de Mazarbul, un grupo de muchísimos orcos hacía acto de presencia, con sus lanzas y cimitarras en mano, gritando furiosamente en su terrible dialecto.

Los goblins de las columnas lanzaban débiles flechas, las cuales, por suerte, no llegaban nunca a destino.

La compañía corría haciendo caso omiso a los enemigos, aunque después los elfos tuvieron que atacar a los goblins, disparando ágiles flechas que jamás erraban el blanco.

Los orcos que los seguían también eran veloces, y estaban demasiado ansiosos por atacar.

Uno de ellos, sin esperar ninguna orden del comandante de la tropa, lanzó una de sus lanzas hacia las presas.

Luego de un momento, un desgarrado grito retumbó entre las paredes de mármol.

-¡Frodo!-gritó Lila.

El resto de la compañía se detuvo ante el grito de la hobbit.

Frodo había sido alcanzado por la pesada lanza de uno de los orcos, y ésta se clavaba profundamente en su espalda.

Lila corrió hacia él, desesperada, al igual que los otros.

-Frodo!..Frodo!- le gritaba Lila, tratando de sacarle la lanza. El hobbit estaba pálido, después del grito no había reaccionado más, y se temían lo peor.

Bellcaunion tomó a Lila entre sus brazos, mientras Aragorn se ocupaba de Frodo. Los otros elfos atacaban a sus agresores, dándole tiempo a sus compañeros de preocuparse por el Portador.

Aragorn le sacó diestramente la lanza al hobbit, y éste soltó otro grito, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¡Está vivo!..¡Está vivo!-exclamó Pippin.

-sí, estoy bien-murmuró Frodo, con voz ahogada todavía por el dolor-. No me ha sucedido nada-.

-pero…como?-Aragorn estaba demasiado sorprendido, y Lila lloraba del asombro.

-no hay tiempo! Huyamos!-gritó Gandalf, luego de eso.- algo terrible se acerca!-.

-Frodo, te llevaré!-le dijo el montaraz, tomándolo rápidamente.

El Mago tenía razón.

Los orcos y goblins comenzaron a chillar con mucho miedo, y no tardaron en desaparecer.

Gimli soltó una carcajada, para luego atragantarse.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-exclamó, corriendo.

En el otro extremo del gran corredor, una flamante luz roja comenzó a desparramarse, iluminando las columnas.

Una hilera de pequeñas llamas ardientes se extendió por la entrada.

-Huyan!-gritó Gandalf, otra vez-, es un Balrog!-

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Legolas, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos- Un Balrog! El terror del Mundo Antiguo!-.

-¡Vamos¡Háganme caso!..¡Huyan!-Gandalf estaba desesperado-. Este es un enemigo que no pueden enfrentar!-.

Todos tardaron en reaccionar, impresionados por lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Ahora el fuego se acercaba hacia ellos, con rapidez, y trepaba por las columnas.

Aragorn fue el primero en darse cuenta del peligro que corrían.

-¡Gandalf tiene razón!..Huyamos!-.

-¡Corran hacia el Puente!..yo los alcanzaré!-dijo Gandalf, con su báculo en alto.

Entre tanta desesperación, lograron abrirse paso hacia una serie de escaleras que bajaban hasta el borde de un fino pero resistente puente, en medio de un gran vacío oscuro.

Bajaron con prisa, pero con mucha cautela, algunos peldaños estaban rotos, y había que saltar.

Las llamas ya casi llegaban hasta ellos, ahora más grandes y peligrosas.

Expelían un humo totalmente negro, que impedía una buena visibilidad, y además, les provocaba alergia a los hobbits, que ya no paraban de toser.

Llegaron por fin al borde del Puente de Moria, y bajaron al piso a los hobbits para que cruzaran en primer lugar; sólo se podía atravesar de uno por uno, puesto a que era demasiado estrecho.

Cuando los hobbits estuvieron a salvo al otro lado, cruzaron Gimli, Aragorn, y los Elfos, con gran ligereza y cuidado de no caer.

Gandalf iba muy atrás, y se encontraba cerca de la mitad del puente, cuando los demás ya habían llegado al final.

Ahora todo comenzaba a derrumbarse, como si nada, y el fuego llameaba descontrolado y ostentoso, casi rozando los pies del Mago.

Éste ya había sacado su espada, Glamdring, y la mantenía en alto junto con su báculo.

Desde el interior de las grandiosas llamas rojas, se irguió un horrible monstruo de color carbón, con brazos y piernas, y grandes ojos hirviendo como hogueras. Llevaba también una negra y larga espada, y en la otra garra, un látigo de fuego.

Abrió su 'boca', y emitió un estruendoso chillido, lanzando fuego hacia los alrededores.

Gandalf lo miró con desafío y furia.

-¡No puedes pasar!-le gritó al Balrog, como ya se habían percatado los demás.

El Balrog levantó su espada, y dirigió una estocada hacia el Mago, quien la esquivó con maestría; entonces dirigió el látigo hacia una de las columnas circundantes, y ésta se derrumbó, cayendo al vacío.

-¡No puedes pasar!-gritó nuevamente Gandalf-. Yo soy el Servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la Llama de Anor! El fuego oscuro no te servirá de nada, llama de Udûn¡Vuelve a la Sombra!..¡No puedes pasar!-.

El Balrog emitió otra vez un horrendo sonido, y volvió a atacar al mago con su espada.

Gandalf detuvo la estocada firmemente, mientras una luz blanca emanaba de su báculo, dirigiéndose hacia el fuego del Balrog, quien gritó con fiereza.

Gandalf, viéndose libre del ataque del Balrog por unos segundos, alzó su báculo envuelto en su aura resplandeciente.

-¡No puedes pasar!-volvió a repetir, mientras golpeaba su vara contra los cimientos del puente.

Éste, sorpresivamente, se resquebrajó, y no tardó en partirse en dos, cayendo el Balrog junto con una de las mitades del puente.

Todos suspiraron de alivio, creyeron que el Mago estaba en peligro. Menos Lila.

Una visión se cruzaba frente a sus ojos.

Creía ver a Gandalf, envuelto en una oscura niebla, y por sobre él, una gran silueta, envuelta en flama y oscuridad. El Vacío ardía en llamas, y la sombra esgrimió un látigo de fuego, que iba directo hacia Gandalf. Nadie lo percibía.

-¡Gandalf!-gritó de repente-¡Cuidado!-.

No logró escucharla, y ya se había hecho muy tarde.

Un látigo emergió desde las profundidades, enredándose en uno de los pies de Gandalf.

La vara y la espada cayeron, y Gandalf resbaló del puente, logrando aferrarse a una de sus cornisas.

Lila oyó el grito ahogado de Frodo, a su lado. Y no pudo reprimir tampoco su propio grito.

Gandalf parecía creer que mantenerse agarrado era en vano; los miró quedamente.

-¡Huyan, insensatos!-exclamó, y sin demoras, se soltó de la cornisa, hundiéndose en la negrura de las profundidades.

-¡GANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALF!- gritó Frodo, descontrolado.

Un silencio de muerte se había creado en ese minuto, interrumpido constantemente por los gritos y sollozos de Frodo.

Lila también comenzó a llorar, con furia y tristeza.

Las flechas de una tropa de goblins comenzaban a silbar por encima de sus cabezas.

-Vamos! A la salida!-gritó Aragorn.

Los elfos tomaron a los hobbits en brazos, y corrieron por la escalera que llevaba a la otra puerta de Moria, mientras Aragorn y Gimli, esquivaban aún las flechas, un poco más atrás.

Frodo pataleaba en brazos de Legolas, completamente fuera de sí.

Gandalf los había abandonado, y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Ni siquiera el mago había previsto un final así, tan repentino y fugaz, aunque no en vano. Era lo único que podía suceder, aunque no era de esperarse.

El fuego ya se había extinto en las profundidades de Moria, y los goblins ya habían desaparecido, al igual el miembro más valioso de la Compañía.

* * *


	28. Frío Consuelo

**Capítulo XXVIII: Frío Consuelo.**

Al salir desde las horrendas profundidades, creyeron que quedarían ciegos de por vida; el día al exterior era tan radiante y luminoso, que sentían que jamás habían apreciado lo suficiente la claridad del Sol, y la frescura de una brisa.

El pasillo escalonado los había llevado directamente a una especie de valle pequeño, algo rocoso cerca de la salida, pero rebosante de hierba más allá de ella.

Un fino cauce de agua borboteaba entre las rocas, y corría velozmente, perdiéndose en las tierras áridas que se extendían cercanas al valle.

La Comunidad bajó por otra serie de escaleras para pisar por fin la tierra del exterior.

La ansiedad los había movido con rapidez y eficiencia hasta la salida, pero ahora que podían disfrutar de la luz del Sol, habían caído completamente extenuados encima de las rocas.

Nadie pronunció ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que permanecieron descansando en el roquerío.

Legolas, Nibenwen y Merilnen miraban hacia el horizonte con los ojos inundados de pena, Gimli animaba en silencio a Merry y a Pippin, Bellcaunion intentaba consolar a una sollozante Lila, y Aragorn alistaba sus fardos, para la próxima partida.

Frodo era el más alejado; caminaba despacio, hacia una pradera que se extendía hacia el norte de la Puerta, cabizbajo. La pena los había alcanzado a todos con la misma fuerza, la impotencia era grande, al igual que el cansancio, y ni el más brillante y hermoso de los días podía borrar esos sentimientos de sus corazones.

-¿Por qué?-pensaba Frodo, mientras una lágrima corría por su pálido rostro-¿Por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú quien nos abandonara?-.

Aragorn, a pesar de su tristeza, debía cumplir sus obligaciones.

Ya no podían seguir lamentándose en aquel lugar.

-amigo-le dijo a Bellcaunion-, ayúdame a levantarlos. Lila-le dijo a la hobbit, acurrucada entre los brazos del elfo-, levántate. Debemos continuar.-.

-sí, Aragorn tiene razón-dijo el Elfo, algo apenado por el momento-, vamos Lila-.

Mientras Bellcaunion ponía en pie a la joven hobbit, Aragorn llamaba al resto de los Elfos para que levantaran al resto de los medianos.

-Pippin-le llamó Nibenwen-, hay que continuar el trayecto…-mientras, Merilnen levantaba a Merry, quien lucía algo más dispuesto-.

-¿y Frodo?...¿donde está?-preguntó Lila, con la voz ahogada.

-allá-le señaló Gimli, apuntando hacia la pradera-, creo que fue a darse un paseo por el Valle. Lo necesita, y yo también. ¿Podríamos dar una vuelta antes de marcharnos?-.

-Gimli…-empezó Aragorn, impaciente.

-por favor-rogó Gimli-. Esta es la tierra de mis padres, y me sentiría muy desolado si no pudiera verla por unos instantes…-.

-muy bien-aceptó el montaraz-, daremos una vuelta, pero vayamos primero por Frodo. No demoremos mucho, al atardecer este lugar estará repleto de orcos-.

Lila corrió apresuradamente hacia Frodo, quien no paraba de sollozar y cuestionarse las cosas que habían ocurrido.

-¡Frodo!-exclamó la hobbit, dando un suspiro, y deteniéndose frente a él.- no deberías ir tan lejos…-.

-lo siento-musitó el joven.

-no importa, los demás ya vienen hacia acá, daremos un paseo por este lugar-explicó Lila-, mm…el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío, como todos le llaman. Gimli necesita despedirse del hogar de sus antepasados.-

-entiendo…-.

El resto de la compañía no tardó en alcanzarlos, y comenzaron a recorrer el valle, a paso lento y afectado.

El valle en sítenía una mezcla de desolación y fría belleza, el aire era solitario, y ni siquiera el trino de algún pajarillo se escuchaba.

Todo lo que allí veían les removía la angustia que pesaba en sus corazones, de hecho, parecía como si el sol mismo se hubiese vuelto opaco, en consideración de la desgracia reciente.

Caminaron entre piedras y hierba, hasta que sus ojos se maravillaron con las tranquilas aguas de un pequeño lago.

-¡Kheled-zâram!-exclamó Gimli, con una remota alegría-¡El lago de Moria!...-.

-que hermoso es…-susurró Merilnen, conmovida por la paz que arrullaba aquel lago-.

-sí-afirmó Gimli-¡Qué afortunado soy de haberlo visto!...pensé que jamás mis ojos se deleitarían ante tanta hermosura. ¡Vengan, mirémoslo más de cerca!-y se alejó corriendo hacia la orilla del lago, muy ansioso.

Pippin y Merry, recobrando algo de su curiosidad, corrieron tras él, y el resto los siguió más pasivamente.

Lila se detuvo junto a Frodo, rozando sus pies con el agua de la orilla.

-es muy helada-comentó Lila, con un escalofrío.

Frodo no contestó, inmerso en la belleza del Kheled-zâram.

Aquellas aguas le otorgaban de cierto modo, un consuelo, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente como para borrar la pena de su alma. La brisa helada desordenaba sus oscuros rizos, y su mirada parecía tan profunda y azul como el agua del lago.

Lila no pudo evitar mirar el triste rostro de Frodo, y sintió que su corazón se destrozaba un poco más.

¿Qué podría hacer para que Frodo se sintiese más aliviado?

Ella volvió a mirar el lago, y se sintió intranquila; los demás compañeros también observaban absortos el paisaje.

-un frío consuelo…-pensó Lila-, después del horror del fuego, hace muy bien…-.

Recordó los días de lluvia en su querida Comarca, tan nostálgicos y fríos…; a ningún hobbit le agradaba pasear mientras llovía, ni siquiera a los Brandigamo, familia extraña y 'anti-natural', como los llamaban a menudo. Pero ella siempre había sido la excepción a la regla. Prefería los días grises y húmedos, porque le daban la oportunidad de reflexionar un instante consigo misma, sola y en profundo contacto con la melancólica naturaleza.

El aire que se respiraba cerca del Kheled-zâram no era muy distinto al que ya había experimentado, pero en esta ocasión, ella necesitaba algo cálido que la reconfortara; más que el fuego, lo que le había marcado en lo más hondo había sido la impenetrable oscuridad de las Minas, y eso, debía ser olvidado en un lugar más apropiado.

Pero esto no estaba tan mal…, lo que realmente le preocupaba, era Frodo, tan silencioso y cerrado, a pesar de la amistad que los unía.

-¿Por qué siempre permanece en silencio, y no recurre a nadie?-pensó- como me gustaría aliviarle su carga…-inconscientemente, sus dedos rozaron el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, y una luz se encendió en su mente.- ¡por supuesto!...¿como me había olvidado de esto?-.

Durante todo ese tiempo, no había recordado el valioso regalo que la Dama Arwen le había entregado. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces.

Pero ahora, las palabras de la Elfa sonaban tan claras como en el momento en que las pronunció.

'…_Te servirá cuando haya malos momentos, o cuando desees claridad en medio de la confusión. Si tienes problemas o dudas, deposítalas en esta piedra, así yo podré contactarme contigo y ayudarte en lo que pueda. (…) Si alguien debe ayudar al Portador, esa eres tú. (…) estás muy unida a él.'_

-oh, Dama Arwen-pensó con nostalgia, tocando la piedra blanca engarzada en el colgante-. No sabe cuanta ayuda necesito…-.

A medida que miraba el lago y acariciaba la gema, un ligero calor comenzó a envolver su débil figura, y le aclaró la mente lo suficiente como para sentirse bastante más despierta y mejor. En ese momento, era lo único que necesitaba; ninguna palabra de Arwen hubiera servido más que la luz que ella le brindaba.

-gracias-susurró-, ahora podré ayudar a aquel que lo necesita…-.

-¿decías algo?-preguntó el antes callado Frodo, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en el lago.

-no, nada-se excusó Lila.

-creo que debemos irnos ya-anunció Aragorn-, lo siento Gimli, pero se hace tarde-.

-oh, está bien. Ya he disfrutado lo suficiente-aclaró Gimli, con una nostálgica sonrisa-. Muchas gracias por comprenderme-.

-no es nada-sonrió Aragorn.

-antes de salir del Valle, debo avisarles algo-dijo Nibenwen, con un tono peculiarmente triste-. Me temo que no podré seguir el viaje con ustedes, ya que como saben, debo desviarme hasta el Bosque Negro. Si parto de este lugar, llegaré directamente y sin muchos obstáculos a mi hogar, donde prepararé las huestes élficas de Thranduil para la guerra que se avecina-.

-sí-le interrumpió Bellcaunion-, creo que partiré contigo; debo hacerle una visita a los beórnidas del Bosque Negro, como fue lo acordado con Elrond-.

-no pensé que se marcharían tan pronto-murmuró Merry.

-era de esperarse que llegarían hasta aquí-dijo Aragorn-.

-oh..¿pero los volveremos a ver?-preguntó Lila, mirando a Bellcaunion de reojo.

-claro que sí-le respondió el Elfo, mirándola también-, pero salgamos de este Valle, y luego podremos despedirnos. ¡Lástima que no tengo a mi corcel conmigo!-.

Tras el aviso de partida de los dos Elfos, se pusieron en marcha hacia las tierras lóbregas del sur del Valle, donde éstos cambiarían su rumbo.

Al llegar al límite de los dominios de Moria, la comitiva se detuvo.

-muy bien, queridos amigos-comenzó Aragorn-, lamento que deban continuar por otro rumbo, pero todo esto nos beneficiará, estoy seguro.-

-claro que sí-afirmó Nibenwen-, estaré al tanto de todo lo que suceda en las afueras del Bosque Negro. Quizás volvamos a vernos en algún tiempo más.-

-así lo creo, bella Dama-dijo Gimli, muy cortésmente.

-en cuanto a mí-agregó Bellcaunion, con su característico orgullo-, también estaré al tanto de todo, y espero poder reunirme con ustedes en algún futuro no muy lejano.-

-oh, Bellcaunion, al parecer nuestra amistad no durará mucho-dijo Lila, con la cabeza gacha.

-yo no diría lo mismo-le respondió él con una sonrisa-, cuando una amistad comienza, ni aún la muerte logra separarla-.

Frodo, quien había estado todo ese momento silencioso y abstraído, levantó la mirada hacia el Elfo con sorpresa.

-no puedo creer que esté hablando de ese modo-pensó en un solo segundo-.

-creo que Bellcaunion nos muestra su lado amistoso-dijo Legolas, con cierta ironía.

-siempre lo he mostrado-dijo Bellcaunion, burlonamente-, a mi modo.-

-bueno, no hay que demorarse-interrumpió Nibenwen, algo arisca-.

-claro que no-dijo Bellcaunion, y luego agregó-adiós, compañeros. El corazón me dice que nos veremos antes del fin.- miró a Frodo de repente- espero que el Portador del Anillo sepa cumplir la misión asignada-.

-eso intentaré-le respondió Frodo, sintiendo una vez más que el Elfo le hacía hervir la sangre-.

Nibenwen miró al hobbit con cariño.

-adiós, Frodo-se despidió, y luego miró al resto de la Compañía-. Espero que le sean fieles a este honorable hobbit-.

-lo seremos-dijo Pippin, y Merry asintió sonriente.

-Nibenwen-la llamó Legolas, con voz cálida- cuídate mucho en el camino a casa; confío en que organizarás todo tan bien como tú sabes hacerlo. Y dale mis saludos a mi padre.-

-lo haré-afirmó Nibenwen, con una sonrisa.- _no galu govad gen! _('Que mis bendiciones vayan con ustedes').

-_Ná Elbereth veria le _('Que Elbereth los proteja')-respondió Merilnen, con su mirada risueña-.

-_Hannon le_ ('Gracias')-respondieron Bellcaunion y Nibenwen, ahora altivos y serios.- _Cuio vae! _('Adiós').-

-adiós-musitó Frodo, tratando de no mirar a Bellcaunion, quien le sonreía socarronamente.

Lila, Pippin y Merry extendieron sus manos y las agitaron a modo de despedida, mientras los dos elfos se alejaban de ellos. A pesar de todo, extrañarían al Noldo orgulloso y burlón, y también a la hermosa Elfa Silvana, tan alegre y luminosa como los de su raza. Legolas oteó hacia ellos con cierta nostalgia, que sólo los penetrantes ojos de Frodo pudieron notar.

-¿y ahora a donde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Pippin, con ansiedad.

Aragorn miró los territorios que se extendían ante sus ojos, como tratando de encontrar la respuesta indicada.

-puedo ver los primeros árboles del Bosque de Oro, allá, a los lejos-dijo Legolas, con una sonrisa- se extienden como una hermosa niebla, ocultando su verdadero encanto-.

-la visión de Legolas ha respondido a tu pregunta-sonrió también Aragorn, mirando a Pippin-, nos dirigimos hacia allá-.

-Lothlórien…-susurró Merilnen, con un repentino brillo en sus ojos.

-¿es tu tierra natal?-preguntó Lila.

-sí-afirmó Merilnen con candidez-, conocerás mi bello hogar-.

-oh, ya estoy muy ansiosa!- exclamó la hobbit, tratando de ver el Bosque de Oro, sin conseguirlo, dada la lejanía de éste.

-muy bien, partamos entonces-sugirió Aragorn- aún quedan unas millas para llegar-.

Frodo lo miró silencioso, y asintió.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha hacia aquellas tierras doradas, donde quizás, encontraran alivio a sus penas y cargas; aunque el joven hobbit no estaba muy seguro de aquello.

* * *


	29. Bajo Encantos de Oro y Luz

**Capítulo XXIX: Bajo encantos de oro y luz.**

Era la mañana del tercer día después de la salida de las Minas de Moria, y estaban muy cerca de los límites de Lothlórien; habían caminado lo más rápido posible para llegar a esas hermosas tierras, a pesar del cansancio físico y mental que los agobiaba, y que les limitaba las fuerzas y la resistencia.

El Valle del Arroyo Sombrío había quedado muy atrás, pero el fino cauce de agua que salía de allí ahora corría más fuerte y pleno, uniéndose más tarde con el río Celebrant y penetrando en los bosques de Lórien. Esa corriente de agua era la que la Compañía seguía para no perder el camino, aunque era ya suficiente con el conocimiento que Merilnen y Aragorn tenían acerca de la zona.

Al cabo de cansadoras jornadas, la frontera de aquel Reino se dibujó ante sus ojos; totalmente marcada y delineada con asombrosos árboles de hojas amarillas, pero que permanecían en las ramas sin caerse. Eran del tamaño normal de todos los árboles, pero había algo en ellos que los hacía más grandiosos y especiales.

La compañía penetró lentamente en aquella arboleda a la cual no se le veía fin, y una rápida y cálida brisa les tocó los rostros tristes y los cabellos descuidados.

Un silencio inquietante dominaba aquel lugar, y sólo se sentía el susurro del viento entre las delicadas hojas de los árboles, y a lo lejos, una suave canción que parecía provenir de la misma extraña naturaleza.

-es la voz de los árboles-susurró Merilnen, su voz parecía no interrumpir el silencio, sino que se mezclaba con éste-, a medida que nos internemos en el Bosque de Oro, podremos sentirla aún mejor.-

Nadie dijo nada más; creían que si hablaban o susurraban, arruinarían toda aquella sinfonía que el paisaje tenía para ellos, así que usaron el resto de sus sentidos para comunicarse y ampliarlos en busca de aquello que tanto les extrañaba y asombraba.

Algo era…, algo les provocaba una sensación de alivio, y a la vez de inquietud. Se sentían bien, pero a la vez, incómodos.

Sólo Merilnen se mostraba alegre y a gusto, pues era su amado hogar.Ella adoptó enseguida el papel de guía, nadie mejor podía mostrarles la zona.

Sin embargo, tampoco susurró nada más a lo largo de la expedición; entendía perfectamente lo que sus amigos experimentaban en sus almas…, sobre todo los hobbits, acostumbrados a lugares pueblerinos y campestres, y Gimli, quien siempre prefirió, como todo buen enano, las viviendas de roca bajo la montaña.

Aragorn ya conocía Lothlórien, pero era un mortal, y ellos olvidaban rápidamente las sensaciones hermosas y puras, aunque dicho hombre fuese tan espectacular y especial dentro de su propia raza.

La quietud era tan vasta, y el tiempo tan irreal…

A medida que avanzaban, los árboles parecían crecer más y más, sus troncos parecían ser más lisos y alargados, y sus ramas tomaban un tono levemente dorado y resplandeciente. El cielo apenas lograba verse, confundido con las altas copas luminosas de los cada vez más extraños árboles, y los lindes del bosque desaparecían tras una áurea y extensa niebla.

A medida que un invisible camino guiaba sus extenuados pies, Gimli se sentía más intranquilo, pero aunque trató de desconfiar, no lo logró. Había escuchado algo acerca de este Reino, y nada era bueno; se hablaba de una Bruja Elfa, poderosa y encantadoramente traicionera, lo que mantenía bastante alejados a los Enanos de aquel singular lugar.

Aragorn parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y en el paisaje, algo sin duda le traía recuerdos. Se veía cansado, pero extrañamente feliz.

Pippin creía que todo aquello era un sueño, no sabía como explicarse a sí mismo lo que sentía y pensaba, todo eso lo confundía tanto…

Merry se sentía igual que su primo, pero además, tenía la firme idea de que ese bosque era el más peligroso que jamás había pisado antes, pero éste era otra clase de peligro…, si es que el peligro podía diferenciarse en tipos.

Frodo se encontraba sin aliento, no encontraba palabras ni pensamientos acorde con el dorado paraje que ante él se extendía. En su memoria aún perduraba con fuerza la imagen de su viejo amigo Gandalf, pero ya no lo recordaba con amargura y desolación, sino con una triste nostalgia.

Era ese lugar, ese bosque tan encantador…el que había transformado toda su negatividad y desespero en algo más liviano de cargar. Sentía que a cada paso que daba, era atraído inexorablemente a un manantial de energía poderosa y bienhechora; y que era ésta misma quien deseaba llevarlo hasta ella.

El dulce cántico de las hojas rozando al invisible viento era tan dulce y armonioso, tan cercano a sus oídos, y sin embargo, tan remoto como las Antiguas Edades, donde los Elfos eran jóvenes y su poder se extendía por toda la Tierra Media.

¿Era su idea, o el tiempo parecía no existir en ese lugar?

Sentía que estaba dentro de una gran burbuja, la cual jamás se reventaría, y lo protegería del oscuro exterior; pero, también percibía que la burbuja no duraría para siempre, y que se volvería débil como una hoja marchita, aunque sin morir del todo. No había calma dentro del corazón del hobbit, el bosque menguaba su pena, y a la vez, acrecentaba su melancolía. Algo muy difícil de comprender…

Veía a Merilnen, delante de todos, guiándolos por los senderos que solamente ella conocía; su paso era alegre y tranquilo, parecía que fluía junto con toda aquella gran atmósfera…; era una hija de Lothlórien, sin duda alguna.

Frodo creía que habían pasado sólo algunos minutos desde que atravesaran los lindes del Bosque, aunque en realidad habrían pasado horas y eso no afectaba en nada el curso natural de las cosas.

Era más agradable pensar en que allí el tiempo no transcurría. Tan perdido como los demás estaba…, perdido entre la maravilla y su propia conciencia, hasta que sintió como una suave energía se infiltraba en su mente y en su cuerpo, proporcionándole intensa paz.

'_Frodo…Frodo…'_

Una voz resonó en su corazón, grave y serena, que le hizo perder el ritmo del trayecto.

'_Frodo…la hora del destino se acerca…y cada paso tuyo es como un horrendo segundo en la Oscuridad…'_

La voz se tornaba triste y profunda, y el corazón de Frodo se contrajo.

'_Nos traes un gran peligro, Portador del Anillo…'_

Eso era…el Anillo. Jamás podría ser feliz atado a su suerte. Se detuvo, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

'_No te detengas…, no sólo es angustia lo que nos traes, sino que también esperanza…sigue tu camino.'_

Con temor, Frodo prosiguió con el trayecto; la voz ya no le hablaba, y sólo su eco permanecía en su confundida memoria.

Mientras, Lila también experimentaba ciertas cosas, no muy distintas, ni tampoco idénticas.

Algo extraño la atraía hacia las profundidades del Bosque, se sentía tan bien…, tan tranquila…, tan aliviada…

Nada podría hacerle desconfiar de lo benigno del bello país a la que era llevada, lentamente..; tampoco la inquietud asolaba su corazón, ya no había mayores preocupaciones, por ahora.

Su mirada se hallaba perdida en cada rayo dorado que iluminaba los árboles, en cada brisa que movía las amarillas hojas; y sus oídos no escuchaban más que los susurros líricos del bosque, y de fondo, el pacífico silencio establecido hace años…, inmutable como los días que no cansan de nacer y morir.

De pronto, algo más profundo que el murmullo de las aguas del Celebrant le llamó la atención. Allí, dentro de sí misma. El sonido melódico de una voz remota.

'_Hija de los Bosques…, tu recuerdo siempre vivió en mi corazón, y ahora…, ahora eres la memoria perdida, caminando hacia mí…'_

Lila miró hacia el dorado horizonte, encantada y a la vez, asombrada.

¿Acaso realmente le habían hablado…a su alma?

'_Sí…, Lila te llaman, y así serás bienvenida a la dulzura de mi hogar…'_

Y como un suspiro, aquella iluminada melodía se apagó, dejándola sumida en una profunda reflexión…

Un presentimiento cruzó su corazón, pero sin llegar a confundirla.

Sentía que nada podía ser más impredecible e inesperado como lo que llegaría a vivir dentro de aquel Reino, fuera lo que fuera.

Miró hacia el colgante de la Dama Arwen, el cual no había dejado de tocar mientras caminaba.

Gran parte del alivio y seguridad que sentía, provenían de el…; en su mente, la hobbit agradecía constantemente la abnegación de la Hermosa Elfa, su delicadeza, su vívido cariño…

Como un rayo, su mirada se desvió hacia Frodo, quien caminaba pasivamente un poco más adelante. Ahora que lo observaba, percibió a su alrededor una fugaz energía, suave y de pronto, muy fuerte; eso hacía que la imagen del joven hobbit creciera y se iluminara, levemente. Lila se sorprendió al descubrirse sonriendo mientras miraba a Frodo, y apartó su mirada tan luego como pudo, sintiéndose algo descarada.

Muchas sensaciones flotaban alrededor de la Compañía, y ellos se dejaban llevar…, hasta que de pronto, Merilnen se detuvo, y junto con ella, todo el grupo, como despierto de un sueño profundo, aunque no lo suficiente.

-shht- les volvió a susurrar la Elfa, muy atenta-, alguien ronda por este lugar…-

Gimli se aferró al mango de su hacha.

-no, señor Enano-le dijo Merilnen-. No es nadie de presencia maligna, no por lo menos en este país. Son gente de bien, al igual que yo-.

Gimli soltó un bufido, y soltó la mano de su preciada arma.

Frodo se fijó en que los árboles ahora eran tan enormes y altos como una torre, y que sus troncos eran gruesos, y las copas frondosas, como si tres árboles se hubieran unido en uno sólo.

Poseían mayor belleza a los que antes hubiera visto en los límites del bosque, y eran aún más extraños. Unos leves murmullos se escucharon entre el resplandeciente follaje de los grandes árboles.

Merilnen se acercó sigilosamente a uno de ellos, y susurró una suave melodía en élfico, como llamando a alguien.

Pronto se percataron de que así era.

Tres figuras saltaron inaudiblemente desde aquel árbol, como respondiendo al llamado de Merilnen. Para la sorpresa del resto, se trataba de tres Elfos.

Eran altos, de cabellos dorados, y mirada verde e intensa. Iban vestidos de colores verdes y marrones, y portaban arco y carcaj en sus espaldas.

Miraron rápidamente a Merilnen, y se mostraron inmediatamente complacidos.

-dama Merilnen-dijo uno de ellos, haciendo una suave reverencia-. Es un placer tenerla ya de vuelta-.

-Haldir-respondió ella, con una sonrisa-, _Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn. _('Hemos venido aquí por ayuda. Necesitamos su protección').-

-lo sé-dijo el elfo llamado Haldir, ahora con expresión seria-, _ella _nos ha avisado previamente de tu venida, y la de ellos…; ha permitido que pasen a su Reino, pues comprende que necesitan de su ayuda.-

-sabía que mi Dama sería clemente-murmuró Merilnen- aún con esta maldición sobre nuestros hombros-.

-el único que lleva la maldición a cuestas es él-dijo Haldir, mirando a Frodo penetrantemente-. No demoremos más aquí, abajo. Será mucho mejor que subamos al _flet_, allí podrán descansar, y mañana seguiremos hasta el corazón de Lórien-.

-tienes razón-dijo Merilnen, y luego miró a sus compañeros-.Él es Haldir, uno de los sirvientes más leales de la Dama del Bosque, y ellos son sus hermanos, Rúmil y Orophin, pero no suelen hablar la lengua común. Por suerte que nos han encontrado! Así que no teman, estamos entre amigos-.

Los hobbits inclinaron levemente sus cabezas, con respeto; Gimli los miró desafiantes, y Legolas y Aragorn sonrieron.

-yo ya los conocía-dijo Aragorn-, pero hace largo tiempo que mis pies no pisaban Lothlórien-.

-y yo aún me acuerdo de ti, Dúnadan-sonrió Haldir-, y también de ti, Legolas Thranduilion, a quien no vemos hace centenas de años. Pero sepan que cuentan con nuestro apoyo y protección desde siempre. Ahora, subamos!- el Elfo señaló al árbol del cual habían bajado.

Los hobbits y el enano lo miraron sin entender; Haldir los miró, y sonrió plácidamente.

-creo que he olvidado que nuestros amigos no suelen ser atraídos por las alturas-dijo el Elfo-, pero les diré que aquí todos vivimos en ellas. Los árboles que ven en nuestro país se llaman _mallorns_, y fueron plantados por la Dama Blanca hace muchísimos años. Arriba de éste mallorn está nuestro refugio, y tanto el como cualquier hogar que luego vean entre sus ramas, son llamados _flets_. Descansaremos en el nuestro esta noche.-

Sin decir más, Haldir trepó hábilmente por el mallorn, y detrás de él, sus hermanos.

Luego de un breve instante, una súbita cuerda bajó hasta la Compañía.

-ven, Frodo. Sube tú primero, y yo te seguiré. Luego vienen los demás-anunció Merilnen, tendiéndole una mano al hobbit, quien con poco entusiasmo, se aferró a la cuerda.

Trepó trabajosamente por ella, hasta que por fin, llegó a una no muy grande estancia, bastante sencilla, pero acogedora. Podía ver como las bases de este casi improvisado hogar, se asentaban firmemente sobre las fuertes ramas del mallorn.

Sintió algo de vértigo al comienzo, pero luego se acostumbró.

Cuando ya todo el grupo se hallaba en el refugio, Rúmil repartió finas y abrigadoras mantas a cada uno, mientras Orophin preparaba diestramente una improvisada mesa para que los viajeros comieran algo antes del descanso nocturno.

Ya atardecía, y los tonos rojizos y anaranjados del agonizante sol trepaban el árbol hasta iluminar melancólicamente el hogar.

Merilnen y Legolas conversaban con los tres Elfos en su lengua élfica natal, mientras los demás se esforzaban por descansar.

-ah! Creo que no podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche!-exclamó Pippin- estas alturas me inquietan sobremanera!-.

-a mi no-comentó Merry-, me acomoda bastante. Es mucho mejor que estar allí abajo, con el peligro deambulando-.

-como quieras-respondió Pippin, y luego, los dos hobbits se quedaron profundamente dormidos, seguidos por el resto.

Frodo se quedó un momento pensando en lo ocurrido, estaba demasiado desorientado. Lila también se demoró en dormir, pero era más por la abrumante belleza que la aturdía y le alegraba los pensamientos.

Sin embargo, una duda unía sus pensamientos¿Quién sería aquella benevolente Dama de la que todos hablaban con tanto respeto?

* * *

-este, queridos amigos-anunció Haldir, gravemente- es el Naith de Lórien, un sitio prohibido para los extranjeros; pero como ustedes son visitantes aceptados por la Dama, tienen derecho a apreciar la belleza de este rincón de nuestro bienamado país-. 

La mañana avanzaba rápidamente, y la Compañía había retomado el camino hacia el centro de Lothlórien, guiados por Haldir y Merilnen (Rúmil y Orophin se habían quedado en el refugio, cuidando de las fronteras del Reino).

El bosque dominaba una gran extensión de aquellas tierras, pero ahora, tenían frente a sus ojos un hermoso espectáculo.

Una gran pradera se extendía ante sus pies, retocada de flores de hermosos tonos y formas. Árboles, tanto dorados como de un bello verde oscuro poblaban algunos sectores, y un arroyo circulaba entre ellos, con una cantarina corriente de agua. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas con calidez, y las aves trinaban alegremente entre el follaje de las arboledas. Una pequeña colina se erguía algo más alejada del lugar, verde y espléndida, con un tenue tono dorado entre la hierba que la rodeaba.

Los viajeros sentían que estaban dentro de un sueño, y cuando despertaran, estarían otra vez en el flet, o aún peor, en la oscuridad de Moria. Aquello era demasiado bello para ser real.

-dejen que sus almas disfruten de su estadía en Lórien-les dijo Haldir, con voz serena-. No teman. Ningún peligro entra en este país.-

Sólo eso bastó para que todos esbozaran una gran sonrisa, y se sintieran más en confianza.

Merry y Pippin corrieron hacia el fresco arroyo, y comenzaron a lanzarse agua desenfrenadamente; Haldir reía frente al espectáculo.

Gimli se sentó bajo la sombra de un hermoso sauce, y ahí se quedó, contemplando todo calmadamente y en silencio.

En cuanto a los demás, se dirigieron hacia la hermosa colina, llamada Cerin Amroth, levantada en honor al Rey Amroth de Lórien, quien había vivido en ese lugar.

Un extraño encanto dominaba esa colina, muy distinto y diferenciado del que normalmente se sentía en Lothlórien. Era más dulce, y llenaba de sensibilidad los corazones de aquellos que traspasaban los límites del propio montículo.

Merilnen reía con regocijo mientras subía a la cima, poblada de pequeñas y bellas flores doradas; y allí estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo, con alegría y una súbita emoción. Luego se sentó, y miró el cielo, con cierta melancolía.

Dentro de un momento, todos se sentaron junto a ella.

Aragorn tenía el mismo aire alegre y a la vez nostálgico que Merilnen demostraba, y acariciaba una hermosa flor blanca, mientras respiraba su aroma.

Legolas miraba todo el paisaje, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro tranquilo y luminoso, como recordando momentos felices.

Frodo se hallaba abrumado ante tanta hermosura, y Lila sentía que iba a la deriva en un mar de sueños y emociones sin par.

-oh, Cerin Amroth-susurró Merilnen-, el verdadero corazón de Lothlórien…-.

-así es-dijo Aragorn-, y es aquí donde toda bella historia de amor comienza-.

-sí…-asintió Merilnen, dejando que el viento jugara con sus oscuros cabellos-.

-debe ser porque éste es el lugar perfecto…-dijo Lila, pensando en voz alta-.

-yo no lo llamaría así-comentó Aragorn-, aunque quizás tengas algo de razón…-.

Lila sonrió, y miró su colgante, una vez más.

Notaba que la piedra blanca brillaba con una luz fuera de lo común, y una emoción desbordante se apoderó de ella, mientras los suaves pensamientos de Arwen penetraban en su inflamado corazón.

Unas cálidas lágrimas brotaron silenciosamente desde sus castaños ojos, y creyó que por fin, entendía el propósito y la verdad de aquel lugar.

-la Dama Arwen piensa a menudo en este lugar…-murmuró en voz alta, sin quererlo-.

Los demás, sobretodo Aragorn, la miraron con asombro.

-no me pregunten como lo sé-dijo rápidamente la hobbit, evitando hablar acerca de su collar y el poder que éste tenía-…, sólo qué…lo siento.-

-sientes hermosas sensaciones, entonces-sonrió Aragorn, y una luz le iluminó el rostro, borrándole increíblemente el cansancio que se veía en él-; muchos años pasaron desde que ella y yo visitamos este lugar…-.

Frodo fue ahora el sorprendido; miró al montaraz, y no lo encontró; en su lugar vio a un hermoso y noble joven, sonriendo ante los preciosos recuerdos. Sólo Lila se mantenía invariable, como si supiera todo lo que a él jamás le fue revelado.

-era entonces muy joven, y ella hermosa y sabia, como hasta ahora-siguió Aragorn-. Desde que la conocí en Rivendel, la amé, como jamás había amado a alguien; pero sólo aquí nos comprometimos, a sabiendas de Elrond, aunque muy a su pesar…-se detuvo, embargado por la emoción, y no continuó hablando. Ya no era necesario.

Ahora Lila lograba entender la elección de Arwen; ella había elegido al amor por sobre su inmortalidad, al igual que la ancestral Lúthien, y eso demostraba un valor y un cariño infinitos.

De repente, la cantarina voz de Merilnen irrumpió en sus reflexiones.

-comprendo a Aragorn más de lo que debería-dijo ella-, puesto a que mi situación es similar…-.

-sólo en lo que a declaración respecta-sonrió Aragorn-.

-¿acaso la dama ha vivido una experiencia de amor?-preguntó Legolas.

-sí; la experiencia más sublime y maravillosa…, pero como todas, llena de sufrimiento y lejanía.-respondió Merilnen, y luego continuó-Hace algunos años, conocí a aquel del cual depende mi destino, allá, en Caras Galadhon, pero fue aquí donde ambos nos declaramos y juramos amor eterno, tanto como nuestra inmortalidad durara. Él era entonces un hermoso señor de una raza noble y valerosa, conocedor de largas eras, y en sus ojos brillaba la luz que excepto unos pocos han visto; yo era una joven elfa, aún inexperta. Pero ahora yo he cambiado y madurado, a pesar de lo joven que soy, y él, sigue igual, inalterable con el paso del tiempo. Luego de experimentar momentos hermosos y llenos de ternura, el tuvo que partir; y ahora vive lejos, allá en Rivendel; y yo debo permanecer aquí, o simplemente vagar por estas tierras, en busca de consuelo, hasta que llegue la hora en que nuestras almas por fin se unan-.

-¿entonces es un Elfo?-preguntó Frodo, saliendo de su ya habitual silencio.

-sí, aquel que tiene el don del fuego, y la gracia de la luz de Elbereth en su rostro-respondió Merilnen, con el rostro soñador-.

-Lachfaer…-susurró Frodo, comprendiendo rápidamente de quien se trataba, y Merilnen simplemente le sonrió, y asintió.

-eres muy intuitivo e inteligente, Frodo-le dijo Legolas, riendo-. Eres capaz de ver a los que te rodean como si fueran un cristal, transparente y auténtico-.

Frodo le sonrió tímidamente, creyendo que quizás no fuera tan cierta la afirmación de Legolas. En realidad, sólo algunas veces eso le resultaba.

-¿y tú, Legolas?-Lila parecía dudosa-. ¿no tienes en el corazón a ninguna Elfa..?-.

Legolas palideció ante la pregunta, y sus amigos lo miraron algo divertidos, pero luego le volvieron los colores al rostro, y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-creo no me corresponde decir nada por el momento-aclaró el Elfo-, y aunque tuviera todo muy claro, tampoco hablaría, puesto que mi corazón es sagrado, y sus decisiones, muy personales. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que alguien sabrá más de lo que mi boca puede decir en este instante-Legolas miró fugazmente a Frodo, y otra duda se resolvió en su mente.

Frodo entendía ahora, sin duda alguna,que Legolas sentía algo por Nibenwen, pero deseaba esperar el momento en que su corazón se aclarase por completo. Eso sí, le dolía que Nibenwen pensara que jamás tendría una oportunidad, aunque si el Elfo se decidiera a favor, le daría una buena sorpresa. El hobbit sonrió para sus adentros, y luego miró hacia su lado. Se percató que ya no había nadie junto a él, excepto Lila.

-¿y los demás?-preguntó.

-bajaron…, en un momento deberemos hacerlo nosotros también-respondió Lila, y entonces, Frodo se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba en silencio.

-¿Por qué lloras?-.

-de emoción-dijo Lila, enjugándose el rostro-. Este lugar es tan bello…-.

-¿sólo por esa razón?-Frodo se había sentido ligeramente conmovido por la sensibilidad de la hobbit.

Ella lo miró, y también parecía como si una tenue luz brillara en su rostro húmedo aún por las lágrimas. Le pareció más élfica de lo que jamás la había visto en Rivendel; tenía un aire distinto, natural, que ni las más hermosos ropajes de los Elfos podían apaciguar. Se fijó en sus ojos castaños, brillantes y profundos; y ahora los encontraba bellos, y sentía que lo traspasaban hasta lo más hondo del alma.

-¿Por qué no supe mirarla desde antes?-pensó Frodo- ahora veo que las palabras de Nibenwen eran ciertas…, sobre todo en lo que a belleza se refiere…-.

-no-le respondió Lila, y Frodo dejó sus pensamientos-. Todos hablan de amor y buenos recuerdos…, experiencias pasadas en este lugar. Pero a mí me da cierta envidia. Quisiera vivir aunque sea un segundo de la felicidad de ellos, por lo menos para que la esperanza se avive; aunque lo dudo. ¿Acaso no quisieras tú encontrar a alguien con la cual experimentar momentos así¿Acaso no haz pensado si alguna vez encontrarás el amor, en alguna persona bella o especial?-.

Frodo la miró sorprendido, y de pronto, no supo que decir ni pensar. Eso jamás se lo había planteado…aunque siempre deseó ver a Tinúviel alguna vez, nunca pensó que el cariño fuera correspondido.

-yo…-balbuceó Frodo, pero Lila ya se había marchado a la pradera del Naith, sin que él lo percibiera.

Se quedó un momento ahí, sentado, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no importaba si los rumores acerca de Lila y él eran ciertos o no; ella había conseguido encantarlo y atraer su completa atención en tan sólo unos minutos, en compensación de todos aquellos días en que él ni la había mirado. Ese pensamiento le alivió, pero también le intranquilizó; y moviendo lentamente la cabeza, se incorporó y corrió colina abajo, para luego seguir con el trayecto hacia la ciudad del país de Lórien.

* * *


	30. La Hermosa Revelación

**Capítulo XXX: La Hermosa Revelación.**

Al caer la noche, clara y pacífica, llegaron felizmente al lugar donde, según Haldir, la Dama Blanca los esperaba.

Donde se encontraban, había una suave niebla que rodeaba y protegía el lugar del resto del país, como la delicada gasa de una cortina. Pero luego la Compañía se adelantó unos pasos más y la neblina se disipó, y pudieron observar más detalladamente donde se encontraban.

Merilnen, Legolas y Aragorn sonreían con placer al ver el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos, mientras los hobbits y Gimli soltaban una exclamación de sorpresa y asombro.

Aquello era impresionante.

Bellas y mágicas construcciones se levantaban entre las suaves hojas de enormísimos mallorns; los troncos de éstos eran rodeados por finas y exquisitas escalinatas, techadas con titilantes lucecillas de plata. Cada flet era grande y espacioso, y la cantidad de mallorns era impresionante; su follaje ocultaba casi por completo el firmamento, pero parecía no perjudicar el paisaje.

Aún sin la luz visible de las estrellas, todo parecía brillar con una tenue luz plateada y pálida, mientras dulces voces melodiosas entonaban cánticos, desde todos los rincones, y a la vez, de uno solo; eso le daba un toque onírico y espectacular a ese increíble montaje dispuesto por los hermosos elfos Silvanos.

-Bienvenidos a Caras Galadhon, amigos míos-anunció Merilnen, solemnemente-. Esta es la Ciudad de los Galadhrim, y donde viven la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn.-

-Ahora adentrémonos-dijo luego Haldir-, la ciudad es grande, y no debemos tardar-.

El grupo caminó maravillado por un hermoso sendero, bordeado por blancas y pequeñas florecillas, las cuales tenían el encantador nombre de _niphredil_, como les había dicho Merilnen. El caminillo era largo y sinuoso,y recorría casi toda la ciudad, para maravilla de los viajeros.Pippin y Merry suspiraban con frecuencia, mientras admiraban las lucecitas de plata cambiar a un ligero tono dorado de vez en cuando.

Pero luego, la mirada de todos se sintió atraída hacia una enorme construcción, la más brillante y bella de todas, sobre un mallorn con las ramas totalmente extendidas hacia los lados.Una gran luz parecía concentrarse entre las plateadas paredes, y grandiosas cúpulas se elevaban por sobre ellas, donde se entrelazaban las hojas más escurridizas del mallorn.

Numerosos ventanales se repartían por el edificio, cada uno brillando con una luz de distinto color, mientras en los lugares donde no había cúpulas, puntiagudos y firmes tejados se aposentaban, desde los cuales unos largos filamentos de plata caían con esplendor, tocando el tronco del gran árbol dorado.

La Compañía no tardó en llegar a los pies del mallorn, y al final del caminito; a partir de él, un gran pasillo escalonado se abría paso y rodeaba el tronco del árbol hasta llegar a la entrada de la construcción.Sin demora, ascendieron por la escalera, sintiéndose cada vez más atraídos hacia la fuerte luz que habitaba allí, haciendo caso omiso del resto de la magnífica ciudad.

Demoraron un buen rato en el ascenso, hasta que por fin llegaron, para luego soltar otro grito de asombro.Se encontraban ahora en una gran estancia, rodeada de lámparas de oro y plata resplandecientes, mientras una amplia cortina gris y adoselada dividía el espacio en dos, dejando en sumo misterio la otra mitad de aquel. En las paredes blanquecinas se hallaban grabados enigmáticos signos élficos, y enredaderas de flores trepaban encantadoramente por algunas columnas delgadas.Un sonido delicado, como el choque de unos cristales, provenía de algún lugar lejano, mientras las voces de la ciudad aún no se apaciguaban.

-este es el palacio del Señor y la Dama-les aclaró Haldir-. Yo me debo marchar, pero ustedes permanecerán aquí, hasta que ellos los reciban. Adiós, amigos- e inclinando la cabeza, rápidamente se fue, hacia los límites de Caras Galadhon.

Los compañeros esperaron allí, de pie y en silencio, aturdidos aún por la belleza creciente de aquel palacio y la gran ciudadela.

Hasta que después de unos momentos, oyeron el suave susurro proveniente del viento rozando la cortina gris, y levantaron la vista.

Les pareció ver que de pronto, toda la luz de la estancia se contraía en un solo punto, al centro de todo, y encandilándolos.Al apaciguarse la cegadora claridad, vieron ante ellos dos figuras altas, caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

Una de aquellas figuras era un Elfo, de cabellos de plata y ojos grises y penetrantes; iba con vestiduras sencillas del mismo tono de sus ojos, y un cinturón fino con hojas blancas grabadas y entrelazadas.

Pero lo que les llamaba la atención era quien le acompañaba.

Una altiva Elfa, de una hermosura poderosa y orgullosa; sus cabellos eran como grandiosos rayos del Sol, y su vestido era pálido como la luz de la Luna. Una gran fuerza emergía de ella, la expresión de su rostro era grave, sabia y también un poco triste. Y sus ojos…sus ojos eran similares a dos estrellas, relucientes y antiguas, parecían estar siempre sumergidos en un gran pozo lleno de recuerdos, más dolorosos que felices.

Mientras caminaban, todos inclinaron la cabeza; la pareja de Elfos inspiraba un respeto instantáneo.

Al detenerse frente a la Compañía, el Elfo los miró con gravedad serena, y la Elfa también con cierta gravedad, pero curiosa, y penetrante. Ellos eran Celeborn y Galadriel, el Señor y la Dama de los Galadhrim.

Merilnen hizo una reverencia con gracia y alegría, y la Dama sonrió levemente, pero fue Celeborn quien habló.

-_mae govannen_, Merilnen-le dijo a la joven Elfa-. Nos trae felicidad tu llegada, pero también preocupación, por tus amigos. Bienvenidos sean a nuestro hogar.-se detuvo, y luego continuó-. Eran Once miembros en la Compañía. Dos se separaron de ustedes antes de llegar aquí. Pero entonces deberían ser Nueve, y no Ocho. ¿Dónde está Mithrandir?-.

La Compañía permaneció en silencio, durante unos momentos.

El dolor de pronto se volvió muy intenso, y no hallaban palabras para explicar lo ocurrido.Además, la Dama los miraba penetrantemente, como si quisiera examinar sus almas, y eso los incomodaba sobremanera; aún Merilnen y Legolas se sentían invadidos por sus azulinos ojos.

De pronto, su mirada se volvió intensamente triste, y la expresión de su rostro, muy grave.

-Ha caído en la Sombra-pronunció ella, con voz melodiosa y profunda.

Aragorn asintió, y luego bajo la mirada.

Lila y Frodo miraban a la Dama con creciente asombro y respeto; a ella pertenecía aquella voz que escucharon en sus mentes, en medio del Bosque de Oro.

Galadriel miró de pronto a Merilnen, largamente, con firmeza.

-Ya lo sé todo-dijo ella, nuevamente-. La tristeza inunda mi alma al conocer estas noticias, pero aún así, siento que no todo está perdido. Ahora trato de llegar a Mithrandir, pero una oscura niebla me impide saber más de él. Su camino es desconocido-.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de los hobbits, la pena era extensa y duradera, y sus sensibles almas no la aguantaban.

Galadriel, luego de guardar silencio, comenzó a observar una vez más, a cada uno de los presentes, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, con interés y curiosidad.

Aragorn no soportó demasiado tiempo la mirada de la Dama, pero se mostraba firme, y ella le sonrió.

Con Merilnen ocurrió lo mismo, pero se mostraba más contenta y aliviada.

Gimli bajó la cabeza al instante, como si estuviera cansado o muy temeroso; Pippin jugueteaba con sus manos, muy nervioso, y Merry sonreía, con los ojos brillantes.

Lila miraba hacia el suelo, pero la atracción de Galadriel era irremediable, y enfrento sus ojos, los que emanaban dulzura y nostalgia.

'_Lila…, aquí estás. Bienvenida…'_

Ahí estaba; ella tenía el don de entrar en las mentes ajenas. Pero...¿con que fin lo hacía?

Lila la miró con temor.

'_No temas…, tú puedes frenarme, si lo deseas. Pero estás cansada…, y lo único que pides, es comprender. ¿Quieres eso?. Yo te lo ofrezco.'_

Entender…¿Acaso intentaba tentarla con algo?

'_No. Es tu derecho. Comprender… , pero ahora estás cansada. Tan sólo relájate, querida…'._

Galadriel desvió su mirada a Frodo, mientras Lila cerraba los ojos, dejándolos descansar.

El hobbit sostuvo la mirada de la Elfa, sin dudar.

Los ojos de Galadriel centelleaban, y traspasaban su mente y corazón por completo, adueñándose de cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo del joven hobbit.Eso le incomodaba, pero debía ser fuerte.

'_Frodo…, tu alma no es débil, pero está cansada y con pena. Aunque sabes soportar bien las cargas… Pero, no todo es negativo. Aquí descansarás…, y conocerás las verdades ocultas que fluyen en ti, y en el exterior. ¿Sabes acaso quien está a tu lado?...Cuando lo sepas, estarás entre la dicha y el desasosiego.'_

Galadriel le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y miró hacia el cielo; Frodo se sintió enormemente aliviado al poder mirar otra cosa que no fueran los profundos ojos de la Dama.

Ella había desnudado su alma, lo observó, pero no le dijo nada comprometedor. Sólo aquellas palabras... extrañas y enigmáticas; aún más que las de Gandalf, porque ella sabía muchas cosas, pero casi nunca las aclaraba.

A su lado estaba Lila, con la mirada perdida en una lámpara.Su rostro estaba algo sucio y pálido; él también se encontraba así…y todos.

-muy bien-habló Celeborn, y eso pareció romper la tensión del ambiente, para el alivio de todos-, llamaré a las doncellas para que les indiquen sus habitaciones. Allí podrán lavarse y descansar un instante, para que luego cenemos todos juntos aquí, en este mismo pabellón.-miró a Merilnen y sonrió-, querida, tú ya sabes donde están tus aposentos. Bienvenida a casa-.

Merilnen hizo una suave reverencia, y luego, como por arte de magia, dos doncellas sonrientes llegaron a la estancia.

Conocían a Merilnen, y la abrazaron efusivamente antes de guiarlos a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Frodo se miraba atónito frente al largo espejo cristalino de su habitación. 

Acababa de darse un baño, y ahora podía observarse con claridad.

No podía creer cuanto había cambiado en aquellos meses, duros y fríos; su figura estaba muy delgada, y el rostro pálido y macilento.Sus azules ojos lucían algo opacos, y lo miraban angustiadamente desde el reflejo del nacarado espejo; mientras sus manos palpaban las suaves ropas blancas que encontró en el armario.Su apariencia, antes sonrosada y alegre, ahora se encontraba débil y atormentada, aunque más alta y fría.

-estás irreconocible-se dijo a sí mismo, con cierta tristeza-.

Se giró para revisar más detalladamente su habitación, tenuemente iluminada con una lámpara transparente, y demasiado espaciosa para un hobbit como él; las albas paredes tenían hermosos dibujos, y muchísimas flores se desparramaban por diferentes rincones del cuarto, otorgándole naturalidad y frescura.

Al lado del espejo, se hallaba la puerta de su baño privado, y al centro de la habitación, una cómoda cama de sábanas lisas y mantas inmaculadamente blancas. Al otro lado, había una gran ventana, de cortinas de gasa gris, y desde la cual podía observarse gran parte de la extraña ciudadela.

Sin nada más que hacer, el joven hobbit se sentó al borde de su cama, para admirar el espectáculo de luces que llegaba hasta su ventana.

Un torbellino de pensamientos dudosos se creó en su confundida mente, pero no tuvo tiempo para analizarlos, ya que sintió unos golpes suaves en la puerta, y luego se abrió, dejando pasar a una de las doncellas elfas.

-disculpe, la cena está a punto de comenzar, y se requiere su presencia cuanto antes-le dijo la doncella, y Frodo se levantó de la cama.

Fue guiado hasta el mismo hall que había conocido anteriormente, y la doncella le indicó que traspasara el límite de la cortina.

Frodo sintió como un delicado aroma invadía sus sentidos a medida que corría la cortina con suavidad; y se encontró con una larga mesa, muy bien servida y con bonitos decorados.Allí estaban todos sus compañeros, y también Celeborn y Galadriel.

Ellos se levantaron de sus sillas, y también lo hicieron los demás; todos estaban vestidos de blanco, a excepción de Gimli, que mostró cierta reticencia a usar aquellas vestiduras poco acordes para un enano.

-adelante, Frodo de la Comarca-le dijo Celeborn, indicándole con una mano el asiento que había a su lado-. La cena ya comienza-.

El hobbit no demoró en sentarse, y la Dama tomó una fina copa de cristal, llena de un líquido color ámbar-. ¡Salud y descanso para todos ustedes, amigos! Ahora coman con tranquilidad, y cuéntenos de sus aventuras-.

Dicho esto, los hambrientos Pippin y Merry atacaron la mesa sin miramientos, bajo la divertida mirada de Galadriel. El resto comió moderadamente, tratando de parecer respetuoso.

En general, la cena fue espléndida y amena, hablaron de muchas cosas acerca del viaje, y de lo que sucedía en el exterior, pero la Dama casi no pronunciaba palabras, y Frodo se mostraba totalmente distraído.

Al acabar la comida, la Compañía fue despedida dulcemente por los Anfitriones, y se marcharon a sus habitaciones, sintiéndose enormemente cansados y soñolientos.

* * *

Los días eran cada vez más hermosos en Lothlórien, bajo la luz y las bendiciones de la Dama Galadriel. 

Lila se sentía como siempre, flotando en un sueño, entre los mallorns y las lucecillas que bailaban entre sus frondosas copas.

Los elfos de aquel país eran muy amables y bellos, aunque no acostumbraban a reír demasiado, y sus rostros eran contagiados por la gravedad y tristeza de la Dama Blanca.

En eso diferían de los Elfos de Rivendel, algo más alegres y dispuestos a la risa.Pero aún así, estaba bien; la hobbit pensaba que no podrían ser de otra forma, estaban totalmente acorde con su paisaje natal.

Galadriel y Celeborn habían sido también muy gentiles con la Compañía, y cenaban junto a ellos innumerables veces, aunque existía siempre una sensación incómoda, provocada por los constantes análisis internos a los que la Dama los sometía.

En cuanto a Lila, esta situación no volvió a repetirse desde la primera vez que entablaron conversación con los Señores. Pero algo le inquietaba.

A Merilnen no la veían en demasiadas ocasiones, debía emprender nuevamente sus deberes como Doncella de la Dama, mientras su estadía en Lothlórien perdurase. Cuando la veían, se reunían todos y pasaban un buen día juntos, charlando de cualquier cosa.Pero casi siempre, formaban pequeños grupitos, y recorrían los vastos territorios de Caras Galadhon y el Bosque de Oro, deleitándose con las maravillas que éstos le ofrecían.

Lila permanecía casi todo el tiempo con Frodo, y los otros hobbits, aunque para variar, Pippin y Merry se alejaban y planeaban sus travesuras y diversidad de cosas, que a pesar de todo, no se veían muy dispuestos a emprender.

Pero en ese momento, la joven hobbit se hallaba sola, paseando con calma por un pequeño sendero que había descubierto un día, en sus andanzas por la ciudad.

Unos armoniosos rayos dorados traspasaban las copas de los mallorns, e iluminaban grácilmente Caras Galadhon; aún era media tarde, pero no tardaría en atardecer.

El atardecer era el momento del día preferido de Lila, y siempre procuraba esperarlo sola, entre las niphredil, pero si deseaba compañía, la de Frodo era sin duda, la mejor.A medida que lo conocía, se daba cuenta de lo importante que se volvía para ella; era tan buen amigo, a pesar de lo callado que en los últimos meses se había vuelto, pero eso no importaba.

Frodo era el único con el que podía identificarse, aunque se sentía descarada al hacerlo. Él era el único que la comprendía, o eso creía...A decir verdad,ya no estaba segura de nada respecto al hobbit, tantas cosas habían cambiado en ese funesto viaje...

Mientras caminaba por su sendero secreto, esperando la muerte del Sol, recordaba a Frodo, deseando de pronto su compañía, tan indispensable para ella en ese instante.

-y en todos los instantes... – pensó Lila en voz alta, y luego de unos segundos, se tapó el rostro en actitud sorprendida.

¿Por qué de repente pensaba en él como alguien demasiado importante para ella?... Eran amigos, pero ella no solía pensar de esa forma respecto a un amigo.

Fugazmente, el rostro de Frodo nubló sus pensamientos.

Sus hermosos rizos oscuros, rozando suavemente su rostro pálido y agraciado..., y sus ojos... ¡Sus ojos!... Eran tan azules, tan profundos, tan bellos...; aunque muy pocas oportunidades éstos la habían mirado. De alguna manera, la mirada de Frodo siempre rehuía la de ella.

-¡Oh!... vamos, Lila, esto es sospechoso...¿Qué haces pensando así en tu amigo?-pensaba para sí, mientras se sentaba entre la hierba-. Debe ser la preocupación que cargas en tu corazón...sí! tú siempre tan preocupada por Frodo, por su carga, por sus pesares...y eso que ni él te ha pedido ayuda...-de pronto, se puso algo triste, y comenzó a juguetear con el collar de Arwen, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en aquella piedra blanca. Extrañamente, ésta parecía no querer servirle de mucho, y sólo emanaba tranquilidad y reserva.

Entonces, trató de desear otro acompañante.

¿Merry?... no, su hermano siempre estaba con Pippin, por lo tanto Pip tampoco le serviría.

¿Legolas?... no, ahora pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Gimli; se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

¿Aragorn?... menos, era tan reservado y melancólico algunas veces, que se sentiría incómoda, a pesar de que ella misma se sentía así ahora. Raramente melancólica.

Merilnen tampoco podría acompañarle, estaba muy ocupada.

La única alternativa que le quedaba, era Frodo.En realidad, había eliminado con intención toda posibilidad de que hubiera sido otra persona... se sentía demasiado bien junto a él.

¿Y si iba a buscarlo?...

No, desechó rápidamente esa idea; debía respetar los momentos de intimidad del hobbit, tampoco quería cargosearle todos los días.Pero de repente se sentía tan desdichada, y lo único que le inspiraba ánimos era su preciado colgante.

Miró sus manos, posadas suavemente en aquel vestido blanco y vaporoso que le gustaba tanto.Luego levantó la mirada, alguien comenzaba a cantar.

Quizás fuera alguna de esas canciones dedicadas a Gandalf, lamentos que escuchaba días y días, sin cesar.

Pero esta vez, no era nada de ese estilo.

La voz era demasiado hermosa, y la canción, mucho más aún, a pesar de que no entendía casi nada.Se sorprendió al levantar su rostro, y ver que se trataba de la Dama Galadriel, quien caminaba inaudiblemente por el sendero que suponía secreto, aunque era obvio que para la Elfa, nada era un secreto.

Galadriel, vestida siempre con ropajes luminosos y puros, se acercaba a ella, con la mirada algo perdida, los brazos en continuo y sosegado movimiento, y la voz en alto.

'_Ir Ithil ammen Eruchîn _

_Menel-vîr síla díriel_

_Si loth a galadh lasto dîn!_

_A Hîr Annûn gilthoniel,_

_Le linnon im Tinúviel...'_

Lila se sintió terriblemente atraída por la canción, y la Dama que la entonaba.

Galadriel parecía dirigirse a otro rumbo, y la hobbit, sin pensarlo, se incorporó, y la siguió.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-pensaba de repente-¿Por qué la sigo?...¿o acaso es lo que desea que haga?-

Sin cuestionarse más, siguió a Galadriel a lo largo del caminito, mientras la Dama cantaba y cantaba, y la luz del atardecer se colaba por las ramas de los mallorns.

Lila sentía que una fuerza invisible llevaba de ella; era la energía de aquella canción, tan solemne y llena de nostalgia.

Al fin, para su gran sorpresa, llegaron a un pequeño claro, totalmente descubierto de árboles; el cielo se veía pleno, y el Sol, rojizo y ardiente, tiñendo aún con más fuerza aquel rinconcito lleno de hierba y florecillas amarillas.

Habían algunas estatuas pálidas en los lados del claro, y Lila sentía como borboteaba el agua en una pequeña cascada, dulce y animadamente.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una preciosa fuente de mármol blanco, de mediano tamaño, ornamentada con grabados en oro y plata, sin ninguna llave ni efecto acuático.Era sencilla, y Lila supuso que el agua estaba calma y pasiva, ya que de todas formas, la fuente era algo alta para ella.

Sin que la hobbit se diera cuenta, Galadriel detuvo su canto, y se mantuvo de pie, junto a la cascada.Lila dejó de admirar el paisaje, y temerosa, miró a la Dama, esperando alguna reprimenda por haberla seguido.

-te interesa el Espejo-dijo Galadriel, suavemente-.

-si se refiere a aquella fuente…-titubeó Lila-. Sí, me gusta mucho…-.

-No es una simple fuente-negó Galadriel con seriedad-. Tiene un poder magnífico, pero muy peligroso. Ahora mismo, el Espejo te podría mostrar muchas cosas, pues es esa su capacidad.-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-preguntó Lila, interesada.

-En su mayor parte, son sucesos que conciernen a ti-explicó la Dama-. Sucesos del pasado, del futuro, y también algunos que jamás ocurrirán. ¿Deseas mirar en el Espejo?... De todas maneras sería bueno, porque luego, podría explicarte aquello por lo que estás aquí.-

-o sea, usted quería que le siguiera-dijo Lila, y Galadriel sonrió-. Ah! Bueno, miraré en el Espejo... si es así como debe ser-.

La hobbit se adelantó tímidamente al Espejo, y subió los dos peldaños necesarios para quedar un poco más a la altura de la fuente.

Miró hacia su interior; sólo veía el agua cristalina, y el reflejo de las estrellas.

Por unos momentos, sólo vio eso.

Pero luego, las estrellas se disolvieron en una oscura niebla; y entonces pudo ver un bosquecillo, en el cual una joven encapuchada danzaba, en el atardecer.

Lila ahogó un grito; ¡Se estaba viendo a sí misma! ...¡Como adoraba bailar en aquel lugar! ...Sentía una particular atracción por los bosques, especialmente por los de La Comarca, tan puros y bellos.De pronto, sin darle tiempo para pensar, la imagen se disolvió, y vio a Frodo, tal cual como era antes, y vestido a la usanza hobbit.

Miraba algo, escondido tras un árbol, y Lila quiso saber de que se trataba, pero otra vez la imagen cambió, y entonces le pareció ver los Dos Árboles de su sueño anterior, el de Plata y el de Oro, reluciendo en una pradera verde.Luego todo se oscureció, y aparecieron Frodo y ella frente a un paisaje cenagoso y horrible; Frodo se veía distante y abstraído.

Tras eso, vio un bosque de árboles de plata, la luz de la Luna Llena, y unas montañas enormísimas y negras como el mismo carbón, echando humo a todo su alrededor. Tras esas Montañas, vio un palacio, horrible y oscuro, y una doncella y un gran perro atravesando las puertas de aquellos dominios. Luego, todo se apagó, y el brillo de las estrellas volvió a regularizar las aguas del Espejo.

Lila se hallaba sin aliento, totalmente sorprendida por lo que había visto. Galadriel la observaba en silencio, con la mirada de alguien que sabe más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Y era así, todo lo que mostraba el Espejo, aparecía en su mente.

-no entiendo...-balbuceó la hobbit, dando un suspiro, y bajando los peldaños para asentarse en la hierba.

-lo sé-afirmó Galadriel-, y es hora de que tú también sepas quien eres-.

Lila recordó a Bellcaunion, quien siempre había hecho alusiones al mismo tema, dejándola con las ansias de saber. Pues bien, ahora era el verdadero momento en el que acabaría con sus dudas.

-Bellcaunion no entendía a la perfección lo sucedido-contestó Galadriel al pensamiento de Lila-. A pesar de que te conocía lo suficiente...-.

-No fue el único que ha hablado acerca de eso; la Dama Arwen también me dijo muchas cosas, que sin embargo, no quiso aclararme. Y Gandalf..., Gandalf aludía a ciertas cosas, pero creo que de eso, Frodo sabe más-replicó Lila-.

-Arwen y Gandalf son tan sabios en este asunto como yo-respondió la Dama Blanca, con gravedad-, pero me temo que las revelaciones deberé hacerlas por mi cuenta. En cuanto a Frodo, a él también le serán explicadas demasiadas cosas.-

-En realidad no sé que tiene que ver Frodo en todo esto, Señora-le dijo Lila, con timidez-, y me gustaría mucho entender lo que el Espejo me mostró-.

-el Espejo no está hecho para ser entendido-dijo Galadriel-, pero creo que conseguirás hilar sus designios luego de entender tu parte en esta historia-.

-¿Y cuál es mi parte en esta historia?-preguntó Lila, con voz temblorosa.

-ven, siéntate junto a mí-indicó Galadriel, mostrándole un asiento natural entre las rocas de la cascada. Lila se sentó, al igual que ella; la Dama prosiguió-. Siempre te ha gustado mucho bailar y cantar en los bosques...¿no es así?.-

Lila asintió, sonriente. Desde pequeña que lo hacía, siempre en aquel bosquecito, cercano a Hobbiton; no le agradaban los bosques de Los Gamos, y pasaba largas temporadas oculta, sin que su familia supiera de ella. Usaba capucha para que no la reconocieran..., si lo hacían, la considerarían aún más extraña de lo que ya era por ser una Brandigamo. De sus andanzas ni Merry sabía, pero es que él tenía las suyas propias, con su primo Pippin.

-¿Sabes de alguien que tenga el mismo pasatiempo?-preguntó la Dama, interrumpiendo la ola de pensamientos que acudieron a la mente de Lila.

-por supuesto que de mi raza, nadie-negó Lila-, no es buen visto que una niña como yo baile sola entre los árboles.-

-entiendo-dijo la Dama, con una sonrisa-, pero sin embargo, no eres la única con esas costumbres.-

-ah, claro! Los Elfos también las tienen-replicó Lila, con la mirada brillante.

-claro, pero no todos lo suelen hacer. Yo conocí a una Elfa, hace muchos años atrás, que tenía esa costumbre-la voz de Galadriel se puso algo nostálgica-. Eran en el tiempo en que vivía en Beleriand, para ser más precisa, en las hermosas tierras de Doriath, donde recibí la hospitalidad del Rey Thingol de los Sindar. Se decía que su hija era la Elfa más bella que jamás había pisado la Tierra Media, y en verdad, lo era. Solía cantar y bailar en el bosque de Neldoreth, perteneciente a su reino...Pero, no la veía demasiadas veces. ¿Sabes de quien hablo?-.

-Lúthien...-respondió Lila, sin dudar. Ya conocía parte de la historia, pero además, su corazón le había instado en ese momento a pronunciar su nombre.

-así es.-asintió Galadriel- Ahora piensas en que tiene que ver todo esto contigo..., lo veo en tus ojos.-

-sí-musitó la hobbit, mirando el agua que caía de la cascada.

-Seguramente, también sabes lo que Lúthien vivió junto a su amado Beren-replicó Galadriel-, y que después de todo, ambos murieron.-

Lila volvió a asentir, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Tras su muerte, ambos fueron citados ante el mismo Eru, el Creador-explicó la Dama-. Ellos tuvieron un importante papel en la historia de los Silmarilli, las piedras que conservaban la luz de esos Árboles que viste en tu sueño, y ahora, en el Espejo. Pero Eru había predeterminado que el final de la historia de los Amantes aún no había terminado, y que próximamente, jugarían un papel fundamental en los acontecimientos futuros, aunque Eru ocultó su verdadero propósito.Muchos años después del hundimiento de Beleriand, y de la caída de Morgoth, una nueva Sombra se alzó: su servidor más letal, Sauron. Ya haz oído bastante acerca de él, querida mía, a él pertenece el Anillo que Frodo carga. Tras la Batalla de Dagorlad, Sauron fue derrocado, pero no destruido. Ahora mismo se alza con todo su poder en Mordor, tratando de encontrar su preciado Anillo.Pero ahora, en el momento más decisivo, Eru hizo su Voluntad, y Lúthien y Beren volvieron a la Tierra Media, encarnados en desconocidos personajes, con el fin de ayudar en esta hora final. Este secreto muy pocos lo saben, puesto que Eru puso en nosotros su pensamiento y sus ideas a seguir. La ayuda que ellos nos brindarán es nuestra única esperanza, aunque ellos ni sepan quienes son, puesto que la memoria de sus días pasados fue borrada, para no dejar sospechas.Pero como ya dije, es hora. No puedo ocultar la verdad por más tiempo.-

Lila la miró con creciente curiosidad.

¿Lúthien y Beren reencarnados? ...

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto a mí?-preguntó, con calma.

Galadriel sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Deja que tu corazón responda esa pregunta-dijo ella, con simplicidad-. ¿Acaso todo lo que te he contado no te dice nada?...¿Acaso el Espejo no reveló muchas cosas para ti?-.

-no entiendo a donde quiere llegar-interrumpió Lila, asustada-. No entiendo por que tengo que pensar respecto a Beren y Lúthien. Por lo visto, ni se han aparecido. ¡Frodo es el que tiene que destruir el Anillo!...Por eso estamos aquí!...¡Él es nuestra única esperanza!...-de pronto, se detuvo en seco, tapándose la boca con las manos, y con la mirada horrorizada. Lo que acaba de cruzar su mente era totalmente imposible.

-No te bloquees, Hija de los Bosques-le dijo Galadriel, recalcando con un tono especial el título que le acababa de dar a Lila, y el que había usado al entrar en su mente en los límites de Lórien-. Nada es imposible...-

-pe...pero...-balbuceó Lila, tratando de eliminar la sospecha que tenía.

-Hay algo más-anunció Galadriel, sonriendo aún-. Ya te dije que Eru prefería no levantar sospechas acerca de la reencarnación; por eso, hizo que los amantes encarnaran en una raza desconocida y totalmente protegida del exterior. Pero aún así, ellos serían diferentes a los de su mismo tipo, y tachados de 'extraños'. Otra regla predeterminada era que ellos no debían conocerse hasta el momento indicado, y allí se revelarían inevitablemente sus verdaderas esencias. ¿Estás algo más clara?-.

El rostro de Lila se volvió blanco como la nieve, y el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Era demasiado para ella.

-¿y...yo?-preguntó por fin la hobbit, sin aliento, y con la cabeza revuelta.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-Galadriel se veía complacida-, ahora podrás comprender tu forma de ser, tu afinidad con Frodo, tu amor por la danza y los bosques, y las revelaciones del Espejo...-.

Lila creía que todo aquello la trastornaría.

No podía ser cierto...¡No!; aunque, quizás sí...desde cierto punto de vista, todo era muy coherente.

Sí, todo concordaba. ¿Pero como?

Pensó en Frodo, y una súbita angustia le llenó el corazón alterado.

-pero...¿como saben que yo...?-no pudo terminar la pregunta, se hallaba muy conmocionada-.

-no lo dudes-dijo la Dama-, todo concuerda, eso bien lo sabes. Además¿no es que Arwen te mencionó lo especial que eres?. Ella confía mucho en ti. Y como dato útil, eres su predecesora-.

Arwen..., sí, ahora entendía su conversación pasada.

Lila miró con dificultad su colgante, la piedra blanca brillaba más que nunca, como señal inequívoca de que todo era verdad.

-siempre haz sido muy sensible, entiendes a la perfección a Frodo, porque sus almas están unidas. Tarde o temprano, el destino hará cumplir lo suyo. Arwen sabía eso, por eso te concedió el colgante. Esta es la gran misión, la que emprende Frodo, y en la que deberás seguirlo-aclaró Galadriel-. Gandalf confiaba en esto.-

El corazón de Lila parecía explotar.

Una mitad estaba totalmente iluminada, y en extraña libertad; la otra, estaba entre las tinieblas, tratando aún de comprender.

-esto es difícil, pero debes dejar que Lúthien renazca en ti, ya que ha llegado el gran momento. Beren lo hará por cuenta propia, cuando yo lo despierte, como he hecho contigo. Sin embargo, ustedes seguirán siendo hobbits, con un alma elevada dentro de cada uno, y un destino planificado. Es lo que les ha tocado vivir, y cuando todo acabe, ni yo misma sé lo que ocurrirá.-

-¿y Frodo?-preguntó Lila.

Pensaba en que diría el joven hobbit, como reaccionaría...

Todo esto le llegó como balde de agua fría, pero desde lo más profundo, una luz comenzaba a emanar, acariciándole el cuerpo.Aunque aún no lo sentía firmemente, le ponía extrañamente feliz compartir ese destino con él. No importaba como viniera.

-sí, deja que ella se apodere totalmente de ti-dijo Galadriel, con voz grave-, luego podrás tener tus plenos poderes, aunque te sorprenderás a menudo de lo magníficos que son.-

Lila cerró los ojos, y trató de mirar en su interior.

Una vorágine de emociones se debatía en su alma, pero pronto todo amainaría. Tarde o temprano, debía asumir su verdad.

-Lúthien...-susurró Lila, y recordó aquel pedazo de balada que cantó Aragorn en la Cima de los Vientos, y luego la canción entera en labios de Arwen. Ahora entendía sus palabras: 'No mires hacia atrás...', y también la profunda emoción que se había apoderado de ella al escuchar aquella melodía tan triste. Aún no asimilaba bien lo que había sucedido, ni su propia historia pasada. De pronto, se le vino a la memoria el recuerdo de Frodo, en el Tornasauce, desvariando con el nombre de Tinúviel en los labios.

La hobbit se giró para preguntarle a Galadriel acerca de eso, pero la Elfa había desaparecido sin que Lila lo notara, absorta en la comprensión de todo lo sucedido.

Lila miró con tristeza el claro, ahora bañado con la luz de las estrellas.El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y no sabía como salir de aquel lugar sin sentirse totalmente extraña y diferente. ¿Cómo actuaría con naturalidad frente a todos?

¿Por qué Galadriel la había dejado sola?

Recordó de pronto que se acercaba la hora de cenar, y allí vería a Frodo.

Sentía que jamás podría mirarlo de la misma forma, y cuando él se enterase de todo, tampoco lo haría.Pensó en cuando Galadriel hablaría con Frodo, y que sucedería entre ellos cuando la verdad completa saliese a la luz.

-Elbereth...-susurró Lila, sin pensarlo.

Estaba embargada por una inamovible sensación de nostalgia y sentía que la impresión no se le pasaría jamás.

Se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a caminar con pesar hacia el palacio de la Dama Blanca; no conseguiría nada quedándose allí, temiendo lo peor.Después de todo, seguiría siendo una hobbit, aunque todo el poder de Lúthien se encontrara en ella.

* * *


	31. Descubrimiento Interior

**Capítulo XXXI: Descubrimiento interior.**

'_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren_

_Ú-reniathach i amar galen_

_I reniad lîn ne môr, nuithnannen_

_In gwidh ristennin, I fae narchannen_

_I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen_

_Calad veleg, ethuiannen...'_

* * *

Después de aquel extraño día en que la verdad había aclarado el camino de la pequeña Lila, Galadriel encontró la forma de realizar ciertas reuniones con la hobbit, con el afán de ayudarle en el renacer del espíritu de Lúthien, darle ciertas clases acerca de sus propios poderes internos y escondidos, y además, enseñarle a hablar en su propio lenguaje pasado, el élfico gris.

Todo eso le sería muy útil para cuando el Destino se cumpliese; pero por sobre todo, la Dama deseaba que Lila comprendiera el fin de todas las cosas, y la idea que el Gran Eru había determinado hace mucho tiempo para su alma.

Pero todo había resultado bastante fácil; Lila accedió ante la petición de la Dama, y le abrió su corazón, para que ella pudiese enseñarle todo aquello que pertenecía a su antigua vida..., aquella vida que comenzaba a aceptar, poco a poco.

Luego de un mes, Lila y Galadriel se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, y la hobbit parecía estar recobrando su verdadera esencia, volviéndose cada vez más ausente, nostálgica y seria; aunque tampoco dejaba de reír, y lo hacía de muy buena gana cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Pero se notaba el cambio que la verdad ejercía en ella, y eso, sus compañeros de la Comunidad lo notaron, aunque vagamente.

Los Elfos entendían que el cambio de la hobbit era decisivo e importante, y trataban de no importunarla. Pero sus amigos hobbits, lo veían como algo demasiado raro.

Merry y Pippin se lo tomaban con gracia, pero Merry se notaba algo más preocupado, más que mal, era su querida hermana.

Frodo, de tan distraído, no se había percatado de las extensas ausencias de Lila, pero después comenzó a extrañarse cada vez más. Algo no andaba muy bien.

Era cierto que él pasaba mucho tiempo solo, reflexionando y cuestionándose cosas; pero cuando buscaba a Lila, no la encontraba, y ningún elfo supo decirle exactamente que era lo que la hobbit hacía, o por donde andaba.

Así sucedió todo, hasta que una tarde, Frodo encontró a Lila sentada al borde de un pequeño estanque de agua, plagado de nenúfares.

Una melodía flotaba en el aire, una voz élfica y armoniosamente dulce comenzó a traspasar los sentidos del joven hobbit; la canción le recordaba algo muy triste, pero también lo consolaba de todo dolor que aún permaneciera en su corazón.

Pero luego, salió de aquel letargo en el que se hallaba sumergido, para darse cuenta de que aquella voz no pertenecía a ninguna elfa de las cercanías, sino a su amiga Lila, cuyos labios se abrían con ligereza al pronunciar tan nostálgico canto.

¿Cómo podía ella cantar de esa manera?...¿En élfico?

Sin embargo, decidió no interrumpir a la hobbit, Frodo deseaba escuchar su voz hasta el final, aunque mil dudas lo agobiaran.

Pero Lila se detuvo, y miró por encima de su hombro.

-¡Frodo!-exclamó la hobbit, algo alarmada-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-pues...paseo-respondió éste- ¿y tú?-.

-bueno, aquí me ves...-Lila trataba de no mirarlo, estaba algo avergonzada porque la había descubierto cantando una melodía creada por ella misma, gracias a las constantes lecciones que la Dama le brindaba-.

-estabas cantando en élfico-sonrió Frodo, y se sentó junto a ella-.

-ah, bueno sí...; una de las Elfas del palacio me enseñó esta melodía-mintió Lila, mirando el agua-, es uno de los tantos lamentos por Gandalf, pero éste es el que más me gustó-.

-¿y que es lo que dice en la lengua común?-preguntó Frodo, interesado.

Lila lo miró de pronto, y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda; por suerte, él miraba hacia otra dirección.

_'Mithrandir, Mithrandir, Oh Peregrino Gris_

_Nunca más pasearás por los verdes campos de esta Tierra,_

_Tu viaje ha terminado en la Oscuridad,_

_Los lazos cortados, el espíritu roto,_

_La Llama de Anor ha dejado este mundo_

_Una gran luz se ha ido...'_

Al terminar de cantar la versión común del lamento, Lila guardó silencio, y Frodo tampoco dijo nada, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ella lo miraba de reojo, tratando de adivinar que sería lo que el hobbit pensaba, pero como siempre, él permanecía cerrado y su rostro era impenetrable. Lila se resignó a no hallar respuesta a sus inquietudes; Frodo jamás le abriría su corazón.

Se levantó suavemente, y comenzó a caminar en cualquier dirección, alejándose del estanque.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Frodo, de repente. Él también se había incorporado-.

-ah, perdón...-musitó Lila-, es que como estabas tan pensativo, creí que deseabas estar solo...-

-he estado todo el día solo-dijo Frodo-, y también te buscaba..., hace mucho que no sé nada de ti-.

Lila no pudo evitar sonreír; en realidad, esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, aunque no lo reconociera.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó el hobbit, mirándola inquisitivamente- hemos estado todos preocupados por tus ausencias-.

-bueno, he estado dando vueltas...como todos-dijo Lila, tratando de no parecer tan obvia en su mentira- Los elfos han sido muy gentiles conmigo, he pasado algún tiempo con ellos...-

-he hablado con algunos-replicó Frodo-, pero parecían no saber de ti-.

Ahora sí que estaba metida en un lío; como era de esperarse, Frodo se mostraba perspicaz y astuto, y no parecía convencido con lo que ella le había dicho.

Lila le dio la espalda rápidamente, para que el hobbit no le viera el rostro sorprendido y asustado.

No podía decir lo que había estado haciendo, hasta que la Dama hablara con él. Pero ahora...¿que debía hacer? .Odiaba tener que mentirle con excusas baratas, o evadirlo cuando lo único que deseaba era su compañía.

-¿Lila?-murmuró Frodo, preocupado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, debo hacer algo importante...- se excusó la hobbit, con voz temblorosa-, luego hablamos...-

Tras decir esto, Lila se marchó casi corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Frodo atónito y dudoso.

-¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar tan estúpidamente?-pensaba Lila, mientras se alejaba raudamente- No era necesario escapar de él. Debí haberme quedado allí, y hablar tranquilamente. Pero eso...me hubiera delatado inevitablemente. A Frodo no se le escapa nada...¡Pero no debí haber corrido!; ¿ahora que pensará de mi?-.

En realidad, la Dama Galadriel no le había prohibido acercarse a Frodo, pero era ella misma quien se alejaba; el miedo de que Frodo se diera cuenta de sus cambios era muy grande, y además..., al tenerlo a su lado, pensaba en Lúthien y Beren, y eso le incomodaba demasiado.

Había tantas cosas que Frodo no sabía..., y Lila trataba de no pensar en las futuras reacciones. A ella todavía le costaba entender el trasfondo de toda aquella historia.

* * *

Después de un buen rato, Frodo seguía al borde del estanque, tratando de entender la forma de actuar de Lila, y pensando si es que acaso todo tenía que ver con él.

¿Es que Lila quería evitarlo?

Quizás no fuera así, pero esa sensación le dio..., y le producía mucho pesar.

Llevaba horas buscándola, y ahora que la encontraba, se iba sin más. ¿Acaso ya no quería ser su amiga?

-hey, Frodo, no seas exagerado...-se dijo, con la cabeza gacha- Deberías preguntarle a ella misma si es que..., pero...¡Si se acaba de ir corriendo!; y yo que quería conversar con ella. Es la única compañía agradable...-.

-¿la única compañía agradable?-preguntó una suave voz, a sus espaldas.

Frodo se volteó asustado, pero sólo era Legolas, apoyado en el tronco de un mallorn, con expresión divertida.

-¡Legolas!-exclamó el hobbit, conteniendo un suspiro-.

-¿no quieres que vaya a buscar a Lila?-preguntó el Elfo, con ironía-, ella es la única compañía agradable...-

-oh, no-dijo Frodo-. Si te herí...-

-descuida-sonrió Legolas-, sin embargo, lo que podría herirme, es que no fueras sincero contigo mismo-.

-¿a que te refieres?-.

-piénsalo bien; ¿realmente Lila es agradable?-preguntó Legolas con suspicacia.

-no es necesario preguntarlo para...-

-no me estás entendiendo bien-le interrumpió el elfo-. A lo que me refiero es que...¿existe un mejor atributo que le haga justicia?-

-pues...-Frodo no sabía que decir; si lo pensaba profundamente, Legolas tenía algo de razón..., pero...-¿A dónde quiere llegar, Señor Elfo?-.

-yo no deseo llegar a ningún lado-dijo Legolas-, eres tú el que debe tomar la dirección correcta.-

-no lo entiendo...-

-sólo entiendes lo que deseas entender...-replicó Legolas, arqueando una ceja- ¿Acaso Lila no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?-

-¿e...eso era?-preguntó Frodo, algo pálido- ¿Por qué todos siempre agitan el mismo tema?...¿con que fin?-

-con el fin de que te des cuenta-dijo otra voz.

-¡Merilnen!-exclamó Frodo, cada vez más agitado e incómodo.

En efecto, era ella, sentada en una gran rama, mirando al hobbit con ternura, entre las doradas hojas.

Frodo trató de componerse de la sorpresa.

-saben...yo tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar..., y no quiero otra duda más-dijo el hobbit-. Acabo de encontrarme con Lila, aquí, pero se fue corriendo...creo que no quería verme...y...-

-Frodo-dijo Merilnen seriamente- no te preocupes por eso ahora. Preocúpate de abrir más tu corazón, y si puedes, entra en él, y toma conciencia de lo que sientes. Las confusiones puedes aclararlas tú mismo. Te atormentas en vano, te lo aseguro.-

-pero yo no...-

-ya casi ni estás con nosotros, pasas todo el día solo, o sino, con Lila, aunque ha estado algo desaparecida-comentó Legolas-. No te encierres en ti mismo. No te aísles. Te enajenas, pero tampoco intentas profundizar en ti; y ni siquiera te exteriorizas. Sí, entendemos que Lila es tu amiga, y no te forzaremos para que la ames-el Elfo sonrió pícaramente y Frodo se sonrojó-, no es nuestra intención meternos en tu vida personal, pero esto ya nos preocupa. Más que compañeros, somos amigos..¿no?-

Frodo asintió con lentitud; pero le costaba comprender las intenciones de sus amigos, todo eso debía ir más allá de la preocupación...

-es que...a pesar de todo, siempre he sido así. En La Comarca me consideran 'extravagante' por actuar de esta manera…, y hablando en serio, jamás me he sentido lo suficientemente en confianza como para exteriorizar mis sentimientos o pensamientos-.

-eres como un Elfo-sonrió Merilnen-, pero ahora estás exagerando. Trata de mantener el equilibrio-

Frodo estiró todo su cuerpo en la hierba, dejando que el olor de las flores llenara sus sentidos.

-creo que es mucho para el joven hobbit-rió Legolas-, dejemos estos asuntos para más tarde..., su mente está cansada de tanto plantearse a donde ha ido Lila-.

Frodo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Príncipe Legolas, creí que dejaríamos hasta aquí toda intromisión en mi vida personal-dijo sarcásticamente el hobbit.

-no te hace nada mal conversar con nosotros-dijo el Elfo, tomando la misma posición de Frodo, a su lado-, y ahora que te hemos pillado al fin, tardaremos horas en dejarte-

-hasta la cena-rió Merilnen, saltando del árbol, y tomando lugar al otro lado del hobbit.- que bien se siente estar aquí...-

Frodo se sentía algo extraño entre dos elfos, aunque ya los conociera desde hace meses. Parecían tan alegres, pero siempre con una cuota de la nostalgia típica de su raza. Eran una eterna contradicción, como él mismo, pero la de ellos duraría siglos, y él, moriría en unos pocos años, si es que la Misión no lo mataba.

No quería que ellos pusieran como tema de conversación su propia vida, y trató de pensar en algo mejor, pero Merilnen se le adelantó.

-¡Cuánto extraño a Nibenwen!-exclamó la Elfa, dando un suspiro- ¿ustedes no la extrañan también?-

-sí, mucho-respondió Frodo; Legolas permaneció en silencio.

-¿Legolas?-Merilnen levantó su cabeza, mirando al Elfo.

-ah..., sí, claro-dijo él, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Frodo lo observó detenidamente.

Parecía estar algo sonrojado, y muy serio; sus sospechas ahora se confirmaban completamente, a pesar de estar seguro desde que dejaron Cerin Amroth. El hobbit esperaba que Nibenwen los abordara en alguna parte del trayecto, así podría darle las esperanzadoras noticiasdebidamente.

-también extraño a Bellcaunion; hice buenas migas con él-dijo Merilnen, y Frodo se sintió repentinamente alterado, como siempre pasaba cuando aquel Elfo pálido estaba ante su presencia.

-pero se llevaba mejor con Lila-soltó Legolas-, creo que ella lo extraña más...-

-no-negó Frodo, sintiendo que le hervía el rostro del enojo que el nombre de Bellcaunion provocaba en él, pero luego se dio cuenta de su intervención, y trató de excusarse-, bueno...sí, no sé...-

-Frodo...¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Merilnen, preocupada- Estás rojo como una amapola...-

-está ardiendo en rabia-sonrió Legolas- siempre noté que no te agradaba Bellcaunion-.

-¿ah; sí?-Frodo comenzaba a hartarse de todo ese asunto, no le agradaba en nada el rumbo que tomaba la conversación-.

-Frodo..., en verdad no me niegues que Lila te gusta, por eso te enrabias con Bellcaunion, él apreciaba mucho a tu amiga-siguió Legolas, burlonamente.

Ese comentario hizo que Frodo explotara, era demasiado para él.

¿Por qué se estaba burlando?...

-¿y Nibenwen?-espetó el hobbit, incorporándose- no me niegues que ella te gusta...-

Merilnen se quedó mirando a Legolas con la boca abierta, y luego echó a reír; el Elfo de pronto se había sonrojado en extremo, y sus azules ojos brillaban.

-es más...creo que estás enamorado de ella-continuó Frodo, pero luego se detuvo, arrepintiéndose de haber ido tan lejos.

Legolas se levantó, y se puso al frente del pequeño hobbit.

Lo miró seriamente, y luego sonrió con calidez.

-no te tengo rencor por lo que acabas de decir-replicó el Elfo- y si, estoy enamorado de Nibenwen. Creo que fue en Cerin Amroth cuando realmente sopesé la grandeza de mis emociones... lástima que ahora ella no esté para declararle mi amor. Lo haría gustoso, y aprovecharía cada precioso momento como si fuera el último. Seguro que Merilnen haría lo mismo, si Lachfaer volviera-miró a la elfa, y ella asintió-. Esto debería ser un ejemplo para ti. En mi opinión, tienes a un ser muy especial a tu lado, y no lo percibes. Cuando te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde-.

Diciendo esto, Legolas se volteó, y se alejó lentamente entre los árboles, silbando una dulce melodía.

Frodo se quedó paralizado un buen rato, realmente creía estar encontrando la horma de su zapato.

¿Cómo podía Legolas decirle todo eso, sin inmutarse?

Por un lado, se sentía feliz por Nibenwen...pero...

Una vez más, Merilnen irrumpió en sus pensamientos, acariciándole su rizado cabello.

-coincido con Legolas, excepto en una cosa-dijo la Elfa-, nunca será demasiado tarde-.

Frodo la miró, y vio que sus grises ojos parecían sonreírle.

Se abrazó repentinamente a ella, estaba tan confundido, tan atormentado por el Anillo, la pena, el desconsuelo, las dudas...

Merilnen lo miró algo sorprendida, pero luego cedió ante la ternura del hobbit, y trató de calmarlo como pudo...

-tan joven..., y con tantas responsabilidades-pensó ella-, si tan sólo tuviera algo claro...-

-Merilnen...-susurró Frodo, de pronto-¿Cómo se siente querer a alguien?...o sea, de la forma en que tú quieres a Lachfaer...-.

La Elfa soltó una cantarina risa, Frodo era tan asombrosamente inocente algunas veces, y eso era un contraparte a la forma astuta y experimentada que tomaba la mayor parte del tiempo. No quiso preguntarle al hobbit el motivo de la pregunta, pero se sintió encantada de responderle. Hablar de Lachfaer y el hermoso sentimiento que le inspiraba siempre era un buen tema para ella.

-bueno, Frodo...hay muchas maneras de amar a una persona-explicó Merilnen, siempre sonriente y gentil-, eso depende de la forma de ser de cada uno. Pero si deseas algo más general...pues, es lo más bonito y terrible que alguien puede sentir. Más que bonito...maravillosamente bello..., y aún así creo que no existe un término que le haga justicia. Cuando el amor comienza, no te das cuenta, hasta que pasan meses y...oh! esto es inesperado!-la elfa soltó una carcajada-. Los demás ven brillar tu mirada de un modo peculiar, sonríes sin motivos, lloras sin necesidad, y la confusión te envuelve el alma. ¿Sentirá aquella persona lo mismo que yo?...pero¿Qué es lo que yo siento? Todo es un caos, y lo peor, es sufrir pensando en que quizás, el amor no sea correspondido. Ahí es cuando el efecto es mortal, poderosamente mortal; aún para los Elfos! En mi caso, fui correspondida, aunque ahora nos separan tierras sombrías y oscuridad. Te vuelves melancólico, triste, pero la esperanza jamás muere en ti. Es lo último que nos queda, nos da aliento y fuerzas.-

Frodo se soltó del abrazo de Merilnen, y permaneció en actitud reflexiva, durante unos minutos.

-sientes que...sólo esa persona te comprende, te estabiliza...; es la única compañía que deseas, y si no la tienes, te desconsuelas-murmuró, como hilando pensamientos.

-sí-afirmó Merilnen, mirando con agudeza al hobbit- estás desmembrando tus emociones y sacando tus propias conclusiones. Eso está bien. Creo que he dado en el blanco-.

-pero yo...-.

-¡No!; no quiero que te apresures!-exclamó la Elfa con delicadeza-no es más que el comienzo, pero debes estar atento a lo que pueda sucederte. Sé sincero contigo mismo-

-es más difícil ser sincero con uno mismo, que con los demás-se quejó Frodo-

-eso es lo bueno!...requiere más trabajo; es lo que yo llamo 'descubrimiento interior'. Cuando lo consigues, la satisfacción es bastante alentadora-.

-Merilnen...-Frodo parecía querer aclarar otro punto importante-. Cuando estábamos en Cerin Amroth, vi a Lila de un modo...mm...diferente...bueno, no sé si sea realmente la palabra justa..-

-es el encanto del lugar-respondió Merilnen, evocando algún bonito recuerdo-, nos hace ver a los seres con la total sinceridad del corazón, nos muestra la belleza interna..y la magia de cada alma. El término 'diferente'no me dice mucho acerca de tu visión de Lila, pero supongo que fue bonito...-

-sí...-asintió Frodo, sobresaltado por el recuerdo de los ojos de la joven hobbit, centelleantes e inundados en lágrimas-.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Merilnen se exaltó.

-yo venía a otra cosa¡Acabo de recordarlo!-se rió de su olvido, y prosiguió, cambiando totalmente de tema -la Dama Galadriel está preparando una fiesta de honor para nuestros honorables invitados, y por lo que veo¡será en grande! No sabes cuanto me gustan las celebraciones..¿a ti no?-

Frodo asintió; la perspectiva de una fiesta lo animaba bastante, a decir verdad, añoraba una buena parranda junto a sus amigos y con enormes tarros de cerveza; aunque seguramente en Lórien todo era muy diferente. Sí, en tantos meses, todo había cambiado de sopetón. Suspiró, recordando la hermosa pirotecnia de Gandalf, echaría de menos aquellos fuegos de artificio..., al igual que al viejo Mago.

-¡Hora de cenar!-anunció Merilnen- ¡por estar aquí contigo se me han olvidado mis labores de Doncella! Por suerte, la Dama es comprensiva-.

-oh, cuanto lo siento-dijo Frodo, y la Elfa rió- vaya, pensé que todos los elfos de Lothlórien eran serios...-

-¡Pues claro que lo somos!; ¿acaso no me ves?-exclamó Merilnen, entre elocuentes carcajadas-no, creo que soy la excepción. Un poco de risa no le hace mal a una Elfa. ¿no crees?...ya, vamos, querido Frodo, la Dama será comprensiva, pero no soporta un retraso!-.

* * *


	32. El Otro Lado de las Cosas

**Capítulo XXXII: El Otro Lado de las Cosas.**

-¡Frodo, Frodo!; ¡La fiesta estará espectacular!-.

-¡Hemos visto cosas sorprendentes!-.

Frodo estaba sentado en una pequeña roca, con los pies chapoteando en un arroyuelo, mientras Pip y Merry corrían hacia él alegremente.

Por supuesto, ellos se habían dedicado a husmear cada detalle de la celebración que se llevaría a cabo en Lothlórien, en honor a los viajeros; simplemente, era imposible mantenerlos serios y respetuosos de las normas, pero los Elfos no se hacían problemas, y disfrutaban de la compañía de los pequeños traviesos.Frodo sonrió. Estaban a vísperas de la esperada fiesta élfica, y entendía a la perfección las ansias de sus primos. Él también estaba algo ansioso, lo único que deseaba era que la fiesta lo distrajese por un momento del huracán de confusiones que devoraba su mente por completo.

-¿Qué han logrado ver?-preguntó el hobbit sin mucho interés; Frodo prefería mayormente las sorpresas, pero de todas maneras sus amigos le contarían todo-.

-mm, a decir verdad...-titubeó Pippin.

-no mucho-determinó Merry.

-¡Pero nos basta!-dijo Pip, encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno, ya no me cuenten nada-interrumpió Frodo, sonriendo-. Prefiero verlo todo yo mismo mañana. Además, no creo que sea una celebración a lo grande, ustedes saben como son los Elfos...-

-sí, lo sabemos-replicó Merry-. Es imposible que realicen una fiesta como nosotros imaginamos y queremos, eso quedó atrás, en La Comarca. Pero te aseguro que será todo un acontecimiento-.

-¡Ay, Merry! Hiciste que recordara aquellas noches en El Dragón Verde, donde bebíamos hasta hartarnos, cantábamos nuestras melodías originales, y nos reíamos de todo-murmuró Pip, con nostalgia-.

-sí, a mi también me dio algo de nostalgia-dijo Frodo, recordando súbitamente el camino hacia Cricava, mientras cantaba con Pippin, y el estúpido show que ellos mismos dieron en Bree.

-¡Sobre todo a ti, viejo amigo!-exclamó Pippin- ¡Eres el rey de las parrandas!...bueno, eras. Pero supongo que después de todo este lío, podremos celebrar cómodamente en nuestras queridas tabernas, cantar acerca de tus famosas rameras, y bailar sobre las mesas.-

-sí, supongo que si-asintió Frodo, no muy convencido de que eso llegara a suceder.

-¿pero en serio no quieres que te contemos lo que nos revelaron?-preguntó Merry, cambiando el tema.

-¿Revelaron?...¿no era que lo habían visto todo?-se sorprendió Frodo.

-¡Merry!-gritó Pippin, pegándole un manotazo.

-bueno, no. No pudimos ver casi nada, así que optamos por ese plan-siguió Merry, mirando a Pippin con expresión de 'hey¿a quien crees que le pegas?'-.

-ya veo jajaja-rió Frodo- entonces no me digan nada. No les creeré ningún rumor.-

-oh...-suspiró Pip, sentándose en la hierba que bordeaba el arroyo.

-¡Hey!; ¡Muchachos!-gritó una voz desde atrás.

Los hobbits se voltearon, y vieron a Lila corriendo hacia ellos, con sus ya típicas vestiduras blancas, y el pelo suelto y arremolinado. Al detenerse frente a ellos, se percató de que Frodo estaba allí, y su semblante alegre cambió al instante, tornándose serio y pálido.

-este...-balbuceó Lila, mirando con frecuencia hacia el suelo-, hola...-

-¡hola, hermanita!-exclamó Merry-¿Qué tal van las cosas?-

-¿has visto lo de la fiesta?-preguntó Pip.

-no..., no sé nada de ese asunto-negó Lila, tratando de no mirar a Frodo, o sino se sentiría más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía.

Frodo tampoco la miraba, ahora que estaba en su proceso de 'descubrimiento interior', le daba pánico enfrentarla, y siempre que podía la evitaba, aunque eso no resolvía nada.Realmente las palabras de Legolas comenzaban a pesarle en el corazón, y era precisamente, porque una gran verdad se encerraba en ellas.Por esto mismo, lo que debía hacer era acercarse a Lila e intentar aclarar su alma, pero no podía. Ahora había algo raro en ella, y eso le asustaba, de algún modo.

-¿y donde estabas entonces?-preguntó Merry, con interés.

-paseando-contestó Lila, y sin intención, miró fugazmente a Frodo, quien estaba muy concentrado observando las ondas del agua.

-¿no haz visto a los demás?-siguió preguntando Merry, mientras Pip se mojaba su rizado cabello en el arroyo.

-no-negó la hobbit, dando un respingo- cr...creo que iré a buscarlos, si no hay problemas...-esa era la excusa perfecta, ya no quería permanecer allí, haciendo el ridículo. Así que hizo un leve ademán de despedida, y caminó rápidamente hacia el sendero, bajo la mirada asombrada de su hermano.

-Lila está más rara que nunca-soltó Merry, sentándose junto a Pippin.

-ni que lo digas-comentó Pip- Para empezar, ya ni parece hobbit, salvo por las características generales. Ahora siempre se la pasa sola, o con los elfos, y vistiendo como uno de ellos.-

-también canta en élfico-reveló Frodo- la descubrí hace unos días.-

-¿QUÉ!..¿como aprendió?-Merry estaba muy sorprendido.

-ella me dijo que los Elfos le habían enseñado esa canción en específico-explicó Frodo-; pero luego se puso muy tensa, y se largó corriendo. Creo que fue porque le pregunté donde estaba.-

-es casi un error preguntárselo-dijo Pip-. Yo también lo he hecho, y no responde, así que prefiero creer que en realidad sólo pasea-.

Merry estaba muy serio, en actitud pensativa, hasta que luego de unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa.

-se parece al primo Frodo, siempre paseando solo y con esa actitud tan cerrada-opinó-. Aunque este es el Frodo de ahora; el anterior era tranquilo, pero siempre compartía con todos, especialmente en las fiestas-

-tienes razón-acordó Pippin, y Frodo los miró con sorpresa-, pero a mi se me viene a la cabeza que ambos cambiaron de la misma forma.-

-sólo se te vienen a la cabeza incoherencias-dijo Frodo, sonriendo con sorna.

-¡No, Pip está en lo cierto.-lo defendió Merry-Lila siempre fue muy risueña, despistada y adicta a los bailes. Desde que nos encontró en el Tornasauce, algo raro presentí en ella, y dudé de cada gesto que hacía. Obviamente ahora no me parece tan despistada-.

-¿adicta a los bailes?-preguntó Frodo- espera...¿tu hermana fue al cumpleaños de Bilbo y mío?-

Merry lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

-fue toda la familia Brandigamo-.

Frodo curvó una sonrisa; se le vino a la memoria el recuerdo de una joven hobbit bailando alegremente en su cumpleaños, en la gran fiesta donde Bilbo desapareció de La Comarca. Él había estado embobado mirándola, sin saber quien era, y recién ahora, lo recordaba con claridad. Sintió como su rostro enrojecía levemente.

-¿Frodo?-Merry lo miraba atentamente-.

El aludido volteó rápidamente el rostro, para que su primo no se percatara de algo más; Merry era muy astuto cuando se lo proponía.

-me aburro aquí, amigos-declaró Pippin, completamente mojado-, me gustaría ir al palacio, necesito una merienda.-

-tienes razón-dijo Merry, todavía mirando algo extrañado a Frodo- voy contigo…¿te unes, Frodo?-

-no lo creo-dijo Frodo, aún algo azorado por su pequeño descubrimiento-, en un rato los busco...-

-muy bien-asintió Merry, levantándose de la hierba-nos veremos luego, primo!-.

Los dos hobbits se despidieron rápidamente de Frodo, y caminaron hacia el sendero bordeado de florecillas.

-Merry; ¿sucede algo?-le preguntó Pippin, notándolo silencioso- estás muy callado-.

-estoy pensando...-respondió Merry, algo brusco-.

-¿en qué?-.

Merry lo miró con expresión dubitativa.

-Frodo-susurró, luego de un instante.

-¿Frodo?-se desconcertó Pip; miró hacia atrás, detenidamente- estamos lo suficientemente lejos de él. ¿Qué sucedió?-

-está extraño-dijo Merry, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-eso lo sé-dijo Pippin, arqueando una ceja-.

-pero ahora que lo he visto, me di cuenta de que está más extraño-siguió Merry-, creo que Lila tiene que ver con esto-.

-¿Lila?-exclamó Pip, abriendo los ojos de par en par- ¿y por que ella?-.

-¿nunca haz notado cierto brillo en los ojos de Frodo al hablar de mi hermana?-.

-no sé de que me hablas, viejo-dijo por respuesta el otro hobbit, tratando de recordar algún signo parecido en Frodo.

-es que...yo lo acabo de notar-confesó Merry-. Además, cuando Lila nos encontró hace un rato, no miraba a Frodo, y él tampoco lo hizo. Parecía como si se ignorasen; y para variar, creen que nos hacen tontos, como si no nos diésemos cuenta. Quizás...-

-déjame adivinar.-interrumpió Pippin, con una pícara sonrisa- ¿quizás se gusten?-.

-eso pienso-aclaró Merry, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Hey, Merry!; ¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó Pip, dándose cuenta del gesto de su amigo- ¿no te gusta la idea de que Frodo y Lila se atraigan?-.

-no, no es eso...-negó Merry, moviendo la cabeza-, lo que me disgusta es que si fuera tal cual lo pensamos..., no sé, ellos se hacen daño sin saberlo. Ninguno confesará nada, estoy seguro.-

-podemos echarles una mano!-sugirió Pip-.

-¡No!-exclamó Merry, molesto- no debemos meternos en este asunto, Pip. No es cosa nuestra, y aunque lo fuera...no estamos seguros de que realmente se gusten. Sólo lo pensé.-

-mmm, si, no hay nada comprobado-bufó Pippin-, pero podemos tener la idea en cuenta. Deberíamos hablar con Frodo, o...-

-no hablemos con nadie-le interrumpió Merry, y luego agregó-, aunque...si podríamos hablar con alguien. Sólo para estar seguros-.

-¿con quien?-.

-luego te lo digo-susurró Merry, y dejó el tema hasta ahí- venga, apresurémonos. Tengo un hambre feroz!-.

* * *

La dorada luz del atardecer comenzaba a filtrarse entre las ramas de los árboles, y Frodo todavía permanecía sentado en la roca al borde del arroyo, reflexionando acerca de las mismas cosas que todos los días confundían su mente. No pensaba en el Anillo, de hecho, era lo que justamente debía hacer. Ni pensar en él, ni ponérselo. El Anillo Único era el gran problema de su vida.

Lo único que deseaba era poner fin a su debate interior, y saber que hacer. Sentía que habían muchas cosas que no sabía, y esperaba algún día saberlas. Había algo...algo que no lo dejaba en paz, un presentimiento, quizás. Y también la indecisión, la falta de fe en sí mismo, el repentino vacío que comenzaba a abrirse en su corazón, y el terror de una decisión próxima.

Estaba en Lórien, con el poder de Sauron colgando de su cuello, y sin Gandalf. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Frodo escuchó un leve murmullo entre los amarillos árboles; miró hacia atrás, levemente desconcentrado de sus reflexiones.No logró ver nada, y por un momento, creyó que sólo era el eterno juego de la brisa.

Pero cuando trató de volver a pensar en sus problemas, no lo consiguió. Una fuerza palpitaba cerca de él, y atraía su mirada constantemente hacia el sendero oculto entre los mallorns. Los Elfos, desde sitios recónditos de Caras Galadhon, comenzaban a entonar sus sagrados cánticos, mientras la tarde moría con lentitud.

El hobbit, finalmente vencido por la curiosidad, se levantó de la roca, y se acercó al estrecho camino, con el fin de descubrir que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Parecía no haber nada, sólo el viento rozando las flores.

Frodo oteó hacia uno de los extremos del sendero, sintiendo una extraña presencia en el ambiente; allá, una pálida figura se erguía, andando lentamente, y alejándose hacia un rumbo extraño.Creyó que se trataba de Lila, y no queriendo toparse con ella aunque estuviera alejándose, se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a volver al palacio.

Pero sin pensarlo, se volteó otra vez, y se percató de que la figura era alta y esbelta, más propia de una Elfa que de una hobbit.Su curiosidad natural volvió a renacer, y sin mayor cosa que hacer, se dispuso a seguir a la lejana tras ella, pero la Elfa parecía estar siempre a la misma distancia, así que prefirió caminar a un ritmo más pausado.Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que extrañamente, los mallorns desaparecieron, dando paso a un pequeño claro, despejado por los últimos suspiros del desfalleciente sol.

¿Qué era aquel lugar?

Casualmente, se hallaba en el preciso lugar al cual llegó Lila Brandigamo después de seguir a la Dama Galadriel, hace un mes.Obviamente, Frodo no lo sabía, ni nadie más; pero allí se encontraba la hermosa 'fuente' levantada por un par de peldaños, y la pequeña cascada donde cantaban los finos chorros de agua.Y a su lado, como si fuera una prevista coincidencia, estaba Galadriel, hermosa como siempre, con su característica sonrisa enigmática.

Frodo se quedó atónito, y no dijo ni una sola palabra; tenía la sensación de ser alguien que interrumpe en un lugar inoportunamente, y a la vez, es esperado con paciencia. Dio dos pasos hacia la Elfa, con timidez.Ella hizo un gesto con su mano, para que se detuviera.

-no te preocupes, era mi deseo que vinieses-confesó la Dama, con el rostro impenetrable.

El hobbit no halló que decir, e inclinó la cabeza.

-este es uno de mis lugares favoritos-volvió a hablar Galadriel, señalando con su blanca mano el claro-; aquí encuentro paz y respuestas.-

-¿po...podré encontrarlas yo aquí, Señora?-preguntó Frodo, con respeto.

-no lo sé-respondió ella-, pero te traje aquí para que probases, a ver si encuentras algo que te satisfaga.-señaló la sencilla fuente, y agregó- Ese es mi Espejo. ¿Te gustaría mirar en él?...Te aviso que allí no verás el reflejo esperado, pues el Espejo es un instrumento muy impredecible, aún bajo mis efectos.-

-pero exactamente ¿Qué muestra?-le cuestionó Frodo.

-sucesos perdidos en el tiempo y el espacio. Cosas que fueron, cosas que son, y cosas que serán. Entre las últimas, hay algunos acontecimientos que jamás ocurrirán. ¿Deseas mirar?-.

-¿sería bueno?-Frodo no estaba muy convencido.

-no lo sé. Es bueno y malo a la vez, como todas las cosas y seres. Haz lo que quieras, o lo que creas prudente-dijo Galadriel.

Frodo lo pensó muy bien antes de mirar a tontas y a locas en aquella fuentecilla, la Dama le daba demasiada libertad para decidir, y eso le hacía dudar. Pero finalmente, se decidió a ver las cosas que el Espejo podría mostrarle.

-no temas-le aconsejó Galadriel, con dulzura- ¡Y no toques el agua!-.

El hobbit asintió, y observó el interior del Espejo; sólo vio el cielo anaranjado mezclándose con el añil vespertino, y alguna que otra estrella perdida. Miró con cierto temor a Galadriel, creyendo que no funcionaría, pero ella lo alentó con una sonrisa, y volvió al Espejo.

La imagen del cielo duró unos instantes, hasta que para sorpresa de Frodo, se disolvió rápidamente en una niebla blanca.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento; unas enormes y horrorosas montañas negras y llenas de humo aparecieron ante él, luego desaparecieron, y vio una gran fortaleza de hierro oscuro, y a lo lejos una Torre muy parecida en cuanto a arquitectura, pero más pequeña. Esa visión desapareció también, para dar paso a un escarpado sendero, por el cual dos figuras caminaban, encapuchadas.Pareció como si una cortina de lluvia desvaneciese la imagen anterior, y entonces vio el navío de su sueño, en alta mar bajo el horizonte.Luego, una visión le aterrorizó; la enorme cabeza de un lobo lo miraba, mostrando los dientes sangrantes, pero una luz lo atravesó, y allí vio el rostro triste de Lila, magullado y lánguido, pero claro como la luz de la Luna. De pronto, comenzó a inflamarse en aterradoras llamas, y Frodo no pudo evitar soltar un grito de angustia. La hobbit parecía desgarrada por las llamas, y al final, se consumió totalmente. En su lugar, apareció la imagen más terrible que jamás había visto; un gran ojo, envuelto en fuego y humo oscuro, se abrió, y comenzó a observarlo con furia y desesperación, haciendo que el Anillo de pronto fuera muy pesado y tentador.

Frodo, completamente aterrorizado, y sin poder despegar sus ojos del Espejo, se inclinó hacia delante, por el peso tortuoso del Anillo, y la atracción poderosa que el Ojo poseía.Tomó con fuerza la cadena de la que pendía el Anillo, y tiró de ella hacia atrás; con esfuerzo se apartó del Espejo, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayendo al mullido suelo.El agua del Espejo humeaba por la reciente visión, y la Dama Galadriel miraba gravemente a Frodo, desde el otro lado de la fuente.

-sé lo que haz visto, Frodo-dijo la Elfa- porque todo lo que muestra el Espejo, aparece en mi mente-.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó el hobbit, desconcertado-¿Qué es lo que he visto?-.

-hay cosas que ya conoces, mejor que nadie. Haz visto el Ojo de Sauron, tu peor enemigo, aquel que te está arrebatando tu vida, lentamente-respondió Galadriel-, pero hay otras imágenes..., también conocidas, en los sueños. ¿Me equivoco?-.

-no, mi Dama, no se equivoca. Pero aún así me siento aturdido, y más desdichado que nunca.-explicó Frodo con sinceridad-. Si tan sólo pudiera entender algunas cosas...-

-lo sé, Frodo; veo todo en tu mente-dijo Galadriel, acercándose a él-tienes dudas, y mucho miedo. No puedo explicarte lo que viste en el Espejo, puesto que simplemente, ese no es mi trabajo. Pero tampoco tomes las visiones como algo realmente cierto, ya te aclaré que algunas quizás no sucedan. El Espejo es un guía de conducta sumamente peligroso, y ver en el tiene cierto grado de riesgo. Sólo aquellas personas que realmente necesitan aclarar ciertas cosas de su existencia, tienen permitido mirar dentro de el.-

-¿realmente yo lo necesito?...-preguntó el hobbit.

-ya miraste en el Espejo, y ya no hay tiempo para preguntarse si realmente era necesario. Ahora hay que asumir las responsabilidades-.

-¡Responsabilidades!-exclamó Frodo- ojalá pudiera tener clara mi propia responsabilidad-

-la tienes clara, desde que dejaste La Comarca-acotó Galadriel-, sólo que tienes miedo de enfrentarla. Sabes que en tu Misión, arriesgas tu propia vida, y la vida de quienes te acompañen. Sabes que sólo te espera un camino lleno de oscuridad y terror. Sabes que tu destino estaba predeterminado-.

-sí, lo sé-suspiró Frodo-y tiene razón, tengo mucho miedo. Temo fracasar en esta misión..., y creo que lo más probable, es que fracase. No estoy hecho para este tipo de cosas...-

-claro que lo estás, si no, no estarías precisamente ahora cargando el Anillo Único-lo contrarió la Dama, con una sonrisa-, y si estás pensando en dármelo, pues niego la proposición en el acto. Todos tenemos nuestra responsabilidad, ni tú ni yo estamos exentos de esto. Sabes que yo jamás podría llevar aquel Anillo, no está en mi deshacerme de el. Pero tú si puedes hacerlo.-

-¿Cómo?-Frodo comenzaba a desesperarse.

-A ti se te encargó esta misión, Frodo-prosiguió Galadriel-, si tú no sabes como cumplirla, nadie más lo sabrá. Como ya te dije, estabas predestinado a tener el Anillo, tal es tu destino. Nadie más puede intervenir en el, salvo tú. Pero siempre existirán los aliados, y en mí ya tienes uno. Eres Amigo de los Elfos, y la luz siempre te acompañará, aún en los sitios más oscuros. Y tu propia fortaleza deberá salvarte, en los momentos de desesperanza.-

-entiendo-Frodo parecía sentirse mejor tras escuchar aquellas alentadoras palabras, pero aún había dudas- pero...soy alguien tan pequeño, y a veces me siento tan insignificante...-

-eres muy diferente a los de tu raza, y es normal que te sientas así, tras convivir con otros pueblos tan sabios y antiguos; pero te aseguro, que seres como tú, tienen más belleza en su interior que el Elfo más extraordinariamente hermoso que existe en este mundo, y de eso, deberías sentirte orgulloso, porque yo veo tal hermosura en ti- aclaró Galadriel- Tu alma es grande, y aún no ha sido liberada en su totalidad, pero ya es el momento de hacerlo, Frodo. Quizás ahora descubras que no eras tan insignificante como pensabas-.

Frodo de pronto, no entendía absolutamente nada. Se sentía halagado por las palabras de la Dama, pero había algo que no le calzaba.

-¿recuerdas a Tinúviel?-preguntó Galadriel, con rapidez-.

-¿Tinúviel?-el corazón le brincó a Frodo al escuchar aquel nombre.

-la Dama que solía danzar en los bosques de La Comarca-aclaró Galadriel, volviendo a sonreír con misterio, y notando el total aturdimiento de Frodo, agregó- yo la conozco.-

Frodo no lo podía creer. ¿en realidad la Dama Galadriel conocía a aquella Tinúviel? …No podía ser posible!

-¿la...la conoce?-preguntó avergonzado, de repente le sobrevino la curiosidad de saber si Tinúviel era en verdad una Elfa, pero...¡tenía que serlo! Todo indicaba que lo era, y eso hacía más posible que Galadriel la conociera.

-claro que sí-sonrió Galadriel-¿quieres escuchar su historia?-

-yo...-Frodo se había sonrojado ligeramente-oh, está bien...-

La Dama se sentó junto a su cascada, y comenzó rápidamente.

-Debo decirte, primero, que estás en lo cierto, y a la vez, te haz equivocado. Ella vivía felizmente en las tierras de los Elfos, como una de ellos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y ahora Tinúviel posee una figura oculta e invisible a la mayoría de los ojos.-

-pero...¿ella es verdaderamente una Elfa?-le interrumpió Frodo, ansioso.

-ella lo es, en lo más profundo. Pero como te he dicho, no es perceptible su naturaleza-respondió Galadriel.

-¿Por qué, Señora?-volvió a preguntar el hobbit.

-Su vida fue dulce, y también muy amarga, pero logró alcanzar la máxima felicidad, aquella que todos anhelamos alguna vez.-explicó Galadriel-Pero a ella le tocó probar dos veces la misma ardua experiencia, por un mandato superior; y así se vio envuelta en otra vida, otro mundo completamente distinto, frente a otra tarea. Su alma quedó cubierta por el velo de una figura extraña y aparentemente insignificante, y sus recuerdos fueron olvidados, hasta que llegara el momento en que pudieran revelársele. En el momento en que tú la viste, era invisible para todos los ojos; y gracias a ti, es que algunos hemos podido mirarla, y descubrirla tal cual es-

El joven hobbit estaba alelado con todo lo que escuchaba¿Cómo podría ser _ésta _Tinúviel? ... ¿de que trataba todo eso?

De todas formas, había que confiar en la veracidad de las palabras de la Dama Galadriel.

-no entiendes-susurró Galadriel, analizando la mente del hobbit-, pero te lo explicaré mejor. Ella, desde el primer día en que la viste, fue muy importante para ti, y siempre quisiste saber quien era, que hacía allí, por qué estaba sola, por qué se ocultaba. Su encanto innato te atrapó irremediablemente, y acudiste a visitarla todos los días, resignado a no poder mostrarte ante ella, o hablarle con naturalidad, porque lo más seguro, era que ella escapase. Sin embargo, le pusiste un nombre, surgido de algún recoveco de tu mente, aún inexplorado; un nombre que jamás habías oído, y del cual no conocías el significado, pero que después de todo, era el correcto. Ella, en efecto, se llama Tinúviel. O mejor dicho, fue llamada Tinúviel, hace mucho tiempo atrás, del mismo modo, y en un sitio similar- Galadriel hizo una pausa, esperando algún comentario de Frodo, pero éste permanecía callado, con una expresión de sorpresa inimaginable en el rostro, y ella continuó-Gracias a ti, Tinúviel fue visible, para nosotros, y para ella misma. Ahora su alma élfica ha despertado, y debe prepararse para lo que viene. Tú te preguntas, seguramente, si todo esto será verdad, si no me equivoqué de situación, pero no. Todo es así. En tu destino estaba encontrarte con ella, pues tú eres una de las piezas más importantes en este rompecabezas; de hecho, eres la más importante, junto a Tinúviel. Ese es el plan divino, forjado desde hace centenas de años. Frodo, esto no es una simple coincidencia; debía ser así, ya que todo estaba predeterminado para ustedes.-

-¡no lo entiendo!-exclamó Frodo, de pronto- no sé de que me habla, mi Dama; si, vi a Tinúviel en la Comarca, pero pensé que sólo era una Elfa solitaria en tierras extrañas. Es más, siempre me cuestioné si en verdad era una Elfa, pues...sus rasgos estaban ocultos por una gran capa, aunque bailaba y cantaba como si fuera una. Pero ¿Cómo es que usted la conoce?...¿quien mas la conoce?...¿que es todo este plan? ...¿donde está ella ahora?-.

-tranquilo, Frodo-musitó Galadriel-, todo será respondido en orden. Conocí a Tinúviel hace muchos años, cuando yo era aún joven y ella era apenas una niña; y ahora, la volví a ver, pero tuve que usar algunos de mis dones para verificar que realmente era ella, aunque ya la expresión de su mirada era una prueba indudable de que realmente se trataba de Tinúviel...-

-¿Cuándo la ha visto!-preguntó ansiosamente Frodo.

-está aquí, en Lothlórien, Frodo-respondió Galadriel con suavidad.

-¿a...aquí?-balbuceó Frodo, atónito y con el corazón agitado.

-siempre ha estado cerca de ti...-reveló la Dama, mirándolo penetrantemente-, pero no la haz visto, porque confiabas en que jamás la verías, sólo si volvieses a La Comarca.-Frodo lanzó un fuerte suspiro, y se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos- No te preocupes, Frodo. La verás, por fin, antes de lo que esperas. Pero primero necesitas saber más.-

-e...está bien.-murmuró Frodo, con los labios repentinamente secos.

-Ella no está aquí en vano.-continuó Galadriel- Ahora debes saber la parte que concierne a ti, antes de completar totalmente la historia. Tinúviel fue descubierta por ti, y es precisamente por ti, que ella está aquí. Ella te conoce más de lo que crees, y es tiempo de que tú también te conozcas-Frodo alzó la cabeza, atraído por las palabras que la Dama acababa de pronunciar-. Hace un momento te dije que albergabas una belleza extraordinaria en tu alma, y eso es porque no eres quien crees ser. ¡Un ser insignificante y pequeño, así te llamaste a ti mismo. ¡Pero haz de saber que en realidad eres el coraje y la valentía en su más alta magnitud!..¡Aunque tu corazón se reprima constantemente, guardas en él los sentimientos más valiosos que alguien pueda tener!..¡A ti pertenecen el amor, la fortaleza interior, y una única belleza!-.

La Dama de pronto se había vuelto alegre y declamaba con vivacidad los atributos que Frodo creía jamás poseer; pero luego, Galadriel volvió a ser la doncella triste y grave, sin perder el orgulloso brillo en sus azules ojos. Sonrió con mesura, y prosiguió:

-Frodo; ¿conoces la balada de Leithian?-el hobbit asintió, extrañado-Entonces, sabes que el nombre Tinúviel realmente le pertenece a Lúthien, porque fue Beren quien la llamó así, cuando la vio por primera vez en el bosque de Neldoreth-Frodo volvió a asentir-. ¿No te parece todo una 'coincidencia'? ...¿Cómo es que tú llamaste a la elfa con ese nombre, sin conocerlo y casi como una inspiración?-

-no...no lo sé, Señora-respondió Frodo.

-claro que no lo sabes-replicó Galadriel-, pero Beren si lo supo, al conocer a Lúthien. Él la observaba escondido entre los árboles, mientras ella danzaba y cantaba maravillosamente; el atardecer caía siempre que ella paseaba por el bosque, y los ruiseñores acudían a escuchar la dulzura de su canto. Ellos también habían caído bajo su encanto, tal como Beren. La llamó Tinúviel, 'Ruiseñor' en la lengua que mi hermano Finrod le enseño a su pueblo; pero también significaba 'Hija del Crepúsculo', según los sindar. Él la llamaba así sólo en sus sueños, hasta que una noche gritó su nombre, y Lúthien se detuvo, y el peso del destino cayó sobre ella. El resto de la historia ya la conoces..., pero ¿no te parece todo esto muy conocido? Haz vivenciado lo mismo-

-sí...y no me explico el por qué-musitó Frodo-, pero sé que la elfa que yo vi no es Tinúviel, no puede serlo...porque la verdadera murió hace mucho tiempo, junto a Beren.-

-murió, sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que ahora haya una falsa Tinúviel-aclaró Galadriel-. Sólo hay una Elfa merecedora de ese nombre, y sólo a ella se le ha llamado así.-

-¿entonces...?-una idea cruzó la mente de Frodo, una idea tan imposible que descartó al instante, pero que no pudo evitar decir- ¿entonces...yo vi a Lúthien?-

-sí y no-respondió Galadriel, pacientemente-. Por fin haz dado en el clavo, aunque te sorprenderás de la situación. Ella murió, efectivamente, pero aún así, la haz visto, y se encuentra aquí, en Lórien-

-¿pero cómo?-exclamó Frodo, totalmente sorprendido y aturdido.

-debo proseguir con la historia-sonrió Galadriel-. Lúthien y Beren murieron, y fueron a las Tierras Imperecederas, por la gracia de Eru y los Valar. Su amor era tan inmenso, y sus hazañas en la Tierra Media tan portentosas y grandiosas, que se requirió su presencia ante el mismo Eru Ilúvatar. Él, en la Creación del Mundo, había predeterminado la unión de ambos, pero eso no acababa con la muerte. Había algo más, una misión oscura y peligrosa que ellos debían llevar a cabo, antes de que la Tercera Edad del Sol concluyera, y de que los Elfos se marcharan definitivamente de la Tierra Media. Aquella misión liberaría a todos los pueblos esclavizados por la Nueva Oscuridad, pero ataría nuevamente a Lúthien y Beren a un destino incierto y quizás malogrado. Todo estaba previsto, y Eru se los comunicó; ellos obedecieron a las reglas de su propio Hado, y en el tiempo indicado, ellos volvieron a la Tierra Media, pero irreconocibles y disfrazados con otros cuerpos. Se podría decir que reencarnaron en una vida distinta, olvidando todo lo vivido antes, y sus verdaderas almas. Nadie sabía el tipo de misión que ellos cumplirían, ni bajo que formas se encontraban. Los que sabíamos de esta historia, tuvimos que optar por esperar a que el día en que los halláramos llegara. Y eso acaba de suceder.-

-han hallado a Lúthien-murmuró para sí mismo Frodo, pensando más bien 'hallé a Lúthien...'-, pero ¿y Beren?-

-También está aquí-respondió Galadriel-.

-¿también?...todavía no consigo entender como es que no los hemos visto-dijo Frodo, sorprendido.

-no es fácil verlos, y yo debí esforzarme mucho para lograrlo...aunque cuando ellos llegaron a Lothlórien, ya los conocía-explicó Galadriel-. Y por fin pude entender cual era la misión que ambos debían cumplir, antes del fin. A Lúthien la verás, pero me temo que a Beren, no será posible. No de la forma que crees-

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿nunca te haz preguntado cual es la Gran Misión que debe llevarse a cabo en estos años?-preguntó la Dama, haciendo caso omiso de la anterior pregunta de Frodo.

-bueno...-Frodo sabía que la Destrucción del Anillo era lo único que podría sacar de las Sombras al Mundo..., pero esa carga estaba destinada a él. ¿Entonces había otra cosa que nadie le había dicho?...¿Qué tendrían que hacer precisamente Beren y Lúthien?-

-No hay otra misión, Frodo-respondió Galadriel a las dudas de su mente-. Sólo la tuya-

-entonces..., no entiendo que es lo que ellos deben hacer-dijo Frodo.

-es lo que tú debes hacer-aclaró Galadriel-. Frodo, ve en tu interior-.

Frodo miró a la Dama con extrañeza y temor, y se detuvo a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Ellos le guiaron hacia las emociones más profundas y genuinas, y trató de verse a sí mismo, dentro de su cuerpo, y luego, intentó exteriorizarse, ser independiente de la materia física. Sintió una cálida tibieza en su corazón, y en todos sus miembros, para luego extenderse fuera de él, cual resplandeciente aura, rodeándolo y llenándolo de paz. ¿Tan bien se sentía salir de uno mismo? Creía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y que de pronto, la emoción lo embargaba, hasta salir en forma de lágrimas desde sus ojos. Algo sucedía...¿quien era él? Jamás había dudado así de su propio ser...¿sería porque una nueva esencia comenzaba a llenarlo, sin explicación? Miró más adentro, y percibió que allí no había mas que claridad, mientras afuera todo era oscuro y desolador. El aura dorada centelleaba como un escudo en torno a él, y luego unas breves imágenes volaron frente a sus ojos, todas pertenecientes a la visión del Espejo, menos un hermoso Bosque que ahora observaba ante su rostro, plateado por la luz de la Luna, en el cual una terrible y hermosa figura paseaba con suavidad. Sólo alcanzó a ver la bella palidez de su rostro, los largos cabellos negros flotando tras ella, y su ondeante vestido azul, susurrante y ligero. Desvió la mirada y las imágenes se disolvieron. Frodo parecía no sentirse el mismo luego de ver aquel lugar, y asombrado, por fin entendía lo que era realmente verse en lo más interior del alma...¿Entonces él no era quien creía ser?...¿Era eso lo que la Dama quería que viese y entendiese?

-entiendo...-susurró Frodo, y su voz sonó profunda y como si fuera muy lejana. Miró a Galadriel, y ésta sonreía. Ella también parecía envuelta en un halo de luz.-entiendo...-

-sí, pero aún no sabes por qué tú eres el depositario del alma de Beren-dijo Galadriel, inclinándose para ver a Frodo directo a los ojos-. Debes entender que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo Frodo, pues esa es tu vida actual; debes respetarla. Eru determinó que Beren se encarnara en un hobbit, la raza más pequeña y aparentemente, menos importante. Allí estaría seguro. Pero eso no evitaría que crecieses siendo diferente al resto de los de tu raza; eso es mejor de lo que esperábamos, porque esas diferencias, te hacían tolerante hacia los otros pueblos, y más semejantes a ellos.-

-¿Quién?...¿quien mas sabía de esto?-preguntó Frodo, algo mareado.

-Elrond, Gandalf, y yo misma-respondió Galadriel-pero no sabíamos que eras tú hasta que encontraste a Tinúviel. De alguna forma, teníamos la idea de que ellos se conocerían de la misma forma de antes, en un bosque...-

-pero yo...en realidad no la conozco..., y es una Elfa-murmuró Frodo.

-ahora no puedes decir que lo sea, si no la conoces-sonrió la Dama, misteriosamente-. Pero están unidos, y la misión de destruir el Anillo es lo que los marcará por esta vida-.

-pero...¿no soy muy pequeño para ser...Beren?-preguntó el hobbit, con inseguridad.

-lo que debes entender, es que Beren es tu vida pasada; hoy eres Frodo, con un alma poderosa, pero con sus mismas debilidades. En ti depositamos nuestras esperanzas, pero eso no significa que triunfarás. Aún así, eres lo suficientemente grande como para cumplir este trabajo. Estabas destinado a esto, eso creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces-aclaró Galadriel.

-sí, incluso Gandalf me lo dijo una vez-comentó Frodo-. No entiendo por que el no me reveló esto antes-.

-no era tiempo-explicó Galadriel-, además consideraba que yo era la más indicada para comunicártelo. Siempre fue su plan venir a Lothlórien.-

-¿y Lúthien?-preguntó el hobbit, con un escalofrío.

-no me corresponde a mi llevarte a su presencia-dijo Galadriel, seriamente-. Ahora que sabes que Beren vive dentro de ti, podrás encontrarla sin mayores problemas. La verás cuando menos te lo esperes. Y quizás ella pueda aclararte muchas dudas que en este momento no puedo responderte. Ya revele lo que me correspondía, y ahora, sólo estás tú...y ella.-

-pero...-

-las imágenes del Espejo también serán entendidas, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora debes descansar para las celebraciones de mañana. No dejes que las dudas nublen tu corazón, porque sino, no conseguirás abrirte a tu destino como es debido. No te cuestiones más de lo necesario...-susurró Galadriel, y luego de besar la frente de Frodo, se marchó silenciosamente del claro, ya iluminado por la tenue luz de las estrellas.

Sí, ahora Frodo no era el mismo, y esa sensación era tan contradictoria; por un lado, sólo quería descubrir más de Beren en su interior, pero por otra parte, volver al palacio le costaría, sobre todo interactuar con sus amigos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, siendo que ya algo había cambiado? No podía aparentar ser el mismo hobbit, porque fingir era algo que jamás le había resultado.

Mientras caminaba hacia el palacio, su mente permanecía en aquel bosque donde se había visto una reminiscencia de su anterior vida. Por fin entendía aquella sensación al ver y soñar con Tinúviel, era como estar...eternamente enamorado, a pesar de que Frodo jamás lo había estado.

-Tinúviel...por fin lo entiendo...-suspiró con fuerza, y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, ajeno al exterior y sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie. Sólo se repetía constantemente las palabras de Galadriel, grabadas profundamente en su corazón y atadas con fuerza a sus ilusiones nuevamente desenvueltas.

* * *

Por fin era el día de las celebraciones en Lórien, y tanto la Comunidad como los Elfos que allí vivían estaban completamente activos y peculiarmente alegres.La fiesta se realizaría en las afueras de Caras Galadhon, donde el Bosque se tornaba iluminado y resplandeciente, las flores eran más grandes y hermosas, y los mallorns un poco más pequeños, pero más brillantes en cuanto a color y forma.Algunos Elfos ya se encontraban en el lugar para preparar ciertos detalles, pero la gran mayoría formaba parte de la comitiva de Celeborn y Galadriel, con quienes la Compañía iría también, a horas de la mañana, pues la fiesta empezaría temprano y duraría hasta entrada la noche.

Merry y Pippin habían madrugado especialmente para esa ocasión, y ya completamente vestidos y de muy buen humor, irrumpieron en la habitación de Frodo, quien dormía apaciblemente.Merry lo observó con las cejas arqueadas, y Pip sin pensárselo mucho, saltó sobre el hobbit durmiente en un segundo.

-¡Vamos, dormilón!-gritó Pip, mientras le lanzaba manotazos a Frodo-¡Hoy es un gran día!-

Frodo abrió los ojos, muy molesto, y los volvió a cerrar bruscamente, mientras trataba de sacar a Pippin de la cama.

-¡Es muy temprano aún!; no deberían venir a molestarme a esta hora-dijo Frodo, intentando seguir durmiendo.

-estamos bien, Frodo-dijo Merry-ya es hora de que te levantes!...Además, aquí en esta ciudad siempre parece como si fuera de noche¡los árboles tapan todo!-

-venga, Frodo. No seas mañoso. ¡A levantarse!-volvió a gritar Pip, y luego de un rato, Frodo accedió a levantarse, muy a regañadientes. Se había desvelado toda la noche pensando en la conversación con la Dama Galadriel, y cuando apenas comenzaba a dormir, sus amigos llegaban a molestarlo. No tenía porque enojarse con ellos, era ciertamente injusto, así que decidió mejorar su talante.

-bueno, pueden salir ya de mi habitación-dijo Frodo, mirando a sus primos-necesito arreglarme!-

-está bien, está bien-aceptó Merry-, pero no te vuelvas a dormir, eh?-

-claro que no-dijo Frodo, mientras les cerraba la puerta en las narices.

Rápidamente, se lavó y se vistió con unas ligeras y sencillas ropas grises, lo suficientemente cómodas para él; aprovechó también para comer algunas frutas que la doncella encargada de su cuarto le dejaba, quizás no desayunara hasta llegar a la fiesta.Y así fue; todos habían comido algo en sus habitaciones, y ahora se reunían a los pies del gran mallorn que elevaba el palacio de Galadriel.

Frodo bajó rápidamente, y se encontró con un enorme grupo de Elfos Silvanos, y por supuesto, con Pip, Merry, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn y Merilnen, todos sonrientes, en especial sus amigos hobbits.Lila no estaba entre ellos, y Frodo cuando lo notó, se preocupó.

-¿y Lila?-le preguntó a Merilnen.

-ella ya está en el Bosque-le respondió la Elfa, con su característica sonrisa amable-, se fue con los primeros Elfos, muy temprano.-

-sí, nos cambió por los Elfos!-exclamó Pippin, con una mueca graciosa.

-¡No exageres!-le gritó Legolas, riendo.

-no lo hago, sólo bromeo!-dijo Pip, mientras Legolas seguía riendo.-aunque no sé si sea tanta broma...-agregó, mirando de reojo a Frodo.

Frodo no estaba muy pendiente de lo que Pippin decía, y olvidó muy pronto su preocupación por Lila; sólo pensaba en que si Tinúviel se presentaría a la celebración, y en lo nervioso que eso lo ponía.Dejó sus pensamientos de lado por un momento al ver que Celeborn y Galadriel bajaban por la escalera, y tras saludar a los presentes con una sonrisa, montaban en unos hermosos palafrenes blancos, dispuestos a emprender la marcha.

La gran comitiva fue detrás de ellos, caminando alegremente y cantando algunas canciones élficas para amenizar el trayecto, mientras Pip y Merry hacían oídos sordos a los Elfos, y entonaban sus propias canciones comarqueñas, para gran risa de Merilnen y Legolas.

Frodo aprovechó ese instante para retomar sus habituales pensamientos, y también para observar cada rostro élfico que se le presentara; pero ninguno parecía pertenecer a Tinúviel.A pesar de que Galadriel le había dicho que ella no estaba bajo su forma verdadera, Frodo todavía creía que la vería como Elfa, y no cejaba en su búsqueda.Finalmente, se resignó a la idea de encontrarla ya en el sitio de la fiesta, y permaneció callado toda la caminata.

Y al fin, después de unas horas, el Bosque de Oro se extendió ante ellos develando toda su hermosura y claridad.Se adentraron entre los centelleantes árboles, mientras desde un lugar algo más cercano, unas hermosas voces cantaban melodías llenas de contento y tranquilidad, seguidas por diversos instrumentos que hacían que la música sonara mucho más espectacular y emocionante, y que Frodo identificó como flautas de diferentes tipos, arpas y otros sonidos derivados de la percusión. La música estaba en armonía constante con el mismo Bosque, y no interrumpía su silencio imperturbable.

Avanzaron unos minutos, y luego Galadriel y Celeborn se detuvieron, mostrándole a sus invitados el amplio y espacioso claro donde comenzaba a celebrarse la fiesta. Los Señores de Lothlórien desmontaron de sus caballos, y se dirigieron hacia el centro del lugar, guiando a toda la comitiva. Aquello era impresionante.

Pippin y Merry soltaron un grito de asombro, y Frodo quedó fascinado ante el panorama.

El claro además de ser muy grande, estaba rodeado de altos mallorns que más parecían columnas, con los troncos cubiertos de hojas y flores amarillas, las cuales caían sobre la hierba como lluvia dorada.Un arroyo cruzaba el bello escenario, y una gran fuente de agua cristalina se instalaba en unos de los lados, de la cual los Elfos bebían de vez en cuando.

Sentados entre los árboles o las flores, había algunos elfos, que eran los que precisamente hacían la música; otros estiraban unos finos manteles en el suelo, para depositar la comida y la bebida en ellos, y los que sobraban, bailaban con alegría, repartidos entre el espacio disponible.

Galadriel y Celeborn se sentaron en unas hermosas sillas de madera clara grabadas con oro, y por el momento, se limitaron a observar el festín que comenzaba ya con mucha energía; la Compañía rápidamente se esparció por el lugar, quedando los tres hobbits juntos y asombrados.

-¡Hey!; ¡Hay comida por allí!-señaló Pippin en escasos segundos.

-¿Dónde?-exclamó Merry, mirando hacia todos lados desesperadamente.

-¡Allá!; ¡vamos!-dijo Pippin.-desde aquí veo mm...no sé, no veo nada.-

-¿entonces como demonios sabes que hay comida?-preguntó Merry, impaciente.

-veo a un Elfo masticando...y, veo manteles...-murmuró Pip.

-muy bien¿tienes hambre Frodo?-le preguntó Merry al otro hobbit.

-mm...creo que no, después los alcanzo.-

Pippin y Merry corrieron disparados hacia los manteles, donde había más comida de la que pudieran desear, aunque de todas maneras extrañaban los hongos, la carne y la siempre buena compañera cerveza.Mientras ellos tragaban prácticamente todo el lugar, Frodo comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor del claro, observando a las hermosas Elfas que cantaban y danzaban entre los árboles, con la esperanza de encontrar a Tinúviel.

-tiene que estar aquí...-pensaba Frodo-pero¿y si no lo está?...Quizás no deseaba venir...-

Recordaba lo que la Dama le había dicho respecto a ese tema; reconocería a Lúthien apenas la viera, no importara la forma bajo la que se hallase, pero eso hasta ahora no había ocurrido.¿Sería que en verdad ella no había asistido? … O peor...¿que él en realidad no era Beren, y que Lúthien jamás había estado en Lórien? Desechó esas ideas con rapidez, Galadriel no había mentido.

Luego de una hora, el sol comenzó a pegar más fuerte en el claro, y los Elfos empezaron una melodía algo más rápida y enérgica, sin perder la delicadeza y melancolía típicas de su raza. El sonido de las flautas era delicioso, y las voces permanecían en silencio, otorgándose un momento de descanso.Unas Elfas comenzaron a bailar nuevamente, lanzando flores blancas hacia el cielo, con alegría y regocijo.

Frodo se detuvo a observarlas, curvando una sonrisa.Aquellas elfas se veían tan felices en los momentos así, donde podían bailar, cantar y hacer ofrendas a la Naturaleza; y en otros instantes, volvían a estar serias y lejanas, como en una contradicción permanente.El hobbit disfrutaba viéndolas bailar, pero no reconocía en ninguna de ellas el alma de Tinúviel. Hasta que un detalle le llamó la atención.

Entre aquellas Elfas, esbeltas y hermosas, una figura más pequeña se deslizaba, bailando con una gracia particularmente especial.Iba vestida de blanco, con flores blancas entrelazadas en el cabello suelto, al igual que el resto de las bailarinas, y eso hacía que pasara de algún modo desapercibida. Pero la forma en la que danzaba pronto llamaba la atención, quizás más que su baja estatura, la cual no amedrentaba la perfecta sincronización del cuerpo que manejaba.Las Elfas comenzaron a apartarse para darle mayor espacio a la pequeña, pero ésta no se daba cuenta, parecía inmersa en el baile y en lo que ello le producía.

Frodo la miraba sorprendido, jamás había visto a alguien bailar así, tan armoniosamente; hasta parecía que ella emanaba una energía poderosa, una especie de halo, que sólo él podía ver con nitidez.El hobbit trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero la figura parecía haberle echado un sutil encantamiento, y ya no trató de despegar los ojos de ella. Su rostro irradiaba tranquilidad y nostalgia, sus brazos y piernas se movían ágil y suavemente, mientras el vestido ondeaba con la brisa.No parecía notar la mirada de Frodo, estaba totalmente enajenada de la celebración, creando la suya propia.

Una dulce voz tomó el lugar de las flautas, junto al tenue sonido de un arpa. Todo se volvía algo más lento, más silencioso, y los pasos de aquel solitario baile ya eran como los susurros del viento entre las hojas.

El aire comenzó a llenarse de la melodía élfica, y Frodo se sintió transportado a otro sueño, a otro lugar...y allí vio a Tinúviel, cantando en el atardecer de La Comarca, mientras él mismo la veía, tras un haya. Y que extraño era todo, iba encapuchada, como era costumbre, pero a medida que el baile cantado avanzaba, ella se soltaba la capa, hasta por fin dejarla caer. La figura blanquecina seguía sumida en su propia ilusión, aún después de deshacerse de lo que la ocultaba, y Frodo repetía en su mente el nombre al cual estaba encadenado sin remedio...Tinúviel.

Era ella, sin duda alguna...¿como no la había visto antes?

Sentía en su corazón unas extrañas ansias y una emoción inimaginable, estaba encantado completamente con aquella visión...

Sí, era ella..., y casualmente, como esperaba.Debía llamarla, ella debía saber que él estaba cerca, que por fin podrían estar juntos...

Frodo se sintió ligeramente mareado con toda aquella situación, pero no le prestó atención; estaba alejado de su propio cuerpo, tratando de exteriorizar su verdadera esencia, con el sólo fin de que ella lo descubriese.

-debo llamarla-pensaba el hobbit, emocionado por lo que veía.

Una melodía lo sacó de ese pensamiento, sonaba más nítidamente que la música élfica, y le proporcionaba un extraño alivio. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que dio con un pajarillo, encaramado en una de las ramas de un mallorn. Le parecía conocido...; sí, era un ruiseñor, trinando dulcemente. ¿Un ruiseñor?...¿Qué otra prueba podría tener, si aquella ya era suficiente?...Los ruiseñores acuden siempre a la presencia de ella, su alma les maravilla...

Aquello fue decisivo en el destino de ambos, el ruiseñor era el símbolo, la señal que debía mostrarse para que las vidas de Beren y Lúthien volvieran a cruzarse.

Frodo sonrió, y dejó que su alma se liberara completamente, mediante una exclamación, un desesperado grito de amor, una nota en la gran orquesta de Ilúvatar; su voz era el instrumento para el reencuentro, para la visibilidad, para que el hado cayera otra vez sobre ellos, como había sido hace tanto tiempo, en otra vida...

-¡Tinúviel!-exclamó, y la música pareció cesar- ¡Tinúviel!-ahora el silencio era insostenible; los Elfos miraban con atención a Frodo, y la aludida se detuvo, con una expresión de maravilla y asombro en el rostro.

El ruiseñor levantó el vuelo desde el árbol, y llegó hasta ella; Frodo hizo lo mismo, como si el ave guiara su camino.

Dos pasos, y estaba frente a ella, totalmente inmóvil; pero los ojos del hobbit dejaron las ilusiones, y observaron con sorpresa a la joven que se hallaba ante él. De pronto, todo se había vuelto real, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la fiesta, junto a los Elfos. Pero algo había cambiado..., parecía haberla encontrado, justo entre los seres que jamás se le habían aparecido por la mente, sólo por descarte.

Frodo estaba atónito. El ruiseñor se encontraba posado en el hombro de ella, a quien había olvidado de repente, sólo para extrañarla con todas sus fuerzas ahora que la veía con claridad. Lila lo miraba expectante, todavía paralizada por el grito de Frodo, en aquel momento que tanto temor y asombro la embargaban. No sabía que decir ni que pensar, ya todo estaba hecho. ¿Serían ambos capaces de compartir un destino juntos?

Ahora el secreto estaba revelado, y Frodo comprendió de alguna forma que eso era lo que debía ser. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de adivinar antes que no debía ser más que Lila?; ¿acaso pensaba en otra posibilidad?

Allí, bajo la mirada de sus amigos, y de todos los Elfos, Frodo veía a Lila, pero con otra luz, y le pareció de pronto muy bella, tal cual como fue su imagen en Cerin Amroth, una reminiscencia de aquella hermosura que presenciaba en ese instante, y que no volvería a dejarla.Todo cambiaba según los más altos designios, y Galadriel se mostraba complacida. El secreto había sido revelado, y ahora sólo se debían mantener las esperanzas.

* * *


	33. Dejando atrás la Luz

**Capítulo XXXIII: Dejando atrás la Luz...**

Todos los presentes se hallaban silenciosos, y la mayoría extrañados por lo que estaba sucediendo. El aire se había vuelto inquietante, mientras los dos hobbits, Frodo y Lila permanecían inmóviles, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sin prestar más atención que a la emoción que los embargaba. Sin embargo, a los ojos de todos, ya no parecían simplemente hobbits.

Desde el momento en que Frodo gritó aquel sagrado nombre y Lila reaccionó favorablemente ante él, ambos parecieron crecer, tanto en estatura como en belleza, dejando en sombras el gran claro del Bosque, porque de ellos mismos brotaba una grandiosa luminosidad que oscurecía todo lo que alguna vez se pensó que era hermoso y agradable, poniendo en las mentes de los Elfos algo más brillante y magnífico en lo cual inspirarse.

Galadriel y Celeborn permanecían impávidos ante la visión del reencuentro, mostrando aquel respeto y deleite que experimentaba todo su pueblo, siempre maravillado ante la magia y la belleza, el cual era secundado por Aragorn y Gimli, pertenecientes a razas únicamente especiales y bien dadas a lo místico y hermoso de todas las cosas.

Pero Merry y Pippin parecían completamente shockeados y sorprendidos.¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? De pronto, Frodo había interrumpido las celebraciones, pronunciando un nombre extraño y para más remate, dirigiéndose hacia Lila, quien detuvo su extravagante danza y optó por seguirle el juego al hobbit.

Todos los Elfos callaban y los observaban, como intentando guardar aquel inesperado momento como un bonito recuerdo; y luego fueron Merry y Pip quienes miraron atónitos a sus amigos, diferentes y altos, creando un espacio interior bajo los ojos de todos. No entendían; ¿Por qué de pronto ellos se habían convertido en algo parecido a una ilusión?,¿O acaso no eran ellos, sino dos entes jugando con una magia desconocida y profunda? A pesar de todo, esas opciones no eran lejanas a la realidad, pero sería algo que tardarían en descubrir, y cuando lo hicieran, quizás fuera demasiado tarde para volver a saber de ello.

Pero entre toda la sorpresa, Merry creyó pensar algo acertado. No había sido simple casualidad cuestionarse el posible amor que ellos se tuvieran; en realidad, si los observaba bien, era cierto. No sabía lo que sucedía en aquel momento, algo más allá de lo desconcertante estaba ocurriendo, y él se consideraba el menos apto para entenderlo. Pero sí sentía que todo sería para bien...y que Frodo y Lila se unirían tarde o temprano, lo quisieran o no, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Quizás algo más poderoso estuviera entre ellos dos, pero prefería no aventurarse en aquellos pensamientos.

Pippin, en el rincón más desacertado de su mente pensaba en qué diablos estaba ocurriendo; ¿Por qué Frodo y Lila reaccionaban así¿Por qué se comportaban de una manera tan extraña? De algún modo, algo había sucedido entre ellos que él no había averiguado.

- mi viejo Merry, no estabas tan equivocado-pensó para sí mismo, mirando a su amigo-, aunque no hubo necesidad de preguntarle a nadie acerca de esto. Ellos nos han puesto al corriente...pero, no entiendo-.

El corazón de la mayoría de los presentes se emocionaba sin saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y los que ya sabían, esperaban el desenlace de aquella remota historia, vívida ahora ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, el corazón de Lila se contraía por el nerviosismo y el miedo causante de éste. Los ojos de Frodo no se despegaban de los de ella, como si tratara aún de creer lo que veía. Lila comenzaba a sentirse algo incómoda, si algo había que decir, no podía ser allí.

-Fr...Frodo...-susurró ella, trabajosamente; el silencio se había quebrantado, pero todos parecían seguir sumidos en un aparente encantamiento. Frodo no reaccionaba a su llamado, y continuaba varado en los brillantes ojos de Lila; ella insistió- Frodo...-el ruiseñor movió lentamente sus alas, y el hobbit desvió sus ojos distraídamente, para suerte de Lila- Frodo...debemos hablar.-

Frodo oyendo esto, bajó la mirada suavemente ruborizado, y asintió con una creciente firmeza. El Ruiseñor batió sus alas ahora más rápido, y emprendió el vuelo hacia las afueras del claro; Lila fijó la mirada hacia esa dirección, y la siguió dudosamente. Frodo, alelado, caminó junto a ella, sin decir nada.

Tras desaparecer las pequeñas figuras en medio de la floresta, Pippin movió su cabeza intranquilamente y Merry se agitó. Los Elfos aún guardaban silencio, y permanecieron así luego de un largo y solemne instante; el silencio parecía tan irreal...

La Dama Galadriel levantó suavemente una pálida mano, y una de las voces élficas comenzó un cántico con los tonos de una profunda nostalgia, mientras se escuchaba el dulce rasgueo de una lira, sumida entre el oro de los mallorns. La celebración prosiguió como si nada la hubiera detenido; la tarde comenzaba y un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de los miembros restantes de la Compañía. Cada uno de ellos, con respeto y estupor, se dirigió hacia el centro del claro, donde los esperaban Galadriel y Celeborn impasibles.

Merilnen y Legolas se mostraban maravillados, Aragorn y Gimli, calmados, y Pippin y Merry, agotados por los cuestionamientos interiores; todos buscaban un consuelo para sus recientes preguntas. La Dama percibió las ansias de los compañeros por estar al tanto de lo ocurrido, pero lamentablemente nada debía salir de su boca. Celeborn sonreía con el rostro iluminado aún.

-Paciencia-susurró Galadriel a sus invitados, pero aún así su voz se escuchó por encima de las melodías y el baile-. Tengan paciencia. No soy yo quien tenga que explicarles lo extraño de la situación, sino que el tiempo. Ya cumplí mi parte en esta historia, déjenlos a ellos cumplir la suya.-

Una pincelada de duda se dibujó en el rostro de la Comunidad, pero Galadriel no dijo nada más, y sólo sonrió, como su esposo.

* * *

El Ruiseñor los guió sin demoras a un pequeño rincón entre los susurrantes árboles, resplandeciente de oro y aislado de toda música festiva. El silencio obraba en ellos deprisa, y parecía haberles quitado todas las ganas de explicarse lo sucedido y las ansias de decir lo indecible. Frodo iba tras de Lila con una expresión atribulada en el rostro, y eso se mezclaba con un creciente hormigueo en su garganta y en su pecho. La hobbit de pronto se detuvo junto a un mallorn de porte más sobresaliente que los demás, donde el hermoso Ruiseñor batía sus alas con delicadeza. Lila se volteó con decisión, era el momento justo; pero al ver el rostro pálido de Frodo sus fuerzas flaquearon y cayó derrumbada dentro de su propio vacío. Ahora que se hallaban allí, no sabía como empezar a explicarse...y los ojos del hobbit le incomodaban, aletargados y de pronto muy extraños. 

-Frodo...-susurró Lila, llamándolo una vez más, en conjunto con un nuevo trino del Ruiseñor.

El hobbit no reaccionó hasta unos minutos después, cuando una tierna brisa le golpeó el rostro de súbito y vio una vez más a Lila, ya no en sus sueños que todavía le atormentaban, si no que en la realidad. Sentía un vacío en su cabeza, al igual que Lila, y no tuvieron más remedio que permanecer callados durante un momento más.

-_o môr henion i dhu, Ely siriar, el síla...Ai! (1)...-_murmuró Lila de pronto, mientras la brisa corría fresca y el ave acompañante los observaba, vigilante.

Frodo levantó los ojos de la hierba, y la miró pasmado, esperando algún motivo o explicación de lo dicho. Lila sólo sonrió tímidamente.

Para el hobbit esa sonrisa fue el impulso que necesitaba para que su mente volviera a procesar las cosas; Frodo se sintió rápidamente lleno de pensamientos turbulentos y palabras incoherentes, necesitaba ordenarse, y para ello debía reconocerse dentro de esa nueva realidad.

-eres tú...-fue lo único que pudo decir, y suspiró, como si le faltara el aliento.

El Ruiseñor voló al hombro de Lila, como si comprobara una vez más la extraña verdad. Ella le acarició el plumaje con la mano temblorosa.

-lo siento...Frodo-dijo Lila sin mirarlo-; yo...-

-¿lo sientes?- preguntó el hobbit- no debes..-

-debo-le cortó ella-. Yo necesito...necesito hablarte, por eso te traje hasta aquí, pero...no soy capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Bueno, hasta ahora...-Lila tomó aire, miró a Frodo con decisión y siguió, renovada-Todo esto ha sido tan extraño, últimamente nos hemos visto rodeados de secretos, viejas historias, verdades ocultas...pero entre nosotros no hemos sido capaces de aclarar nada, ni de siquiera mirarnos. En parte es culpa mía..., por eso te pido disculpas, he sido una tonta; no debí actuar de la manera en que lo hice..., en realidad, lo único que deseaba era contarte lo que me tenía presa dentro de mi misma, hacerte partícipe de esta verdad que nos ha cambiado la forma de mirar las cosas. Porque eso es lo que ha hecho ¿no?, cambiarnos por completo...-

Mientras Lila hacía una pausa, Frodo ordenó sus pensamientos; al ver a la hobbit decidida a exteriorizar sus emociones, decidió hacer lo mismo, estaba harto de guardarse cada experiencia, cada sentimiento...,y además, era lo justo. Beren y Lúthien aún no estaban completamente aclarados, porque faltaba que ambos personalmente lo hicieran.

-¿Cómo llegó a pasar todo esto?-preguntó lentamente.

-Gracias a Eru Ilúvatar, me temo...-respondió con una leve sonrisa la pequeña hobbit; Frodo se quedó pensando que significaría aquel gesto.- No es que haya pasado, si no que pasó, pasa y pasará...es algo..eterno. Tengo la sensación de que vamos en círculos, condenados siempre a dar vueltas en lo mismo; pero a la vez, esto es demasiado nuevo, es la primera vuelta que doy en torno a algo de tal magnitud...¿no te ocurre lo mismo?-.

-creo...creo que sí, algo así.., me siento un poco mareado...tan sólo anoche supe...-Frodo titubeó¿estaría bien hablarle de lo que vivenció en el claro de Galadriel?

Lila lo quedó observando, sintiéndose culpable por guardar el secreto tantos días. De pronto entendió que no se solucionaría nada con una conversación, la aceptación se lograría a través del tiempo. Aunque...¿por qué les resultaba tan difícil? Sólo eran la reencarnación de Lúthien y Beren¿Tanto costaba comprenderlo y aceptarlo?

El Ruiseñor gorjeó, y la imagen de la Dama apareció en su mente. La miraba con dulzura, y le transmitía tranquilidad; no había por qué apresurarse y complicarse, el destino de ambos era una lucha constante, pero tenía su lado bueno...lo tenía, de eso podía estar segura.

-Frodo, no te preocupes. No hay por qué nublarse en el momento inadecuado. Ya hablaremos de ello-.

El joven la miró, y cruzó por su rostro una ráfaga de alivio; luego, volvió a sentirse atormentado.

-es difícil pensar en lo que viene, en lo que hay que tener claro-dijo con la boca reseca.

-A veces te complicas demasiado..., por lo que eres. Ya no es lo que fuiste alguna vez, si no que te preocupa la magnitud del hado que está encima de nosotros, te preocupa el futuro...el A...-Lila de pronto se calló, quería decir "el Anillo", pero no era el mejor momento para torturar al hobbit con eso.- Por ahora no pienses en lo que somos, nunca te lo cuestionaste antes...sigamos siendo Frodo y Lila, para tu comodidad. Luego veremos...-se sentía extraña hablándole así, era como si la Dama hablase por ella, o la ayudase a juntar las ideas de una forma coherente.

-tienes razón-suspiró Frodo, apoyando su cabeza entre las manos- aunque...-

-guárdate el aunque-le cortó Lila con una sonrisa-volvamos al palacio, ya atardece-.

-¿atardece?-Frodo miró hacia arriba, la luz que traspasaba los mallorns se volvía anaranjada-¿tan rápido pasa el tiempo?-.

-estamos en Lothlórien, ya sabes qué es el tiempo en este lugar...y no sacamos nada con ir al claro, la fiesta ya mengua-contestó Lila.

El Ruiseñor comenzó a retomar el vuelo de vuelta al Palacio-Flet de Caras Galadhon, y la hobbit se levantó del césped automáticamente.

-Apresurémonos!-le gritó la chica a Frodo ya corriendo tras el bello pájaro; él la siguió, un poco más claro que antes, aunque turbado, muy turbado...

* * *

-veamos, queridos amigos-comenzó el señor Celeborn, dirigiéndose a toda la Compañía reunida en el salón del palacio- hoy debemos fijar la fecha de su partida, y el itinerario que deben seguir. La Dama y yo consideramos que se ha prolongado demasiado la estadía, no por incomodidades, si no por el propio bien de la misión. La luz decrece con rapidez.- 

La Dama Galadriel asintió gravemente, desde su silla, y Aragorn también inclinó su cabeza con presteza. Legolas, Merilnen y Gimli se hallaban totalmente centrados en lo que pronto se diría, y los hobbits intentaban concentrarse, pero esos temas no eran de ningún modo atractivos para ellos; Frodo se hallaba silencioso, Merry y Pippin miraban el techo y Lila era la que mas se esforzaba por captar la conversación desde el principio. Había pasado ya una semana de la Fiesta del Bosque, y la Comunidad se abstenía de hacerles preguntas a Lila y Frodo acerca de lo ocurrido, por el momento. Luego comprenderían...

-concuerdo con el Señor y la Dama, debemos partir antes de que el camino sea ya demasiado peligroso-dijo el dúnadan-¿Qué recorrido a seguir nos aconsejan?-.

Celeborn luego de meditar un momento, tomó la palabra.

-he aquí mi consejo. El camino más seguro que pueden tomar es la vía del Río Grande, el Anduin, el cual nace en las Montañas Nubladas y se cruza con el río Celebrant. Si siguen por el hacia el sur, llegarán a las Cascadas de Rauros, y a las Emyn Muil, acortando mucho trayecto que podrían hacer a pie, y alejándose de enemigos innecesarios. ¿Quién de aquí es buen navegante?-.

-yo, mi señor!-exclamó Merry saltando de su silla emocionado- y mi hermana Lila también! Nosotros vivimos a orillas del Brandivino!-.

-muy bien-aprobó Celeborn sonriendo- sé que Aragorn es excelente en cuanto a botes y barcos se refiere, y sé que Legolas y Merilnen no se quedan atrás-Los aludidos asintieron con firmeza-. Bien, entonces está decidido, viajarán en botes, los cuales nosotros les facilitaremos; en una semana más. No se puede esperar demasiado. Aragorn, como guía de la expedición debes estar al tanto de todo el recorrido y contar con nuestras sugerencias, por muy experto viajero que seas. Ven conmigo y analizaremos mejor la situación, el resto de la Compañía puede retirarse si así lo desea y comenzar a prepararse...-

Celeborn y Galadriel se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la salita contigua, secundados por Aragorn. Legolas y Merilnen se quedaron hablando en voz baja acerca de lo decidido, y los hobbits no pudieron hacer otra cosa que salir. Había que comenzar a despedirse...

* * *

Lila se sentía demasiado incómoda con su ropa de viaje, aunque fuese suave, elástica, de tonos agradables y confeccionada por los Elfos de Rivendel; tantos días había usado vestidos simples y sueltos que algo más le parecía un estorbo. De todos modos, eso era mejor que sus viejas y desgastadas vestiduras hobbits. 

¿Qué pasaría ahora que dejaban el Reino Encantado de Lórien?

Podía imaginar muchas situaciones y obstáculos, pero prefería no hacerlo. Debía respirar, y seguir, con fuerza, y sobre todo, ser consecuente con la palabra dada a Frodo, lo acompañaría hasta que la misión se cumpliera o definitivamente fallara.

Suspiró y terminó de alistar su pequeño fardo de ropa, se colgó la daga que Lord Elrond le regalara al cinto y se acomodó la raída capa. Miró la blanca habitación con nostalgia, y salió con lentitud.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró con Merilnen, quien pegó una exclamación de sorpresa. La joven elfa llevaba para variar, vestiduras de un azul profundo, pero éstas eran más resistentes y ajustadas para un largo viaje, y sobre su espalda el arco y el carcaj ya instalados.

-¡Lila! Te buscaba!-dijo Merilnen acercándose a ella- tengo algo que darte antes que partamos!-.

La hobbit miró sorprendida lo que Merilnen llevaba en sus manos, otro arco élfico junto a su carcaj, pero de un tamaño mucho más pequeño.

-son para ti!-le dijo la Elfa con alegría- Yo misma los confeccioné, con todo mi cariño. Así tendrás un arma mas adecuada a tu manera de ser, y aprenderás fácilmente a usarla.-

-Merilnen..no sé que decirte!-exclamó Lila, maravillada, tomando el arco en sus manos; la madera era suave y lisa, y la cuerda fuerte- muchas gracias! Está hermosísimo...-

-no me agradezcas!-rió Merilnen, encantada- fíjate bien, los arqueros del Bosque de Oro son famosos por su destreza, pero no hay por qué quitarle el mérito a sus arcos; éstos son construidos a base de una madera mágica cuyo nombre no puedo revelar porque se echaría a perder el encantamiento..., las flechas también son del mismo material y no fallan jamás, siempre dan al blanco, independiente de donde te halles. En el carcaj grabé ciertas runas...son para la buena suerte, luego podrás descifrarlas, confío en eso. El trayecto será difícil y oscuro, debes saber defenderte muy bien!-.

-oh-suspiró Lila, mirando su nuevo y pequeño arco y con ansias de ser una arquera excepcional; entendía lo útil que aquel presente le sería a futuro-, pero, yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti...-

-jajaja, descuida! Me basta que tú estés satisfecha y segura!; Ahora, vayamos afuera, tenemos la última merienda con la Dama y el Señor a orillas del río! Hay que decir adiós...-al decir esto, una profunda nostalgia invadió la voz de Merilnen, pero luego siguió sonriendo; agarró de la mano a la hobbit y salieron del palacio, comenzando a hacerse ánimos de una nueva y triste partida.

* * *

El día era hermoso, y el Sol brillaba resplandeciente sobre las cabezas platinadas de los Elfos Silvanos que organizaban un pequeño banquete a orillas del río Celebrant, a la espera de la Compañía y sus Anfitriones. Los árboles del Bosque de Oro limitaban con el borde del río, para continuar al otro lado, centelleantes y mágicos. 

La Comunidad llegó después de un rato a la orilla del río, en los botes que los Elfos les regalaron. El césped era mullido y tierno, y florecillas de todos colores se esparcían por todos lados creando un ambiente casi de ensueño. Los Elfos iban y venían, repartiendo blancura y canciones, llevando solemnemente frutas y jarrones de agua fresca a un gran mantel plateado estirado en el pasto. Pippin se frotó los ojos, pensó que esta despedida iba a ser totalmente melancólica, pero no! Había comida! Sonrió con alegría, al igual que su primo Merry.

Se acomodaron en el sitio luego de bajar de sus botes, esperando a que Galadriel y Celeborn llegaran; Lila comenzó a examinar su nuevo arco bajo la mirada de sus amigos, pero lo guardó al instante, sin decir nada. En realidad, nadie tenía mucho que decir. Irse de Lothlórien era realmente una pena...

A lo lejos, en el río, comenzó a asomarse una espectacular embarcación, no muy grande, pero hermosa; se asimilaba a un cisne blanco con las alas medio abiertas, delicados remos impulsaban su movimiento a través de las aguas y una bandada de pajarillos blanquecinos volaba a su alrededor, emitiendo dulces sonidos. Los Elfos del prado se acercaron a la orilla, y la Compañía los siguió. El barco era una reminiscencia de tiempos remotos, en los cuales las embarcaciones de los Altos Elfos eran magníficas y poderosas y navegaban por los Mares del Mundo.

El Cisne llegó a la orilla, y los Elfos que remaban acomodaron una pequeña escalerita, por donde bajaron, impresionantes, la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn. La concurrencia los recibió solemnemente, y los guió a donde se preparaba la merienda.

Los Señores se sentaron en el césped, y con una sonrisa, invitaron a sus huéspedes a hacer lo mismo. Galadriel los miraba con tranquilidad, y por primera vez, no entró en sus mentes y corazones, se quedó ahí, impávida, observando desde el exterior. Tomó un jarrón de agua fresca e hizo beber a los invitados. Les extendió bandejas de frutas y pan, y ellos comieron, aunque poco, por el nervio que la partida les producía. Los Elfos silvanos, entre tanto, hacían música; nadie decía una palabra.

Un sonido de alas llegó hasta ellos, y un trino especial; Galadriel miró hacia el bosque, y Lila también lo hizo, reconociendo al Ruiseñor que hace una semana la había acompañado. El pájaro salió de entre los árboles, y se posó en el hombro de la joven hobbit. Frodo lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Tindómerel _ha señalado la hora del adiós.-dijo Galadriel, impasible, señalando al ruiseñor.-Pero antes, debo hacerles entrega de dones y regalos que esta tierra les quiere brindar. Vengan, levántense.-

La Dama se alzó, y caminó hacia una mesa de mármol situada un poco más allá, ocho Elfos la custodiaban. En la mesita había una serie de objetos extraños y brillantes, a primera vista. Los miembros de la Comunidad se acercaron, un poco cohibidos.

Los ocho Elfos caminaron hacia cada uno, les quitaron sus viejas capas, y les pusieron otras nuevas, grises, livianas y mucho más cómodas. Se las sujetaron con unos pequeños broches que simulaban una hoja verde, con adornos de plata fina.

-estas capas son muy preciadas-explicó Celeborn-, fueron delicadamente confeccionadas con un material fino pero resistente. Los protegerá del frío, y no será necesario quitárselas cuando haga mucho calor. Es más, no se las quiten, porque los salvará de enemigos inoportunos. Se camuflan con el ambiente en el que se encuentren, sin que lo sepan, pasarán desapercibidos. Y no se ensucian ni se rompen con facilidad, ningún ser maligno puede arrebatárselas. Cuídenlas mucho.-hizo una pausa y luego siguió-En sus equipajes les hemos guardado cuerdas que les serán de mucha utilidad llegado el momento, y pan _lembas _para el camino. Merilnen se encargará de su distribución, pues ella bien sabe que con un pedacito uno de ustedes queda en pie durante todo el día.-

La Compañía asintió muy agradecida, y Galadriel hizo una seña, para que se acercaran un poco más a la mesita.

-Ahora debo entregarles mis regalos personales-dijo ella, con seriedad.-Aragorn, ven.-

El Dúnadan se adelantó, y Galadriel le entregó una vaina para su espada Andúril, forjada con los pedazos de la antigua Narsil; era resplandeciente, llena de pequeñas piedras preciosas, y el nombre de la espada grabado en oro. Luego, la Dama alzó una maravillosa piedra verde, engarzada en un broche de plata con la forma de un águila con las alas extendidas. La luz del sol pasaba a través de la piedra, y se asemejaba a la luz pasando a través del follaje de los árboles. La mirada de Aragorn centelleó de alegría.

-he visto el brillo en tu ojos-sonrió Galadriel-y ya sabes que la hora ha llegado. Hace mucho tiempo esta piedra llegó a mi como un Don para curar y embellecer la Tierra Media, pero ya estaba pronosticado que cuando cumpliese mi labor, la guardara y se la entregara a alguien más, a quien llamaría con el mismo nombre de la joya, porque él tiene el poder de curar, y juntos serán el consuelo de esta Tierra que envejece. ¡He aquí la _Elessar, _la Piedra de Elfo y te la entrego a ti con mi bendición! Desde ahora en adelante, también serás Elessar, aquí y para todos nosotros. ¡Usa bien tu regalo!- diciendo esto, le entregó la piedra al emocionado Aragorn, quien se inclinó sonriente, y se alejó de la mesita. Con la Elessar en sus manos, Aragorn de pronto pareció más alto e imponente, tan bello como los Antiguos Señores del Oeste. Su poder se revelaba cada vez más.

-Merry, Pippin, ahora es su turno-los llamó la Dama, y ellos corrieron hasta ella, ansiosos-; primero que todo, les entrego una bendición especial, para preservar su alegría y optimismo en todo momento, pues son dones que no fallan y que aumentan la esperanza en misiones como esta. Siempre que se sientan un poco tristes o cansados, piensen en mí, y los aliviaré de sus cargas, porque son luz y risas en medio del silencio y la oscuridad.-Puso sus manos en los cabellos de los hobbits, y les sonrió, ellos se habían ruborizado. Luego les dio unos bellísimos cinturones de oro con rubíes engarzados, y ellos marcharon felices y satisfechos.

"Qué bueno que alguien haya notado nuestro aporte en la misión!"-pensaron Merry y Pippin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La Dama inmediatamente llamó a Legolas, y le entregó un hermoso arco élfico, con su respectiva aljaba llena de flechas finas y certeras, y además, un cinturón de plata.

-Legolas, eres joven y poderoso entre los tuyos, más en tu corazón hay sabiduría, sencillez y un amor duradero. Libera ese amor, y serás aún más libre y bendito-le aconsejó Galadriel; él bajó la mirada algo turbado y se alejó con agradecimiento.

Luego Merilnen fue llamada, y la Dama la abrazó con suavidad.

-Mi regalo es sencillo, y el único poder que tiene es el del recuerdo y la fe-le deposita en sus manos un fino brazalete con una Luna forjada en plata, y un Sol grabado en oro.-Cuando lo mires, recuerda que el Sol brilla para encender nuestros ánimos, y que la Luna sale cada noche para aliviar las penas. No te entristezcas, alégrate! El Fuego nunca se apaga, y su calor nunca se desvanece. Tienes mi amor incondicional y mi bendición.-

-hantalë...-agradeció Merilnen con la voz quebrada por la emoción, besó la mano de la Dama, y se unió a sus amigos.

Y llegó el turno de Gimli, quien caminó hacia Galadriel con una timidez extraña en un enano como él.

-Gimli, hijo de Glóin-comenzó la Dama-, tengo mucho regalos, pero ninguno hay en esta tierra élfica para un Señor Enano tan valiente y amable como tú. Sin embargo, si hay algo que tú desees, puedes pedírmelo y lo recibirás. Sea lo que sea, pues lo mereces.-

-Mi Señora...-masculló Gimli con torpeza- hay...hay algo que deseo con todo mi corazón y que considero un atrevimiento pedírselo; pero usted me ha permitido pedir lo que sea..., así que mi pedido sería...uno de sus cabellos, tan sólo uno! Porque usted es la Dama más hermosa que he visto, y sus cabellos brillan como el oro puro que se esconde en las montañas. Si tuviera ese cabello, lo guardaría en un cofre de cristal como tesoro y alegría de mi casa hasta el fin de los días.-

Los Elfos quedaron anonadados con el pedido de Gimli, pero Galadriel le sonrió, y soltó una risa cantarina y cálida, que jamás nadie había escuchado antes. Soltó tres cabellos dorados de su cabeza, y se los entregó a Gimli, quien la miraba asombrado y aturdido.

-Aquí está tu regalo, Señor Enano, y cuídalo bien; con el irán mis pensamientos y buenos deseos, para ti y tu pueblo. Haz sido sincero y eso merece elogios.-miró a los Elfos que se encontraban cerca de ella- Que ningún Elfo mire mal a este Enano! Pues su pueblo fue gentil con nosotros en tiempos anteriores, y si dejó de serlo, no fue sólo culpa de ellos. Este es tiempo para perdonar! Gimli, eres amigo de mi pueblo-le dijo Galadriel, y la Compañía se alegró por él, porque había encontrado en la Señora una amiga en vez de una enemiga.

En ese minuto, Lila supo que su turno había llegado. Se acercó a la Dama lentamente, y ella la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Mi querida Lila, sólo tú y yo sabemos cuanto has crecido este último tiempo, cuanto te has conocido, cuando has aprendido..., en tu corazón comienzas a entender la verdad de las cosas, la belleza del Mundo eternamente rodeada por una cuota de maldad, tu vida... Estás lista para partir, aunque es en el mismo camino cuando se sabe porque hay que recorrerlo, a que hay que enfrentarse. No te diré mucho más porque ya lo sabes, y porque estaré constantemente recordándotelo, pensando en ti y enviándote mis bendiciones. Revélate a los demás cuando lo consideres necesario, Hija del Crepúsculo.-Galadriel hizo una pausa para tomar una pequeña cajita de cristal de la mesa de mármol y se la extendió a Lila- Esta cajita es muy especial, no diré que es lo que contiene, basta con que lo veas para entenderlo. Te ayudará cuando lo necesites, y cuando no quieras ese tipo de ayuda, tendrás a Tindómerel a tu lado para brindarte consuelo-el Ruiseñor gorjeó con alegría, y Galadriel acarició su plumaje con suavidad.

Lila abrió la cajita con mucho cuidado, y lo que vio fue nada más que una pequeña porción de agua. Al principio no comprendió que significaba, pero una luz se prendió en su mente y recordó el Espejo. ¡Era agua del Espejo de Galadriel! La piedra blanca de Arwen centelleó con fuerza, confirmándole la naturaleza del regalo. ¿Le serviría para ver más allá? Miró a la Dama, y ella le sonrió con complicidad.

-no te preocupes, el cristal es resistente y no se romperá ni abrirá por ningún motivo. Sólo usa la cajita cuando lo necesites!-.

Lila la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, y no pudo evitar abrazar a Galadriel con todas sus fuerzas, abrazo que la Dama respondió con cariño. La hobbit se alejó enjugándose los ojos, y Frodo sabiendo que era el último, se adelantó.

-Frodo, mucho de lo que le dije a Lila iba para ti, así como lo que te diré a ti es para ella también; ambos están unidos, y sé que estás cansado de que te lo repitan. Nadie lo dirá más. Recuerda que más allá de todas las revelaciones, eres Frodo Bolsón de La Comarca, y no debes dejar de sentirte como tal. Tu camino se avecina, oscuro y tenebroso, aunque el sol brille y los días reverdezcan. La misión arriesga a toda la Tierra Media, pero también te arriesga a ti. Piensa en ti, en tu salvación. Yo lo haré continuamente.-En la mano de la Dama se posaba un frasco alargado y luminoso.- En este frasco, Frodo, he guardado un poco de la Luz de Eärendil, nuestra estrella más amada, la Estrella de la Mañana y de la Tarde. Brillará en los momentos más desesperados, cuando todas las luces se hayan extinguido y necesites un alivio.-

Frodo recibió el frasco con manos temblorosas, y se sintió inmediatamente cargado con una fuerza esperanzadora. Eärendil lo acompañaría. La Dama lo besó en la frente con ligereza, y luego lo llevó junto con sus compañeros.

-es hora de partir-anunció Galadriel- namárië! Que los Valar los protejan y que sus caminos se muestren un poco menos escarpados! Nos veremos cuando el cielo se despeje y los mares sean dulces! Namárië!-

Hizo un gesto de despedida, y la Comunidad fue guiada hacia sus botes para partir. Cuando ya el agua del Celebrant los llevaba lejos de la orilla, cada uno de ellos veía a la Dama Galadriel y al Señor Celeborn de pie, despidiéndose con una mirada llena de predicciones y un aire de melancolía. Cada uno tenía algo que recordar del País Encantado, y se hallaban en silencio, como en las últimas horas, reviviendo momentos y pensando en lo que venía. Una melodía llegaba desde los árboles y el prado, una canción de adiós, y de un retorno. Un retorno espiritual...ellos jamás volverían a Lothlórien.

* * *

_(1) En la oscuridad puedo comprender la noche: los sueños flotan, una estrella brilla. ¡Oh!..._


	34. El Camino Elegido

_Almarë... _

_He vuelto, luego de tanto tiempo, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste; me demoré en ponerlo, pero no es tan largo como piensan qué es. De hecho, no es de mucha acción, pero bueno... espero que lean :) _

_Les diré que ahora responderé los reviews por mensaje privado; me di cuenta de que estaba prohibido responderlos aquí mismo, y tuve que borrar mis respuestas de los capis pasados para no correr riesgos. En fin, lean y sean felices! Porque yo también lo seré... _

_Laitalë!_

* * *

Capítulo XXXIV: **El Camino Elegido.**

Llevaban un par de días navegando en el cauce del Gran Río, y Frodo ya se había hartado del agua. Su único alivio era que al atardecer atracaban en alguna orilla para pasar la noche más cómodamente, pero Aragorn luego de una vez, no quiso repetirlo para no causar más demoras. Así que la noche pasada no durmió nadie: Merilnen, Aragorn y Legolas por estar cada uno encargado de un bote; Merry y Lila por ayudar con los remos en variadas ocasiones de la madrugada; y Pippin, Frodo y Gimli por simplemente tenerle desconfianza al agua y a la embarcación. A Pippin no le hacía mucha gracia ver el agua de un río, y además ver los árboles de la orilla; el panorama era demasiado parecido al incidente casi trágico del Tornasauce. Frodo no tenía más que mirarle el rostro pálido a su primo Pip para imaginarse otra vez ese horrible día. También recordaba, aunque muy poco, la muerte de sus padres en el río Brandivino, en cuya escena asomaba un bote, aunque de las embarcaciones élficas no había por qué desconfiar. En el caso de Gimli, la zozobra constante del bote le molestaba profundamente, y lo único que deseaba con fervor en esos días era encontrarse en su cómodo hogar bajo la montaña, donde el suelo era firme y apenas había agua para las labores básicas.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan malo. Tal como había predicho Lord Celeborn, avanzaron rápidamente por el Celebrant hasta llegar al Anduin, y habían cubierto mucho trayecto que de otro modo tendrían que haber caminado. El Río Grande era poderoso, y cruzaba grandes tierras, aunque ahora lo único que se apreciaba eran gigantescas paredes rocosas en ambas orillas. No era un panorama muy alentador, pero no había más que seguir navegando.

Era la mañana de la tercera jornada desde que dejaron el País de Lórien, y los hobbits se encontraban algo somnolientos. Lila y Merry lucían un poco más cansados por los remos, aún cuando Aragorn los había dejado descansar las últimas horas. De hecho, Lila no tenía como obligación remar, pero ella se sentía inútil sin cooperar.

Merilnen llevaba en su bote a Frodo y a Pippin, ella no tenía ayudantes, al igual que Legolas; Gimli no tenía idea de cómo tomar un remo. De todos modos, ambos Elfos eran incansables y no necesitaban dormir.

Un rato después, Frodo se sintió mas despierto, y miró a su alrededor.

Una suave bruma los rodeaba, y su capa estaba suavemente mojada por el rocío matinal. Tenía que ser muy temprano...

Pippin tragaba con velocidad un trozo de lembas, y Merilnen, notando que Frodo se hallaba dispuesto a desayunar, le ofreció una porción del pan élfico.

Mientras el joven hobbit comía, observaba hacia las otras embarcaciones. Merry y Lila habían agarrado unas cuantas manzanas y las devoraban con placer. Aragorn oteaba hacia el sur, algo ceñudo, al igual que Legolas. Gimli dormitaba.

A medida que la mañana avanzaba, la neblina iba disipándose, pero el día se pronosticaba nublado y algo frío. ¿Cuánto les quedaría para llegar a tierra? Frodo suponía que no mucho.

Comenzaba a aburrirse del entorno, cuando algo a lo lejos le llamó la atención. Eran dos figuras lejanas y borrosas, cada una en un borde del Anduin. El resto de la compañía no tardó en fijarse en ellas; Aragorn soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Al irse acercando, percibieron que aquellas figuras eran realmente altísimas; dos estatuas gigantescas de roca gris, lisas y con notoriedad, antiguas. Eran dos hombres, graves, solemnes; con sendas espadas en sus manos derechas, coronas ceñidas a su cabeza y vestiduras que denotaban su status real. Sus manos izquierdas se dirigían hacia el frente, dando una señal de detención.

-¡Son los Argonath! – exclamó con una clara excitación, Aragorn-. ¡Los Pilares de los Reyes! Es tan grato para mí estar en presencia de ellos…

Merry silbó, con asombro. El rostro de Aragorn de pronto se había vuelto tan imponente como el de aquellos Reyes del pasado.

-¿Qué reyes son éstos? – preguntó Lila, algo tímida por su notoria ignorancia.

-Son Isildur y Anárion, hijos de Elendil; mis antepasados…- le respondió Aragorn, con una sonrisa -. Isildur era el Rey de Arnor, mientras Anárion gobernaba en Gondor. Ahora, sólo están aquí, marcando el antiguo límite septentrional de Gondor, y advirtiéndonos acerca del precipicio que hay más allá. Seguiremos su consejo, nos detendremos en Parth Galen.

Luego de eso, se hizo el silencio una vez más entre la Compañía. Se hallaban ensimismados mirando los Argonath, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado pequeños frente a los poderosos descendientes de Númenor. El pasado volvía a hacerse presente en aquellos pilares. ¿Cuántas cosas maravillosas y terribles habían quedado atrás?. ¿Cuántos seres recordarían los días gloriosos de antaño? Ahora la Tierra Media parecía decaer; se oscurecía irremediablemente, y el poder de los Pueblos Libres menguaba. Ya nada era como antes.

Los Argonath se alejaban con rapidez, y el sol comenzaba a salir de su prisión de nubes. Brillaba suavemente sobre sus cabezas, aunque les infundía el calor necesario para animarse y proseguir. La barca de Aragorn iba más adelante que las otras, seguramente quería indicarles la parada. Frodo veía a Lila mirar constantemente el cielo y los árboles vecinos. Pronto Legolas y Merilnen hicieron lo mismo, observando con ojos penetrantes el follaje espeso de los árboles y arbustos. Algo no iba bien.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Aragorn, volteando el rostro hacia Merilnen.

- Hay sombras en el bosque – dijo Merilnen, vigilante.

- Algo nos sigue, hace varias noches – dijo a su vez, Legolas –. Aunque no es lo mismo que Merilnen ve. Creo que estamos rodeados de peligros en este lugar, más de lo que imaginaba.

- Eso creo yo también… - murmuró Aragorn, frunciendo el ceño –. En cuanto a ese "algo" que nos sigue, ya lo he visto otras veces y tengo una leve idea de quién puede ser.

- Nada que el filo de un hacha no resuelva – opinó Gimli, sarcástico.

Los hobbits se movieron inquietos, menos Frodo. Él sabía que Gollum iba tras sus huellas, desde que Gandalf lo puso al tanto en las Minas de Moria. ¿Tan vil y ambiciosa era aquella criatura como para perseguirlo tanto tiempo?. ¿Tanto deseaba de vuelta su Tesoro?

- Lila..¿has visto algo? – le preguntó Merry a su hermana, quién aún miraba hacia la espesura.

Ella lo miró, y negó con fuerza. No había visto nada fuera de lo normal, sólo deseaba saber dónde se hallaba Tindómerel, el ruiseñor de Lórien. Hace días había emprendido el vuelo, y aún no regresaba. Desvió su mirada hacia el agua, distraída.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Parth Galen, ya era media tarde.

Era un gran prado cubierto de hierba, en la orilla oeste del Anduin, un poco antes de llegar a las Cascadas del Rauros. Bosquecillos ya antiguos se alzaban en la pradera, y la Colina de la Vista, _Amon Hen, _se erguía por sobre ellos; en ruinas, pero manteniendo el poder pasado. Los hobbits no pudieron evitar recordar Amon Sûl, y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo.

Luego de bajar de las embarcaciones y vararlas en la orilla, instalaron el campamento, cerca del río para no perderlas de vista. Al otro día, muy temprano, seguirían su rumbo hacia Mordor.

Mientras los hobbits estiraban sus mantas sobre el césped, los elfos miraban con desconfianza el entorno. Gimli se sentó rápidamente y prendió su pipa. Al dar una calada, se sintió más tranquilo.

- Aragorn… ¿Es posible que partamos hoy mismo de Parth Galen? – sugirió Merilnen mirando a Legolas, quién le asintió con firmeza.

- Creo que es mejor descansar esta noche, y partir al alba. Nos ayudará. – dijo el dúnadan, dubitativo.

- Este lugar no es seguro, Aragorn – le indicó Legolas. – Las apariencias engañan; tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Lo sé, pero es necesario descansar – arguyó Aragorn, inflexible.

- ¡Dejen que por lo menos este enano fume de su pipa tranquilamente! – exclamó Gimli, y Merry y Pippin rieron con el comentario. Ambos sacaron sus pequeñas pipas, y se sentaron a compartir con el enano. Legolas murmuró que iría a recorrer el lugar para verificar que todo se hallara bien, y se alejó, seguido por Aragorn. Merilnen revisaba el estado de sus flechas, mientras Lila y Frodo simplemente miraban el lugar, en silencio.

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Merry, luego de hacer un anillo de humo-. Sé que debemos llegar a Mordor, pero..¿Qué ruta hay que tomar ahora?

- Creo que nos queda pasar a través de las Emyn Muil – señaló Gimli-. Unas montañas rocosas donde los viajeros se pierden con facilidad, puesto que el camino no está señalado.

- ¿Ese es el camino que Gandalf quería seguir? – preguntó Pippin.

- No lo sé, nunca le preguntamos cuáles eran sus intenciones luego de Lothlórien – respondió el enano, encogiéndose de hombros -. Ahora el guía es Aragorn, y creo que hay que seguirlo por donde sea conveniente; él ha viajado más que todos nosotros.

- Sí, pero… ¿Aragorn no querrá que nos dirijamos primero a Gondor? – preguntó Merilnen, uniéndose a la conversación -. Por Emyn Muil el camino parece más directo hacia Mordor, pero seguramente Aragorn desea hacer acto de presencia en Minas Tirith antes de partir rumbo a la tierra oscura.

Eso Frodo no lo había pensado. ¿Qué pasaría si se desviaban? No era una idea que le agradara demasiado.

- Habría que preguntarle – contestó Gimli, serio -. Pero en mi opinión, el que debe decidir acerca del camino es maese Frodo.

El enano, la elfa y los tres hobbits lo miraron, inquisitivos. Frodo bajó la mirada, aturdido.

¿Él debía decidir? Tenía ideas vagas en su mente, y un fuerte deseo de marchar a Mordor lo antes posible, para acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas. No encontraba necesario ir a Gondor primero; debían viajar directamente al sitio que habían acordado.

Pero entonces, percibió los rostros llenos de duda de sus compañeros; eran valientes, sí, pero ya comenzaban a sentirse amedrentados por los fuegos de Mordor, si es que ya no se sentían así hace tiempo. Veía las miradas llenas de temor de Pippin y Merry, el rostro de repente sombrío de Gimli, la expresión algo angustiada de Merilnen. ¿Qué quería decir todo aquello?..¿Acaso él debía marcharse… solo?

- Frodo..¿qué piensas tú de esto? – preguntó Merilnen. Lila lo miró sin inmutarse.

- Esperaré a que Aragorn y Legolas regresen – fue lo único que el joven hobbit dijo.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco descompuesto. Prefirió vaciar su mente un momento, hasta que la Compañía estuviera completamente reunida. No tardó en estarlo; el elfo y el dúnadan volvieron rápidamente, comentando que no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal, aunque Legolas seguía pensando en que algo iba mal.

- Aragorn – lo llamó Gimli -. Estábamos hace un momento hablando de lo que nos queda de ruta hacia Mordor. ¿Qué has decidido tú al respecto?. ¿Vamos por Emyn Muil, o por otro camino?

Aragorn se sentó junto a Gimli, con el rostro pensativo.

- Eso es algo que deseaba discutir con ustedes hoy – dijo el hombre, luego de un momento –. Sé que lo justo y necesario sería marchar hacia las Emyn Muil, pero mis pensamientos a menudo se van hacia Minas Tirith, y lo que estará ocurriendo allí. Quiero que decidamos cual ruta puede ser más conveniente para nosotros. Si ustedes desean ir por el camino ya predispuesto, los acompañaré. Juré por mi honor no dejar a Frodo solo en esta misión; no será este un juramento que rompa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando acerca de qué decisión tomar, hasta que Gimli habló.

- Creo que podría ser bueno ir en dirección a Gondor. Allá están los aliados y la gente a la que hay que alertar. Además, lo más probable es que pasemos días sin poder salir de las montañas.

Legolas asintió.

- Concuerdo con el enano. Ir a Gondor es más seguro, y desde allí también podríamos tomar un camino directo a Mordor. No hay que arriesgarse más de lo necesario.

Merilnen se mordió un labio, indecisa. Los hobbits se hallaban confundidos. El resto esperaba su opinión.

- Gimli, como bien dijiste hace un momento, es Frodo quién debe decidir – dijo la elfa –. Él es el Portador del Anillo, en él recaen las decisiones más importantes.

Merry y Pippin miraron a su primo, aliviados por no tener la obligación de decir algo; querían ir a Minas Tirith, pero si Frodo deseaba tomar otro rumbo, allá irían ellos también. No pensaban abandonarlo. Lila permanecía mirando el suelo, casi inexpresiva. Sabía lo difícil que era para Frodo elegir. El aludido, sin embargo, ya sabía que hacer. Solamente debía pensarlo un poco mejor.

- Necesito pensar… ¿puedo retirarme unos minutos? – preguntó el hobbit.

- Claro que sí, pero no te alejes demasiado – le respondió Aragorn, amablemente.

Lila lo miró alejarse lentamente, y percibió en su rostro la duda y la determinación, a la vez. De inmediato, comenzó a pensar en algo que ella pudiese hacer, pero no se le ocurría nada. Sólo debía esperar, como todos, a que Frodo volviera.

Frodo, entretanto, trataba de caminar lo más lejos posible del campamento. Sabía que se preocuparían, pero él necesitaba su espacio.

Andaba por un viejo sendero, cubierto de césped y hojas secas, mientras árboles de mediano tamaño lo rodeaban, ajados por los años. Era un lugar tranquilo; quizás demasiado. Algunos pájaros trinaban, el viento soplaba levemente, y los pensamientos en la mente de Frodo bullían de una manera impresionante.

Una idea lo atosigaba, aquella que lo obligó a marcharse en busca de un poco de paz.

Él era el Portador del Anillo, él debía cumplir la misión. El resto de la Comunidad lo acompañaba y protegía, pero¿qué más podían hacer?. ¿Podían ellos lanzar el Anillo a los fuegos del Orodruin?... ¿Podrían ellos dejar la tentación a un lado, y destruirlo?

En realidad..¿podía él?... No lo sabía, hasta que lo intentara, porque de todas formas, debía intentarlo. Los otros no… debían hacer otras cosas.

Recordó lo que Lord Elrond había dicho: que Frodo era el único que no podía renunciar en la misión. Los otros que lo acompañaban podían irse, si así lo deseaban, o si el pánico era demasiado para ellos. Sí, algunos tenían miedo, otros simplemente querían cambiar la ruta. Sabía que la Comunidad estaría en las buenas y en las malas con él, no lo dejarían por ningún motivo, pero esto iba más allá. El hobbit no quería arrastrarlos a un viaje del cual quizás no volviesen, no deseaba obligarlos, aunque pareciese todo lo contrario. Ellos podían ir a Minas Tirith, a hacer lo que tuviesen en mente, eran libres. Frodo debía llegar a Mordor… solo.

No se había dado ni cuenta, cuando ya había llegado a la ladera de Amon Hen. Le dieron unas súbitas ganas de subir la colina, pero prefirió quedarse allí, a los pies, para no demorarse tanto cuando quisiese volver al campamento. Veía el paisaje y la nostalgia se apoderó de él; las últimas praderas iban quedando atrás, los últimos rincones de paz y belleza serían olvidados pronto, cuando los territorios agrestes y grisáceos del este lo rodearan por completo.

Sentía pena y miedo, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para borrar esos sentimientos. Sólo afrontar el destino.

Decidió volver a donde sus amigos lo esperaban, sin muchas ganas. Caminó sin prisas, y con la firme decisión de partir solo. De pronto, se detuvo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

_Ellos no lo dejarían partir solo_…

Miró hacia el oeste, el sol se ocultaba.

Debía cambiar el rumbo. Partir… sin que lo vieran.

Pero..¿cómo lo haría si la orilla del Anduin no quedaba tan lejos del lugar donde sus compañeros se hallaban? Terminarían descubriéndolo…

Otra idea iluminó su mente, con rapidez.

¡Claro, el Anillo!. ¡Se pondría el Anillo y nadie lo vería! Solamente debía ser cuidadoso a la hora de soltar una embarcación, podían darse cuenta…

Animado y con las ideas claras, sacó el Anillo de su cadena de plata, y se lo puso.

No recordaba aquella sensación tan extraña que la invisibilidad le otorgaba; no era muy agradable moverse en ese vacío lleno de imágenes borrosas, pero no había otra forma.

Siguió caminando, con la esperanza de que todo resultara bien. Le producía tanto pesar abandonarlos a todos… pero más mal se sentiría si no cumplía su misión lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Lila no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Solamente corría y corría a toda velocidad, para que no la atraparan. Eran demasiados y pronto la acorralarían si no hacía algo. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Las ramas bajas de los árboles la azotaban cuando ella pasaba, y cada vez había menos luz solar. La joven hobbit se detuvo, mirando hacia todos lados. Ya no la seguían. De todas maneras se tapó bien con su capa élfica, y se escondió tras un gran tronco a la orilla del sendero. 

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Frodo se demoraba en volver al campamento, y al creerlo perdido, fueron en su búsqueda. Para ello, Aragorn quiso armar grupos, pero Pippin, Merry y ella no lo escucharon, y corrieron entre los árboles gritando el nombre de Frodo, sumamente preocupados. Merilnen al cabo de un rato, los encontró, y siguieron junto a ella. Inesperadamente, escucharon un rugido horrible y gritos espantosos lo secundaron; de pronto se vieron rodeados por una cuadrilla enorme de orcos, muy diferentes a los que habían visto en las Minas de Moria. Éstos eran más altos y robustos, más feroces y fuertes, producían más miedo..

Los hobbits se horrorizaron de inmediato, y Merilnen sacó velozmente arco y flecha, y disparó con agilidad. No era suficiente. Los orcos se acercaban a ellos, y la elfa no podía sola. Los hobbits sacaron temblorosos sus espadas, pero Merilnen los instó a correr. Ellos obedecieron, pero una buena parte de los orcos fue tras ellos. La elfa seguía disparando flechas y disminuyendo filas, pero pronto desapareció de la vista de Lila. Ella sólo corría desesperada, con un miedo intenso a esas horrendas criaturas. Se dio cuenta que Merry y Pippin ya no estaban con ella, seguramente se habían desviado. Ahora se encontraba allí, escondida, pensando en qué hacer. Legolas tenía razón, algo andaba mal.

¿Dónde estaban los otros?. ¿Dónde estaba Frodo?

Ahogó un grito, y el terror la dominó. Salió de su escondite, y emprendió la marcha nuevamente, buscando al hobbit. Temía encontrarlo herido, o peor, muerto; aunque sabía que él estaba bien, en alguna parte. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

- Vamos, Lila, piensa – se dijo a sí misma, mientras avanzaba –. Frodo quizás volvió a comunicarnos su decisión… y no nos encontró. Eso empeora las cosas. ¿Se habrá quedado allí, o no?

Insegura, se desvió camino a la orilla oriental del río; recordaba la expresión facial del hobbit hace unos momentos, algo había estado pensando…

Como siempre y por inercia, se aferró a la piedra de Arwen, buscando coraje y energía en ella. Se sintió más segura, y corrió hacia el lugar, esperanzada.

* * *

Frodo no entendía. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? 

Había llego al lugar dónde pasarían la noche, suponiendo que allí se encontrarían, pero estaba vacío. Se quitó el Anillo, y lo puso en su cadena nuevamente. No tenía sentido usar la invisibilidad. Pero decidió actuar rápido, los equipajes seguían allí mismo, ellos volverían en cualquier momento. Cogió su bolso, y algo de comida y pan lembas que los elfos llevaban consigo. Fue en ese momento cuando miró de reojo a Dardo, en su cinto, y vio que la hoja se había vuelto de un azul brillante.

¿Orcos?. ¿Los orcos los habían seguido?

Espantado, corrió hacia uno de los botes, pero alguien gritó su nombre desde la espesura. Volvió su rostro.

- ¡¿Lila?! – exclamó el hobbit, sorprendido, viendo como la hobbit lo miraba confundida, con su pequeño arco en la mano, y el carcaj en el hombro. Ella no le respondió inmediatamente. Tomó su equipaje con prisa, y se dirigió a Frodo, resoplando de cansancio.

- Lila…

- No me digas que no puedo ir contigo Frodo; puedo y quiero – le respondió, algo abrumada, y bien decidida.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó el hobbit, desviando el tema.

- No lo sé – dijo Lila, lanzando su bolso a la embarcación que Frodo había escogido –. Fuimos en tu búsqueda, te demorabas demasiado, y… caímos en una emboscada orca. No sé donde están los otros… Merry y Pippin desaparecieron, iban conmigo... Supuse que estarías acá, no sé como. ¿Tu idea era ir a Mordor solo?

Frodo se quedó sin palabras. Miró a Dardo, seguía azul, y sintió una extrema preocupación por el resto de la Compañía, sobre todo por sus primos.

- Frodo, iré contigo; recuerda las palabras de Galadriel… - siguió Lila. Frodo dio un respingo, no estaba preparado aún para aceptar aquellas verdades. Y…no quería que Lila pasara peligros por su causa.

- Esta es mi misión – le dijo, cortante a la hobbit.

- Es la misión de los dos. No dejaré que vayas tú solo, necesitas compañía – le contestó Lila, algo irritada –. No puedo devolverme, los orcos podrían capturarme. ¿Acaso quieres eso? Voy a ir contigo, así se decidió en el Concilio. Elrond bien lo dijo, el que quisiese abandonar la Comunidad, podía hacerlo, pero yo no lo deseo, así que seguiré contigo, como el único acompañante que te queda.

Eso era cierto. Frodo no podía obligarla a desistir, sólo podía abandonarlo por su propia voluntad. No podía responderle nada mejor, así que suspiró y agachó la cabeza, dándole a entender a Lila que había ganado.

Ella sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes, Frodo – le dijo con voz suave –. Trataré de no darte muchas molestias, ya verás que te hará bien ir con compañía… nos podremos ayudar mutuamente, eso tú lo sabes. Y, los demás… confío en que estarán bien. Los veremos de nuevo.

- Ojalá… -murmuró Frodo.

- Sí, los volveremos a ver. Solamente espero que no estén heridos… - comentó Lila, preocupada pero optimista. Sabía que podía hacer para verlos… Sonrió otra vez, y desamarró el bote.

Lo empujaron y subieron rápidamente a él, dejando que se deslizara en el agua del río. Comenzaron a remar en silencio, pensando en lo que estaban haciendo.

Se estaban marchando, solos, a la Tierra de la Sombra. Solos, dos pequeños hobbits, pero con un alma inmensa. No tendrían a nadie que los defendiera, como Aragorn, Gimli o los elfos. No sabían que pasaría más adelante, si morirían o volverían a sus hogares.

Ante tanta incertidumbre, Frodo se sintió aliviado. Lila estaba a su lado, y era extraño, pero se sentía seguro. No entendía como se le había pasado por la cabeza viajar solo, pero ahora no le importaba. Le gustaba tener esa compañía, e inevitablemente recordó a Galadriel…sus palabras, sus revelaciones; y por primera vez, no se sintió mal o dudoso. Se alegró por superar ese miedo, por aceptar las cosas tal cual eran. Miró a Lila, quien remaba, distraída. ¿Tanta confianza guardaba en su corazón?. ¿De algún modo, la esperanza ayudaría? Eran cosas que se comenzó a preguntar, pero no encontró respuesta. El camino tenía que abrirse, y allí aparecerían las soluciones.

Un sonido los distrajo. Era un trino. De repente y sin aviso, un ave se posó con las alas extendidas en el hombro de Lila. Era el ruiseñor, Tindómerel.

- ¡Por fin has vuelto! – exclamó la hobbit, con alegría –. ¿Irás con nosotros a Mordor?

Tindómerel movió sus alas con suavidad; parecía haber dicho que sí.

- No todo es tan malo… por lo menos ahora – dijo Lila, sonriente.

Frodo asintió. Siempre podía haber algo peor… aunque deseaba que ese "peor" no llegara nunca. Su pensamiento voló hacia Pippin, Merry y el resto de la compañía. Ellos estarían bien, lejos de Mordor; tenía fe en que el ataque de los orcos hubiese fracasado. Se despidió en silencio, esperando verlos cuando regresaran de Mordor. Si es que en efecto, regresaban.

* * *


End file.
